La Pequeña Salvaje
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Bella se ha criado con piratas y marineros, carece de modales. Pierde a su padre y al quedarse sola, Edward decide llevarla con su madre, toda una dama, a Londres. Edward intenta transformarla por el camino y el resto es parte de la historia...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que me gustan, si les cambio algunas cosas, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me Pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final. Que disfruten… **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Salvaje**

_**King's House, 20 de junio de 1820**_

Le hacía gracia que le consideraran el mejor caballero corsario de su época. «Caballero» y «corsario» eran dos palabras que jamás deberían pronunciarse en la misma frase, aunque él mismo fuera una excepción de la regla. Edward de Masen, tercer y menor hijo del conde de Cullen, contempló con expresión adusta el patíbulo recientemente construido. Sí, era cierto que nunca había perdido una batalla ni a su presa, pero no se tomaba la muerte a la ligera. Según sus estimaciones, ya había usado unas seis vidas por lo menos, y esperaba que le quedaran tres más como mínimo.

Las ejecuciones en la horca solían ser las que atraían a más gente. Granujas, terratenientes, damas y rameras llegaban a la ciudad para presenciar el ajusticiamiento del pirata. Al día siguiente esperarían ansiosos y llenos de excitación, aplaudirían y gritarían con entusiasmo cuando el cuello del pirata se rompiera con un sonoro chasquido.

Edward era un hombre alto y bronceado. Tenía el pelo desordenado y de un tono cobrizo, y los brillantes ojos verdes que caracterizaban a los hombres de la familia de Masen. Vestía unas botas altas, unos pantalones blancos de ante y una sencilla camisa de lino, y estaba bien armado. Incluso cuando se encontraba entre la alta sociedad solía llevar una daga bajo el cinturón y un estilete en la bota, ya que había conseguido su fortuna por la vía dura y se había ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos; en todo caso, en las islas no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por la moda.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con el gobernador, pero en ese momento estaban entrando en la plaza tres damas muy elegantes, entre las que había una especialmente hermosa. Las mujeres empezaron a susurrar con excitación en cuanto lo vieron. Era obvio que se dirigían hacia el patíbulo, para observar el lugar donde iba a celebrarse la ejecución al día siguiente. En condiciones normales ya estaría decidiendo con cuál de ellas iba a acostarse, pero le dio repugnancia el interés morboso que mostraban por la ejecución.

Con la imponente entrada de King's House, la residencia del gobernador, a su espalda, las observó mientras se acercaban al patíbulo. La fascinación que despertaba en las damas de la alta sociedad le resultaba de lo más conveniente, porque al igual que el resto de los hombres de Masen, era muy viril. La rubia era la esposa del dueño de una plantación al que conocía bien, pero la belleza morena debía de haber llegado recientemente a la isla. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa. Era obvio que sabía quién era y lo que era… y estaba claro que se mostraba dispuesta a ofrecerle sus servicios, en caso de que estuviera interesado en aceptarlos.

Pero no lo estaba, así que se limitó a saludarla con amabilidad con un gesto de la cabeza. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, y al final se giró. Él era un noble y un comerciante, pero las murmuraciones que lo tildaban de canalla y ladrón lo seguían de todas formas; de hecho, una amante especialmente apasionada le había llamado pirata. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que había recibido la educación de un caballero, se encontraba más cómodo en una ciudad Española que en Dublín, en Kingston que en Londres, y no lo ocultaba. Nadie podía ser un caballero estando en la cubierta de un barco, en medio de una cacería.

En todo caso, los rumores nunca le habían importado. Se había construido la vida que había deseado sin la ayuda de su padre, y se había ganado a pulso que le consideraran uno de los más grandes navegantes de su época. A pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos Irlanda, que era el lugar más hermoso del mundo, en su barco era libre. Incluso cuando estaba en el condado, rodeado de la familia a la que adoraba, era consciente de lo diferente que era de sus dos hermanos, el heredero y el segundo en la línea de sucesión al título. Ellos debían cargar con un montón de obligaciones y responsabilidades, y en comparación él era un verdadero corsario. La sociedad le acusaba de ser diferente, se decía que era un excéntrico y que no encajaba, y era cierto.

Justo antes de que se volviera para entrar en King's House, dos damas más se unieron a las anteriores. En la plaza cada vez había más gente. Un caballero al que reconoció, un próspero comerciante de Kingston y varios marineros también se habían acercado a las mujeres.

—Espero que esté disfrutando de su última comida —comentó uno de los marineros, con una carcajada.

—¿Es cierto que le cortó el cuello a un oficial de la armada inglesa, y que pintó su camarote con la sangre? —dijo una de las damas.

—Es una vieja tradición pirata —le contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa.

Edward hizo una mueca al oír aquella tontería.

—¿Ajustician a muchos piratas en este lugar? —dijo la bella morena, claramente fascinada.

Edward se volvió con desagrado. La ejecución iba a ser un circo, y lo más irónico era que Charlie Swan era uno de los piratas menos amenazadores y con menos éxito que habían surcado los mares. Iban a ahorcarlo porque el gobernador Aro estaba empeñado en impartir un castigo ejemplar fuera como fuese. Los crímenes de Swan eran insignificantes en comparación con los de los canallas despiadados que abundaban en el Caribe, pero el tipo había sido lo bastante inepto para dejar que lo atraparan.

Le conocía, aunque de forma superficial. La casa que él tenía en la isla Windsong, estaba en el extremo noroeste de la calle del puerto, y a Swan solía vérsele a menudo en su barco. A lo largo de los últimos doce años no debían de haber intercambiado más que varias docenas de palabras, y por regla general se limitaban a saludarse con la cabeza cuando se veían. No había razón alguna para que le afectara la ejecución de aquel hombre.

—¿Van a colgar también a la hija del pirata? —preguntó una de las mujeres con excitación.

—No han atrapado a "La Salvaje" —dijo el caballero—. Además, no creo que nadie de esta isla quiera acusarla de nada.

Edward se dio cuenta del motivo de su desazón: Swan tenía una hija, que iba a quedar huérfana. Era demasiado joven para que la acusaran de piratería, pero había navegado junto a su padre.

Se dijo con firmeza que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero mientras iba hacia King's House la recordó con total claridad. La había visto alguna vez, nadando vestida con una simple camisola, o de pie en la proa de su barco, desafiando al viento y al mar con actitud temeraria. No la conocía, pero al igual que el resto de habitantes de la isla, podía reconocerla al instante; al parecer, la joven corría a sus anchas por las playas y por las calles de la ciudad, y su larga y salvaje melena del color del chocolate con tonos rojizos contribuía a que fuera imposible pasarla por alto. Era indomable y libre, y él llevaba años admirándola desde la distancia.

Se sintió incómodo, y decidió pensar en otra cosa; al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente ni siquiera estaría en una ciudad Española cuando colgaran a Swan. Se preguntó por qué le habría hecho llamar el gobernador. Eran amigos, y habían trabajado juntos a menudo en asuntos de política concernientes a la isla e incluso en temas de legislación. Él había aceptado dos encargos suyos de momento, y en ambas ocasiones había logrado capturar a los piratas en cuestión. Aro era un político y un gobernador decidido al que respetaba… e incluso habían salido de juerga juntos varias veces, porque al gobernador también le gustaba divertirse con las damas cuando su esposa no estaba en la isla.

Las espuelas de oro y rubíes que llevaba marcaron sus pasos. Al llegar a las enormes puertas de la residencia del gobernador, dos soldados le cerraron el paso de inmediato, pero se relajaron al reconocerlo.

—Buenos días, capitán de Masen. El gobernador Aro ha ordenado que le dejemos entrar de inmediato.

Edward asintió, y entró. Aro Volturi estaba sentado tras su escritorio, pero al verlo sonrió y se levantó.

—¡Hola, Edward! Entra, hombre, entra.

Entró en el salón, y le estrechó la mano. El gobernador era un hombre delgado y con piel pálida y cabellos negros y lacios.

—Buenos días, Aro. Ya he visto que la ejecución se llevará a cabo según lo previsto —las palabras parecieron escapar de su boca como por voluntad propia.

Aro asintió con satisfacción, y comentó:

—Has estado casi tres meses fuera, así que no sabes lo que significa todo esto.

—Claro que lo sé —volvió a sentir aquella extraña tensión al pensar en el futuro de la hija del pirata; de repente, decidió que quizás iría a visitar a Swan a Port Royal—. ¿Swan sigue en Fort Charles?

—Ha sido trasladado a la prisión del juzgado.

Aro se acercó, sirvió dos vasos con güisqui, y le dio uno.

—Brindo por la ejecución de mañana.

En vez de responder al brindis, Edward comentó:

—A lo mejor deberías intentar capturar a los piratas que navegan bajo la bandera de James Gryf. Charlie Swan no tiene nada que ver con esos asesinos, amigo mío.

James era un general gaucho, que estaba en guerra tanto con España como con Portugal.

Aro sonrió, y le dijo:

—De hecho, esperaba que accedieras a encargarte de los hombres de James.

Edward era un cazador nato, así que la propuesta le interesó. Aro estaba ofreciéndole una misión peligrosa, y aunque en condiciones normales la habría aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces, siguió insistiendo en el tema que más le interesaba.

—Swan nunca ha cometido la imprudencia de atacar a intereses británicos —dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

—¿Y por eso se supone que es un pirata decente?, ¿acaso es un pirata "bueno"? No entiendo por qué le defiendes. Le han juzgado y condenado, así que será ajusticiado mañana al mediodía.

En la mente de Edward apareció una imagen vivida e imborrable: con aquella melena de pelo castaño, vestida con una camisa y unos pantalones empapados, "La Salvaje" alzó los brazos y se zambulló al mar desde la proa del barco de su padre. La había visto por su catalejo desde el alcázar de su fragata preferida, la _Dama de la Justicia_, al regresar a casa el año anterior. Al verla emerger del agua riendo, casi había deseado poder zambullirse junto a ella en las cristalinas aguas color turquesa.

—¿Qué me dices de la niña? —se oyó decir. No tenía ni idea de su edad, pero como era menuda y esbelta, suponía que debía de tener entre doce y catorce años.

Aro pareció sobresaltarse.

—¿Te refieres a la hija de Swan?, ¿a La Salvaje?

—Tengo entendido que la Corona les ha arrebatado su granja. ¿Qué va a ser de ella?

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no tengo ni idea. Se rumorea que la joven tiene familia en Inglaterra, puede que decida ir a vivir allí. Aunque supongo que también podría ir a Sevilla, al orfanato de las Hermanas de Santa Ana.

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea, porque le resultaba imposible imaginarse a un espíritu libre como ella apresado de aquella forma. No sabía que la joven tenía familia en Inglaterra, aunque como Swan había sido en otra época oficial de la armada, era posible.

—Estás un poco raro, amigo mío —comentó Aro—. Te pedí que vinieras a verme porque esperaba que aceptaras un encargo.

Edward se obligó a dejar de pensar en la hija de Swan, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo albergar la esperanza de que el objetivo que tienes en mente sea El Vampiro? —le preguntó, haciendo alusión al pirata más sanguinario que actuaba en la zona.

—Claro que puedes —le contestó Aro, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy más que encantado de aceptar el encargo.

Edward se dijo que la caza eliminaría sin duda su estado de ánimo, y lo intranquilo que estaba. Solía quedarse uno o dos meses en Windsong, pero en esa ocasión sólo llevaba tres semanas justas. Lo único que le apenaba era separarse otra vez tan pronto de sus pequeños. Su hijo y su hija vivían en la casa de la isla, y les echaba muchísimo de menos cuando estaba lejos de ellos.

—Venga, vamos a cenar. Le he pedido a mi cocinero que prepare tus platos preferidos —le dijo Aro con camaradería, mientras lo tomaba del brazo—. Aprovecharemos para hablar de los detalles del encargo, y también quiero pedirte tu opinión sobre la nueva empresa relacionada con las Indias Orientales. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de la compañía Phelps.

Edward estaba a punto de contestar afirmativamente, pero desenfundó su sable al oír que los soldados que estaban de guardia en la puerta principal soltaban gritos alarmados.

—Atrás —le dijo a Aro.

El gobernador empalideció, y a pesar de que sacó una pequeña pistola, obedeció y se apresuró a retroceder hasta el extremo más alejado del salón. Al salir al vestíbulo, Edward oyó que uno de los soldados soltaba un gemido de dolor y que el otro gritaba:

—¡No podéis entrar!

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y una joven menuda y esbelta con una melena de pelo color castaño entró como un ciclón empuñando una pistola.

—¿Dónde está el gobernador? —le preguntó, mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Cuando los ojos del marrón más vivido y brillante que jamás había visto se encontraron con los suyos, Edward se olvidó de que tenía una pistola apuntándole a la frente. Se quedó mirándola enmudecido. La Salvaje no era ninguna niña, sino una joven mujer… y muy hermosa, por cierto. Tenía un rostro con forma de corazón, los pómulos elevados, una nariz pequeña y recta, y una boca carnosa; sin embargo, lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos. No había visto otros tan enigmáticos, eran tan exóticos como los de un felino de la jungla.

Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. La melena rizada le llegaba a la cintura, y la forma de sus senos se insinuaba desde debajo de la holgada camisa masculina que le llegaba a la altura del muslo. Llevaba unos pantalones y unas botas de muchacho, pero tenía unas piernas largas e indudablemente femeninas.

A pesar de que sólo la había visto desde la distancia, le pareció inaudito haberla tomado por una niña.

—¿Acaso sois un bobalicón?, ¿dónde está Aro? —le preguntó ella a voz en grito.

Edward respiró hondo, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras iba recuperando la compostura.

—Os ruego que no me apuntéis con la pistola, señorita Swan. ¿Está cargada? —le dijo con calma.

Ella empalideció al reconocerlo.

—De Masen —tragó con fuerza, y vaciló por un instante—. Aro, tengo que ver a Aro.

De modo que le conocía, y sabía que no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. ¿Era consciente de que cualquier otro ya habría muerto por atreverse a amenazarle con un arma? O era una mujer muy valiente, o se trataba de una imprudente muy desesperada.

A pesar de que la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia, Edward intensificó su sonrisa. Tenía que acabar con aquel tenso momento antes de que la joven acabara herida o arrestada.

—Dadme la pistola, señorita Swan.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y le preguntó con tono firme:

—¿Dónde está Aro?

Edward soltó un suspiro, y pasó a la acción de golpe. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la agarró de la muñeca y le arrebató la pistola.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada, y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas de furia.

—¡Maldito seáis! —se abalanzó contra él, y empezó a aporrearle el pecho.

Después de darle la pistola a uno de los desconcertados soldados, Edward volvió a agarrarla de las muñecas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Su fuerza lo sorprendió. Su esbeltez le proporcionaba una apariencia de fragilidad falsa, pero aun así, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

—Deteneos, por favor. Vais a lastimaros —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella estaba luchando por soltarse como una gata salvaje, incluso gruñía e intentaba arañarle la cara.

—Deteneos —insistió, cada vez más molesto—. Soy mucho más fuerte que vos.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, y luchó por recuperar el aliento mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Edward sintió una punzada de compasión, porque a pesar de que pudiera tener unos dieciocho años, era obvio que en muchos aspectos seguía siendo una niña debido a la vida poco ortodoxa que había llevado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, además de desesperación, su mirada reflejaba miedo.

Al día siguiente iban a ahorcar a su padre, y eso la había empujado a ir a ver al gobernador.

—Supongo que no pensáis asesinar a mi amigo Aro, ¿verdad?

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero dejaré su asesinato para otro día —le espetó con furia. Empezó a forcejear de nuevo, y añadió—: He venido a rogarle que tenga clemencia con mi padre.

Edward sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—¿Os quedaréis quieta si os suelto?, puedo conseguiros una audiencia con él.

Lo miró esperanzada, y asintió mientras se humedecía los labios antes de decir:

—De acuerdo.

Edward vaciló por un segundo, ya que estaba confundido por las extrañas emociones que lo embargaban. A pesar de que no era apropiado, se preguntó cuántos años tendría la joven. No estaba interesado en ella, claro, al menos en ese sentido. No podía estarlo, porque era demasiado joven y además hija de un pirata. Su última amante había sido una princesa de la casa de Habsburgo, a la que se consideraba la belleza más grande de todo el continente. La difunta madre de su hija había sido una exótica y hermosa concubina, que había vivido esclavizada en el harén de un príncipe beréber. Se llamaba Gianna, era judía, había recibido una educación esmerada, y era una de las mujeres más inteligentes a las que había conocido en toda su vida. Era muy selectivo en lo concerniente a las mujeres con las que se acostaba, así que era imposible que se sintiera atraído por una pilluela temeraria que empuñaba una pistola con la naturalidad con la que otras mujeres llevaban sombrillas.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba observándolo con una expresión de lo más inocente, sintió una suspicacia inmediata.

—Vais a portaros bien —le dijo con firmeza. No se trataba de una pregunta.

Cuando ella se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, se sintió alarmado de verdad. Se preguntó si llevaba algún arma escondida, quizás la tenía bajo la voluminosa camisa. La idea de cachearla lo incomodaba, a pesar de que no se trataba de una dama.

—Señorita Swan, prometedme que vais a comportaros con cortesía y respeto mientras estéis en la casa del gobernador.

Ella lo miró con perplejidad, como si no hubiera entendido ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decirle, pero asintió.

Edward le tocó el brazo con suavidad para conducirla hacia el salón, pero al ver que daba un respingo, apartó la mano.

—¿Puedes salir un momento, Aro? Me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Swan.

Aro se acercó a la entrada del salón. Estaba muy serio, y ligeramente ruborizado.

—¿Una mocosa ha logrado dejar atrás a mis guardias? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba cada vez más enfadado, Edward comentó:

—Es lógico que esté preocupada por su padre. Le he prometido que la escucharías.

Aro no se mostró demasiado conciliador.

—¡Ha atacado a mis hombres! ¿Te ha herido, Alec?

El soldado británico estaba alerta y firme en el vestíbulo, y su compañero permanecía junto a la puerta principal.

—No, señor. Os pido disculpas por tan terrible intrusión, gobernador.

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar sin vuestro consentimiento? —le preguntó Aro.

Alec se puso rojo como un tomate.

—No lo sé, señor…

—Les he pedido que me ayudaran a encontrar mi perrito —dijo La Salvaje, con un tono ligeramente burlón. Balanceó las caderas, y soltó una lagrimita—. ¡Estaban tan preocupados…!

Edward la miró boquiabierto, y se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al juzgarla. Aquella mujer había utilizado su considerable encanto femenino para engatusar a los soldados, así que no era tan inocente como parecía.

Aro la miró con frialdad, y dijo:

—Arrestadla.

Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada, y miró a Edward con una expresión sorprendida que se volvió acusadora cuando los soldados fueron hacia ella.

—¡Me lo prometisteis!

Él se interpuso en el camino de los soldados para impedir que la apresaran, y les dijo con un tono de voz suave que contenía una amenaza velada:

—No la toquéis.

Los soldados se detuvieron en seco.

—¡Ha atacado a mis hombres, Edward! —protestó Aro.

Ella se volvió hacia el gobernador, y le gritó con furia:

—¡Y vos vais a colgar a mi padre!

Edward la agarró del brazo. Se dijo que era para poder sujetarla en caso de que fuera necesario, pero era consciente de que sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerla.

—Me debes varios favores, Aro. Devuélveme uno escuchándola.

Aro lo miró con consternación.

—Maldita sea, de Masen. ¿A qué se debe tu actitud?

—Escúchala —le dijo él, con voz aún más suave. Se trataba de una orden.

Aro no se molestó en disimular el desagrado que sentía, pero le indicó con un gesto a La Salvaje que lo precediera hacia el salón. Ella negó con la cabeza, y entornó los ojos con desconfianza antes de decirle con frialdad:

—Vos primero. No me gusta tener a mis enemigos a la espalda.

A Edward le gustó su audacia, pero seguía preocupándole que llevara algún arma oculta.

Aro soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Alec, espera aquí. Felix, regresa a tu puesto en la puerta principal —mientras los soldados obedecían, entró en el salón.

La Salvaje hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Edward la había visto esbozar una sonrisa y la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

En voz muy baja, para que Aro no le oyera, murmuró:

—Estáis desarmada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, ¿me tomáis por tonta?

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó al decirlo, no se ruborizó ni intentó apartar la mirada, pero Edward supo con certeza que estaba mintiendo. La agarró con más fuerza, y se negó a soltarla cuando intentó apartarse.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis, señorita Swan —le dijo con voz tensa, mientras sentía que se ruborizaba.

Empezó a pasar la mano libre por su cintura, por encima de la camisa. Esperaba encontrar otra pistola, pero no pudo evitar notar lo estrecha que era aquella cintura; de hecho, seguramente podría abarcarla con ambas manos.

—Quitadme las zarpas de encima —le dijo con indignación.

Él no le hizo ni caso, y fue bajando la mano hasta la base de su espalda mientras intentaba no pensar en bajarla aún más. Ella empezó a resistirse, y exclamó:

—¡Pervertido!

—Quedaos quieta —masculló, mientras tanteaba el otro lado de la cintura.

—¿Estáis contento? —estaba ruborizada, pero no dejó de retorcerse.

—Estáis dificultando las cosas —Edward se detuvo al notar algo bajo la camisa, en el lado izquierdo de la cintura.

Cuando ella intentó apartarse, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada firme y deslizó la mano por debajo de la camisa hasta que tocó el filo de la daga que llevaba atada a las costillas.

—¡Maldito seáis! —le espetó, mientras seguía luchando por liberarse.

Edward hizo ademán de agarrar la daga, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando la parte inferior de un pecho desnudo le llenó la mano.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles.

—¡Mal nacido! —le dijo ella, antes de liberarse.

Edward intentó contener una súbita oleada de deseo. Bajo aquella voluminosa camisa se ocultaba un cuerpo seductor que pertenecía a una mujer hecha y derecha. Se colocó en el cinturón la daga que le había arrebatado, y al cabo de unos segundos recuperó el habla.

—Me habéis mentido.

Le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, y se apresuró a ir hacia el salón.

Edward rezó para que no tuviera otra daga oculta, ya que era posible que la llevara atada a la cadera o al muslo. No podía entender su propia reacción ante aquel cuerpo tan delgado en algunas zonas y tan excesivamente voluptuoso en otras. Había estado con cientos de mujeres hermosas. Cuando el momento era apropiado o le convenía, se permitía disfrutar del deseo, pero no era un muchacho inexperto y era más que capaz de controlar la lujuria; sin embargo, a pesar de que no quería sentir ninguna atracción por La Salvaje, su cuerpo le había traicionado, y eso era algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Dejó la puerta abierta al entrar en el salón, y vio al gobernador sentado en un enorme sillón. Parecía todo un rey en vez de un hombre cuyo cargo había sido asignado por la realeza, y le dio permiso para hablar a la muchacha con un gesto abrupto y bastante desdeñoso que no le gustó nada. Era obvio que Aro estaba decidido, y que no iba a cambiar de opinión por mucho que dijera o hiciese La Salvaje.

Se sintió conmovido al ver que ella se echaba a llorar, el miedo y la desesperación empezaban a deslizarse por aquel rostro cautivador, y le dijo a Aro:

—Dale una oportunidad de verdad.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —protestó el gobernador, claramente enfadado.

—Por favor — Era un susurro suave y femenino, una súplica.

Cuando entrelazó las manos ante su pecho como si estuviera entonando una plegaria, la holgada camisa se tensó sobre su cuerpo y reveló la forma de sus pechos, que eran sorprendentemente turgentes. La imagen los distrajo de inmediato a los dos; al parecer Aro tampoco era inmune a su encanto.

—Mi señor, mi padre es todo lo que tengo. Es un buen hombre, y un buen padre. No es un pirata de verdad, sino un simple granjero. Podéis ir a comprobarlo vos mismo a "Mar Bello", hemos tenido la mejor cosecha en años.

—Los dos sabemos que ha cometido numerosos actos de piratería —le contestó Aro con firmeza.

Siguió llorando, y se hincó de rodillas. Edward se tensó al ver que su rostro quedaba justo delante de la entrepierna de Aro, y se preguntó si era consciente de lo provocadora que resultaba aquella posición.

—¡Os equivocáis, mi señor! ¡Mi padre nunca ha sido un pirata, el jurado se equivocó! Era un corsario que trabajó para Inglaterra persiguiendo piratas, igual que el capitán de Masen. Si le perdonáis, jamás volverá a navegar.

—Señorita Swan, os ruego que os levantéis. Los dos sabemos que vuestro padre no se parece en nada a lord de Masen.

Ella permaneció donde estaba, y empezaron a temblarle los labios. Estaba tan provocativa, que habría resultado imposible permanecer indiferente aunque hubiera estado de pie. Estaba de rodillas, como si fuera una ramera lista para servir a un cliente, y Aro tenía la mirada fija en su boca carnosa y seductora. Estaba visiblemente tenso, y sus ojos oscuros parecían casi negros.

A Edward no le gustó nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No puedo perderlo —susurró ella, con voz ronca—. Respetará la ley como un santo si le perdonáis la vida, y yo… —se detuvo por un momento, y se humedeció los labios—. Yo os estaré agradecida, mi señor. Eternamente agradecida, y accederé a hacer… lo que me pidáis.

Aro abrió los ojos como platos, pero permaneció inmóvil.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a prostituirse por su padre, Edward la agarró del brazo, la obligó a que se levantara, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Ya basta.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué os inmiscuís en lo que no os incumbe? ¡Dejadme en paz, estoy hablando con el gobernador! ¡Id a ocuparos de vuestros propios asuntos!

—Lo que queréis es ofreceros a él —le espetó, furioso, antes de darle un ligero tirón—. Quedaos quieta —se volvió hacia Aro, y le dijo—: Aro, ¿por qué no perdonas a Swan? Si su hija es sincera, no volverá a la piratería, y si vuelve a las andadas, yo mismo me ocuparé de capturarlo.

Aro se levantó poco a poco. Le lanzó una breve mirada, pero su atención seguía centrada en La Salvaje, que estaba temblorosa a pesar de que permanecía erguida y desafiante.

—Voy a considerar vuestra proposición, señorita Swan.

Tanto Edward como ella lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Lo decís en serio? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Pienso pasar toda la noche haciéndolo —el gobernador se detuvo para dejar que asimilaran el mensaje.

Edward entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir, y se enfureció aún más. La Salvaje no era tan experimentada como ellos, así que tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, pero cuando captó el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, se irguió aún más a pesar de que no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Puedo esperar aquí hasta que toméis una decisión?

—Por supuesto —le contestó Aro, con una sonrisa.

Edward se interpuso entre ellos, y le dijo al gobernador con voz tensa:

—No puedo creer que te haya considerado un amigo.

Aro enarcó las cejas, y comentó con diversión:

—Seguro que tú también aprovecharías una oportunidad así, ¿acaso estás defendiendo su virtud?

Sí, al parecer, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Debo suponer que tu esposa aún está en Londres?

—De hecho, en este momento está en Francia —le contestó el gobernador, imperturbable—. Venga, Edward, cálmate. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, mientras la señorita Swan permanece aquí a la espera de mi decisión.

—Lo siento, pero he perdido el apetito —Edward se volvió hacia La Salvaje, y le dijo—: Vámonos.

Parecía muy joven, pero también inflexible y decidida. Daba la impresión de que acababan de condenarla a muerte, pero negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—Me quedo —sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas—. Marchaos, de Masen. Dejadme en paz.

Edward luchó consigo mismo. ¿Qué más le daba lo que le pasara? A pesar de lo joven que parecía, era imposible que fuera inocente con la vida que había llevado; además, él no era su protector.

—Has oído a la… dama —dijo Aro con suavidad—. No va a sufrir ningún daño, Edward; de hecho, puede que disfrute.

Lo cegó la furia más salvaje que había experimentado en toda su vida, y su mente se llenó de imágenes. Aro abrazando a La Salvaje, poseyendo aquel cuerpo esbelto y a la vez voluptuoso. Luchó por respirar, y cuando fue capaz de articular palabra, miró al gobernador y le dijo:

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? Es una belleza, aunque su olor resulte un poco desagradable.

Olía a mar, y a Edward no le resultaba nada desagradable.

—Espera que le perdones la vida a su padre.

—¿Acaso eres su protector? —le preguntó Aro con tono burlón.

—No soy el protector de nadie —le contestó con sequedad.

—Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí —les dijo ella.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—Venid conmigo, no tenéis necesidad de llegar a estos extremos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante varios segundos, muy pálida, y al final le dijo:

—Tengo que liberar a mi padre.

—Entonces, exigid un contrato firmado. Vuestros servicios, a cambio de su perdón.

—No sé leer.

Edward soltó un sonido gutural, y miró al gobernador.

—¿Serás capaz de soportar el peso de la culpa después?

—Por el amor de Dios, sólo es la hija de un pirata.

Edward se volvió a mirarla de nuevo, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Estaba furioso con ella, con Aro, e incluso consigo mismo. Salió de allí como una exhalación, y les dejó solos con aquel escabroso asunto.

.

.

El cielo había empezado a nublarse, y se había levantado una brisa de casi veinte nudos. Ciudad España estaba a unos diecinueve kilómetros de la costa, pero a pesar de que no había llegado por el río, sino en carruaje, sabía que había un buen oleaje y que era un día estupendo para navegar; de hecho, en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse al viento, navegar a toda vela.

Le martilleaban las sienes. ¿Por qué quería huir? Se frotó la frente mientras la tensión aumentaba. La Salvaje no era asunto suyo, pero estaba claro que era muy ingenua en ciertos aspectos y que no había entendido la situación. Creía que iba a comprar la liberación de su padre con su cuerpo, pero Aro iba a usarla y después colgaría a Swan de todas formas.

Jamaica era su hogar, y a pesar de que sólo pasaba varios meses al año allí, era uno de los habitantes más influyentes y eran muy pocas las cosas que sucedían en la isla sin su consentimiento. Si hubiera estado presente durante la captura de Swan, se habría encargado de que no le juzgaran, pero el juicio se había celebrado y la noticia no sólo se había publicado en _el __Jamaican Royal __Times, _sino que se había difundido por la mayoría de las otras islas. Incluso los periódicos norteamericanos habían informado sobre la captura del pirata. Era demasiado tarde para detener la ejecución.

Aro era un gobernador fuerte. Los había habido mejores, pero también peores. Él apoyaba su nueva política de intentar terminar con los maleantes cubanos, y pasara lo que pasase, debía mantener una relación cordial con él porque tenían muchos intereses comunes.

"_Mi señor, mi padre es todo lo que tengo. Es un buen hombre, y un buen padre…"_

No iba a poder salvar a su padre, y mucho menos en la cama de Aro. Se volvió de golpe, y se quedó mirando la imponente puerta principal de la residencia del gobernador. Maldición, tenía que hacer algo.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, y les dijo a los soldados:

—Me temo que debo volver a hablar con el gobernador.

—Lo siento, capitán, pero ha ordenado que nadie le moleste en toda la tarde —le contestó Alec.

Edward lo miró con incredulidad, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

—Esto no puede esperar —de forma inconsciente, usó un tono de voz suave que contenía una clara advertencia.

El joven soldado se ruborizó, y empezó a decir:

—Lo siento, señor…

Edward se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su sable, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante antes de pasar junto a él. El silencio que reinaba en la casa lo envolvió en cuanto abrió la puerta principal, y supo que estaban juntos. Se le aceleró el corazón. Sabía que las habitaciones principales, entre las que se encontraba la suite privada del gobernador, estaban en la primera planta. Como Aro había optado por no concederle a La Salvaje un respiro aquella tarde, era poco probable que estuvieran en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Seguro que la había llevado a su propio dormitorio.

—¡Por favor, señor…! —exclamó Alec desde la entrada.

Le miró con una sonrisa carente de humor, y le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de correr el cerrojo. Avanzó con decisión por el pasillo, mientras lo inundaba la calma que solía sentir justo antes de enzarzarse en una batalla. Saboreó aquella sensación, la serenidad justo antes de la explosión.

El silencio que reinaba en la casa resultaba casi ensordecedor. Mientras andaba no pudo evitar imaginárselos desnudos, sudorosos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, a Aro enloquecido de deseo, y su furia se disparó.

Fue abriendo las cuatro puertas que encontró a su paso, pero en todos los casos encontró dormitorios vacíos para invitados. Cuando llegó a la puerta del final del pasillo, oyó una suave risa masculina, y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Abrió sin pensárselo dos veces, y los vio de inmediato.

Aro estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, delante de una enorme cama con dosel. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa, y su musculoso torso estaba desnudo. Tenía los pantalones abiertos, y el miembro viril al aire.

Ella estaba junto a la cama, cubierta con una bata masculina de seda azul. La prenda estaba desatada y abierta, y dejaba al descubierto sus muslos dorados, su vientre suave y sus pechos plenos. Su mirada reflejaba desolación, pero también una determinación firme. Era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

Edward rogó para que no fuera demasiado tarde, y fue hacia Aro.

Estaba tan concentrado en su víctima, que ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que vio llegar el puño. Soltó una exclamación, pero el golpe demoledor lo lanzó de espaldas contra la pared. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, y se quedó allí encogido como si estuviera inconsciente.

Edward se le acercó, lo agarró del pelo, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando Aro lo miró con expresión aturdida, le dijo con furia:

—A tus conocidos les encantaría enterarse de un chisme así, ¿verdad? —la amenaza fue impulsiva, pero ideal. El gobernador debía conservar su reputación, y su esposa se indignaría si se enteraba de su comportamiento escandaloso.

—¡Pero…! ¡Somos amigos! —exclamó Aro.

—Ya no — contuvo a duras penas las ganas de darle otro puñetazo.

Al oírla soltar una exclamación ahogada, se volvió de golpe hacia ella y se apresuró a ir a su lado. Se había agachado hasta ponerse a cuatro patas, y estaba luchando por mantener la compostura. Se arrodilló junto a ella, terriblemente consciente de que estaba medio desnuda y de que lo más probable era que Aro ya la hubiera usado de la forma más despreciable y menos respetuosa posible.

Cuando ella alzó la mirada, vio en sus enormes ojos chocolate una mezcla de dolor y de súplica. Deseó estar equivocado, y que en realidad no hubiera pasado lo que se temía.

—Voy a sacaros de aquí —le dijo con suavidad.

Se quedó atónito cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dejadme… en paz —susurró, con voz rota.

Tuvo ganas de matar al que en otros tiempos había sido su amigo. Enmarcó su rostro entre las manos, y le dijo con apremio:

—¡Hacedme caso! Hagáis lo que hagáis, por muchas veces que lo repitáis, no va a perdonar a vuestro padre. ¿Está claro?

—¡Es la única posibilidad que tengo de salvarle!

Al darse cuenta de que tenía la boca magullada la alzó en sus brazos, y le sorprendió que se aferrara a él. La necesidad que sentía de protegerla era innegable, pero era más que consciente de que su bata seguía abierta y de que tenía sus senos apretados contra el pecho. Además, había vislumbrado el tesoro que se ocultaba entre sus piernas.

—Jamás tuvisteis posibilidad alguna —le dijo con voz ronca, mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

Se detuvo al salir al pasillo, ya que de pronto se dio cuenta de que los soldados seguían apostados en la puerta principal y de que acababa de atacar al gobernador real. No les quedaba más remedio que salir lo antes posible por alguna ventana, y a lo largo de los días siguientes iba a tener que lidiar con algunas maniobras políticas. Aunque Aro había dejado de ser amigo suyo, tenían que seguir trabajando juntos si quería seguir siendo un ciudadano influyente en la isla.

Bajó la mirada al notar que se había quedado muy quieta, y justo en ese momento ella alzó los ojos. Seguía aferrada a su cuello, y estaba cada vez más ruborizada.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus hermosos senos y fue bajándola por su torso, por su delicadamente delineado vientre, por su pequeño ombligo y por el delta oscuro que había un poco más abajo. Como además de corsario era un caballero, se apresuró a alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos mientras sentía que se ruborizaba, y con una mano consiguió cerrarle torpemente la bata.

—¿Os ha hecho mucho daño? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Os importaría bajarme?

Edward obedeció al instante, y ella le sonrió antes de darle una fuerte patada en la espinilla seguida de un empujón. Intentó atraparla cuando echó a correr, pero era ágil y rápida y además estaba decidida. Logró eludirlo y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, con la bata ondeando como una bandera tras su cuerpo desnudo. La siguió a paso más lento, mientras en su interior se arremolinaban un sinfín de emociones encontradas. Estuvo a punto de desear no haberse involucrado en aquel asunto, ya que intuía que aquello no era más que el principio. Llegó a la puerta, y no vio a nadie. La Salvaje se había esfumado.

* * *

**woow... que les pareció el caballero andante...jejejejeje... y la pequeña salvaje... esta algo desesperada no¿? dejen sus opiniones pleas! un besote y nos leemos**


	2. Una despedida Cruel

Una Despedida Cruel

.

.

.

Isabella salió por una puerta doble, y atravesó corriendo la terraza. La residencia del gobernador abarcaba casi una calle entera, y tenía dos patios centrales. Después de bajar unos escalones blancos de piedra, se internó en una zona ajardinada, donde trastabilló y cayó de rodillas. Empezó a tener arcadas, pero como llevaba días sin comer por culpa del miedo que sentía por su padre, no vomitó nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, se tumbó sobre la hierba y se permitió el lujo de llorar.

El terror la avasalló. Iban a colgar a su padre al día siguiente. Ir a ver al gobernador para suplicarle que le perdonara había sido la última vía de salvación que les quedaba, y a pesar de que al principio no tenía intención de ofrecerle su cuerpo, había sabido de forma instintiva lo que tenía que hacer al ver que la miraba igual que los marineros y los granujas de la ciudad. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a alguna mujer seduciendo a su padre para conseguir un poco de seda? Una mujer sólo tenía una forma de conseguir algo de un hombre, y sabía de qué se trataba. Se había criado entre marineros y ladrones, y las únicas mujeres a las que conocía bien eran rameras. Había crecido en un mundo basado en la violencia y en el sexo.

Pero no le había entregado su cuerpo a Aro, porque Edward de Masen se lo había impedido.

Inhaló hondo, y le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras se preguntaba qué le había impulsado a intervenir. Era el corsario más famoso de la época, y tan rico y poderoso como un rey. Nadie podía comparársele al mando de un navío, ni siquiera su padre.

El comportamiento desinteresado de aquel hombre la había dejado pasmada. ¿Por qué había intervenido? Todas las personas a las que había conocido hasta el momento actuaban con sensatez y egoísmo, ya que era necesario para sobrevivir. Los desconocidos no se ayudaban los unos a los otros, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? El mundo era demasiado peligroso para intentar echar una mano a los demás, y no entendía por qué aquel hombre la había salvado del gobernador.

Su corazón se negaba a recuperar el ritmo normal. Tragó con dificultad al recordar que él la había mirado con más osadía incluso que los marineros, y el corazón se le aceleró aún más a pesar de lo desesperada que estaba. Su propia reacción la desconcertó, y al llevarse las manos a las mejillas, se dio cuenta de lo calientes que estaban. De Masen la había contemplado con interés cuando estaba medio desnuda, pero también lo había hecho al verla entrar en la casa del gobernador, cuando aún estaba vestida. No recordaba a nadie, ya fuera hombre o mujer, que la hubiera mirado de forma tan intensa y penetrante. Era una mirada que no iba a olvidar jamás, y que desearía poder entender.

Sabía quién era, por supuesto. ¿Quién no? Constituía una estampa imponente cuando estaba su barco preferido, una fragata de treinta y ocho cañones que se llamaba "La Dama de la Justicia". Era un hombre alto y fuerte con un pelo cobrizo y desordenado; y unos ojos verdes que se oscurecieron cuando la miro, y resultaba imposible pasarlo por alto; además, todo el mundo sabía que había capturado a cuarenta y dos piratas a lo largo de los diez años que llevaba siendo un corsario. Nadie había conseguido superar su récord en las Indias Occidentales.

Seguía teniendo el corazón acelerado, y se sentía inquieta y confundida. No entendía por qué la había ayudado un hombre así. Era mucho más que un simple corsario. Había oído a las damas finolis de la ciudad comentando entre risitas que era más pirata que caballero, pero estaban muy equivocadas. Los piratas eran tipos a los que les apestaba el aliento y les faltaban dientes, y que apenas se lavaban. No daban tregua en la batalla y desparramaban sangre y vísceras por todas partes, aunque eran los mejores amigos que uno podía encontrar cuando juraban su lealtad. Los piratas llevaban ropa sucia que nunca lavaban, y frecuentaban a las rameras más nauseabundas.

De Masen olía a una mezcla de mar, especias de las costas de Oriente, y mango de la isla. A pesar de que llevaba un pendiente de oro al igual que muchos piratas, y unas espuelas de oro y rubíes, su ropa era impoluta. Todo el mundo sabía que la madre de uno de sus hijos ilegítimos era una princesa real, y aunque tenía fama de mujeriego, sus amantes no eran rameras, sino todo lo contrario. Era comprensible, ya que era hijo de un conde, por lo que formaba parte de la realeza.

Exceptuando a su padre, nunca había sentido admiración por ningún hombre, pero tenía que admitir que de Masen era increíblemente atractivo.

Sintió que se ruborizaba al recordar con demasiada claridad lo que había sentido cuando la había sacado en brazos de la habitación del gobernador. No entendía por qué estaba pensando en aquel hombre. Tenía que liberar a su padre antes de que lo ahorcaran.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin opciones. Si no podía ayudarle a escapar de la cárcel, ni podía conseguir que Aro lo liberara a cambio de sexo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Contuvo el aliento, e intentó recordar lo que había dicho de Masen.

"_¿Por qué no perdonas __a Swan? __Si su hija es sincera, no volverá a la piratería, y si vuelve a las andadas, yo mismo me ocuparé de capturarlo."_

Se puso de pie de golpe. Aquel hombre podía ayudarla, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Windsong era una mansión de piedra blanca que Edward había empezado a construir cinco años atrás, y había quedado terminada el año anterior. A Edward le gustaba ir a la terraza sur para contemplar los barcos mientras saboreaba una copa de su mejor whisky irlandés.

En ese momento estaba allí, y ya le había pedido a su mayordomo que le sirviera un trago; sin embargo, no estaba mirando hacia el mar, sino hacia Port Royal, donde se alzaba Fort Charles. Alzó su catalejo, y lo centró en uno de los barcos anclados allí. El "_Isabella S"_ tenía las velas desgarradas, los mástiles rotos, y agujeros de cañón en cubierta. En otros tiempos había podido ganar en velocidad a la mayor parte de los navíos de la armada. No llevaba la bandera pirata con la calavera y los huesos, sino la británica tricolor.

Bajó el catalejo. No quería darle vueltas a lo que el destino les deparaba a Swan y a su hija. El tipo estaba en Ciudad de España, a la espera de que lo ejecutaran al día siguiente, pero desearía saber dónde estaba La Salvaje. La joven se había desvanecido como si fuera un fantasma.

Recordaba con claridad el contacto de su firme pero suave cuerpo en sus brazos, aunque desearía poder olvidarlo.

—¡Papá!, ¡papá!

Se volvió con una enorme sonrisa al oír la voz de su hija, y La Salvaje se esfumó de su mente. Rennesme tenía seis años, unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, la piel de un precioso tono oliváceo, y una melena de pelo sorprendentemente dorado. Era hermosa y exótica, y a menudo le maravillaba el hecho de que aquella niña tan especial fuera suya.

—Ven, cielo.

Ella ya estaba cruzando la terraza corriendo, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Después de alzarla bien alto con una carcajada, la abrazó con fuerza. Parecía una princesita inglesa. Llevaba un vestido de la mejor seda, y un collar de perlas.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, le preguntó con la carita muy seria:

—Papá, ¿has salido a navegar hoy? Me prometiste que iría contigo cuando volvieras a hacerlo.

Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa, ya que sabía que a su hija no le gustaba navegar, a pesar de que ella se esforzaba por disimular.

—No se me ha olvidado que te lo prometí, cielo. No he salido a navegar, tenía que ocuparme de unos asuntos en Ciudad de España.

—¿Buenos asuntos?

—La verdad es que no —Edward empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su pelo rubio—. Ha sido un buen día para navegar, ¿cuántos nudos tenemos?

Ella vaciló, y se mordió el labio.

—¿Diez?

Él sabía que lo había dicho al azar, pero comentó:

—Ocho, cariño. Casi aciertas.

—¿Tengo que acertar cuál es la fuerza del viento para poder navegar contigo?

—No, tu hermano ya se encarga de eso. Además, no está bien que quiera hacer de ti una marinera.

Al contrario que su hermano, Rennesme no mostraba ningún entusiasmo por el mar, aunque lo toleraba para poder pasar tiempo con él. Edward no se sentía demasiado decepcionado, ya que su hija tenía la mente más despierta y curiosa que había visto jamás; de hecho, podía pasarse el día entero con la nariz metida en un libro, y no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado por ello.

—Pronto podrás viajar por todo el mundo conmigo, cielo.

—Pero yo sola, sin Anthony. No quiero que él venga con nosotros.

A Edward le hizo gracia su actitud celosa.

—Claro que vendrá, es tu hermano. Es un marinero nato, así que me ayudará a zarpar y se encargará de la navegación.

—Me he aprendido de memoria las cuatro constelaciones que me enseñaste, papá —le dijo, con una sonrisa—. Hoy será una buena noche para ver las estrellas, ¿puedo demostrarte después lo bien que me lo sé?

—Claro que sí.

Su hija era brillante. Aunque sólo tenía seis años, ya podía sumar y restar más rápidamente que él, se le daba muy bien multiplicar, y estaba aprendiendo a dividir. Había empezado a enseñarle las constelaciones, y se había sorprendido al ver la habilidad con la que podía distinguir las estrellas; de hecho, era capaz de memorizar con una rapidez pasmosa todo lo que veía. Hablaba latín con fluidez, no tardaría en dominar el francés, y leía mejor que su hermano.

Se volvió hacia la casa, y vio a la niñera observándolos. Era una mujer delgada con el rostro oculto tras un velo, y llevaba un vestido de seda naranja y azul.

—¿Rennesme ya ha completado las tareas que tenía hoy? —le guiñó el ojo a su hija. Era tan lista, que seguro que había hecho en un día lo de una semana.

—Sí, mi señor. Lo ha hecho muy bien, como siempre.

Sue hablaba un inglés impecable, pero con bastante acento armenio. En otra época, había sido la esclava de la madre de Rennesme. Se trataba de una historia trágica, en la que lo único positivo había sido la pequeña. Gianna era judía, y unos corsarios habían atacado el barco en el que viajaba con su padre hacia la Tierra Prometida. Habían matado a todos los que carecían de valor para ellos, incluyendo al padre de Gianna, y ella había sido esclavizada. Poco después, un príncipe de la zona se había quedado prendado de su belleza y la había convertido en su concubina. Edward había ido a negociar el precio de un cargamento de oro con el príncipe Stefan, y al verla también le había impactado su belleza. A pesar de que sabía que tener una aventura con ella podía costarle la vida, había corrido el riesgo. La relación había sido breve, pero aquella mujer llena de dignidad le había llegado más hondo que cualquier otra amante.

No tenía ni idea de que se había quedado embarazada de él, y había sido Sue quien había conseguido enviarle una carta seis meses después del nacimiento de Rennesme. Gianna había sido ejecutada por haber dado a luz a una niña de ojos verdes, ya que era obvio que no era hija del príncipe. Él había estado dispuesto a atacar directamente la ciudadela de Stefan, pero no había hecho falta. Había conseguido hacerle llegar algo de oro a Sue, y ésta había sobornado a los guardias para sacar a hurtadillas a Rennesme del harén y del palacio. Desde entonces, trabajaba para él. Sabía que aquella mujer estaría dispuesta a morir por su hija, al igual que por su hijo, Anthony, al que ella había llegado a querer de forma igualmente incondicional.

Él le había concedido la libertad a los pocos días de dejar la costa bereber, pero no le había visto el rostro ni una sola vez.

—¿Y qué tal lo ha hecho Anthony?

A pesar del velo, supo de forma instintiva que Sue acababa de esbozar una sonrisa.

—No tan bien como Rennesme, mi señor. Aún sigue en clase, intentando acabar los ejercicios.

—Bien.

Anthony era muy listo, pero no mostraba el interés de su hermana por los estudios. Lo que le gustaba era la esgrima, la equitación y la navegación.

—Recuérdale que tenemos sesión de esgrima mañana a las siete en punto… si acaba los deberes.

Sue inclinó la cabeza y le indicó a Rennesme que se acercara, pero la pequeña no quería irse y lo miró con expresión de súplica.

—¡Papá!

—Ve, cielo —se interrumpió cuando el mayordomo apareció en la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que parecía nervioso, porque solía mostrarse impasible—. ¿Qué pasa, Sam?

—Señor —la frente del mayordomo se perló de sudor. Era insólito, porque jamás parecía sudoroso por mucha humedad o calor que hiciera.

—¿Qué sucede? — Edward fue hacia él.

—Tenéis una… —vaciló por un instante, y tosió un poco—. Tenéis una visita, señor. Os espera en… en la planta baja.

A Edward le hizo gracia su actitud.

—Debe de tratarse de la muerte en persona. ¿Te ha entregado su tarjeta? —de repente, recordó a la hermosa mujer de la plaza de Ciudad de España, que sin duda había ido para insinuársele.

En ese mismo instante se imaginó a La Salvaje en su cama, y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. Era inconsecuente que fuera la mujer más hermosa a la que había visto en su vida. Debía de tener unos dieciocho años con un poco de suerte, o unos dieciséis si la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—La visitante… —Sam tragó. Era obvio que había algo que no le gustaba nada—. La visitante está en la habitación roja, esperándoos. ¿Deseáis recibirla?

Ante la confirmación de que se trataba de la mujer de la plaza, se sintió extrañamente decepcionado e irritado.

—Hoy no deseo recibir a nadie, dile que se largue —dijo con firmeza.

Sam lo miró sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que le veía actuar con tanta sequedad y falta de tacto.

—Disculpa. Quería decir que aceptes su tarjeta y le digas que se marche, por favor —le dijo, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la barandilla.

—No tiene tarjeta, señor.

Edward tuvo una súbita sospecha, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el mayordomo. Todas las damas tenían tarjeta.

—¿Disculpa?

Sam se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

—Insiste en veros, señor. Además, tiene una daga, ¡y me ha amenazado con ella!

Se trataba de La Salvaje. Edward entró en la casa a toda prisa y bajó la escalera central hasta el vestíbulo, que era un enorme espacio de techo elevado. La imponente araña de luces tenía el tamaño de un piano de cola, y el suelo era de mármol gris y blanco importado de España.

La habitación roja estaba en el extremo más alejado, y al ver a la hija de Swan esperándolo allí, el corazón se le aceleró. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida a pesar del tono dorado de su piel, y vio en sus ojos un brillo febril similar al que tenían los de un caballo de guerra en medio de una batalla. Tomó nota mental de ir con cautela, ya que no confiaba demasiado en ella. No se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz iba a ser seco y abrupto hasta que habló.

—¿Habéis regresado a King's House?

—No.

Sintió un alivio inmenso, y empezó a recuperar la compostura.

—Disculpadme, señorita Swan. Sentaos, por favor. ¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Os apetece un poco de té, unas pastas quizás?

—¿Me habéis pedido disculpas? —le preguntó ella, con incredulidad.

Edward se dio cuenta de que debía de parecer un verdadero demente al pedirle disculpas a una pilluela carente de modales. Seguramente, la joven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había mostrado bastante grosero. Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, y le dijo:

—La bienvenida que os he ofrecido ha sido deplorable. Un caballero saluda a una dama con una inclinación de cabeza, le da los buenos días o las buenas tardes, y hace algún comentario amable.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, y le contestó:

—No soy una dama, estáis diciendo idioteces.

—¿Os apetece un poco de té?

—Una gotita, ¿quizás? —La Salvaje imitó a la perfección el acento de la clase alta británica—. No, gracias —dijo con el mismo tono de voz, antes de añadir con acento barriobajero—: prefiero un buen ron, si es que tenéis.

Edward se preguntó si realmente bebía, o si quería provocarlo.

—Se os da bien mimesis —comentó con tranquilidad.

Al pasar junto a ella, aprovechó para mirarla bien. La joven no se había movido ni había pestañeado desde que lo había visto entrar en la habitación, y se mostraba a la defensiva pero también agresiva; seguramente, llevaba la daga en la cintura de los pantalones, bajo la camisa. ¿Por qué había ido a verlo? Sospechaba la razón, y por supuesto, no era para intentar seducirlo.

—Sabéis que no sé leer, yo misma os lo dije. Y tampoco conozco palabras rebuscadas.

Edward se ablandó de inmediato.

—Disculpadme. La mimesis es la imitación. Tenéis muy buen oído.

—¿Qué más da?

Estaba intentando relajarla, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Habría dado por supuesto que se sentía intimidada por la casa, que era tan grande como King's House y mucho más majestuosa desde el punto de vista de los muebles y la decoración, pero la joven no había apartado aquellos enormes ojos marrones de su rostro desde que lo había visto llegar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

—Quiero que consigáis que liberen a mi padre.

De modo que sus sospechas se confirmaban. Intentó mirarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y le dijo:

—Sentaos, por favor.

—No, prefiero quedarme de pie.

—¿Cómo puedo conseguir que liberen a vuestro padre?

—Aro es amigo vuestro, convencedle de que le suelte —le pidió ella, con cierta desesperación.

—Mi amistad con Aro no está en su mejor momento, y en todo caso, las cosas ya han ido demasiado lejos. En esta isla hay leyes, y un jurado ha condenado a vuestro padre. Lo siento —añadió con sinceridad.

—Entonces, ayudadme a sacarlo de allí a la fuerza.

Edward se dijo que no debía de haberla oído bien.

—Podemos lograrlo, vos podéis. ¡Tenéis una tripulación, cañones y armas!

—¿Queréis que asalte la cárcel del juzgado? —le preguntó, boquiabierto.

Ella asintió, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Era obvio que sabía que estaba pidiéndole algo imposible.

—Siento que hayan condenado a vuestro padre, señorita Swan. Desearía que no hubiera sido así, pero no soy ni un pirata ni un bandido. No trabajo contra las autoridades británicas, que me han ofrecido numerosos encargos que he aceptado. Sólo persigo a los enemigos de Inglaterra.

—Sois mi única esperanza —susurró ella.

En ese momento, Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarla, pero no podía asaltar la prisión británica y liberar al pirata.

—Entonces, todo está perdido. Mi padre va a morir —la joven parecía derrotada.

—Señorita Swan…

Quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Si hubiera sido una dama, la habría llevado al sofá y la habría besado hasta que se olvidara de lo que pasaba, la habría satisfecho una y otra vez para que no pensara en la cruda realidad. Pero no era una dama, y además era obvio que era muy inexperta. En ese momento, parecía terriblemente joven.

Ella echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero en esa ocasión estaba preparado y la atrapó en dos zancadas antes de que pudiera salir al vestíbulo.

—¡Esperad! ¿Adónde vais?, ¿qué pensáis hacer?

Ella le miró a los ojos, y le dijo:

—Voy a liberarle yo sola —se secó las lágrimas con tanta fuerza, que le quedaron unas marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Edward la agarró de los hombros.

—¿Acaso queréis que os arresten también, señorita Swan? ¿Queréis que os ahorquen?

—No lo harán, si digo que estoy embarazada.

Edward se quedó petrificado.

—¿Lo estáis?

—¡Eso no os incumbe! Soltadme, por favor.

Edward supo de forma instintiva que no estaba acostumbrada a rogar, y apartó una mano de sus hombros.

—Tengo muchas habitaciones para invitados.

Quería ofrecerle alojamiento, para que al menos tuviera un lugar donde refugiarse. Decidió que iba a ayudarla a sobrellevar el calvario que le esperaba al día siguiente, y que después la llevaría a Santa Ana o a Inglaterra, en caso de que fuera cierto que tenía familia allí.

—¿Por qué no pasáis la noche aquí? En calidad de invitada, por supuesto —se apresuró a añadir.

—Vos también… ¿también queréis acostaros conmigo?

—¡Estoy intentando explicaros que no tengo tales intenciones! —exclamó, ruborizado.

—Si me ayudáis a rescatar a mi padre, podéis abrirme de piernas cuando queráis y donde os venga en gana, me da igual —estaba roja como un tomate.

Edward la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Tenéis mi palabra, la palabra de un de Masen, de que mis intenciones son honorables!

—No puedo entender la mitad de vuestra palabrería finolis, pero he captado lo que queréis decir. Si no queréis fornicar conmigo, no necesito vuestra caridad —sin más, fue hacia el vestíbulo.

Edward dejó que se fuera, pero más tarde, mientras yacía en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Era noche cerrada. La luna estaba casi llena, y miles de estrellas brillaban en el cielo. El aire era denso, y estaba cargado de humedad. Isabella se aferró a los barrotes de hierro que bloqueaban la ventana de la celda de su padre. No era la primera vez que cavaba por debajo de la valla de la prisión para poder acceder a la parte exterior del edificio.

—Papá.

La celda estaba a oscuras, pero se oyó un ligero sonido sordo.

—Papá —consiguió repetir, a pesar del pánico que la atenazaba. Era consciente de que no quedaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza.

—¡Isabella, mi niña!

Charlie Swan apareció en la ventana. Era un hombre corpulento, con el pelo castaño y la barba de un tono más oscuro.

Isabella se echó a llorar.

—Maldita sea, no llores por mí —apretó los puños alrededor de los barrotes hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

Isabella le adoraba, su padre era su mundo entero. Sabía que estaba enfadado porque no soportaba las lágrimas, pero los barrotes impedían que pudiera golpearla.

—He intentado que Aro te perdonara, pero no ha servido de nada. No voy a conseguirlo, papá. ¡No sabré salir adelante sin ti!

—¡Basta! —su grito despertó sin duda al resto de presos—. Escúchame, hija. Lo has intentado, has hecho todo lo que has podido, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres la hija más buena y leal que un padre podría desear.

Isabella estaba temblando. Su padre no era dado a los elogios. Sabía que la quería con toda su alma, que era lo más importante para él después del barco y la tripulación, pero jamás hablaban de sentimientos, y mucho menos de amor.

—Estás orgulloso de mí —susurró, atónita.

—Claro que sí. Eres fuerte y valiente, jamás te echas atrás en una batalla, no derramaste ni una lágrima cuando te pegaba. Siento aquellos tiempos, siento que tuvieras que vivir con mi mal genio. Siento no haberte podido dar una casa elegante con un jardín de rosas inglés.

Al oírle hablar así, Isabella supo que era la última vez que estaban juntos.

—Me da igual que me pegaras, ¿cómo si no iba a saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal? Además, la mayor parte de las veces no llegabas a darme, porque soy muy rápida y te esquivaba —mientras hablaba, las lágrimas iban bajándole por las mejillas—. Y nunca quise tener un jardín de rosas —añadió, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Los ojos de su padre parecieron brillar en la oscuridad.

—Todas las mujeres quieren rosas, muchacha. Tu madre tenía un jardín lleno cuando la conocí. Puede que ahora esté viviendo en Londres, pero allí también tiene un jardín. La nobleza vive así.

De modo que quería hablar de su madre. Isabella sabía que había nacido en St. Mawes, cerca de Cornwall, y que había vivido allí con su madre, Renée Drew Swan, hasta los cuatro años. Sus padres se habían casado cuando él era un joven teniente de la armada real, antes de que se dedicara a la piratería. Cuando se había pasado al otro lado de la ley, había ido a Cornwall para pedirle a su madre que se la entregara. Renée se había negado, ya que la adoraba y no quería separarse de ella, así que él se la había arrebatado de los brazos a pesar de sus súplicas desesperadas y se la había llevado a las islas.

Se había criado con su padre, y no conocía ningún otro modo de vida. No había vuelto a pisar Inglaterra, ya que él no había querido llevarla a visitar a su madre por miedo a que lo encarcelaran.

—Entiendes por qué tuve que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Sí, claro que lo entendía. Adoraba a su padre, y no podía imaginarse lo que habría sido criarse en Cornwall; aun así, le habría gustado poder recordar a su madre. Según su padre, era elegante y encantadora, toda una dama, y su belleza dejaba sin aliento a todos los caballeros que iban a visitarla. Normalmente, su padre estaba bastante ebrio cuando empezaba a hablar del pasado y de su esposa, y siempre acababa llorando. No había dejado de amar ni por un momento a la mujer con la que se había casado, y había querido que ella adorara a su madre aunque fuera desde la distancia. Quería que supiera lo especial que era Renée.

Isabella se preguntaba a menudo lo que pensaría su madre después de tantos años. Ella no sabía dónde estaban y no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto, aunque su padre había conseguido enterarse de que estaba viviendo en Belford House, una majestuosa casa de Londres.

Se preguntó por qué su padre había elegido ese momento para hablar de su madre y de rosas.

—Papá, ya sabes que las rosas no me interesan.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—Tienes que irte con ella, hija. Renée se ocupará de ti cuando yo no esté.

—¡No digas eso! Aún no es mañana, ni mediodía.

—Maldición, hoy ya es mañana, no tardará en amanecer. Tu madre se pondrá muy feliz al volver a verte. Isabella, por fin vas a tener una casa elegante. Serás una dama de verdad, no el vástago de alguien como yo.

Se preguntó si su padre había enloquecido.

—No soy una dama, y nunca podría llegar a serlo. Adoro la isla, aquí está mi hogar. Me encanta navegar, adoro el mar —protestó, presa del pánico.

—En eso eres mi hija de pies a cabeza —le dijo él, con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza—. No sé cómo se me ocurrió enseñarte a gobernar la balandra, a disparar el cañón, a usar la espada con maestría, a disparar una pistola y a reparar las velas. Trepas por los mástiles más rápido que la tripulación. ¡No eres un muchacho, sino una mujer! Me he dado cuenta de que tendrías que haberte quedado con tu madre.

—¡No! —le agarró la mano a través de los barrotes, y le dijo—: Te quiero, papá.

Cuando él apartó la mano y permaneció en silencio, Isabella intentó en vano controlar las lágrimas.

—Prométemelo —le dijo él al fin—. Prométeme que te irás con ella cuando yo no esté. Aquí no tienes a nadie, Isabella. Tienes que irte con Renée.

Isabella estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo podía prometerle algo así? Su madre era una gran dama, y ella la hija de un pirata. Sabía que su madre la había querido en otra época, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo de que ya no quisiera saber nada de ella.

—Soy tu padre, y estoy a punto de morir —le dijo con furia—. ¡Maldita sea, tienes que obedecerme!

Isabella sabía que le habría dado un bofetón de no ser por los barrotes.

—Aún no estás muerto, ¡puede que ocurra un milagro!

—Los milagros no existen.

—Hoy ha habido uno, Edward de Masen me ha salvado de… —se calló de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Que me ha salvado… he intentado seducir al gobernador —admitió con un susurro.

La golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, a través de los barrotes.

—¡Maldita sea, no eres una ramera! Una de las cosas que hice bien fue salvaguardar tu inocencia. Tienes que entregarle tu virginidad a un buen hombre, ¡a tu marido! —le gritó enfurecido.

Isabella se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes, hasta que las estrellas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza desaparecieron. Inhaló profundamente, y le dijo:

—Estaba intentando salvarte, papá.

Él no pareció oírla.

—De Masen es un caballero, y tiene mucho poder. Haz que te lleve a Inglaterra, puedes confiar en él.

Isabella estaba desolada. Su padre estaba a punto de morir, y si aquélla era su última voluntad, estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

—Es un tipo raro —comentó pensativa—. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a ayudar a una desconocida?, ¿por qué se ha enfrentado a su amigo para protegerme?

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los aristócratas. Son un montón de estirados, y les gusta ofrecer caridad a los pobres desgraciados como nosotros porque así se sienten de lo más dignos. Si te ofrece caridad, acéptala. Deja a un lado tu condenado orgullo, Isabella —vaciló por un instante antes de preguntarle—: ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que eres toda una belleza?

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. En sus diecisiete años de vida, su padre no había mencionado ni una sola vez que la considerara guapa, pero estaba hablando como si fuera realmente bella, al igual que su madre.

—No soy una belleza, papá. Soy delgaducha, mi pelo es un desastre, llevo ropa de chico, y todo el mundo dice que tengo unos ojos extraños.

—¿Te ha mirado igual que aquel jodido turco de Sicilia?

—Eso no tiene importancia —le contestó ella, tras vacilar por un momento.

Su padre exhaló con fuerza, y tras una tensa pausa le dijo muy serio:

—Quiero que sea él quien te lleve junto a tu madre. Confío en él, es un caballero.

Al darse cuenta de que parecía querer decirle algo más, Isabella le dijo:

—¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Qué es lo que estás callándote?

—No me importaría que decidiera quedarse contigo por un tiempo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—_¿Qué? _¿Quieres que sea su amante?

—Está forrado de dinero, y es hijo de un conde —exclamó su padre, mientras daba un puñetazo contra la pared—. Siempre quise verte casada como es debido, pero no sé si será posible cuando yo ya no esté. Eso quedará en manos de tu madre, y hace años que no os veis.

Isabella empezó a temblar de nuevo. Recordó con claridad el rostro fuerte y bronceado de de Masen, aquella mirada verde tan intensa y penetrante que parecía capaz de llegar hasta el alma. Al recordar cómo se la había llevado de la habitación de Aro, se tensó de inmediato. Se sentía totalmente confundida. Quizás no le importaría demasiado entregarle su virginidad, parecía un hombre amable.

Se dijo que sin duda estaba equivocada. La mujer del panadero de Queen Street le daba pan duro gratis y el muchacho que barría la botica se mostraba amable con ella, pero nadie más la trataba así. Era posible que de Masen la hubiera salvado para seducirla, a pesar de que no era una dama como las que él prefería; al fin y al cabo, había intentado convencerla de que pasara la noche en su casa.

—Papá, de Masen no me querría en su lecho. Tiene amantes, y mucho más guapas que yo.

—Sólo quiero que te asegures de que sea él quien te lleve junto a tu madre —le dijo con firmeza—. Quería dejarte algo de herencia, pero no hay nada, ni una condenada libra. Lo siento.

Isabella se sintió peor que nunca. Su padre jamás se disculpaba por nada, y era la segunda vez que estaba haciéndolo en cuestión de minutos.

—No te disculpes. Eres el mejor padre del mundo —lo dijo con sinceridad, y no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

Su padre se echó a llorar también, y le dijo entre sollozos:

—Lo intenté, lo intenté de verdad. Tienes que irte ya, hija.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que el cielo empezaba a adquirir un tono anaranjado. Estaba saliendo el sol… el amanecer ya había llegado.

—¡No! —exclamó.

Iba a tener que irse de un momento a otro. La próxima vez que viera a su padre, él estaría en el patíbulo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que te encuentren aquí y descubran el túnel que has cavado por debajo de la valla —le dijo él, con voz ronca.

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había estado segura de si creía o no en Dios, pero en ese momento empezó a rezar con desesperación.

—Deja que me quede, papá. Me da igual que me atrapen.

Metió la mano entre los barrotes, y él se la agarró tras una pequeña vacilación.

Isabella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que cuando le soltara, no volvería a tomarle la mano nunca más.

En el último momento posible, Edward montó en su mejor purasangre y partió al galope hacia Ciudad de España. Recorrió con la mirada el gentío que se amontonaba bajo el ardiente sol de mediodía en la plaza situada entre King's House y los juzgados. Había un regimiento de soldados a la espera en el exterior de los juzgados, y multitud de soldados patrullaban todo el perímetro por si el prisionero intentaba escapar.

El corazón le latía acelerado, propulsado por una corriente de adrenalina. ¿Dónde estaba La Salvaje?

Swan iba a ser escoltado desde la prisión hasta su destino de un momento a otro, y no cabía duda de que su hija iba a presenciar la ejecución.

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba a Swan y en el papel que ella iba a desempeñar en aquel drama terrible. Sospechaba que no iba a resignarse a ser una simple espectadora, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que habría planeado. Sólo sabía con certeza que no iba a permitir que aquella muchacha lanzara su vida por la borda, así que si intentaba rescatar a su padre, iba a detenerla antes de que lo hicieran los soldados.

Al sentir el peso de una mirada a la espalda, se volvió y miró hacia el oeste. Aro estaba asomado a una de las ventanas de la planta superior de King's House, contemplando la plaza.

Le pareció oír un sonido suave y apagado que parecía un sollozo femenino, y al mirar hacia la base del patíbulo, vio un montoncito de harapos y una melena de pelo castaño que al sol destellaba unos mechones rojizos. Se abrió paso a empujones, y la gente empezó a apartarse al ver su expresión decidida y llena de furia. Los muchachos que le estaban lanzando piedras en cuanto lo vieron llegar, se callaron de golpe y empalidecieron de forma visible. Agarró a uno por la camisa, y lo lanzó a un lado.

—Voy a asegurarme de que paguéis por esto.

—Pero si no es más que la hija del pirata —protestó uno de los muchachos.

Edward le golpeó en el hombro con tanta fuerza, que lo lanzó por los aires. Mientras sus compañeros huían, el muchacho se alejó a rastras entre la multitud como un cobarde, y en cuanto pudo se puso de pie y huyó corriendo.

Edward se volvió hacia el patíbulo, y se puso de rodillas.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Estaba encogida bajo la plataforma en la que iban a ahorcar a su padre, tras uno de los postes, con las piernas apretadas contra el pecho y los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un brillo febril. Al verla allí tan fragil y asustada, como un animalito escondiéndose de los peligros del mundo, Edward sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

—Salid —se lo dijo en un susurro para intentar tranquilizarla, y alargó la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla.

Edward vaciló por un segundo. Por un lado, quizás era mejor que se quedara bajo el patíbulo para que no viera cómo ahorcaban a su padre, pero por el otro, quería alejarla todo lo posible de la plaza y de la ejecución, ya que tenía miedo de que en el último instante saliera de su escondite y viera algo que ninguna mujer debería soportar.

—Salid, por favor. Os llevaré lejos de todo esto.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo en silencio mientras le caía otra lágrima más.

Edward sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—No vais a conseguir nada si os quedáis. Dejad que os aleje de aquí —de repente, se le ocurrió una idea—. Os llevaré a bordo de mi barco. Tengo que ir a St. Kitt, y hace un tiempo perfecto para la travesía —al ver que reaccionaba un poco, insistió—: Hay una brisa moderada, y el mar está en calma.

Ella se humedeció los labios, y pareció vacilar.

—Dejaré que… —se interrumpió por un momento. El alcázar era sagrado—. Dejaré que estéis en mi cubierta. Vamos, cielo.

Ella siguió llorando, pero de pronto asintió y alargó la mano. Justo cuando sus dedos se tocaron, se produjo una explosión de sonido cuando la multitud empezó a proferir gritos y burlas. La joven soltó una exclamación ahogada, y se echó hacia atrás de golpe.

Edward alzó la mirada, y vio a los soldados sacando a Swan de los juzgados.

Los gritos continuaron, junto con burlas crueles e hirientes.

—¡El pirata ya se ha divertido bastante, ahora nos toca a nosotros!

—¡Vamos a sangrarlo cuando esté muerto, así podremos pintar nuestras cubiertas con su sangre!

—¿Creéis que suplicará clemencia? Al fin y al cabo, es un cobarde.

—Vamos a hacerle suplicar… ¿por qué no le azotamos antes de ahorcarle?

Edward se sintió asqueado. Miró a la hija de Swan, y le dijo con apremio:

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Ella pareció oírle, porque fue a gatas hacia él. Alargó la mano para agarrarla, pero era tan ágil, que logró escabullirse por debajo de su brazo. Se volvió como un rayo para atraparla, pero ella ya se había puesto de pie y empezó a luchar por abrirse paso entre la multitud para poder llegar hasta su padre.

—¡Papá!

Swan se tensó al verla, y le gritó:

—¡Vete de aquí, Isabella!

Edward la rodeó con los brazos por detrás, pero ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

—¡Papá!

Swan lo miró a los ojos, y en ese momento quedó sellado un acuerdo tácito.

—Sacadla de aquí, de Masen.

Edward asintió, y no la soltó mientras ella luchaba frenética por acercarse a su padre.

—No me obliguéis a cargaros al hombro —le dijo con voz suave.

Ella no dio muestra alguna de haberlo oído.

—¡Te quiero, papá!

Swan se detuvo. Estaba a punto de subir al patíbulo.

—Yo también te quiero, hija.

Isabella pareció quedarse sin fuerzas, y se derrumbó en los brazos de Edward.

Los soldados empujaron con las carabinas a Swan, que subió los cinco peldaños hasta la plataforma y bajó la mirada hacia Isabella. Ella estaba llorando en silencio, sin apartar la vista de él.

Edward estaba a punto de echársela al hombro cuando Swan gritó:

—¡Hija, prométeme que te irás a Inglaterra con tu madre!

—¡Te lo prometo, papá! —exclamó ella, antes de repetir con un susurro ahogado—: Te lo prometo.

Empujaron a Swan para que se colocara delante de la soga, y le vendaron los ojos.

Isabella soltó un gemido, y Edward reaccionó sin pensárselo dos veces. La volvió hasta tenerla de cara, la abrazó con fuerza contra sí, y la instó a que colocara la mejilla contra su pecho musculoso.

—No os mováis —le colocó una mano en la nuca, e intentó escudar su cuerpo menudo con el suyo mientras sentía que sus lágrimas le mojaban la camisa y el pecho.

Alzó la mirada, y vio que Swan ya tenía la soga al cuello. La multitud gritaba con entusiasmo, y cuando algunos empezaron a apedrear al condenado, tuvo que apartar la mirada asqueado. Hundió la mejilla contra el pelo rizado de la joven, y posó la boca sobre los sedosos mechones sin darse cuenta. Ella empezó a temblar como una hoja. Empezó a retroceder sin soltarla, y cuando de repente el gentío gritó y ella le empujó para intentar volverse, siguió agarrándola con fuerza para impedir que girara lo más mínimo. No quería que viera a su padre exhalando su último aliento. Algunos ahorcamientos eran rápidos y piadosos, pero en otros casos la víctima permanecía colgando durante unos momentos eternos hasta que se le rompía el cuello. Oyó el chasquido seco, y le dio gracias a Dios porque la muerte de Swan había sido casi instantánea.

Isabella Swan se desmayó en sus brazos.


	3. Te lo Prometi

**Te lo prometí, Papa**

.

—Está muerta.

Parecía una voz masculina. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Isabella intentó entender lo que decía. De repente, vio a un hombre alto y de pelo cobrizo. Tenía una expresión tensa, y sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que le dieron un poco de miedo. Sabía que lo conocía, pero no alcanzaba a ubicarlo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella.

—Está muerta.

—No, sólo dormida.

—No se mueve, está muerta.

Isabella empezó a alarmarse. ¿Era cierto?, ¿estaba muerta? ¿Quién era aquella gente que estaba hablando de ella? Empezó a despertar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sumida en un extraño sueño. No estaba muerta, sino dormida. Intentó estirarse aunque estaba débil y dolorida.

¿Dónde estaba?

—Nadie duerme durante un día entero. Está muerta, Rennesme. Muerta. ¿Lo ves?

Isabella dio un respingo cuando alguien le agarró un pie a través de una suave manta acolchada. Abrió los ojos, desconcertada, y parpadeó ante la luz que inundaba la habitación. Al ver unos brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa traviesa, soltó una exclamación.

—Te he dicho que estaba viva.

Isabella se levantó a pesar de lo dolorida que se sentía, y se quedó mirando a un niño de pelo oscuro que tenía unos ojos verdes que le resultaban muy familiares.

—Claro que no está muerta, lleva durmiendo desde que papá la trajo a casa. Ya lo sabía, pero te he tomado el pelo. ¿A que sí?

—¡Ni hablar!

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una enorme cama con dosel de madera oscura y tallada, y con los cortinajes de un suave tono azul.

Bajó la mirada hacia la niña que tenía a su lado, que la miró sonriente y le dijo:

—Soy Rennesme. Papá dice que tú eres la señorita Swan, ¿eres su amante?

El niño le dio un tirón en el pelo a la pequeña, que se vengó con un sonoro puñetazo en la mandíbula.

_Papá. _En ese momento, Isabella lo perdió todo por segunda vez en su vida. La angustia la golpeó de lleno en una ola que pareció ahogarla. No podía respirar y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, pero no le importó. Soltó un gemido, y se encogió de dolor.

Habían ahorcado a su padre. No iba a volver a verlo, Aro y los británicos lo habían asesinado.

—Está enferma, ¡voy a por papá! —el niño salió corriendo de la habitación.

Isabella apenas lo oyó. Edward de Masen había ido a la ejecución, y había evitado que viera morir a su padre. Debía de estar en Windsong. Dios, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a la pérdida y al dolor?

Una manita empezó a acariciarle el brazo.

—No llores, señorita Swan. Sea lo que sea lo que te pone tan triste, mi padre puede arreglarlo. Él hará que te pongas alegre, puede hacer cualquier cosa —la voz de la niña rebosaba de orgullo.

Isabella miró a la pequeña a través de las lágrimas. No recordaba gran cosa, aparte del sonido horrible de los huesos del cuello de su padre al romperse. Era un sonido que no iba a olvidar jamás.

—Mi padre está muerto —le dijo a la niña con voz ronca. Se rodeó con los brazos, y se encogió de nuevo.

De repente, se oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa, y la voz severa de de Masen.

—¡Rennesme!

—¡No está llorando por mi culpa, papá!

Isabella consiguió alzar la mirada sin dejar de abrazarse con fuerza, y empezó a recordar que aquel hombre la había mantenido apretada contra sí durante la ejecución.

—Ya lo sé, Rennesme. Por favor, ve con tu hermano a vuestra sala de juegos —de Masen señaló hacia la puerta con expresión rígida.

Estaba claro que la niña sabía que tenía que obedecer de inmediato, porque le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación a Isabella y se apresuró a irse.

Isabella miró a de Masen, que se detuvo a los pies de la cama y le dijo:

—No voy a cometer la tontería de preguntaros cómo os encontráis. Lamento vuestra pérdida, señorita Swan.

Isabella se echó a llorar de nuevo. Se puso de lado, y dio rienda suelta al dolor. Notó que él se acercaba y que se quedaba de pie junto a la cama, pero la angustia era demasiado fuerte.

—Marchaos —sollozó, aunque en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera.

Lo que quería era que la abrazara tal y como había hecho horas antes, que la apretara contra su cuerpo hasta que las heridas sanaran, aunque sabía que nunca lo harían.

Cuando él le posó una mano en el hombro, Isabella se dio cuenta de que lo tenía al descubierto. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por un fino camisón de algodón y encaje, y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su ropa ni de a quién le pertenecía aquella prenda.

—El dolor que sentís es comprensible —le dijo él con suavidad—. He mandado a buscar al médico de mi barco, él os administrará láudano para aliviaros un poco.

La marea de lágrimas se había detenido. Isabella se puso de espaldas, y se quedó mirándolo. Él se apresuró a apartar la mano de su hombro.

—Láudano —Isabella conocía los efectos que tenía. Le habían dado un poco cuando se había roto la muñeca de niña, y el dolor se había desvanecido. Se preguntó si conseguiría eliminar también el dolor del alma.

De Masen estaba visiblemente tenso, pero sus ojos rebosaban comprensión y compasión.

—Si os sirve de algún consuelo, vuestro padre tuvo una muerte rápida.

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Con el tiempo será más fácil, la angustia irá remitiendo. Os lo prometo, señorita Swan.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ya que en ese momento le resultaba imposible creer que aquello fuera cierto.

—¿Vuestro padre también está muerto?

—No, pero mi madre sí. Falleció cuando yo era muy pequeño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Murió al dar a luz a Elisabeth, mi hermana pequeña.

Cuando Isabella intentó sentarse, él la rodeó con un brazo para ayudarla. Se aferró a sus antebrazos al sentirse un poco mareada, pero el mareo se intensificó. Se echó hacia delante, y apoyó la frente contra su pecho mientras la cama parecía girar sin control.

—Tenéis que tumbaros y levantar las piernas —le dijo él con firmeza.

Isabella no pudo contestar, ya que estaba intentando salir del remolino que la envolvía, pero de repente estuvo de espaldas con todos los cojines en el suelo y con una almohada de terciopelo azul debajo de las rodillas. La cama fue dejando de girar poco a poco, y cuando se detuvo al fin, abrió los ojos y vio a de Masen sentado a la altura de su cadera. Tenía un brazo bajo sus rodillas junto a la almohada, y estaba observándola con expresión intensa.

—Estáis exhausta. ¿Cuándo comisteis por última vez?

Isabella no tenía ni idea.

—Estoy bien. Nunca me desmayo, no sé por qué estoy mareada.

De Masen se levantó de golpe, le cubrió las pantorrillas con el camisón, y dio media vuelta.

—Anthony, deja de fisgonear desde la puerta y ve a pedirle a algún criado que traiga un plato de sopa y pan.

El niño asintió, y se alejó corriendo.

—No tengo hambre —Isabella empezó a sentirse como una tonta, e intentó apartar de una patada la almohada. Era más que consciente de que de Masen seguía con una mano bajo su camisón.

Él le agarró las rodillas para impedir que se moviera.

—Supongo que hace días que no probáis bocado. Tenéis que comer si no queréis acabar en la tumba como vuestro padre, señorita Swan.

Sus ojos se encontraron, e Isabella fue incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Daba la impresión de que él se preocupaba por ella de verdad, pero eso era imposible. Una punzada de interés empezó a abrirse paso entre el dolor que la embargaba.

—No quiero morir —le dijo con sinceridad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, y contestó:

—Perfecto.

.

.

Cuando Isabella despertó de nuevo, la luz del sol intentaba colarse a través de las cortinas. Se quedó mirando la tela azul del dosel, y fue recordándolo todo. Estaba en Windsong, y su padre había muerto.

Sintió una tristeza avasalladora, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ejecución. Recordaba haber comido sopa y pan varias veces con la ayuda de una doncella rellenita y pelirroja, a un médico de pelo canoso que le había hecho una revisión y le había tomado el pulso, y tenía la impresión de que había tomado varias veces té con un poco de láudano.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada al recordar a un niño de pelo oscuro y a una niña rubia, pero en ese momento estaba sola. Se preguntó si los pequeños habían sido fruto de su imaginación, o parte de algún sueño extraño. ¿Había visto realmente a los hijos de de Masen? Si los rumores eran ciertos, uno de ellos era un príncipe o una princesa.

De Masen. Había ido a la ejecución, y había impedido que viera la muerte de su padre. Se preguntó si la había abrazado con actitud protectora, o si eso también había sido un sueño. Estaba muy confundida. Sus recuerdos estaban fragmentados, y le resultaba difícil discernir lo que era real y lo que no.

Cada vez que pensaba en su padre, la inundaba una nueva oleada de angustia, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía un poco mejor. No estaba tan dolorida, y hasta tenía hambre.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró con precaución. Las piernas no le dolían, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido, y la habitación no empezó a dar vueltas.

Echó las mantas a un lado, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había dormido en una cama digna de una reina.

Sabía que de Masen era rico, pero jamás habría podido imaginar que viviera así. Aunque debía admitir que era la primera vez que estaba en casa de alguien rico y aristócrata.

Saboreó la caricia del camisón de algodón al levantarse, y al ir hacia la ventana se detuvo al ver su reflejo en un enorme espejo con el marco tallado. Le pareció que veía a una desconocida atractiva y muy femenina que vestía un camisón ribeteado de encaje. La mujer tenía una melena de un tono castaño con unos extraños reflejos rojizos que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, unos ojos marrones y grandes enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y espesas de un tono oscuro similar al de las cejas, una tez bronceada que en ese momento estaba teñida de un ligero rubor, y unos labios rosados y carnosos. Tenía los brazos y los hombros al descubierto. En caso de querer encontrarle algún defecto, quizás podría decirse que sus hombros eran un poco más anchos de lo acostumbrado y reflejaban una fuerza poco femenina, pero la plenitud de sus senos contribuía a que ese detalle se pasara por alto. El camisón tenía unos pequeños tirantes, pero era bastante escotado.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba ruborizándose mientras se contemplaba. En ese momento no parecía la hija de un pirata, sino una mujer de alta cuna.

La mera idea la sobresaltó, y se apresuró a volverse hacia la ventana y a apartar la cortina. Lo primero que vio fue que el sol estaba bien alto y avanzaba hacia el oeste, así que el mediodía ya había quedado atrás. Su dormitorio daba al puerto, y lo segundo que vio fue su fragata preferida, la _Dama de la Justicia_. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a de Masen en el alcázar, mientras sus hombres izaban las velas antes de zarpar? ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado mirando mientras la fragata ganaba velocidad y el viento hinchaba las velas? A veces había contemplado el navío desde el puerto, lo había seguido con la mirada mientras zarpaba y se internaba en el mar hasta que se convertía en un puntito en el horizonte y parecía desvanecerse en la eternidad. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado lo que debía de sentirse al navegar en un barco así, capaz de tomarle la delantera al viento más fuerte?

De repente, vio la nave que llevaba su nombre.

Fort Charles quedaba enfrente del puerto, en una pequeña península que se extendía hacia el sudeste en el mar del Caribe. A pesar de que tenía izada la bandera británica, a pesar de que los mástiles estaban quebrados, a pesar de la distancia, reconoció al instante la que había sido su balandra. El dolor la golpeó de lleno, rebosante de odio y de angustia.

_Hija, prométeme que te irás a Inglaterra con tu madre._

Oyó la voz de su padre con tanta claridad, que tuvo la impresión de que estaba con ella en la habitación. Se volvió de golpe, pero él no estaba allí. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación, deseando en vano que entrara de un momento a otro.

Tragó con dificultad, y susurró:

—Te lo prometí, papá. ¿No te acuerdas? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Si, _hija. Me acuerdo._

En ese momento, lo vio en la habitación. Lo vio con total claridad, aunque fuera mediante su imaginación. Se secó las lágrimas, y le dijo:

—Te lo prometí en la ejecución, papá. Te lo prometí, y ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Iré con ella —la atenazó un miedo desgarrador. Iba a dejar atrás todo lo que le resultaba familiar, ¿qué pasaría si su madre no la quería?

Su padre sonrió.

_Claro que te quiere, hija. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

—No sé si mamá estará contenta conmigo.

_Ella te quiere, hija._

Isabella estuvo a punto de recordarle que era hija de un pirata, pero la imagen de su padre se desvaneció. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba hablando consigo misma, o con un muerto? ¿Acababa de ver el fantasma de su padre? Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero le dio igual. Había hecho una promesa y estaba decidida a cumplirla, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de ir a Inglaterra. No tenía sentido que le tuviera miedo a un lugar, seguro que su madre la recibía con un cálido abrazo y lágrimas de alegría.

Tenía que centrarse en el viaje. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Su padre le había dicho que tenía que ir con de Masen, pero no sabía si iba a lograr convencerle de que la dejara navegar en uno de sus barcos. Recordó lo amable que había sido con ella… o al menos, lo amable que había fingido ser. En principio estaba de acuerdo con su padre en que aquel hombre era un verdadero caballero, pero no sabía cómo iba a pagarle el pasaje.

Tenía muy pocas pertenencias… la daga, la pistola, la espada, una muda de ropa, y la cruz de oro de su padre. No quería desprenderse de nada, y en todo caso, dudaba que de Masen deseara alguna de esas cosas. De modo que sólo tenía un modo de pagarle el pasaje: iba a tener que ofrecerle su cuerpo.

Se tensó de inmediato con aprensión y miedo. Todos los actos sexuales que había visto por azar le habían parecido repugnantes. El gobernador Aro le había parecido de lo más desagradable. Jamás había entendido por qué los amantes que había visto parecían tan llenos de deseo, ni por qué el sexo excitaba a hombres y mujeres hasta el punto de arrebatarles la razón.

Su nerviosismo fue en aumento cuando salió de la habitación. De Masen le había asegurado que sus intenciones eran honorables, y por extraño que pareciera, creía que era sincero; sin embargo, a lo mejor accedía a acostarse con ella como pago por el pasaje. Todos los hombres a los que conocía habrían aceptado un trato así. Quizás podía tentarlo aún más si admitía que era virgen.

Isabella se dirigió hacia la más cercana, pero al bajar empezó a ir cada vez más despacio. El vestíbulo era tan grande como su casa de "Bello Mar", y al alzar la mirada vio la araña de cristal más grande que había visto en su vida.

En medio de una de las paredes había una puerta doble que reconoció como la entrada principal, y varios arcos daban paso a otras estancias.

Dudó por un instante, pero por suerte en ese momento vio llegar al mayordomo. El hombre llevaba una bandeja de plata vacía, pero la mantenía perfectamente recta, como si aún estuviera llena. Al verla empalideció, se detuvo de golpe, y la bandeja se le cayó al suelo.

Isabella fue hacia él, y le dijo:

—Oye, ¿dónde está de Masen?

El hombre la fulminó con la mirada, y se agachó a recoger la bandeja.

—Su señoría tiene una visita, y no desea que le molesten.

—No te pongas finolis conmigo, no eres más que un criado.

Él se puso muy recto, y le espetó:

—Soy el mayordomo, señorita. El empleado de mayor rango de su señoría.

—Ni hablar, el más importante es el carpintero del barco. ¿Te apuestas algo?

—Permitid que os sugiera que os retiréis a vuestra habitación y que os vistáis de forma adecuada.

Isabella bajó la mirada, y contempló la prenda que se había convertido en su pertenencia favorita.

—Me parece que a su señoría le dará igual lo que lleve puesto —le dijo con firmeza; al fin y al cabo, el camisón era tan decente como un vestido.

—Si os retiráis a vuestros aposentos, iré a decirle a su señoría que deseáis hablar con él.

—Tendrías que salir a navegar, amigo. Te iría bien para relajarte —echó a andar hacia la arcada por donde había salido el viejo estirado, ya que en aquella dirección se oía el murmullo de una conversación.

—A su señoría no va a hacerle ninguna gracia —le dijo Sam.

Isabella no prestó atención al ligero tono de satisfacción de su voz, porque en ese momento alcanzó a distinguir la voz de de Masen y oyó también una risita de mujer.

Se detuvo en la entrada de un gran salón. Su anfitrión estaba en el extremo opuesto, ataviado con su característica camisa blanca de lino y unos pantalones del mismo color que contrastaban con sus botas negras y relucientes. No llevaba el chaleco árabe bordado que se ponía a menudo ni la daga en el cinturón, pero se le había olvidado quitarse las espuelas de oro y rubíes.

Se le secó la boca al verlo, pero al ver a la persona que había ido a visitarlo, entendió por qué no quería que le molestaran; de hecho, apenas pudo creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Una hermosa y curvilínea dama rubia estaba dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y riendo como una tontita. Iba muy elegante y enjoyada, y era de lo más voluptuosa… no, más bien gorda, aunque muchos marineros preferían a las mujeres entradas en carnes. No tenía la piel de porcelana, sino paliducha, y su pelo era amarillo, como un montón de paja en el que acabara de mearse un gato.

Isabella apretó los puños con fuerza, y se quedó petrificada.

La mujer tenía un vaso de vino o de jerez en la mano libre, y estaba riéndose por algún comentario que había hecho de Masen. Él estaba sonriendo con indiferencia, aunque bajaba la mirada cuando ella se movía, ya que el vestido verde claro que llevaba dejaba al descubierto un par de pechos vacunos que corrían el riesgo de desbordarse cada vez que se reía… o sea, cada dos por tres.

La rubia se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y comentó:

—Me alegro mucho de haberos encontrado en casa, capitán. El trayecto desde Ciudad de España es muy largo y caluroso, no quería llevarme una decepción.

—Sí, es un trayecto muy largo… unos dieciocho kilómetros. ¿No os gusta el tiempo que tenemos en Jamaica? —le preguntó con indolencia. Su pendiente de oro relucía bajo la luz.

La mujer se le acercó un poco más.

—Es muy difícil mantener la ropa rígida con tanta humedad, y tengo que peinarme dos veces al día por lo menos.

—Supongo que a las damas les resulta difícil vivir en este tipo de clima —comentó él, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—La verdad es que estoy disfrutando de mi visita a la isla, capitán. Pero disfrutaría aún más si me llevarais a navegar a bordo de vuestro barquito.

Isabella entró en la habitación, y le dijo:

—No es un barquito, mi buena señora, sino un navío… en concreto, una fragata de quinta categoría con treinta y ocho cañones.

La mujer la miró con la boca abierta de par en par, lo que no la favorecía demasiado.

Cuando de Masen la miró también y sus ojos se encontraron, Isabella meneó las caderas y se irguió para mostrar bien el pecho.

—¡Oh, capitán, llevadme a navegar en vuestro barquito a mí también!

Él sonrió, y sofocó una carcajada antes de fingir que la miraba ceñudo.

—Señorita Swan, sólo lleváis puesto vuestro camisón.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que le había hecho gracia, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No es mío, no sé de quién es; de hecho, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo acabé vestida así —entrecerró los ojos, y le preguntó—: ¿Me desnudasteis vos?

Él se sonrojó, y la mujer soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de preguntarle con incredulidad:

—¡Al parecer, he cometido un terrible error! ¿Vos y la… la hija del pirata?

De Masen le lanzó a Isabella una mirada extraña y cómplice que contenía una advertencia, aunque su rostro revelaba que la situación le parecía divertida. Consiguió ponerse serio, y se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Señorita Denaly, estaba a punto de presentaros a la señorita Swan, mi huésped.

La mujer se había puesto roja como un tomate, y ya no parecía tan atractiva.

—Entiendo. Sí, lo entiendo muy bien —miró a de Masen, y asintió—. Adiós —sin más, se fue a toda prisa.

Isabella sintió una gran satisfacción al ver cómo se iba. Edward estaba a su espalda, y le dijo con voz suave:

—Estáis de lo más satisfecha, ¿verdad?

Ella se volvió de golpe. Estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con él, y se apresuró a retroceder un paso. Sentía un extraño nerviosismo al estar a solas con aquel hombre.

—Es una puerca gorda y paliducha que quiere joderos —le dijo, a la defensiva. Supo por su expresión de sobresalto que había cometido un error, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era el problema—. No estabais interesado en ella, ¿verdad? Es una tonta, ha llamado «barquito» al _Dama de la Justicia_ —al ver que respiraba profundamente y se alejaba de ella mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, su preocupación fue en aumento—. ¿Estáis enfadado conmigo?

Él se volvió de nuevo a mirarla al cabo de un momento, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, no lo estoy. Me alegra ver que os habéis levantado, y que al parecer os encontráis mejor.

Sintió un gran alivio, porque había empezado a temer que él se hubiera enfadado lo bastante como para echarla de su casa.

—Si la queréis, puedo ir a por ella y traerla a rastras —le dijo a regañadientes—. No soy idiota, ya sé que habrá creído que soy vuestra amante, o alguna tontería parecida. Podría contarle la verdad.

Se tensó al ver que él permanecía en silencio; de repente, fue más que consciente de que estaba a solas con un hombre fuerte, poderoso e indudablemente viril estando vestida con un camisón, y de que estaba desnuda debajo de la fina capa de algodón.

—La señorita Denaly no me interesa.

Isabella sonrió con alivio.

—Señorita Swan… —le dijo él con cautela.

Isabella le interrumpió al acercársele a toda velocidad.

—No, esperad. Los dos sabemos que no soy una dama. Podéis llamarme Isabella, o muchacha. Papá solía llamarme así… o hija —se detuvo al sentir una tristeza avasalladora. Se le había olvidado brevemente que estaba muerto, y de repente lo recordó todo.

—¿Vuestro padre os llamaba «muchacha»?

—Sí —le dijo, mientras se sentaba en un enorme y mullido sofá.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo os sentís?

—Ya no estoy mareada.

—Nos aseguramos de que comierais algo antes de cada dosis de láudano.

—¿He dormido mucho? —Isabella intentó recordarlo.

—A ratos, durante tres días. Empezaba a preguntarme si ibais a despertar.

La miró con una sonrisa de ánimo, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ninguno de los dos pudo apartarla.

Algo cambió en ese momento. Isabella lo miró, cada vez más confundida. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y su amabilidad parecía sincera; además, era todo un maestro de la navegación, y para ella eso era más importante que ser rey. Cuando él aceptara su oferta, iba a entregarle su cuerpo.

Nunca había deseado a un hombre, pero algunas noches se le aparecía en sueños un amante dorado y sin rostro que la besaba con pasión, y despertaba llena de una extraña tensión que no alcanzaba a entender. A veces despertaba a punto de descubrir un gran placer, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño y estaba sola.

Se preguntó si iba a empezar a soñar con Edward de Masen; al fin y al cabo, era igual que el amante de sus sueños, ¿no? fuerte, poderoso, apuesto…

Él abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de golpe, y se alejó un poco de ella. Cuando se sirvió una copa, le temblaba la mano.

Isabella permaneció donde estaba, y se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en sus sueños en ese momento. Tenían que hablar de negocios.

—¿Por qué estáis temblando? —al ver que él se limitaba a hacer un sonido gutural, soltó un suspiro y comentó—: Puede que hayáis pillado un catarro, algunos de los marineros lo tienen.

—No es un catarro —le dijo él, muy serio.

Isabella lo miró sonriente.

—Genial —vaciló por un instante. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero le daba un poco de miedo empezar con aquella negociación en concreto. Como además estaba disfrutando de lo lindo del sofá, la habitación y tan noble compañía, intentó retrasar un poco el momento—. ¿Por qué tenéis tantos muebles? ¿Y qué hacía aquí esa mujer, si no queríais fornicar con ella?

La miró horrorizado, y se acercó a ella.

—Sé que habéis pasado por una experiencia horrible y que procedemos de mundos diferentes, pero… alguien tiene que enseñaros unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Como qué?, ¿a leer?

—Eso puede hacerlo un tutor. No podéis usar cierto lenguaje cuando estéis con gente de la alta sociedad; de hecho, no es correcto que habléis sobre fornicar en ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó ella con perplejidad—. Es lo que suelen hacer los hombres sin parar.

Tras contemplarla en silencio durante unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, admito que somos víctimas de nuestros cuerpos masculinos. Vamos a empezar desde cero. No podéis deambular por la casa vestida así.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el precioso camisón, y pensó abatida que de Masen quería que se lo devolviera. Acarició el encaje de uno de los tirantes, alzó la mirada de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia fingida para que él no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la fastidiaba renunciar a la prenda.

Él se sentó de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar de otro tema, Isabella.

Al verlo tan serio, se preguntó si iba a sacarla a patadas de la casa.

—Espero no haberme extralimitado al suponer que preferiríais un entierro en el mar.

Ella se tensó, y exclamó alarmada:

—¡No había pensado en eso! ¿Dónde está papá?

—En la funeraria de Kensington. ¿Os parece bien? Yo podría decir unas palabras como capitán de navío, o quizás preferís que haga venir a un sacerdote o a un capellán militar.

Cuando consiguió asimilar que su padre aún no estaba enterrado, que iba a poder asistir a su funeral, miró a de Masen a los ojos y le dijo:

—Me gustaría que lo hicierais vos.

—De acuerdo.

Era tan amable con ella y tan guapo, que Isabella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Al mirar aquellos intensos ojos verdes se sentía extrañamente reconfortada y a salvo, como si acabara de llegar a puerto tras navegar en medio de una tormenta. Quizás no tenía nada que temer de aquel hombre.

Él se levantó, y le dijo:

—¿Queríais verme por alguna razón en concreto? Si no es así, subiré a darles las buenas noches a mis hijos.

Isabella respiró hondo mientras hacía acopio de valor. Se negó a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando él aceptara el trato que iba a ofrecerle, y se obligó a imaginarse a bordo del _Dama de la Justicia_, navegando en un mar embravecido. Ella estaría en cubierta, y él en el alcázar con sus oficiales. Avanzarían a toda vela a pesar de que ningún marinero sensato se atrevería a hacerlo con un tiempo tan malo, y los dos estarían riendo encantados.

La imagen era tan vivida, que Isabella sonrió.

—¿Isabella?

Salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se mordió el labio, y vaciló por un instante.

Él fijó la mirada en sus labios antes de alzarla hasta sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis decirme?

No tenía más remedio que lanzarse de cabeza. Isabella se levantó, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Haré lo que sea, todo lo que queráis, si me lleváis a Inglaterra.

No supo qué pensar cuando él se quedó mirándola en silencio. Era un tipo inteligente, así que debía de haberla entendido, ¿no? Lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—No puedo pagar por mi pasaje con dinero, pero puedo hacerlo de otra forma.

Él empezó a sacudir la cabeza. El movimiento parecía una negativa.

—Ya veo —dijo al fin, claramente incrédulo.

Isabella empezó a sentir pánico. Tenía que ir a Inglaterra, lo había prometido.

—He dicho que haré lo que sea. Entendéis lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió al ver que los pómulos se le teñían de rojo. Se había dado cuenta de que solía pasarle cuando estaba enfadado, pero no entendía a qué podía deberse su reacción. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que estaba diciéndole?

—Estoy ofreciéndoos mi cuerpo, de Masen. Es lo único que tengo para pagaros…

—¡Silencio!

—Ya sé que no soy lo bastante finolis para vos…

No tuvo tiempo de decirle que era virgen, porque él la agarró del brazo y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

—¿Siempre hacéis lo mismo cuando necesitáis algo?, ¿ofrecéis vuestro cuerpo a cambio de lo que sea? —la soltó de golpe, y retrocedió un paso—. A pesar de que persigo piratas, soy un caballero y un de Masen —le espetó con furia.

Isabella estaba temblando, y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado.

—Tengo que ir a Inglaterra, y mi padre me dijo que tenía que ir con vos. ¡Sólo quiero pagaros!

Él alzó las manos para que se callara.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Vuestra madre vive allí?

Isabella asintió. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Se preguntó si la rechazaba porque no era una belleza gorda y finolis, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se sentía aliviada.

—Ya había decidido llevaros a Londres, en caso de que tuvierais familia allí.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, boquiabierta.

—Porque tenéis que reuniros con vuestra familia.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a pagar por mi pasaje? ¡No soy ninguna mendiga, y no pienso aceptar una limosna!

—¡No vais a pagarme nada! —le dijo él con aspereza—. Y nunca he insinuado siquiera que os considere una mendiga. Lo cierto es que pensaba zarpar de todas formas a finales de mes, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, partiremos mañana mismo.

—¿Mañana? —Isabella empezó a retroceder, mientras la consternación daba paso al pánico—. ¡Es demasiado pronto!, ¿qué pasa con el funeral de mi padre? Es mejor a final de mes —acababa de perder a su padre, y no estaba lista para conocer a su madre.

—Celebraremos el funeral en el mar, después de zarpar. Partiremos mañana, y ni se os ocurra ir vestida así. Os prefiero con ropa de muchacho.

* * *

**_Bueno que les parece! esta lanzada esta Bella eh¿? a mi personalmente me encanto como despidió a Tanya... y Edward... se resiste...jejeje. no les parece encantadores los hijos de Edward (que por cierto las madres no estan vivas!) _**

**_bueno amores, solo decirles que el cap. prox. se titula ... "Empieza la travesía" ... veremos como se las apaña edward en un barco durante 6 semanas con la "salvaje" jejejeje. Espero que esten disfrutando la historia... nos leemos y gracias por sus RW... un besote bien grande.  
_**


	4. Empieza la travesía

Empieza la travesía

.

.

Edward era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en unos enormes ojos marrones, en una melena castaña con esos extraños reflejos rojos como el fuego que enmarcaba un rostro exótico y hermoso, en la forma en que los largos mechones reposaban sobre aquellos pechos plenos claramente visibles bajo el fino camisón de algodón. Apenas podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a pasearse por la casa vestida con una prenda tan reveladora.

Bajó la mano hacia su miembro excitado mientras se planteaba comportarse como un jovenzuelo, pero no lo había hecho desde los doce años y se sintió avergonzado por plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de masturbarse. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraído por la hija de un pirata?, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? A pesar de que ya sabía su nombre, se negaba a pensar en ella como «Isabella». Era La Salvaje, o la hija del pirata, o la señorita Swan, y tenía que luchar contra aquella atracción insensata.

Se puso boca abajo, e intentó ignorar el ardor que sentía. No podía olvidar que ella era muy joven, demasiado. Además, ni siquiera era su tipo de mujer. Para cuando se había ido de casa a los catorce años, ya había seducido a las hijas de varios de los amigos de su padre. Siempre había parecido mayor de lo que era, y había muchas damas elegantes y hermosas para escoger. Cuando había tenido que elegir entre una flor silvestre y una rosa de invernadero, siempre se había decantado por la segunda.

Pero ella era diferente a todas las demás, le bastaba con recordarla irrumpiendo en King's House armada con una pistola o navegando en el mar embravecido para saberlo. Dejó de sonreír de golpe al pensar en el lenguaje que había utilizado en el salón dorado, pero estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al recordar cómo había echado de la casa a la señorita Denaly.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, y fue a servirse un trago. Ni siquiera sabía si era virgen. Ella tenía muy claro lo que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle, y teniendo en cuenta cómo se había criado, era poco probable que fuera inocente. Eso explicaría por qué estaba dispuesta a negociar con su propio cuerpo. Era una táctica que las mujeres sin recursos habían tenido que emplear a lo largo de la historia, pero le desgarraba el corazón que ella hubiera tenido que llegar a tales extremos.

La idea de llevarla a Inglaterra empezaba a preocuparle.

Sabía que podía controlar y ocultar el deseo que sentía por ella. Iba a ser desagradable y difícil, pero era muy disciplinado. Tenía que recordar que era demasiado joven. Como había acortado tanto su estancia en la isla, los niños iban a acompañarle. Anthony ya había navegado por las islas, y llevaba tiempo insistiendo en que quería realizar un viaje de verdad. Por las indirectas que había ido dejando caer Rennesme, sabía que la niña quería viajar al extranjero y ver las maravillas sobre las que había leído. Los niños iban a servirle de distracción, le ayudarían a mantener la mente apartada de ella.

Se sentó en una silla, y tomó un trago en medio de la oscuridad mientras reflexionaba sobre otro asunto que le preocupaba sobremanera. Según los rumores, Charlie Swan había pertenecido a la armada en el pasado, y en ese caso, era posible que la madre de Isabella fuera una dama. La Salvaje no sabía lo que era el recato ni la vergüenza, y carecía de modales. Si su madre era una mujer de buena cuna, el encuentro entre ambas iba a ser un desastre, pero tampoco quería que Isabella descubriera que su progenitora era una ramera o una arpía repugnante. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había tenido una vida difícil, y una buena familia materna podría proporcionarle la felicidad que se merecía.

Era posible que en seis semanas lograra adquirir la compostura y los buenos modales mínimos para no escandalizar a la sociedad británica, Sue podría ser su tutora. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera posible; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si La Salvaje estaría dispuesta a aprender a comportarse con decoro. Había accedido a llevarla a Inglaterra, no a transformarla en una dama; además, lo que ella hiciera no era asunto suyo.

Se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder pegar ojo. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y tenía un viaje por delante. El equipaje de los niños se había preparado la noche anterior, y la presencia de la señorita Swan había hecho que decidiera incluir al profesor de lengua de los pequeños en el viaje.

Se sentía casi como si tuviera una hija más, pero sólo tenía que recordarla con el camisón para saber que no era así.

Apuró el coñac, y empezó a vestirse. El cielo estaba teñido de fucsia y añil cuando salió de su habitación y fue al ala de los niños. Anthony tenía la puerta de su dormitorio abierta, y estaba vestido y lavándose los dientes. Cuando el niño se volvió al oírlo entrar y sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de ternura. Le dio una toalla, y le preguntó:

—¿Tu hermana también está lista?

—La he oído hablando con Sue, quejándose de la hora que es. Hoy tendremos buenos vientos, papá.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Tómatelo con calma, seguro que la señorita Swan aún está durmiendo —dejó al niño terminando de lavarse los dientes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hija—. ¿Rennesme?, ¿Sue?

—¿Sí, mi señor?

Edward miró hacia el interior de la habitación y sonrió al ver a Rennesme en camisón y adormilada, aferrada a un libro que apretaba contra su pecho.

—Buenos días. No te preocupes, Sue ha metido en tu equipaje un montón de libros. Si te los acabas, siempre puedes empezar a leer mi Biblia.

La niña se limitó a bostezar.

—Estaremos abajo en diez minutos, mi señor —dijo Sue.

Edward bajó a la primera planta y atravesó el enorme vestíbulo mientras lo inundaba un entusiasmo creciente. Estaba deseando zarpar, ya que navegando se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Las preocupaciones que le habían impedido conciliar el sueño se habían desvanecido, porque en menos de dos horas estaría con el viento a la espalda, de cara al mar abierto, y en compañía de sus hijos. La vida no podría ser mejor.

La servidumbre había encendido candelabros de pared para iluminar el vestíbulo, y las sombras dibujaban extrañas formas sobre el suelo de mármol. Se sorprendió al ver a su invitada sentada en una silla española cerca de la puerta principal, porque creía que aún estaba durmiendo. Ella se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio, y lo miró con ansiedad.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron un poco mientras iba hacia ella, y se negó a pensar en los quebraderos de cabeza que lo habían mantenido despierto durante toda la noche.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Apenas ha amanecido, ¿no podíais dormir?

Aunque la noche anterior había pasado por delante de su habitación y la había oído llorar, su rostro no mostraba rastros de una mala noche. Había ordenado que le lavaran la ropa, y además de la camisa ancha y los pantalones se había puesto un grueso cordón dorado a modo de cinturón que se parecía sospechosamente a los que colgaban junto a las ventanas para recoger las cortinas.

—Zarpamos esta misma mañana, ¿por qué iba a querer holgazanear en la cama?

Edward sintió que el mundo se paraba a su alrededor. Se dijo que debía de estar emocionada porque iba a reunirse con su madre, que era imposible que el poderoso hechizo del mar la afectara tanto como a él.

—Es un viaje de seis semanas, así que vais a tardar un poco en reiniciar la relación con vuestra madre.

—Ya sé lo que dura el viaje. El viento es perfecto, ¿vamos a zarpar ya?

¿Era posible que estuviera tan entusiasmada como él por el viaje inminente?

—¿Por qué me miráis como si estuviera como una cabra?, ¡hace mucho que no navego! ¿Ha pasado algo que vaya a retrasarnos? Desde mi ventana he visto a la tripulación izando velas. De Masen… digo… capitán… necesito sentir el movimiento de la cubierta bajo los pies, y tener una buena brisa revolviéndome el pelo.

Edward se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Sintió que su miembro se erguía, y se apresuró a dar media vuelta para que ella no se diera cuenta de la reacción física que había tenido al verla tan entusiasmada. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado en toda su vida.

—¿De Masen? Capitán, estamos listos para zarpar, ¿no?

Fue incapaz de contestar. Tenía por delante un viaje de seis semanas, y su reacción ante aquella mujer era inaceptable. Su deber como capitán era protegerla y conseguir que llegara sana y salva, no aprovecharse de ella en un momento de locura.

Menos mal que había decidido que los niños le acompañaran también.

—¿Estáis indispuesto? —la muchacha tiró de su chaleco desde detrás.

Cuando recuperó por completo la compostura, se volvió poco a poco hacia ella y le dijo:

—Mis hijos también vienen. Partiremos en cuanto bajen.

—Empecé a navegar con papá a los seis años. Vuestra hija tiene más o menos esa edad, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¡Estáis muy raro!, ¿os pasa algo?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, y mantuvo la mirada en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo navegasteis por última vez? Sin contar las veces que salíais con la barca de remos.

—La primavera pasada fuimos a Barbados. Papá tenía que ocuparse de unos negocios, nada ilegal.

Él se moriría si no pudiera disfrutar de una verdadera travesía durante tanto tiempo.

—Al parecer, estáis de muy buen humor, señorita Swan.

—Llamadme Isabella —se puso más seria antes de añadir—: No me he olvidado de mi padre, me he pasado toda la noche pensando en él y me he quedado sin lágrimas —se obligó a pensar en temas más gratos—. El _Dama de la Justicia_ es mi barco preferido, tiene algo especial. Todo el mundo sabe que es la nave de quinta categoría más rápida que hay, pero eso es gracias a vos, claro. ¡Además, no habéis perdido ni una sola batalla! Puedo ayudar con la artillería. Vuestro velero es portugués, ¿verdad? Papá me dijo que es uno de los mejores del mundo.

El corazón le martilleaba con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que Edward era incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Queréis saber un secreto? —le preguntó ella, sonriente, mientras se ruborizaba un poco—. He soñado con navegar en el _Dama de la Justicia_, con echarle una carrera al viento. ¡Es un sueño! —se echó a reír, y se echó hacia atrás el pelo.

Edward tuvo que darle la espalda de nuevo, porque los pantalones cada vez le constreñían más. Había soñado con su barco… ¿habría soñado también con él?

—Apenas puedo esperar —comentó ella.

Se planteó ceder ante la locura, volverse y apretarla contra su pecho, abrirle la boca con los dientes y besarla, hundir la lengua en su boca y llegar tan hondo como pudiera.

Al oír que sus hijos bajaban la escalera charlando animadamente, sintió una mezcla de alivio y de amarga decepción.

Inhaló hondo, esbozó una sonrisa más sincera, y fue hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos. Vamos al cúter.

.

.

Isabella se aferró a la barandilla y cerró los ojos mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el sol y el viento. Hacía rato que habían partido de Kingston, y lo único que se vislumbraba de la isla que habían dejado atrás era una pálida línea de arena blanca enmarcada por montañas de un verde profundo en medio del agua color turquesa. Ante ellos, el mar ondulaba con indolencia. Como de Masen había optado por usar todo el velamen, avanzaban a unos quince nudos, que era lo máximo que podían alcanzar con una brisa tan suave.

Era tal y como lo había imaginado, ¿no? Sintió un nudo en el estómago, y se volvió un poco para poder ver al capitán en el alcázar. Estaba al timón con su hijo, que al parecer tenía ocho años, enseñándole a gobernar la nave. Parecía más alto, más ancho de hombros y con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre, y sólo con mirarlo le costaba respirar.

Pero aquello daba igual.

Tenía seis semanas por delante… las mejores de su vida, y se negaba a pensar en el hecho de que pronto iba a ver a su madre.

De Masen la miró por encima del hombro. Era obvio que estaba tan entusiasmado como ella por el viaje, porque estaba muy sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron y se volvió de nuevo hacia la proa muy serio.

Llevaba muy raro desde el día anterior. Quizás le había molestado que interfiriera en sus planes amorosos, pero eso carecía de importancia en ese momento.

A pesar de todo, no pudo contenerse; como si fuera una marioneta manejada por otra persona, se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Tanto su hijo como él permanecían en silencio. El niño estaba completamente centrado en manejar la embarcación, y parecía muy pequeño junto al imponente cuerpo de su padre.

De repente, sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su padre ayudándola a manejar el timón. Era tan pequeña, que tenía que alzarla en brazos. Miró hacia la hija de de Masen, que estaba sentada cerca de su padre y su hermano como la princesita que probablemente era en realidad. Estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco de encaje, tenía un libro abierto en el regazo, y estaba sentada sobre un cojín de terciopelo que le había dado su padre para que no se ensuciara. Era preciosa y mimada, y como no había alzado la mirada ni una sola vez, estaba claro que la navegación no la entusiasmaba.

No podía ni imaginarse cómo sería estar en la piel de aquella niña rica, que ya sabía leer a los seis años.

Rennesme había ido sentada en el regazo de su padre con el libro apretado contra el pecho. Cuando su hermano le había dicho que tendría que haberlo guardado con el resto del equipaje, ella le había dicho que era un idiota, porque apenas sabía leer latín. De Masen había zanjado la discusión al decirle a su hijo que Rennesme podía llevar todos los libros que quisiera, y que esperaba que él se aplicara y mejorara su latín durante el viaje. Entonces se había vuelto hacia ella, y había comentado con una sonrisa:

—Mi hija lee mejor que muchos hombres hechos y derechos —había mirado a la niña, y le había preguntado—: ¿Qué estás leyendo, cielo?

—La historia de los faraones, papá.

Ella ni siquiera sabía qué era un faraón.

Le debía a de Masen una gran deuda de gratitud, pero estaba celosa de su hija. Y encima desearía que la hubiera invitado a estar en el alcázar, como a los niños. Pero como no tenía razón alguna para hablar con él, carecía de una excusa convincente para subir y pedir permiso para permanecer en la cubierta que todo marinero consideraba sagrada. A lo mejor la invitaba a ir allí antes de que el viaje acabara, aunque era improbable.

Por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento se acordó del precioso camisón de algodón y encaje. De Masen no le había pedido que se lo devolviera, así que lo había metido en su petate junto a su pistola y la cruz y la cadena de su padre. Tenía la daga guardada en el interior de la bota izquierda, y la espada bajo la almohada de su litera.

—Me encuentro un poco mal, papá —dijo Rennesme.

Isabella se volvió a mirarla. La pequeña estaba de pie, aferrada a su libro de historia, y por su expresión supo de inmediato que estaba mareada.

—¿Puedo ir a tumbarme en mi camarote con Sue?

—Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer —le dijo de Masen.

Al ver que se volvía a mirarla y que parecía vacilar por un segundo, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Como estaba ansiosa por pagarle de alguna forma por el pasaje, decidió que iba a ayudarle con sus hijos. No sabía nada sobre niños, pero estaba en deuda con aquel hombre; además, no debía de ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?

—Yo me encargo de llevarla a pasear por cubierta, de Masen.

—Os lo agradezco, señorita Swan. Sue está abajo, arreglando los camarotes de los niños.

—No temáis, no dejaré que se caiga por la borda —le dijo, sonriente. Al ver que él se sobresaltaba, se echó a reír—. ¡Era broma, de Masen!

—Pues no ha tenido gracia —le contestó él con seriedad.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Aquel hombre era de lo más estricto en lo concerniente a su hija, seguro que la princesita lloraba cuando le daba una buena tunda. Soltó un suspiro, y alargó la mano hacia la pequeña.

—Anda, ven conmigo.

Rennesme sonrió, y alargó la mano libre mientras seguía aferrando el libro con la otra. Después de ayudarla a bajar los tres escalones que conducían a la cubierta principal, Isabella comentó:

—Te sentirás mejor en unos días, en cuanto te acostumbres al mar.

—¿En serio? —la niña sonrió, pero de repente su cara adquirió un tono verdoso.

Isabella consiguió llevarla hasta la barandilla justo a tiempo. Se sentó junto a ella hasta que dejó de vomitar, pero la miró con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que parecía estar a punto de llorar. Aquella niña era una blandengue.

De Masen apareció de pronto tras ellas, y tomó a su hija en brazos.

—Estarás mejor en un par de días, te lo prometo.

—Estoy bien, papá. Suéltame —era obvio que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Quiero pasear con la señorita Swan. Estoy mejor, de verdad —la niña consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

Cuando su padre la dejó en el suelo, Rennesme tomó de la mano a Isabella, que se sintió fuera de lugar. Los celos que sentía de la pequeña fueron en aumento, hasta que de Masen la miró y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Gracias por ser tan amable con mi hija.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una caricia tangible. Isabella se quedó paralizada y fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que para gustarle a aquel hombre sólo tenía que ser buena con sus hijos.

Y lo cierto era que quería gustarle, y mucho.

Se humedeció los labios, e intentó sonreír.

—No tardará en acostumbrarse al mar; al fin y al cabo, es hija vuestra.

A juzgar por su expresión, era obvio que a de Masen le parecía más que dudoso que su hija consiguiera aclimatarse. Cuando regresó al alcázar, lo siguió con la mirada y se preguntó cómo conseguía mantener la ropa impecable. A pesar de que olía a mar más que nunca, conservaba el aroma del mango y de las especias del lejano Oriente.

—Te gusta mi papá.

Isabella se sobresaltó, y echó a andar por cubierta con la niña de la mano para que de Masen no pudiera oírlas.

—De Masen se ha portado bien conmigo, y va a llevarme hasta mi madre.

—Ya lo sé, él nos lo explicó. Tu madre está en Inglaterra —los ojos de Rennesme eran muy penetrantes, y reflejaban una curiosidad excesiva para una niña de seis años.

—Es una gran dama —se jactó Isabella—. Es preciosa, y vive en una casa muy elegante con un jardín de rosas.

—¿En serio? —Rennesme le dio vueltas a aquella información, y al cabo de unos segundos le preguntó muy seria—: ¿Es verdad que tu papá era un pirata?

Isabella vaciló antes de contestar, y finalmente decidió no admitir la verdad.

—La acusación fue falsa, y la ejecución una injusticia. Era el dueño de una plantación, un verdadero caballero, y hace tiempo perteneció a la armada británica.

La niña permaneció en silencio, e Isabella se dio cuenta de que parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decirle. Su actitud le resultó de lo más extraña.

—¿Por qué no te alegras de ir a ver a tu mamá?, ¿porque tu papá está muerto?

Isabella se detuvo en seco y estuvo a punto de soltar una respuesta cortante, pero se obligó a sonreír al ver que de Masen estaba observándolas.

—Me alegro mucho de ir a ver a mi madre. La última vez que la vi, era más pequeña que tú —sintió un nudo en el estómago a pesar de sus palabras, porque no estaba segura de si a su madre le alegraría verla.

—¿En serio? —Rennesme sonrió, pero de repente se puso muy seria y añadió—: Mi mamá está muerta, la mataron cuando nací.

Isabella no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Era una princesa?

Rennesme se echó a reír, y le dijo:

—No, no hay hebreos de la realeza.

—¿Era judía? —Isabella la miró sorprendida. Había conocido a gente judía, claro, ya que había ido a Curaçao una vez y allí casi toda la población era judía. Su padre le había explicado que habían llegado a la zona desde España mucho tiempo atrás.

—Papá se enamoró de ella, y me tuvieron a mí. Pero su amor estaba prohibido, y un príncipe bereber ordenó que la ejecutaran. ¿Sabes dónde está la zona de Berbería?

Isabella sintió lástima por la niña, pero se desanimó al enterarse de que de Masen se había enamorado de la madre. Si la pequeña se parecía a ella, debía de haber sido una mujer muy bella.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí —Isabella tiró de su mano, y siguieron paseando.

—Tú también le gustas a papá —comentó la niña de repente.

Isabella trastabilló un poco, y sólo alcanzó a decir:

—¿Qué?

Rennesme la miró con una sonrisa.

—No deja de mirarte, y se pone rojo. Sólo se ruboriza cuando tú estás cerca.

—No creo que tu padre se ruborice por nada ni por nadie —le dijo Isabella con incredulidad.

—Por ti sí. Esta mañana se ha puesto rojo como un tomate cuando íbamos en el cúter.

—Porque hace mucho calor —Isabella empezó a irritarse. No quería hablar de Edward de Masen con aquella niña mimada que tenía aires de grandeza y leía libros de historia como una adulta.

Acababan de dar una vuelta completa por cubierta y estaban a babor, muy cerca del hombre en cuestión.

—Me encuentro mejor, voy a tomar una siesta —comentó Rennesme, con un bostezo. Le soltó la mano, y entró en el camarote del capitán.

Isabella no puso ninguna objeción, ya que estaba convencida de que la niña tenía vía libre para ir y venir a su antojo. Su propio padre jamás le había permitido que entrara en su camarote sin llamar antes, pues a menudo pasaba el rato acompañado de alguna ramera. Siempre había dado por sentado que todos los padres eran iguales, pero empezaba a pensar que la forma en que de Masen trataba a sus hijos era muy diferente a la forma en que su padre solía tratarla a ella. A él nunca le había importado que fuera analfabeta, y tampoco la había tratado con la actitud afectuosa y mimosa que de Masen tenía con Rennesme.

No pudo contener la curiosidad cuando la niña entró en el camarote, y con la excusa de vigilar a la pequeña, aprovechó para entrar a echar un vistazo.

Isabella se estremeció. Acababa de entrar en la guarida de de Masen, y el lugar reflejaba los gustos exóticos de aquel hombre, su naturaleza sensual, su inteligencia, su poder y su virilidad.

Justo cuando estaba diciéndose que no debería estar allí, alguien la agarró por detrás.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Desenfundó su daga, se volvió como una exhalación, y apretó el arma contra un pecho musculoso. Fue una reacción instintiva, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver la expresión atónita de de Masen. Se quedó helada y se le aceleró el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó él con calma.

Estaba apretada contra su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo musculosos que eran sus muslos.

—Una… una daga. Lo siento. Si me soltáis, podré guardarla.

Ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la mirada. Isabella notó que su miembro se endurecía justo antes de que la soltara, y contuvo una exclamación. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver que estaba poniéndose rojo. Se preguntó si Rennesme tenía razón, o si ella misma estaba tan loca como la niña.

De Masen retrocedió un paso, y le dijo muy serio:

—Nadie puede entrar en mi camarote sin permiso —fue hacia una de las portillas, y respiró hondo.

Demasiado tarde, Isabella ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba excitado.

Volvió a enfundar la daga en la bota sin prisa. No acababa de entender por qué la deseaba. ¿Se debía al breve acto de violencia? Todos los marineros a los que conocía estaban deseando tener relaciones sexuales después de una batalla sangrienta.

—Ha sido culpa mía, papá. Quería dormir un poco —susurró Rennesme desde la cama.

De Masen se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa, pero era obvio que seguía estando tenso.

—Incluso tú tienes que pedir permiso para entrar aquí, Rennesme.

La niña asintió, y miró del uno a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos.

Isabella intentó recuperar la compostura.

—Lo siento —lo miró con cautela, y no supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada al ver que parecía tener bajo control de nuevo sus inclinaciones amorosas.

Él les indicó con un gesto que salieran del camarote, y cuando estuvieron fuera dijo con voz firme:

—Esperad un momento, señorita Swan.

A Isabella no le hizo ninguna gracia su tono, pero asintió y se detuvo. Se preguntó si iba a castigarla por haber entrado sin autorización en el camarote; al fin y al cabo, su padre lo habría hecho. Seguro que como mínimo pensaba darle una buena colleja. Sintió un poco de miedo. Su padre era corpulento, pero de Masen era más alto, musculoso y joven. Se dijo que no iba a amilanarse si la golpeaba, que iba a mostrar una fuerza y una valentía que habrían enorgullecido a su padre.

—Me alegro de que te sientas mejor, Rennesme, pero no te iría bien ir bajo cubierta tan pronto. He mandado a llamar a Sue, podéis leer juntas en aquel banco.

—Sí, papá.

—Venga, ve —le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Rennesme sonrió encantada y se fue con Sue, que estaba esperándola a una discreta distancia.

Isabella se puso rígida mientras esperaba el castigo inminente, y vio que él se tensaba antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Señorita Swan, ¿os importaría…? —alzó la mano en un gesto, pero se calló de golpe cuando ella se agachó como para esquivarlo. Se quedó con la mano en alto entre los dos, y le preguntó perplejo—: ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Isabella se sonrojó. Había quebrantado las normas que él había impuesto en su barco, así que tendría que aceptar el castigo que quisiera imponerle.

—Nada. Tranquilo, no voy a esquivar el golpe.

—_¿Qué?_

—Venga, adelante. Os he desobedecido.

—¿Creéis que voy a golpearos? —de Masen bajó la mano de inmediato.

—Para eso son las manos, ¿no? —comentó con cautela.

Al ver que daba un paso hacia ella, se olvidó de su determinación y retrocedió, pero se quedó quieta cuando él se detuvo de golpe.

—¡No golpeo a las mujeres, señorita Swan! —exclamó, horrorizado—. No lo he hecho en toda mi vida, y nunca lo haré.

Isabella no supo si creerle o no.

—¿Es un truco?

Él la contempló con incredulidad, y pareció quedarse sin habla. La miró con compasión, y al fin le dijo:

—Estoy intentando invitaros a cenar conmigo esta noche.

—¿Queréis cenar conmigo? —estaba convencida de que se trataba de alguna treta.

—Sí. He pensado que podríamos conversar.

Isabella lo miró con suspicacia. Los hombres sólo querían a las mujeres para una cosa, y no era para conversar. Se le aceleró el corazón al darse cuenta de que debía de haber cambiado de opinión, y había decidido acostarse con ella.

—¿Aceptáis mi invitación?

Isabella no supo qué pensar. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar que pagara el pasaje en la cama? La mente se le llenó de imágenes vagas pero ardientes del amante de sus sueños, que de repente dejó de ser un desconocido sin rostro. Se imaginó a de Masen acariciándola e inflamándola de deseo. A lo mejor no le importaría demasiado acostarse con él; al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo decía que era un amante excepcional. Había oído a las damas de la isla hablando sobre él en innumerables ocasiones, y algunas de ellas, las que habían compartido su lecho, se habían jactado ante sus amigas. De forma instintiva sabía que los rumores eran ciertos.

Sintió un hormigueo en la piel, como si estuviera inmersa en uno de sus apasionados sueños secretos, pero en esa ocasión el ardor era más intenso. Respiró hondo, y asintió.

—Sí, podemos cenar… y conversar.

Él entornó los ojos, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Mis intenciones son honorables.

Isabella no le creyó ni por asomo.

* * *

**_Parece que Edward no puede resistirse a invitarla... muy honorablemente... claro...jejejejej. nos leemos guapa... grácias por su confianza con esta historia... es una de mis favoritas...;) un besote_**


	5. Una Cena íntima

_**Una Cena Íntima**_

.

.

Isabella estaba junto a la barandilla de popa, intentando mantener la compostura. No le resultaba nada fácil. Seis marineros habían sacado a cubierta el ataúd que contenía el cadáver de su padre, y aún seguía allí, reluciente bajo el sol caribeño. El _Dama de la Justicia_ contaba con una tripulación de unos trescientos hombres, y todos los marineros disponibles estaban en cubierta y mantenían un respetuoso silencio. De Masen estaba hablando. En la mano tenía una Biblia de la que estaba leyendo algo, pero ella no entendía ni una sola palabra.

El dolor había aparecido de la nada, y la había paralizado. Horas antes, al zarpar, estaba entusiasmada y había olvidado lo que le había pasado a su padre, pero en ese momento estaba luchando por controlar la angustia que le provocaba su pérdida.

No quería perder la compostura delante de de Masen, su familia y su tripulación.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo vivir sin papá, duele demasiado", se dijo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

Su padre había sido su vida entera. Su madre era una desconocida, y jamás podría reemplazarlo.

"Por favor, que este sueño se acabe. ¡Por favor!"

De repente, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio. Sólo se oían los crujidos de los mástiles, el aleteo de las velas, y el murmullo del mar. De Masen había dejado de hablar.

No se atrevió a mirarlo; si lo hacía, iba a echarse a gritar de rabia y dolor.

Él se acercó, y con un tono de voz bajo e insoportablemente amable le dijo:

—¿Deseáis decir algo, señorita Swan?

Isabella se preguntó cómo iba a poder articular palabra si apenas podía respirar. El silencio que imperaba en el barco era horrible.

—¿Queréis despediros al menos? —le preguntó él con suavidad, mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro.

Ella alzó la mirada, y sintió que se ahogaba en el dolor y en la compasión que brillaban en sus ojos verdes. Consiguió asentir, y tuvo que sofocar un sollozo.

Cuando la rodeó con un brazo y la llevó hasta el ataúd, Isabella se hincó de rodillas, abrazó la madera y apoyó la mejilla sobre la fría superficie.

«Te quiero, papá. Siempre te querré».

_Tienes que ser fuerte, hija. Tienes que serlo siempre. Ahora estás en buenas manos._

Isabella se tensó, porque de nuevo tuvo la impresión de que su padre estaba justo allí, hablando con ella.

—No soy fuerte —susurró—. Es mentira. No puedo seguir adelante sola.

_No estás sola, hija. Y claro que eres fuerte. Eres fuerte y valiente, que no se te olvide._

—No, no lo soy —dijo, antes de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

_Todo va a salir bien, hija. Deja que me vaya._

—¡No me dejes! ¡Papá! —gritó, abrumada por el pánico.

Unas manos la pusieron de pie, y un brazo fuerte la apretó contra un cuerpo musculoso.

—Dejad que se marche, Isabella —de Masen miró a sus marineros, y asintió.

Isabella empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras los seis hombres alzaban el ataúd y lo llevaban hacia la barandilla.

—Papá, no me dejes —jadeó.

—Descanse en paz —dijo de Masen.

—Amén —murmuraron doscientos hombres.

Cuando arrojaron el ataúd al mar, Isabella gritó.

—Será mejor que os tumbéis un rato —le dijo de Masen con firmeza, mientras la alejaba de la barandilla.

Isabella empezó a golpearle con los puños medio enloquecida, como si él fuera el asesino de su padre. De Masen la alzó en brazos y la llevó hacia los camarotes, pero ella siguió golpeándolo sin parar. Le odiaba, odiaba a Aro, a los británicos, al mundo entero. Siguió golpeándole, hasta que la rabia se disipó y dio paso al agotamiento.

.

.

Despertó al cabo de varias horas. Se quedó mirando el techo del camarote del capitán, más que consciente de que después del funeral de Masen la había acostado en su enorme cama. Sabía que él le había dado algo de beber, pero no recordaba de qué licor se trataba. Había llorado y sollozado hasta que se había quedado dormida.

Estaba muy oscuro. Era noche cerrada y el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre la colcha, y rozó con los dedos la sensual almohada de piel de leopardo. Su padre se había ido, y no iba a volver. Tenía que aceptarlo.

El dolor y la angustia habían dado paso a la tristeza y la resignación. Su reacción era natural. Su padre merecía que se llorara por su pérdida, no tendría que haber estado tan contenta al zarpar.

Se preguntó dónde estaba el capitán, y qué pensaba de ella. Seguro que no la consideraba valiente y fuerte. Había decepcionado a su padre.

—No te preocupes, se ha acabado la histeria femenina —se dijo a sí misma, aunque le habría gustado que él estuviera oyéndola—. Siento haberme portado como una tontorrona, papá.

En esa ocasión, no obtuvo respuesta.

Isabella suspiró. En cuanto salió del camarote, vio a de Masen.

Su primer oficial, un escocés corpulento llamado Jacob, estaba al timón. De Masen estaba con la mano apoyada en la barandilla de la cubierta principal, contemplando las formas plateadas que la luz de las estrellas dibujaba sobre el agua oscura. El viento y la velocidad del barco había disminuido. La noche era templada y agradable, perfecta para navegar.

Él se volvió de repente. Se encontraban a bastantes metros de distancia, y el barco estaba sumido en sombras y oscuridad a pesar de que estaba mucho mejor iluminado que el de su padre, pero a pesar de todo, sus miradas se encontraron.

Se sintió como hipnotizada, y echó a andar hacia él.

—¿Habéis descansado? —le preguntó él, mientras la observaba con atención.

—Sí. Gracias por dejar que me acostara en vuestra cama.

—No digáis algo así en voz muy alta, pueden malinterpretaros.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eso no me preocupa, dudo que alguien pueda acusaros de querer acostaros conmigo.

Al ver que apartaba la mirada, Isabella recordó el interés que había mostrado en ella aquella mañana, y la invitación a cenar que en realidad era una invitación a algo más. Empezó a ruborizarse, y sintió una extraña sensación en la parte baja del cuerpo. Se volvió hacia el mar, se agarró a la barandilla, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía algo por un hombre. Estar tan cerca le dificultaba la respiración y la ponía nerviosa. A lo mejor la invitaba a cenar al día siguiente.

Al ver que permanecía callado, se volvió de nuevo hacia el mar y contempló el reflejo de la luz de las estrellas sobre el agua. Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, lo único que se veía era la negrura reluciente del mar, que parecía infinito, imponente, poderoso… y reconfortante; de hecho, lo último podía decirse también de de Masen. Era terriblemente consciente de su cuerpo masculino y de la tensión de sus propias extremidades, pero lo más significativo era que se sentía segura y a salvo al tenerlo a su lado.

Esbozó una sonrisa. No le hacía falta preguntar para saber que estaba disfrutando de la belleza y la serenidad del momento. Ella también, pero tenía que admitir que estaba saboreando el hecho de tenerlo cerca, de estar con él.

Tras un largo momento en el que compartieron un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo, ella comentó:

—Es una noche perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la extensión infinita de agua. Su padre se había ido de verdad, pero la noche era perfecta. A pesar de que debería sentirse como una traidora, sabía que él habría querido que disfrutara de aquel momento.

De repente, le sonó el estómago, y de Masen la miró sonriente.

—Eso no es digno de una dama, ¿verdad? —comentó, sonrojada.

—Me habéis dicho en varias ocasiones que no os interesa ser una dama.

Isabella pensó en el elegante camisón que tenía guardado en su petate.

—No me interesa —como sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Si de verdad queríais cenar conmigo, he arruinado la velada.

—Sí que quería, y no lo habéis hecho.

Isabella se volvió hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis decir?

Él recorrió su rostro con la mirada poco a poco antes de decir:

—No he comido nada. Tenía la esperanza de que cenarais conmigo al despertar.

De modo que había cambiado de opinión, y había decidido acostarse con ella. En vez de sentirse horrorizada, sintió una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación. Había llegado el momento de pagar por su pasaje. Alzó la mirada hacia él lentamente, pensando en lo que se avecinaba, y se dio cuenta de que quería acostarse con aquel hombre. Sólo quedaba rezar para no quedar como una tonta, pero como era muy lista, seguro que no tardaría en pillarle el tranquillo al asunto en cuanto él empezara.

—Disculpadme, voy a ordenar que preparen la cena.

Isabella inhaló con fuerza mientras él se alejaba, y se aferró a la barandilla. El corazón se le aceleró aún más, y de repente entendió lo que era el deseo.

—Vamos, señorita Swan —le dijo él, sonriente, desde la puerta de su camarote.

Isabella se mordió el labio, y fue hacia él. A pesar de que estaba vestido con una sencilla camisa de lino, unos pantalones claros y unas botas altas, le habría gustado llevar puesto un vestido… aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ninguno.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la mesa. Se quedó petrificada, ya que jamás había visto algo así.

—Por favor —de Masen pasó junto a ella, y apartó una de las sillas de terciopelo rojo.

—¿Vamos a comer de verdad? —Isabella se preguntó si estaba soñando.

—Por supuesto. Os he invitado a cenar.

Isabella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella mesa tan elegante. Nunca había visto nada igual. No era una mesa apropiada para la hija de Swan, sino para una reina.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Apenas le oyó, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. De Masen no habría preparado aquella mesa tan elegante si simplemente quisiera acostarse con ella. Sintió una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto, y al alzar la mirada hacia él vio que seguía junto a la silla.

Se acercó a él con cautela. En una ocasión, su padre había apartado una silla para su amante, pero los dos estaban tambaleantes y borrachos, y se habían reído a carcajadas por aquel gesto que consideraban absurdo mientras se burlaban de los aires de grandeza de los nobles. Su padre había acabado con la pantomima al sentar a la mujer en su regazo mientras hundía las manos en su escote.

Isabella se quedó mirando a de Masen con perplejidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable, generoso y atractivo? Él le había asegurado que era un caballero y que no tenía malas intenciones, y empezaba a creerle; al fin y al cabo, no le hacía falta organizar una elaborada seducción por alguien como ella.

—Sentaos, por favor —le dijo él con voz suave.

—¿Esto no es un intento de seducción?

—No —le contestó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

A pesar de la luz tenue, Isabella alcanzó a ver que se ruborizaba.

—¿Por qué no es un intento de seducción?

—No, ¿por qué estáis haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué queréis cenar conmigo? No soy ni un duque ni un almirante, y tampoco guapa o elegante. ¿Por qué?

Él permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Es más agradable cenar acompañado que solo; además, me gustaría que me hablarais de vuestra vida.

—¿Mi vida? —Isabella no supo cómo reaccionar. Su vida carecía de importancia, y era la primera persona que mostraba interés en ella.

—No suelo rescatar a hijas de piratas —le dijo él, en tono de broma.

Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa, aunque si el comentario lo hubiera hecho otra persona, le habría resultado ofensivo.

—Mi vida os aburriría, preferiría que me hablarais de la vuestra.

—¡La mía os resultaría de lo más aburrida!

Isabella se echó a reír.

—¡Sois un miembro de la realeza!

—Eso es muy exagerado, cariño —comentó él, con una carcajada, mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Isabella obedeció, aunque se sentía un poco aturdida. Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba «cariño». Bueno, sabía que no se lo había dicho en serio; al fin y al cabo, llamaba así a su hija… pero ella no era su hija, y no quería que la considerara una niña. La forma en que había pronunciado aquella palabra le había resultado de lo más seductora, y anheló con toda su alma que la llamara «cariño» de nuevo… pero en serio.

Después de ayudarla a sentarse, ocupó su puesto frente a ella y agarró la botella de vino, pero pareció vacilar y dejó de sonreír mientras volvía a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Tengo que preguntároslo. ¿Cuántos años tenéis, señorita Swan?

—Veintiuno —le contestó, sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Quería parecerle más madura y experimentada de lo que era en realidad—. ¿Y vos?

Él se echó a reír.

—Isabella, los dos sabemos que distáis mucho de los veintiuno. Yo tengo veintiocho —dudó por un instante, y se apresuró a corregirse—. Digo… señorita Swan.

Isabella había supuesto que debía de estar cerca de los treinta, y había acertado. Se preguntó qué edad podía decirle que fuera plausible.

—Tengo casi veinte. Y ya os he dicho que no soy una dama, y que podéis llamarme Isabella.

Él la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Me apetece un poco de vino —al ver que le servía apenas unos dedos antes de llenar su propio vaso, masculló—: y yo que pensaba que erais un tipo generoso…

—Creo que tenéis dieciséis, puede que diecisiete —le dijo él.

Isabella suspiró con resignación. Tenía diecisiete, y en agosto iba a cumplir los dieciocho. En vez de responder, bajó la mirada y alzó su vaso, pero su pequeño engaño se le olvidó en cuanto tomó un sorbo. El vino que bebía con su padre era espeso y avinagrado, siempre había preferido el ron.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, atónita.

Él se reclinó en la silla, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—A juzgar por vuestra reacción, supongo que os gusta.

—Está buenísimo… es una mezcla de moras y terciopelo.

—Tiene un fuerte toque de mora, y el punto justo de tanino. Procede de la Rioja.

Isabella estaba demasiado ocupada tomando otro trago para contestar. Aquel vino era maravilloso.

—Vais a emborracharos si no vais con cuidado —le dijo él con tono afable. Aún no había tocado su propio vaso, y parecía contentarse con observarla.

Isabella deseó poder leerle el pensamiento. Esbozó una sonrisa, y comentó:

—No sabía que existía un vino tan bueno. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Él se ruborizó, y apartó la mirada.

—Disculpadme.

—¿Es por mi camisa?, ¿es que tendría que haberme recogido el pelo?

—A la camisa no le pasa nada. He sido un maleducado, no se repetirá —le dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.

Isabella se enroscó el pelo, y admitió:

—La única ropa que tengo aparte de la que llevo puesta es aquel camisón.

—No es por vuestro pelo… es precioso, de verdad… ni por vuestra ropa. Me gustaría que disfrutarais de la cena, mi chef es excelente.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le gustaba su pelo? Cada verano se cortaba unos treinta centímetros con la daga, pero como no dejaba de crecerle, aquel verano ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia; además, teniendo en cuenta lo de la captura de su padre, el pelo había sido la última de sus preocupaciones.

—Lo llevo demasiado largo.

—No os lo cortéis —le dijo él, aún más sonrojado.

—¿De verdad creéis que tengo un pelo bonito?

Él empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa, hasta que al final la miró y admitió:

—Sí.

Isabella sintió una alegría inmensa, y sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos. Él apartó la mirada antes de preguntarle:

—¿Cuántos años decís que tenéis?

—Casi veinte, de Masen —le dijo, ya que no quería revelarle la verdad. Él la miró con una expresión inescrutable.

—Eso es imposible. Está claro que os encontráis en un periodo intermedio, que sois niña y mujer a la vez.

—Estáis soltando un montón de tonterías —le espetó ella con irritación—. Nadie es mitad niña y mitad mujer, y está claro que esta misma mañana me considerabais una mujer hecha y derecha.

Cuando él se tensó y se irguió en la silla, se quedó mirándolo desafiante y esperó a que respondiera; finalmente, de Masen esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Os habéis criado entre marineros sin modales, así que sabéis cómo somos los hombres. He intentado comportarme como un caballero con vos, pero debo admitir mis defectos. Soy un hombre muy viril, nada más. No malinterpretéis mis acciones.

Isabella no alcanzó a entenderle, pero cuando él le lanzó una sonrisa directa y sensual que le derritió el corazón, la mente se le quedó en blanco y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Habladme de vos —le dijo él, mientras le llenaba el vaso de vino.

Ella apenas entendió lo que estaba diciéndole.

—¿Cuándo fuisteis a vivir a Jamaica con vuestro padre, Isabella?

Ella inhaló con fuerza y luchó por recuperar la compostura, pero no le resultó nada fácil sobreponerse a su sonrisa y su mirada.

—A los cuatro años —consiguió decir al fin.

—¿Dónde vivíais anteriormente? —le preguntó. Tenía su propio vaso en la mano, y de vez en cuando tomaba un trago.

—En St. Mawes. Está en Cornwall, nací allí.

—St. Mawes… está en la costa este, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi madre nació allí.

—¿Cómo se conocieron vuestros padres?

Isabella se sorprendió al ver que parecía realmente interesado en su vida.

—Papá era guardiamarina en un navío de línea de la armada. Mamá estaba de vacaciones en Brighton con su madre y sus hermanas, y él estaba allí de permiso. Fue amor a primera vista —añadió, sonriente.

Creía que él no tardaría en empezar a aburrirse, pero de momento parecía bastante interesado en su historia.

—Había oído que Swan había sido oficial de la armada. Así que sirvió en un navío de línea… impresionante.

Los navíos de línea eran los mayores barcos de guerra de la armada británica. Se trataba de naves de tres cubiertas con más de cien piezas de artillería y tripulaciones que en ocasiones superaban los ochocientos hombres.

—Mi padre era muy aguerrido en aquel entonces.

—Y vuestra madre cayó rendida a sus pies, ¿no?

—Exacto —su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando añadió—: pero entonces él se pasó al otro lado de la ley.

—¿Después de que se casaran?

—Sí, y de que yo naciera. Mamá lo echó.

—Quizás conozco a vuestra familia materna. Mi hermano Emmett tiene propiedades en Cornwall que he visitado en alguna ocasión, aunque sin demasiada frecuencia.

—Mi madre era una Drew —comentó ella con orgullo—. Es una familia con raíces muy antiguas, que se remontan a los tiempos de los anglosajones.

—Ya veo que se trata de toda una dama.

—Sí, es una gran dama. Papá me contó que se comporta con decoro y corrección bajo cualquier circunstancia, y que es muy guapa.

Isabella sonrió, pero estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Era muy fácil olvidar que en seis semanas iba a presentarse en la casa londinense de su madre. Al darse cuenta de que de Masen estaba observándola con atención, se apresuró a sonreír con más firmeza, ya que no quería que supiera que ir a Inglaterra la asustaba más que una batalla naval.

—¿Su familia aún tiene propiedades en St. Mawes?

Isabella se sentó muy erguida, y le dijo:

—Estáis haciéndome muchas preguntas sobre mi madre —de Masen era un mujeriego, y su madre una gran belleza. Se le encogió el corazón ante la posibilidad de que pudiera estar interesado en ella.

—¿Os encontráis bien?

Isabella fue incapaz de sonreír.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Conocéis a mi madre?

—Me temo que no. Y tampoco me suena el apellido Drew.

Isabella sintió un alivio enorme, y se reclinó en la silla.

—Me sorprende que vuestra madre permitiera que os trasladarais a las Indias Occidentales con vuestro padre.

Isabella sentía tal alivio por el hecho de que no estuviera interesado en ser el amante de su madre, que no le prestó atención a su tono de voz aparentemente indiferente.

—No lo permitió. Mi padre le rompió el corazón al arrancarme de sus brazos —al ver que enarcaba las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, se puso a la defensiva—. No le permitían visitarme. Si mamá hubiera sido más comprensiva, no habría tenido que robarme. Pero ella no quería que me visitara, y como me echaba mucho de menos, vino a por mí.

—Lo lamento, es una historia terrible —le dijo él, muy serio.

—Bueno, yo no me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera de mi madre. Aunque me gustaría recordarla.

—Quizás sea mejor que no recordéis cómo os arrebataron de los brazos de vuestra madre.

—Quiero mucho a mi padre, y me alegro de que me llevara con él.

Él la contempló en silencio antes de decir:

—Lo sé.

A pesar de todo, Isabella se sintió entristecida. Era un dolor muy diferente al que sentía por la muerte de su padre. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si su padre no se la hubiera llevado de St. Mawes, y aquella cuestión la había atormentado durante casi toda su vida.

—Yo nunca seré una gran dama como mi madre, pero me da igual. Me encanta el mar, y si pudiera elegir mi destino, optaría por quedarme así, a bordo de un gran barco, y surcar las olas por siempre.

Él bajó la mirada, y permaneció en silencio mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos.

—Supongo que creéis que soy una tonta. A veces yo misma lo creo.

—No, no creo que seáis una tonta, Isabella —le contestó, sin mirarla.

Su tono de voz fue como la caricia de la seda, pareció rozarle la piel y fue dejando a su paso un extraño cosquilleo. Como seguía sin alzar la mirada, pudo contemplarlo a placer. Era tan guapo, que contuvo el aliento de forma audible. Estaba ruborizado, seguramente debido al vino. Si varios años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a cenar a solas con Edward de Masen en el camarote del capitán de su fragata, se habría reído a mandíbula batiente, pero allí estaban, a solas; además, él le había hecho un montón de preguntas íntimas, así que era obvio que estaba realmente interesado en su vida.

Y le había dicho que le gustaba su pelo, que era precioso.

La mujer que había visto reflejada en el espejo en Windsong, la que llevaba el costoso camisón blanco de encaje, le había parecido extrañamente seductora, pero ella no era esa persona. No era más que Isabella Swan, a la que los isleños conocían como La Salvaje o «la hija del pirata», una muchacha delgaducha de pelo largo y desmadejado que vestía ropa usada de chico.

Pero el camisón estaba en su petate, y el pelo podía peinarse…

De repente, se imaginó entrando en el camarote con un lazo en el pelo, ataviada con el camisón. Se imaginó que la miraba tal y como lo había hecho aquella mañana, en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Se puso roja como un tomate, y se le aceleró el corazón.

Él alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron.

De repente, todos los sonidos se desvanecieron. El aleteo de las velas, el murmullo del agua contra el casco del barco, el suave crujido de las cuerdas, el golpeteo de las cadenas… lo único que existía era el hombre poderoso y atrayente que estaba sentado delante de ella, y su propio corazón desbocado.

Isabella quería que la besara. No podía seguir negándolo, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

De Masen carraspeó, y le dijo:

—Deberíamos empezar a cenar antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Isabella se había quedado sin habla. Jamás había deseado que la tocara un hombre, pero anhelaba que de Masen la besara y la acariciara, e incluso quería tocarlo a su vez. El problema era que él le había dicho que sus intenciones eran honorables.

Cuando él alzó la tapa de una de las fuentes de plata, el delicioso aroma de un guisado de gallina de Guinea llenó el ambiente. Isabella apenas alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras le veía servir la comida, y se preguntó si era el momento de insinuársele.

—De Masen… —su propia voz le pareció extraña, ronca y profunda.

Él alzó la mirada, y se puso muy serio.

—Vamos a disfrutar de la cena, Isabella.

—No tengo hambre —miró hacia la cama. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a llevarla hasta allí de una vez?

Él se puso en pie de golpe, y le dijo:

—Disculpadme, he oído a Rennesme… debe de tener una pesadilla. No me esperéis, disfrutad de la cena —sin más, salió del camarote.

* * *

**_jajajaja, si ya... Rennesme... y yo me lo creo... eso es lo que se dice salir corriendo... jejejejeej. les gustó¿?_**

**_Bueno amores, os informo que mañana me voy de madrugada a pasar las navidades con la familia a un pueblo perdido en la montaña (me secuestran, jejeje) y eso quiere decir que no tendre Internet... (me llevaré el portatil... por si tengo suerte y si que hay, pero me parece que no :( ) el tema es que volvere despues de navidad el 27... para compensar esta noche subo otro cap. y el lunes dos más... ;)... dejenme sus RW, no sean malas, jejeje._**

**_nos leemos esta noche (hora española) jejeje. un besote a todas. muakis._**


	6. Aprendiendo a leer

Aprendiendo a leer

.

La velocidad del enorme barco se había reducido hasta un par de nudos, y el sol naciente empezaba a teñir el cielo de rojo y rosa. Uno de sus oficiales tomó el timón mientras él se quitaba la camisa junto a la barandilla. No era inusual que se diera un baño cuando hacía poco viento o en intervalos de calma. Era posible que sus hombres tuvieran razón al tomarle por loco, porque le encantaba la breve zambullida en las frías aguas del Atlántico.

Mientras se desnudaba no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Era obvio que invitar a cenar a Isabella había sido un error, ya que estaba encandilado con su mirada inocente, su sonrisa y su forma de expresarse. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Quizás lo que le atraía tanto era la mezcla de inocencia y valor, de candor y descaro, de ignorancia y sabiduría. Era una combinación increíble de belleza y contradicciones. O quizás lo que le afectaba tanto era la compasión que sentía por ella. Quería protegerla, pero también hacer el amor con ella. La noche anterior había tenido miedo de ceder ante la tentación, de dejar a un lado todo decoro y llevarla a la cama; al fin y al cabo, había quedado patente que ella estaba más que dispuesta. No había oído a Rennesme, había sido una excusa para alejarse de ella y recuperar algo de compostura y de sentido común.

Pero no había compostura posible, y todo carecía de sentido. En cuestión de varios días, aquella muchacha se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

Isabella, necesitaba que la protegiera, eso había quedado claro desde el momento en que se habían conocido, cuando había llegado con una pistola cargada y había exigido hablar con el gobernador. Era obvio que ella misma era su peor enemiga, lo había demostrado al intentar seducir a Aro. No podía abandonarla a su suerte, estaba sola y acababa de perder a su padre. Él era su único recurso, y no iba a dudar en añadirla a sus otras responsabilidades.

La noche anterior no la había invitado a cenar sólo porque deseara su compañía, aunque había disfrutado inmensamente hasta la intromisión de su propia naturaleza lujuriosa, sino porque quería saber más sobre su vida. Había sido muy fácil manipularla, y ella le había contado todo lo que quería saber de momento. A pesar de que quería que Isabella tuviera una familia con una sólida situación económica, le intranquilizaba el hecho de que su madre fuera una dama distinguida que quizás incluso pertenecía a la nobleza.

Madre e hija llevaban separadas unos diez años por lo menos, y tanto el sentido común como su intuición le decían que no iba a ser fácil ni agradable; además, la historia no acababa de encajar. Estaba claro que ella la creía a pies juntillas, pero sospechaba que lo que le habían contado a Isabella no era toda la verdad, y su intuición casi nunca le fallaba.

Aunque la historia fuera tal y como ella le había contado, estaba convencido de que Isabella tenía por delante más dolor e incluso humillación. Deseaba de corazón que su madre se mostrara encantada de tenerla a su lado de nuevo, pero era poco probable que se alegrara de la súbita aparición de la hija que había tenido con un pirata. Y suponiendo que la mujer se alegrara, sus amistades y su familia no iban a mostrarse tan tolerantes. Él sabía de primera mano que las damas, a pesar de ser guapas, elegantes y excelentes en la cama, eran unas esnobs de cuidado. En la alta sociedad no había lugar para la excentricidad. ¿Cómo diablos iba a encajar Isabella en la vida de su madre?

Un vestido hermoso no podía ocultar su forma de hablar y de comportarse, ni su ascendencia humilde. A pesar de que a veces su comportamiento le parecía cautivador, en varias ocasiones le había escandalizado de verdad, y eso no era tarea fácil.

Estaba convencido de que la alta sociedad no iba a aceptar a La Salvaje.

De repente, recordó la expresión en el rostro de la señorita Denaly cuando había creído que Isabella era su amante. La reacción de aquella mujer era típica del prejuicio y la intolerancia de la alta sociedad, y tenía miedo de que Isabella tuviera que soportar ese tipo de actitud. Sí, era hija de un pirata y podía mostrarse ordinaria, pero también era inteligente, ingeniosa y decidida… y una de las personas más vulnerables que había conocido en toda su vida. La noche anterior la había encontrado acurrucada en el suelo de su camarote, sobre una de las alfombras. Estaba profundamente dormida e increíblemente hermosa, y al verla allí, había entendido por qué necesitaba protegerla. Todo barco iba a la deriva sin un ancla.

—¿Os encontráis mal, capitán?

Aquella voz le arrancó de golpe de su ensoñación. Estaba desnudo junto a la barandilla, con la vista fija en el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin molestarse en contestar al marinero, se subió a la barandilla y se zambulló en el océano.

Cuando alguien le lanzó una cuerda, se aferró a ella riendo, y subió a bordo revigorizado y lleno de entusiasmo. Dos de sus hombres le ayudaron a pasar por encima de la barandilla, y se sacudió el agua del pelo con una carcajada mientras el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza.

—¿El agua estaba lo bastante fría, capitán? —le preguntó Jacob desde el alcázar.

—Tendrías que probarlo alguna vez.

Se volvió para agarrar una toalla de algodón, y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Isabella cerca de su camarote. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en cubierta, pero la forma en que lo miraba era inconfundible. Lo contemplaba como si fuera el primer hombre al que veía desnudo… como si deseara verlo mucho más de cerca.

Su miembro se irguió de inmediato, como si estuviera ansioso por complacerla.

Tardó unos segundos en poder apartar la mirada, y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo y el pensamiento y la razón se rindieron ante el deseo. Al verla humedeciéndose los labios, se le aceleró el corazón y se apresuró a volverse mientras oía la risita encubierta de uno de los marineros. Agarró la toalla para colocársela alrededor de la cintura, pero como su miembro seguía dolorosamente erguido, la usó para secarse el pelo. Se tomó su tiempo, y al final la echó a un lado y empezó a ponerse los pantalones con tranquilidad, como si ella no estuviera allí, a pesar de que sentía su calidez y olía el aroma de su deseo.

Estaba tan afectada como él.

Mientras se ponía los calcetines, se recordó que era fruta prohibida, pero su cuerpo protestó de inmediato y en ese momento no alcanzó a recordar por qué había decidido que no podía tener a aquella mujer.

Antes de empezar a ponerse las botas, supo que se había ido. Se volvió a tiempo de verla entrar en el camarote del capitán. Había pasado la noche allí, sola.

—Todos sabemos lo que está buscando esa preciosidad —dijo uno de los marineros con tono burlón.

Edward se sacó la daga de la bota, y la apretó contra su cuello.

—Tú no sabes nada —le dijo, mientras hundía la hoja en su piel.

El marinero jadeó horrorizado, pero el corte fue apenas un rasguño.

—Encerradlo —masculló Edward.

Dos de los oficiales bajaron del alcázar y agarraron al marinero, que empezó a protestar de inmediato. Edward le dio la espalda, en un gesto que dejaba claro que no pensaba cambiar de idea. La insolencia no tenía cabida en su embarcación, y aquel hombre había insultado a Isabella. Decidió que lo abandonarían a su suerte cerca de la costa española, ya que en la zona había varias islas rocosas en las que uno no podía sobrevivir durante demasiado tiempo.

Se sentó para ponerse las botas, mientras intentaba aplacar la furia que lo atenazaba.

.

.

.

Isabella se apoyó contra la pared, y luchó por recuperar la respiración. Jamás podría olvidar la imagen de Edward de Masen desnudándose bajo la luz del amanecer y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo musculoso, jamás podría olvidar el momento en que había subido a la barandilla y se había zambullido en el océano. Había tenido que taparse la boca con la mano para contener un grito de miedo, y a pesar de que no había pasado más de unos segundos en el agua, le había parecido que transcurría una eternidad hasta que lo había visto salir a la superficie. Después de subir de nuevo a bordo riendo, había alzado los brazos y el rostro hacia el sol mientras saboreaba su valor, su poder, su masculinidad.

Al recordar la forma en que su miembro se había erguido cuando la había mirado, soltó un jadeo ante la oleada de deseo que la recorrió. La noche anterior había pensado que entendía lo que era el deseo, pero se había equivocado, porque acababa de descubrirlo. Era el hombre más apuesto, viril y heroico que había visto en su vida, y la había dejado sin respiración. El anhelo que la desgarraba era tan intenso, que se abrazó con fuerza.

La tensión fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, y al fin se apartó de la pared y abrió la puerta del camarote. De Masen estaba en el alcázar con sus oficiales, de espaldas a ella, pero de repente se lo imaginó desnudo, adorando al sol como un pagano, como un dios. Al recordar cómo le había puesto la daga al cuello al marinero que la había insultado, inhaló con fuerza. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Se dio cuenta de que Rennesme se le había acercado, acompañada de la mujer armenia. La niña llevaba un libro, como siempre. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dijo:

—Hola —se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado de Masen si sus hijos le hubieran visto nadando desnudo al amanecer.

—Es la hora de mis clases, y papá quiere que estudie en su camarote.

Isabella se apartó para dejarlas pasar, y le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Tu hermano no tiene clase?

—Está abajo, con el velero —Rennesme hizo una mueca, y comentó—: Papá le ha dado permiso para que aprenda a arreglar las velas —sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera una idea absurda—. Su latín es casi tan malo como su francés.

Isabella entró en el camarote tras la niña, y le dijo:

—Si tu hermano va a ser el capitán de este barco algún día, tiene que saberlo todo sobre la navegación, incluso cómo se arreglan las velas.

—Si no sabe francés, no podrá negociar con los comerciantes de Francia y de Marruecos —Rennesme se sentó en la mesa, y se puso a leer.

Isabella se ruborizó. Aquella niña era muy inteligente, y estaba claro que de Masen se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Una guía de Londres —le contestó la pequeña, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿En serio? —Isabella miró por encima de su hombro, y vio un dibujo precioso de un puente—. ¿Es el Puente de Londres?

—Sí —Rennesme la miró con una sonrisa, y le dijo—: ¿Quieres leerlo?, tengo más libros.

Isabella se ruborizó, y al final admitió:

—No sé leer.

Rennesme se echó a reír, y Sue le dijo con reprobación:

—¡Rennesme!

—Lo siento, pensaba que era una broma. ¿Por qué no sabes leer?

—Mi padre era un pirata —al recordar que el día anterior había mentido, se apresuró a añadir—: Creía que leer no era importante, así que no me enseñó.

—¿Quieres aprender? Yo podría enseñarte, o _monsieur _Michelle.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, y la miró a los ojos.

—Me encantaría aprender, pero seguro que tu padre no lo permite —susurró con cautela—. Quiere que aprendas, y tu profesor está aquí para enseñarte a ti.

Rennesme sonrió, y miró hacia la puerta.

—Os equivocáis —murmuró de Masen.

Isabella se volvió de golpe, y se ruborizó al recordarlo de nuevo desnudo y poderoso en cubierta, saboreando su cuerpo y su vida.

Él bajó la mirada, y entró en el camarote.

—No me importa que _monsieur _Michelle o mi hija os enseñen. Saber leer es una bendición, me alegro de que queráis aprender —le dijo, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Isabella no podía dejar de imaginárselo desnudo y siguió roja como un tomate, pero el tema que estaban tratando era muy importante.

—Me sé casi todas las letras, las aprendí yo sola.

—Estoy seguro de que seréis una estudiante modélica, Isabella. ¿Alguna vez habéis fracasado en algo?

Ella intentó respirar con normalidad, pero la mirada de aquel hombre, su tono de voz, y hasta la postura de su cuerpo, eran de lo más atrayentes. Estaba convencida de que él también había notado la tensión que se había creado aquella mañana y que aún seguía viva en ese momento, ya que llenaba la habitación y parecía permanecer al acecho como un depredador, a pesar de la presencia de Rennesme y Sue.

—Podemos estudiar juntas —dijo la niña.

En ese momento, un caballero entró en el camarote, cargado con un montón de libros y hojas.

—_Ah, bonjour, mes amis. Monsieur le Capitaine, bonjour._

—_Bonjour, _Jean-Paul —le dijo de Masen, en un francés perfecto—. ¿Conoces a mi invitada, la señorita Swan?

—_Mais __non._

Antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar, _monsieur _Michelle le tomó la mano. Al ver que la alzaba hacia sus labios, se tensó de inmediato.

—_Enchanté, mademoiselle, je suis véritablement enchanté_. (Encantado, señorita, estoy verdaderamente encantado)

Isabella se sintió ridícula, y miró a de Masen sin saber cómo reaccionar. El brillo de deseo de sus ojos verdes había dejado paso a una cálida comprensión. Al ver que él le hacía un gesto de asentimiento, permitió que el tutor le besara la mano, pero siguió sintiéndose incómoda y en cuanto pudo se soltó y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

Michelle parecía un poco desconcertado, pero de Masen le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo:

—Jean-Paul, quiero que enseñes a leer y a escribir a la señorita Swan. Estoy convencido de que para cuando el viaje concluya ya lo habrás conseguido.

—¿Queréis que aprenda en seis semanas? _Capitaine, monsieur, c'est impossible!_

—_C'est tres possible, je suis sur _—le contestó de Masen, tranquilo y sonriente—. _D'__accord?_

_Monsieur _Michelle miró a Isabella, y murmuró con resignación:

—_Oui._

Isabella se había criado en las islas, así que entendía el español, el francés, el portugués, el hebreo y el holandés. Conocía unas cuantas palabras de cada lengua y podía arreglárselas si hacía falta, así que había entendido toda la conversación.

—_Monsieur, je veux apprendre à lire et je promets d'étudier beaucoup._ _(_Señor, quiero aprender a leer y prometo estudiar mucho)

El rostro de Michelle se iluminó.

—_Parlez-vous frangais_?(¿hablais francés?)

—Un poco —Isabella miró a de Masen para ver si le había impresionado, y el corazón le dio un brinco cuando él sonrió y asintió con aprobación.

.

.

.

De Masen estaba en el alcázar durante la guardia. Había descansado dos horas después de cenar y aprovecharía una o dos más antes de que amaneciera, pero mientras tanto, estaba dejando que su mente fuera a la deriva y se había sumido en una profunda serenidad.

—¿Capitán?

No estaba solo, ya que el oficial de guardia se encontraba en la barandilla de babor y había dos marineros junto al mástil principal, pero como ya era más de medianoche, la súbita aparición de Isabella lo sorprendió. Se volvió de inmediato, y ella le sonrió vacilante desde la cubierta principal.

—Permiso para subir al alcázar.

—Concedido —le dijo él con voz suave.

Sus hombres sabían lo mucho que disfrutaba de la soledad a aquella hora, así que nadie le molestaba durante la guardia de noche a menos que hubiera alguna emergencia, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquella inesperada visita le resultaba de lo más agradable.

Ella subió al alcázar y, sin mirarlo siquiera, se colocó a su lado y alzó el rostro para disfrutar de la caricia de la brisa. La contempló embobado, y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de empezar a martillearle en el pecho, y el cuerpo entero se le tensó mientras lo acometía una oleada de deseo. Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan atraído por ella. Quizás era por el hecho de que el mar la afectaba tanto como a él, o a lo mejor se trataba del deseo primitivo que provocaba una mujer hermosa.

Pero en su vida había habido muchas mujeres hermosas, y ella era diferente. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo tan intenso, ni una necesidad tan avasalladora de proteger a alguien del peligro y el dolor. Se recordó que tenía que mantener las distancias, sobre todo a una hora tan peligrosa.

—Es una noche preciosa —comentó en voz baja.

—Sí, es verdad —le contestó Isabella, sonriente.

—Es tarde.

—No podía dormir.

La contempló bajo la luz de los faroles, y no vio rastro alguno de angustia en su rostro.

—Tengo entendido que hoy habéis disfrutado de las clases —comentó. Le había pedido a Michelle que le contara cómo había ido todo.

—¡He leído tres frases enteras! —exclamó con entusiasmo. Se ruborizó un poco, y admitió—: Eran bastante tontas, iban de un gato, un perro y un sombrero.

—Ya lo sé, _monsieur _Michelle me lo ha dicho —Edward sintió una calidez desconcertante al verla tan emocionada.

Ella dejó de sonreír, y miró de nuevo hacia delante.

—Os debo muchísimo, os estoy tan agradecida…

Él se tensó al recordar cómo había pensado pagarle el pasaje al principio, y le dijo con firmeza:

—No me debéis nada, Isabella. No me cuesta nada permitir que Michelle os dé clases, y me complace saber que queréis aprender a leer y que se os da muy bien.

Ella se ruborizó aún más, y susurró sin mirarlo:

—Esta noche no me habéis invitado a cenar.

Edward se tensó aún más, y aferró con fuerza el timón. Claro que no la había invitado, por temor a volver a perder el control como la noche anterior.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de anoche. Fue de lo más reprobable que os dejara cenando sola, pero tenía que ocuparme de mi hija.

Tras un largo silencio, Isabella comentó:

—Rennesme no recuerda haber tenido una pesadilla, ni que fuerais a consolarla.

—¿Se lo habéis preguntado? —le preguntó, incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y lo miró de soslayo.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había mentido, y no quería que ella supiera por qué la había dejado sola de forma tan grosera.

—Mi hija estaba medio dormida —al ver que ella asentía sin demasiada convicción, optó por otra explicación—. Creí que la había oído gritar.

Ella se volvió para poder mirarlo cara a cara, y le dijo:

—No soy estúpida, de Masen. Sé que no soy una compañía agradable y educada.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, y se apresuró a decirle:

—Disfruto muchísimo de vuestra compañía; de no ser así, no estaríais compartiendo esta guardia conmigo.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa, y lo miró esperanzada.

—¿En serio? Porque vos me preguntasteis sobre mi vida, pero yo no tuve ocasión de preguntaros sobre la vuestra.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Preguntad lo que os apetezca, Isabella.

—Todo el mundo dice que sois hijo de un conde, pero vos me dijisteis que no pertenecíais a la realeza, aunque los sirvientes os llaman «su señoría».

—No es lo mismo. Soy el tercer hijo, y también el menor, de Edward de Masen, el conde de Cullen. Por eso soy un noble, no un miembro de la realeza. Me llaman «su señoría» por cortesía, ya que no tengo ningún título.

—No acabo de entender la diferencia entre la nobleza y la realeza; al fin y al cabo, vivís como un rey. ¿Dónde está Cullen?, ¿cómo es?

—Está en el oeste de Irlanda, cerca del mar. Es una tierra de colinas y arboledas verdes, sobre todo en primavera. El océano es más azul que en ningún otro lugar. A menudo hay niebla, y bastante humedad. Es el sitio más hermoso del mundo entero.

—En la isla también hay humedad durante la temporada de lluvias.

—Jamaica es un lugar tropical, pero Irlanda es muy diferente… es agreste e indómita incluso en los días soleados, y el tiempo pasa de forma diferente. Si las islas son un paraíso, Irlanda es magia y misterio. Quizás se debe a nuestra historia ancestral. Mis antepasados procedían de Francia, pero en la rama de mi madre también hay reyes celtas; en cualquier caso, todos ellos eran nobles guerreros. Irlanda es una tierra que tiene una historia oscura y sangrienta, y también se nos conoce por nuestros fantasmas.

—¡Me encantaría ir allí! ¿Vuestro hogar se llama Cullen?, ¿se parece a Windsong?

—Nací en Cullen, pero pertenece a mi padre y un día pasará a manos de mi hermano mayor, Jasper. No se parece en nada a Windsong —al ver que parecía decepcionada, añadió—: Es una mansión mucho más majestuosa. La construyeron hace siglos, aunque ha sido renovada varias veces.

—¿Más majestuosa que Windsong? —le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Dentro de Cullen cabrían tres casas como la que tengo en la isla.

—Así que os criasteis entre criados y riquezas, y vivíais más o menos como ahora, ¿no?

—No me faltaba de nada. Supongo que os resulta difícil imaginároslo.

Al ver que se encogía de hombros y apartaba la mirada, Edward deseó que hubiera tenido una vida diferente, llena de lujos en vez de delitos y caos.

—¿Vais a menudo a Cullen?

—Una vez cada uno o dos años —se sintió un poco culpable al admitirlo—. Voy tanto como puedo. Mis padres tienen una residencia en Londres, y como es un puerto al que voy a menudo, es más habitual que me encuentre allí con parte de mi familia.

—¿Tenéis un hermano? —el rostro de Isabella reflejó la envidia que sentía.

—Dos, además de dos hermanastros y una hermana. Los conoceréis cuando lleguemos a Londres.

—Tenéis mucha suerte de tener una familia tan grande, y tantos hogares.

—Sí, es verdad —Edward se dio cuenta de que deseaba fervientemente que ella encontrara una vida igual de satisfactoria en Londres.

—¿Cómo fue crecer en Cullen?

Edward sonrió al recordar el pasado, el torbellino de deseos en el que se había sumido cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre.

—Éramos una panda de granujas revoltosos. Evitábamos nuestras tareas, y pasábamos todo el tiempo posible recorriendo la zona, persiguiendo a mozas descocadas, y haciendo lo que nos venía en gana. No íbamos a clase y salíamos a galopar por las colinas, y a nadar en el río o en el lago. Pero cuando nos pillaban nos ponían unos buenos castigos, claro.

—El conde debía de pegaros unas palizas tremendas.

Él la miró con asombro, y le dijo:

—Me parece que nunca nos levantó la mano, podía hacer que nos sintiéramos culpables con una simple mirada.

—¿No os pegaba cuando no ibais a clase?

—No.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, y al final comentó:

—Qué raro.

—No todos los padres recurren al castigo corporal. Personalmente, lo considero una brutalidad —Edward la miró muy serio. Era imposible que la hubieran golpeado con una vara, ¿no?

Isabella alzó la barbilla, y comentó con altanería:

—Pensad lo que queráis, no todo el mundo está de acuerdo con vos.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Swan os pegó alguna vez? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo si no iba a aprender lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

Fue como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el pecho. Edward sintió una furia avasalladora.

—¿Qué hacía?, ¿os pegaba con una vara?

Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando ella negó con la cabeza, pero la sensación fue efímera.

—Usaba los puños. Tenía bastante mal genio, y no soportaba la desobediencia. Me golpeaba en la parte lateral de la cabeza, normalmente en la mandíbula.

Edward la miró horrorizado; al darse cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sólo erais una niña!

—Pero… eso es lo que hacen los padres —protestó ella. Estaba claro que no entendía su reacción—. Castigan con los puños, con una vara o un látigo. No me importaba. Bueno, me dolía y a veces hasta veía las estrellas, como cuando me pegó en la cárcel. Pero solía fallar, porque yo era más rápida y esquivaba el golpe.

Edward se volvió de repente, y dijo:

—Ocúpate del timón, Paul.

El guardiamarina se apresuró a obedecer, y Edward la tomó del brazo mientras luchaba por mantener la calma y controlar la furia que lo cegaba. Fueron a la zona de estribor del alcázar. Allí no iba a interrumpirles nadie, ya que era un lugar reservado para el capitán.

—¿Os pegaba con frecuencia?

—Ya os he dicho que solía fallar —insistió ella con testarudez.

—Habéis dicho que os golpeó en la cárcel. Sin duda… sin duda no os referís a la del juzgado o a Fort Charles. No os pegó durante las últimas semanas, ¿verdad?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo sin responder.

—¿Os golpeó hace poco?, ¿golpeó a una mujer? —Edward apenas alcanzaba a creerlo.

—¿Qué más os da? —le espetó ella, temblorosa—. Papá me quería, era su forma de asegurarse de que le obedeciera. Se puso furioso cuando le dije lo que intenté hacer con el gobernador Aro.

Edward la soltó y se frotó la cara con las manos. Era una suerte que Swan estuviera muerto, porque de no ser así, lo mataría con sus propias manos. La miró con expresión adusta, y le dijo:

—Entonces, ¿no fue idea suya que os ofrecierais al gobernador a cambio de su libertad?

—No. A los doce años, me dijo que mi virginidad le pertenecía a mi marido.

Edward se quedó de piedra, y a pesar de lo indignado y horrorizado que estaba, sintió que un calor abrasador le recorría las venas. Isabella no había estado con ningún hombre. Su instinto le había dicho que era inocente mientras la razón insistía en que era muy improbable, pero ya no había ninguna duda… y tenía una barrera más que podía interponer entre los dos.

—Vos no pegáis ni azotáis a vuestros hijos, ¿verdad?

—No —al ver que se mordía el labio y bajaba la mirada, posó una mano en su hombro y le dijo—: Jamás golpearía a un niño, ni a una mujer. Podéis creer lo que os venga en gana, pero no puedo aceptar que vuestro padre os disciplinara a puñetazos.

—Mi padre me quería.

Ella alzó la mirada, y Edward se odió a sí mismo al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Claro que sí. Eso era obvio.

Se volvió ligeramente mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Le costaba entender cómo había mantenido su inocencia y la fe en su padre, y a pesar de que no quería arrebatarle ninguna de las dos cosas, lo consumía el deseo de hacerlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no decirle lo que pensaba de Swan, y contuvo el anhelo de abrazarla contra su pecho y acariciarle el pelo. Tenía el miembro erguido y palpitante, y sabía lo que pasaría si cedía ante la tentación.

—¿Rennesme suele desobedeceros? —le preguntó ella, vacilante.

Edward exhaló con fuerza al ver que se desviaban hacia un terreno más seguro.

—La verdad es que no, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera.

—¿En serio?

Él sonrió. Se sentía aliviado al pasar a hablar de un tema tan inocente.

—Mi hija me preocupa. Aunque no esté de acuerdo conmigo, finge que lo está para complacerme, y me encantaría que mostrara objeciones sobre algo que le importe.

—¿Queréis que os desafíe? —era obvio que estaba muy sorprendida.

—Anthony lo hace constantemente.

—Y no le golpeáis.

—Le castigo, pero no lo hago con los puños ni con un látigo.

Ella le dio la espalda, y Edward deseó que no hubiera tenido una vida tan difícil. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Me alegra que estéis entablando amistad con Rennesme.

—Me ha ayudado con las frases, es muy lista.

—Me preocupa que lo sea demasiado para su propio bien. En el futuro, si no se enamora de un hombre que cuente con mi aprobación, yo mismo tendré que buscarle marido; debido a su inteligencia, será difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado, porque la mayoría de los hombres saldrán huyendo de una mujer así con el rabo entre las piernas.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres listas.

—A algunos sí —Edward sonrió, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo lista que era ella, se apresuró a centrarse en otra cosa—. Ya sé que parece un poco prematuro, pero he pensado largo y tendido sobre el futuro de Rennesme. Le irá bien ser una gran heredera, pero tendré que desalentar a los caza fortunas.

—Sí, será una heredera.

Al ver que dejaba de sonreír, Edward se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Maldijo a Swan por no haberle dejado nada a su hija, ni un mísero céntimo, pero su propia falta de tacto era inconcebible.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis. Estáis preguntándome sobre mi vida, y os aburro con mis preocupaciones por el futuro de Rennesme.

—Es muy afortunada —susurró ella con angustia—. Tiene mucha suerte de teneros por padre, y de ser tan rica. No os preocupéis, le encontraréis un marido adecuado.

¿Y qué iba a pasar con Isabella?, ¿quién iba a encontrarle un marido a ella?

Edward no se había planteado aquella cuestión hasta ese momento y deseó no haberlo hecho, pero a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía, la caja de Pandora se había abierto. Swan tendría que haberse encargado del matrimonio de su hija, pero era una suerte que no lo hubiera hecho, porque seguramente habría elegido a un pirata o a algún sinvergüenza. Renée Swan iba a tener que encargarse del asunto.

El supuesto matrimonio de Isabella no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero también le preocupaba; al fin y al cabo, para concertar una buena alianza iba a tener que cambiar de arriba abajo, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

—¿Y qué me decís de vos, Isabella? ¿Soñáis con casaros, y con tener un hogar?

—¿Quién querría casarse conmigo?

Aquellas palabras le resultaron insoportables. Posó una mano en su mejilla, y la instó a levantar la cara.

—Estoy seguro de que tendréis pretendientes, y sin duda romperéis docenas de corazones después de pasar algún tiempo con vuestra madre.

A pesar de que estaba siendo sincero, tenía miedo por ella. Iba a transformarse en una dama bajo la tutela de su madre, eso era indudable, pero no podía imaginársela charlando sobre el tiempo o sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior; de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera que cambiarla en lo más mínimo. Intentó imaginársela elegantemente vestida y con aires señoriales. No le gustó nada la posibilidad de que perdiera su frescura y su originalidad, pero no sabía si iba a poder combinar las dos facetas.

—No soy como Rennesme —se apartó con brusquedad, y lo miró angustiada—. No soy una princesa con una fortuna, os ruego que no seáis tan cruel.

—Lo digo en serio. Seguro que vuestra madre os consigue un vestuario adecuado, un profesor de baile, y cualquier otra cosa que os haga falta para iniciar vuestra nueva vida. Estoy convencido de que al poco tiempo de vuestra llegada, habrá una cola de pretendientes ante su puerta.

—¡Ni hablar!

—¿Qué es lo que deseáis, Isabella?

—Ser libre, formar parte del viento y del mar. ¡Es lo único que he querido durante toda mi vida!

Edward la entendía a la perfección. Estuvo a punto de alargar los brazos para abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió varios pasos.

—Eso es lo que querrá mi madre, ¿verdad? Convertirme en una dama, encontrarme un marido, y casarme con él.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Acaso hay alguna otra opción?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la barandilla.

—Apartaos de la barandilla, Isabella —mantuvo el tono de voz suave, pero era una orden del capitán de la embarcación.

—He cometido un error —afirmó, aunque obedeció y se apartó un poco—. Quiero que me dejéis en cualquier sitio menos en Londres… en Malta, por ejemplo.

—Los demonios que nos acechan siempre parecen más terribles de noche. Sois fuerte y valiente, Isabella. Podéis enfrentaros a un reencuentro con vuestra madre.

Ella asintió, y se secó una lágrima.

—Disculpad que sea tan bobalicona.

—No sois ninguna bobalicona. Lo raro sería que no estuvierais nerviosa —le dijo con naturalidad, antes de alargar la mano hacia ella.

Isabella vaciló por un momento, pero al fin se le acercó y tomó su mano. Mientras la conducía hacia los escalones, Edward le dijo:

—He dado por sentado que sabéis dónde vive vuestra madre.

Ella asintió, y lo miró con una confianza total.

—Papá me dijo que vivía en un lugar llamado Belford House —al ver que parecía atónito, le preguntó—: ¿Os suena?

Edward se había quedado sin palabras. Había ido como invitado a Belford House, y conocía a lady Belford… que por cierto, se llamaba Renée. Tenía el pelo color castaño, de un tono casi idéntico al de Isabella, y si mal no recordaba, unos impresionantes ojos marrones; de repente, el parecido le resultó obvio.

Pero llevaba muchos años casada con lord Belford… Renée Belford era hermosa, elegante, sofisticada, y estaba obsesionada con su posición social. Además, era promiscua, y había tenido numerosas aventuras a espaldas de su marido; de hecho, él mismo la había rechazado cuando había intentado conquistarlo. No le gustaban ni su engreimiento ni su altanería, pero al parecer, era el único hombre que no estaba embobado con ella.

En ese momento, supo con certeza que la historia que Isabella le había contado sobre sus padres no era cierta, y que su madre no era Renée Swan, sino Renée Belford.

Y si estaba en lo cierto, era obvio que a lady Belford no iba a alegrarle lo más mínimo reencontrarse con su hija.

* * *

_**parece que Bella empieza a ilustrarse... jejeje, tengo ganas de ver a esa pequeña salvaje convertida en la gran dama, jejeje. Y Renée parece ser una bruja, jajajaja.**_

_**Bueno lo dicho esta mañana... aquí hasta las 23:57h. para subiros otro cap. de cada historia y mañana me DESPIERTO a las 6H, para que vean que no soy tan mala... jejeje. solo desearles una feliz noche buena... navidad y para los que celebren San Esteban tb. jejeje. que lo disfruten de corazón con todos sus seres queridos y no se pasen con los turrones! que luego llega Enero y... jejejeje. mejor atiborrense jejejeje. UN BESAZO Y UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE... NOS LEEMOS A LA VUELTA EL LUNES... MUAKIS**_


	7. Papá, ayúdame, estoy enamorada

Papá, ayúdame, estoy enamorada

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en la litera superior del camarote que compartía con Sue, que ya estaba durmiendo. El mobiliario consistía en una mesa pequeña, dos sillas, y un lavabo. Los hijos de de Masen dormían en el camarote adyacente, que era mayor y estaba mejor amueblado, pero a ella le daba igual el alojamiento.

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Cuando de Masen había decidido irse a descansar un par de horas a su camarote, ella había accedido a que la acompañara al suyo y había fingido que estaba cansada, a pesar de los nervios que la atenazaban y de que no quería apartarse de él. Acababa de pasar las horas más maravillosas de su vida navegando a su lado de noche. A pesar de que no le gustaba hablar del futuro que la esperaba en Inglaterra, la compañía de aquel hombre era como el opio… dulce, potente, y adictiva, y nunca le parecía bastante. Desearía haber seguido en cubierta junto a él.

Rozó su pequeño petate con los dedos, sacó el precioso camisón, y se quedó mirándolo. De Masen era muy diferente a los hombres que había conocido hasta el momento. Era guapo y fuerte, poderoso e instruido, generoso y de buen corazón. La había tratado con una amabilidad increíble. Como sabía que tenía miedo de Inglaterra, había intentado convencerla de que todo saldría bien cuando conociera a su madre, pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así. Su padre le había dicho que su madre la quería cuando era pequeña, pero habían pasado muchos años desde entonces; además, en el caso de que siguiera queriéndola, tenía miedo de que se decepcionara al ver a la mujer en que se había convertido su hija.

Siempre que se cruzaba con damas elegantes en Kingston, se quedaban mirándola con altanería y susurraban entre ellas a sus espaldas.

—¡Mira, es la hija del pirata! ¡Es una verdadera salvaje, hace honor a su nombre!

En ese momento, deseó ser una dama de verdad; si lo fuera, seguro que su madre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Suspiró profundamente. Pensar en aquello era una tontería, además de peligroso. Estar con de Masen había hecho que olvidara lo que iba a pasar en cinco semanas, cuando se presentara en casa de su madre. Seguro que en cuanto la viera se mostraría impactada, después horrorizada, y finalmente condescendiente. Tenía tanto miedo, que prefería no pensar en el asunto… como cuando de niña se escondía bajo cubierta mientras los piratas se mataban los unos a los otros, cerraba los ojos, se tapaba las orejas con las manos, y luchaba por no pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Pero de Masen había conseguido que sonriera. Cuando estaba junto a él, tenía los pies bien plantados en el presente, y el futuro parecía tan lejano, que se sentía segura; de hecho, nunca se había sentido tan a salvo en toda su vida, ni siquiera con su padre.

Aun así, en su corazón se escondía algo más, ya que era dolorosamente consciente de su masculinidad. Su atractivo y su virilidad eran patentes, pero al principio, cuando lo veía a bordo de algún galeón español que había capturado, era una niña a la que le parecía un dios. Cuando lo había conocido una semana atrás, la angustia que sentía por la ejecución de su padre había prevalecido sobre la atracción natural que sentía por él. Nunca dejaría de llorar la muerte de su padre, pero la tristeza era cada vez más llevadera; además, ya no era una niña.

Una niña no podía sentir aquel anhelo desbocado e imposible, ni estar dolorida en lugares de lo más íntimos, ni empezar a tener los sueños que ella tenía. Sentía un deseo nuevo y sin embargo familiar que iba acrecentándose, y verlo emerger aquella mañana de las aguas como Poseidón no la había ayudado en nada.

—Por favor, que no me enamore de él —al oír el susurro, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y se tensó, pero como Sue no contestó, supuso que estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Acaso estaba enamorándose de aquel corsario apuesto, rico y de noble cuna? Le pareció verlo ante sus ojos… su sonrisa, su mirada directa, su cuerpo firme y musculoso chorreando agua. Se preguntó con desesperación cómo podía evitar enamorarse de él cualquier mujer, aunque se tratara de una joven de diecisiete años.

No intentó engañarse. Aunque se mostraba bastante afectuoso, sabía que prefería a las damas elegantes, y que jamás sentiría nada por ella; aun así, estaba convencida de que la deseaba. Tenía ojos, y se daba cuenta cuando él se sentía tentado.

Apretó el camisón contra su pecho. Tenía los pezones endurecidos, y el cuerpo frío y caliente a la vez. La forma en que la observaba la dejaba acalorada, pero a pesar de que le había lanzado muchas veces la mirada que un hombre reservaba para la mujer con la que estaba a punto de acostarse, de Masen no había querido que le pagara el pasaje con su cuerpo. Ella le había insinuado que seguía dispuesta a hacerlo, y aunque él no había picado el anzuelo, su corazón y su cuerpo anhelaban sus atenciones.

La aterraba lo mucho que deseaba ir a buscarlo. Sabía que sería una insensatez entregarle su corazón, porque él se lo rompería sin miramientos. Entregarle su cuerpo sería más fácil, pero no parecía interesado en saciar sus necesidades masculinas.

Cerró los ojos, y deseó saber cuál era el camino correcto. Se imaginó a de Masen posando la mano en su mejilla, igual que antes, y tembló al sentir de forma casi palpable el contacto de su piel. No podía entender el comportamiento de aquel hombre, pero no era de extrañar, porque era la primera vez que conocía a un caballero de verdad. A lo mejor se contenía porque preferiría acostarse con una dama.

Contempló el camisón. Cuando lo llevaba puesto, la hija del pirata desaparecía y daba paso a una mujer que parecía tan elegante como las que paseaban por Kingston.

Al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, su miedo se acrecentó. Sabía que los hombres podían portarse como unos necios cuando se trataba de fornicar. Su padre se había dejado guiar un montón de veces por la verga en vez de por el cerebro. Le debía mucho a de Masen, mucho más que unas cuantas noches en la cama, pero al menos la deseaba desde un punto de vista primario. Quizás estaba intentando actuar como un caballero, a lo mejor no la deseaba demasiado debido a su falta de modales, pero era posible que se dejara guiar por la verga al verla con aquel camisón. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

A lo mejor no estaba enamorándose de él, y lo que ocurría era que no se diferenciaba tanto de las rameras que entretenían a los marineros. Quizás había llegado a la edad en la que deseaba satisfacer su cuerpo, tal y como hacían todas ellas abiertamente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero empezó a quitarse las botas, los calcetines, el cinturón, la camisa y la camisola. Se lavó en silencio para no despertar a la armenia, y entonces se puso el camisón y se peinó a toda prisa.

El corazón le retumbaba con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que el sonido la ensordecía. Miró a Sue, que seguía dormida… o eso pensaba, hasta que la mujer abrió los ojos y la miró. Se volvió hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera articular palabra y se apresuró a salir a cubierta, que estaba bañada por la luz grisácea que precedía al amanecer.

Se detuvo al llegar al camarote del capitán. Estaba actuando sin pensar, dejándose llevar por su determinación. Sabía que quizás cambiaría de opinión si se paraba a reflexionar, así que llamó a la puerta con cierta vacilación y susurró:

—¿De Masen?

Al ver que no contestaba, lo intentó de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero en caso de que no fuera así, entrar sin autorización era una falta grave. Intentó abrir, y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba cerrada por dentro. La abrió con cuidado, y entró en el camarote sigilosamente.

Las lámparas estaban apagadas, pero la luz del amanecer entraba por las portillas. Lo vio tumbado de espaldas en la enorme cama carmesí, con las sábanas de seda subidas hasta la cintura. Estaba desnudo. Se sorprendió al ver que seguía dormido, ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiera oído entrar? Había supuesto que era un hombre que permanecía alerta incluso estando dormido.

—¿De Masen?

Él permaneció inmóvil, mientras su pecho ancho y salpicado de vello oscuro ascendía y descendía rítmicamente. Le pareció increíble que siguiera durmiendo, pero se acercó a la cama con cautela. Levantó un poco la sábana, y alcanzó a vislumbrar su cadera estrecha y su muslo firme antes de tumbarse a su lado.

El corazón le latía con tanta rapidez, que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Sintió una humedad creciente en la entrepierna.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se colocó encima de ella, la agarró de las muñecas, y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza. Soltó una exclamación ahogada, y su mirada se topó con la expresión de furia que brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó él con indignación.

Isabella se quedó sin habla al darse cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo había estado despierto, esperándola. A pesar de que no tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, su peso parecía transferirse hasta ella a través de la firme presión de sus manos y sus piernas. La tenía agarrada de las muñecas y había colocado los muslos entre los suyos, así que se veía obligada a mantener las piernas abiertas. Como el camisón se le había subido, sentía el contacto de su piel. Tenía razón al pensar que estaba desnudo, porque su miembro permanecía erguido entre los dos.

La recorrió una oleada de placer.

Él inhaló con fuerza, y exclamó tembloroso:

—¡Contestadme!

Isabella seguía enmudecida, y no pudo controlarse al notar que su erección se endurecía más y más. Soltó un jadeo, y gimió mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él. Cuando su sexo húmedo rozó aquel miembro resbaladizo, el placer se intensificó.

Él gimió, frotó la mandíbula contra su mejilla, y cerró los ojos.

—Isabella, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza y el control y poseeros —le dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Es eso lo que queréis?, ¿de verdad deseáis que os use y que abuse de vos, como si no fuerais más que la hija de un pirata?

Lo sacudió un espasmo, e Isabella soltó un gemido mientras se debatía entre el placer físico y el dolor emocional. Cuando él alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, luchó por aclararse las ideas.

"Claro que no quiero ser la hija vulgar y barata de un pirata, al menos para ti…"

Él leyó la respuesta en sus ojos.

—Lo suponía —apartó a un lado las sábanas, salió de la cama, y la recorrió abiertamente con la mirada.

Isabella se apresuró a sentarse, y se bajó el camisón mientras él arrancaba la sábana de la cama y se la colocaba alrededor de la cintura para ocultar su enorme erección. Cuando la miró con furia, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó por calmarse, pero había estado al borde de un precipicio y parecía imposible recobrar algo de cordura.

Sus palabras crueles le facilitaron la tarea.

—No quiero tener una aventura con vos, Isabella —le dijo con brusquedad.

Ella parpadeó, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír como una histérica al ver el abultamiento que se ocultaba tras la sábana.

—Sí, sí que queréis.

Él retrocedió hasta quedar a medio metro de la cama, señaló su propio cuerpo, y le dijo:

—Esta es la reacción que tendría ante cualquier mujer que se metiera en mi cama.

La risa histérica se desvaneció. Cada vez más dolida, se dijo que lo que estaba diciéndole no podía ser verdad.

—Esta mañana me deseabais —susurró, con la mirada centrada en su rostro.

Él soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—¡Soy un hombre, un hombre viril! Siempre quiero tener sexo.

El dolor del rechazo fue tan certero como un alfanje rebanándole el pescuezo a un enemigo.

—Lo que mi cuerpo desea es irrelevante, porque no soy un animal. Lo que quiere mi mente es totalmente diferente, y no quiero acostarme con vos. ¿Acaso debo ser más claro?, ¿queréis que me explaye?

Isabella no sabía lo que significaba «explaye», pero pudo hacerse una idea. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas, y bajó la mirada hacia el camisón antes de murmurar:

—No soy una dama elegante.

No iba a cambiar nada poniéndose una prenda bonita, lavándose y peinándose. Él no la deseaba. Era muy diferente a los hombres que había conocido hasta entonces… educado, un caballero de verdad, un noble. Seguro que iría a ver a alguna de sus amantes de sangre azul en cuanto llegaran a puerto.

—No, no lo sois.

Alzó la mirada al notar el cambio en su tono de voz. Ya no parecía furioso, pero seguía tenso. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

—Sabía que no podía ser cierto, que no era posible que fuerais amable de verdad —bajó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar y luchaba por mantener la compostura. Aquel hombre había sido muy cruel con ella.

—Isabella…

Ella se detuvo en seco al oír su tono de voz casi normal, y deseó que le pidiera que volviera, que la abrazara con fuerza, que la mirara con una sonrisa y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que podían seguir siendo amigos, y que lo que acababa de pasar no iba a cambiar nada.

Él estaba rígido, y su expresión era impenetrable.

—Si hubiera querido disfrutar de vuestros favores, ya me habría acostado con vos.

Isabella soltó un gemido, y salió corriendo de allí.

Él se volvió, y estampó un puñetazo en la pared.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en la zona de estribor del alcázar, con los brazos cruzados, mirando sin ver hacia el mar. El agua tenía un pálido tono plateado que reflejaba el del cielo nublado, y estaba bastante revuelta. A pesar de que sólo navegaban con las velas mayores y la gavia, avanzaban a una buena velocidad que en condiciones normales le complacería, pero estaba irritado y molesto.

Se volvió a mirar a su pasajera. Era poco más de mediodía, y los niños e Isabella tenían un pequeño descanso. Rennesme había bajado a su camarote a leer, y Anthony estaba en la arboladura con sus hombres. Cada día estaba más orgulloso de él, ya que se mostraba ansioso por aprender todo lo posible sobre el barco y la navegación. A pesar de que no era demasiado buen estudiante desde un punto de vista académico, era un marino brillante.

Pero su pasajera era un caso aparte. Michelle le había dicho que estaba progresando con rapidez en los estudios. El francés no dejaba de ensalzar poéticamente la inteligencia y la dedicación de su nueva alumna, y afirmaba que cuando llegaran a Londres sería capaz de leer el _London __Times. _Estaba claro que el hombre había sido presa de su encanto, pero era comprensible. A pesar de que apenas acababa de salir del cascarón, era toda una hechicera de larga melena, exóticos ojos marrones, y delgado pero voluptuoso cuerpo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y la vio fruncir el ceño, permaneció serio y se negó a apartar la mirada. Isabella llevaba cinco días sin dirigirle la palabra; de hecho, se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada o a ignorarlo como si no existiera.

Sabía que estaba castigándolo por su crueldad, pero ¿acaso quería que la sedujera y la deshonrara? ¿No sabía que podría haberla poseído sin más al tenerla casi desnuda y enloquecida de placer y de pasión? ¿Tenía idea del control y la disciplina que le habían hecho falta para poder apartarse de ella? ¿No entendía que quería tratarla con nobleza?

Había hablado con crueldad de forma deliberada. Había sido una estratagema para apartarla lo máximo posible y evitar que volviera a intentar seducirlo, porque sabía que, si volvía a intentarlo, cedería ante el deseo avasallador y aberrante que lo atormentaba.

Aun así, ya había tenido más que suficiente. Se sentía fatal y culpable, lo lamentaba profundamente, ella tenía razón. No quería volver a sacar a la luz la camaradería previa que habían compartido, ya que era demasiado peligrosa, pero no soportaba que lo tratara con desprecio.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de darle la espalda y saludó con la mano a Anthony, que estaba sentado en un peñol. El niño sonrió, y le gritó:

—¡Sube, Isabella!

¡Qué locura! Las mujeres no subían por los mástiles… aunque en una ocasión la había visto hacerlo años atrás, en la balandra de su padre.

Isabella se volvió hacia él, y le lanzó una mirada desafiante antes de echar a correr hacia el palo mayor. En cuanto llegó, dio un salto hacia los obenques, y subió hasta su hijo con tanta agilidad como el mejor de sus hombres mientras él bajaba del alcázar hecho una furia.

Los marineros se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar y de inmediato fijaron los ojos en el suelo, como aparentando que no se habían dado cuenta de que había una mujer hermosa cerca.

—¡Es verdad que puedes subir por un mástil! —Exclamó Anthony con sorpresa—. ¡Creía que estabas tomándome el pelo!

—Llevo subiendo a los mástiles desde que era más joven que tú —Isabella miró hacia abajo, y se apresuró a apartar la mirada al ver a Edward.

—Bajad, por favor. Me gustaría hablar con vos —le dijo él.

Ella sonrió a Anthony, y comentó:

—Hace un día perfecto. Si el viento continúa así, nos ahorraremos varios días de viaje.

—Espero que el viaje no se acabe nunca, Inglaterra no me gusta —le dijo el niño.

Edward apenas podía creer que estuviera haciendo caso omiso de una orden directa. A lo mejor pensaba que se trataba de una petición.

—Isabella…

Ella se tensó, y le lanzó una mirada beligerante.

—Bajad ahora mismo, os espero en mi camarote —Edward dio media vuelta, y se alejó de allí. Si no le obedecía subiría a buscarla, la cargaría sobre los hombros, y la bajaría a la fuerza, aunque se suponía que los capitanes no subían a los mástiles.

La oyó bajar con el sigilo de un gato. Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, como si tuviera miedo de que la atacara de repente como un peligroso depredador. Lo cierto era que ya lo había hecho, al decirle que no quería acostarse con ella… ¡maldición, no había tenido otra opción!

Se detuvo en el centro del camarote, y cuando ella entró decidió fingir que no pasaba nada, que no se había pasado los últimos cinco días esperando verla sonreír mientras ella lo miraba con una hostilidad palpable. Se volvió hacia ella, y le dijo sonriente:

—Tengo entendido que habéis alcanzado el segundo nivel de lectura.

Isabella se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, con la boca firme y un brillo acerado en los ojos.

—¿Disfrutáis de los estudios?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, y siguió sin hablar.

—Me parece que acabo de demostrar que no sois una mujer hecha y derecha. Jamás he visto a un adulto comportándose de forma tan infantil —al ver que ella se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa, le preguntó con incredulidad—: ¿Pensáis ignorarme durante las próximas cuatro semanas?

—¿Acaso estoy ignorándoos, capitán?

Edward no supo cómo reaccionar. No podía culparla por enfadarse, pero sabía que el enojo era una fachada para ocultar lo herida que estaba. Al querer evitarle más dolor, sólo había conseguido lastimarla aún más.

—Lamento haberos hecho daño, Isabella —le dijo con sinceridad—. Está claro que mi comportamiento previo os confundió. Al menos, ahora los dos sabemos a qué atenernos. Si seguís mirándome ceñuda y negándoos a hablarme, el viaje se va a hacer muy largo.

—Ya es demasiado largo.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Bueno, al menos podréis volver a vuestras rameras elegantes en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra.

Era obvio que estaba muy dolida, y Edward fue incapaz de responder.

—¿Eso es todo?, tengo que volver a clase.

Al menos estaba hablándole, se dijo con resignación.

—Sí, eso es todo.

.

.

.

Isabella despertó de golpe, y se tensó al oír el sonido inconfundible de un enfrentamiento con sables. ¿Estaban atacándoles? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera despertado durante el abordaje? Se levantó de un salto, sacó la pistola de su petate, y se la puso a la cintura después de cargarla a toda prisa. Agarró su espada, y abrió de golpe la puerta.

El camarote daba a estribor, y no vio a ningún enemigo; de hecho, sólo alcanzaba a ver el océano grisáceo, pero alguien estaba luchando con espadas en la cubierta principal. De repente, oyó la voz de de Masen.

—Estocadas rectas, firmes y directas. No tuerzas la muñeca.

Isabella empezó a entender lo que pasaba. Se apresuró a rodear el camarote, y se detuvo en seco al verlo practicando esgrima con su hijo. Estaba dejando que Anthony se pusiera a prueba, y era obvio que el muchacho era muy ágil para tener ocho años.

De Masen era un buen profesor, ya que presionaba lo justo para que su hijo no se cansara ni se desmoralizara. Sintió una punzada de angustia, y aprovechó que estaba ocupado y no podía darse cuenta de su interés para observarlo a placer. Tenía que dejar a un lado el dolor que sentía. Lidiar con la rabia era mucho más fácil, mucho mejor… justo lo que se merecía aquel hombre.

Era un mal nacido, un sinvergüenza, un estirado con aires de grandeza. No era amable, sino mezquino y cruel. Lo odiaba.

Si se repetía aquello a menudo, quizás llegaría a creérselo.

Él le indicó a su hijo que parara en cuanto la vio. El niño, que estaba jadeante pero sonreía de oreja a oreja, bajó la espada de inmediato. Antes de mirarla a la cara, de Masen pareció tomar buena nota del hecho de que estaba armada con una pistola y una espada.

"Lo odio. Está dispuesto a acostarse con una dama finolis, pero no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. No soy lo bastante buena para él". Se acercó a ellos, y comentó:

—Anthony llegará a ser un buen espadachín.

—Sí, así es. ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó él, con una expresión impenetrable.

Isabella alzó el sable poco a poco, y le contestó sonriente:

—Mi espada —sabía manejarla muy bien, incluso podía ganar a su padre. En la esgrima no sólo contaba la fuerza, también había que tener equilibrio, agilidad y destreza.

—¿Queréis enfrentaros a mí?

—He oído las espadas, y pensé que estaban atacándonos. —Se sacó la pistola de la cintura, y la dejó a un lado sobre la cubierta.

—¿Habéis salido para ayudar a defender la embarcación?

—Claro que sí. No soy una noble blandengue de las que se desmayan ante una buena pelea. Pero estoy un poco desentrenada, hace bastante que no uso la espada. ¿Os importaría practicar un poco conmigo? —sin darle tiempo a responder, avanzó con una estocada.

Él bloqueó el golpe de forma instintiva, y le dijo con cautela:

—Vuestra espada está afilada, Isabella.

Ella sonrió, y volvió a atacar con otra estocada que él esquivó.

—No voy a heriros, de Masen.

Se planteó hacerle un pequeño corte para ver su reacción, y sintió una excitación enorme avivada por la rabia. Él bloqueó su siguiente estocada, pero al ver que retrocedía un paso, se sintió envalentonada y pasó al ataque. Él pareció asombrarse, pero paró cada estocada y permitió que lo acorralara contra la barandilla de babor.

Isabella soltó una carcajada triunfal, y le dijo:

—¡Podéis hacerlo mucho mejor, de Masen! No le tendréis miedo a mi hoja desnuda, ¿verdad?

—Seguís muy enfadada conmigo. Es comprensible.

Aquellas palabras la enfurecieron aún más. ¡Aquel hombre no entendía nada! Lanzó otra estocada, y él la bloqueó. Hizo un amago, consiguió superar sus defensas, y rasgó su elegante camisa de lino. Retrocedió de inmediato, y disfrutó del embriagador sabor de la victoria inminente.

—¿Esto también es comprensible? —le preguntó con fingida dulzura.

Él contempló atónito el largo desgarrón antes de alzar la mirada hacia ella poco a poco.

—No os he herido —estaba tan entusiasmada, que se echó a reír.

—Habéis tenido suerte —comentó él, ruborizado.

—No, lo que he tenido es cuidado de no heriros, de Masen.

Le atacó con tanta rapidez, que le arrancó tres botones de la camisa antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. La prenda se abrió, y dejó al descubierto los gruesos músculos de su pecho.

Alguien se echó a reír por encima de sus cabezas.

De Masen la miró con incredulidad.

—Luchad, de Masen —le dijo, jadeante. Estaba decidida a luchar sin cuartel—. ¿Acaso queréis que vuestros hombres se enteren de que una _niña _puede venceros?

Él lanzó una estocada repentina que Isabella alcanzó a bloquear a duras penas. Fue obligándola a retroceder por la cubierta con un ataque tras otro, y la tuvo de espaldas contra la barandilla y sudorosa en cuestión de segundos.

Al verla hecha una furia, sonrió y le dijo:

—No tengo ganas de enfrentarme a vos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vuestra espada está afilada; además, los dos sabemos que no podéis vencerme.

Pero al menos iba a intentarlo, porque estaba decidida a llamar la atención de aquel hombre. No era una dama, pero estaba a su altura en todo lo demás. Lanzó una fuerte estocada, y él la bloqueó antes de retroceder y dar un paso hacia un lado. Empezaron a moverse con rapidez en un círculo mientras las estocadas se sucedían, e Isabella sintió el escozor del sudor en los ojos. Sabía que era un espadachín experto, y aunque no esperaba ganarle, quería hacerle daño de alguna forma. Era lo que más deseaba… ¡maldición, quería que sufriera tanto como ella!

Tenía los brazos doloridos y estaba llegando a su límite físico, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Maldito seáis… —masculló.

Fingió que estaba exhausta y dispuesta a someterse a su clemencia, y se detuvo de repente. Él se tragó el anzuelo, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Isabella…

Ella fintó, lanzó una estocada, y le arrancó los botones que le quedaban en la camisa. Él se sorprendió tanto, que se quedó mirando boquiabierto la prenda desgarrada; cuando alzó la cabeza, la miró con un brillo ardiente en los ojos y sonrió.

Era obvio que no estaba enfadado. Isabella leyó el deseo en su mirada, y se sintió triunfal. Aunque estaba decidido a rechazarla, lo había provocado hasta tal punto, que en ese momento la deseaba. Era obvio que la razón había cedido ante la lujuria.

—¿Qué pasa, de Masen? —le preguntó con tono seductor—. A lo mejor lo que queréis no es una dama finolis.

Él atacó antes de que acabara de hablar, y atrapó el borde de su camisa y su camisola con la punta de su espada; a pesar de que el arma no estaba afilada, con un simple movimiento de muñeca podía rasgar las dos prendas. Isabella se quedó inmóvil. Estaba jadeante, y su cuerpo entero vibraba con una excitación frenética.

—Hacedlo, rasgadme la ropa.

Él se tensó, bajó poco a poco la punta de la espada hasta colocarla entre sus senos, y le dijo con voz ronca:

—Me parece que hemos acabado.

Tras contemplar la punta de la espada durante unos segundos, Isabella lo miró y le dijo:

—Yo no.

—Mi espada está contra vuestro corazón, querida. En una batalla real, estaríais muerta.

—La mayoría de los hombres me preferirían caliente y viva en sus camas —le espetó ella, desafiante.

Él apartó la espada, y la lanzó a un lado.

—Habéis ganado, Isabella. Admito mi derrota.

Empezó a dar media vuelta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando ella le arrancó con la espada los botones de arriba de los pantalones.

—A lo mejor mi oponente se habría dejado engañar con tanta facilidad como vos, y habría arrojado a un lado su espada al creerse fuera de peligro. Quizás, en una batalla de verdad, la destreza tiene poco que ver con la victoria. Volveos.

Él obedeció, y la miró con incredulidad,

Isabella no pudo mantener la mirada en su rostro, porque tenía los pantalones medio abiertos y una parte muy interesante de su anatomía había quedado al descubierto. Pero lo más interesante era la línea rígida que iba hinchándose visiblemente bajo la tela.

Estaba acalorada, y el deseo le corría como un torrente por las venas. Al darse cuenta de que estaba ruborizada, posó la punta de la espada contra su pecho y consiguió alzar la mirada hasta su rostro.

—Sí, yo gano —le dijo con firmeza.

De Masen tenía la respiración acelerada, e Isabella se sintió inmensamente satisfecha al ver que había conseguido enfurecerlo.

—Me habéis vencido, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Pensáis arrancarme el corazón porque os hice daño? Lo único que pretendo es llevaros sana y salva hasta lo que queda de vuestra familia.

Parte de la tensión del enfrentamiento se desvaneció, e Isabella empezó a debatirse entre la indignación y la culpa.

Él dio media vuelta, pero sólo se alejó varios pasos antes de volverse de nuevo. Regresó hacia ella, y la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Soltad la condenada espada. Quiero hablar a solas con vos, y no es una petición.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Su excitación iba evaporándose rápidamente. Cuando bajó la espada, él la soltó y le indicó con enfado que fuera hacia el camarote del capitán. Le obedeció cada vez más inquieta, y de pronto se dio cuenta del completo silencio que imperaba en el barco.

La tripulación en pleno había subido a cubierta. Casi trescientos hombres habían presenciado cómo atacaba como una desquiciada al capitán.

Cuando él la agarró del hombro y la instó a ir hacia el camarote, se tensó y sintió que el deseo resurgía. ¿Por qué le había provocado de forma tan imprudente e impulsiva? ¿Estaba lo bastante enfadado para ceder ante la lujuria?

En cuanto entraron, de Masen cerró la puerta de una patada, se quitó la camisa, y pasó junto a ella. La poca ropa que llevaba encima era más que reveladora, y del todo indecente. Se puso una camisa, y al oírla inhalar con fuerza se volvió hacia ella de golpe.

—¿Qué esperabais? A pesar de vuestra imprudencia y vuestra osadía, sois una mujer. Cualquier hombre se excitaría con un despliegue tan violento, seguro que ése era vuestro plan.

—No tenía ningún plan. Estaba enfadada, y quería haceros daño. Os compraré otra camisa.

—No tenéis ni un penique —se sirvió un whisky, apuró el vaso, y se sirvió otro. Le temblaban las manos—. Tenemos que convivir en un espacio muy reducido, y no podemos seguir así. Os he pedido perdón por mi comportamiento, ya es hora de que aceptéis mis disculpas. Quiero una tregua.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba temblando, y se rodeó con los brazos. No sabía si aceptar sus disculpas, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba pelear con él. No tuvo más remedio que admitir para sus adentros que no lo odiaba.

—¿Aceptáis una tregua? —insistió él.

—De acuerdo —alcanzó a decir. En ese momento, la verdad la dejó sin habla… se había enamorado de Edward de Masen, estaba perdida.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se le acercó; al parecer, quería mantener las distancias.

—Le habéis ofrecido a mi tripulación todo un espectáculo, Isabella —le dijo con más calma.

Ella se mordió el labio. No sabía qué decir, ya que aún no se había recuperado después de darse cuenta de que se había enamorado del hombre más inalcanzable del mundo.

Al ver que no hablaba, él le dijo con voz suave:

—¿Queréis cenar conmigo esta noche? Comeremos mientras me contáis cómo os va con los estudios, y también podemos hablar sobre la logística de la próxima reunión con vuestra madre.

Isabella le había echado mucho de menos, y si él sólo podía ofrecerle un par de horas en cubierta o una cena, que así fuera; al fin y al cabo, era mejor que nada, ¿verdad? Porque no sólo le había echado de menos, sino que le necesitaba.

—Me encantará cenar con vos —vaciló por un instante antes de preguntarle—: ¿Qué significa «logística»?

Su sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, y a Isabella le pareció la belleza personificada.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre algunos detalles, como el momento en que os presentaréis en Belford House con mi ayuda.

Isabella no quería hablar de lo que le esperaba en Londres; al fin y al cabo, estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada.

—De acuerdo.

—Hoy habéis sido muy osada, Isabella. Sois muy diestra con la espada, jamás había conocido a una mujer capaz de blandir un arma como vos.

Sus elogios la abrumaron. La admiración con la que la miraba era patente.

—Gracias —Isabella rezó para poder conformarse con su admiración, ya que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir su amor.

.

.

.

Isabella se retrasaba.

Edward estaba paseándose de un lado a otro del camarote. La mesa estaba elegantemente preparada para la cena íntima que había organizado. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, ya que a pesar de que necesitaba la tregua para sentirse tranquilo, cenar a solas con ella iba a poner a prueba su carácter, su honor, y su fuerza de voluntad. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo magnífica que estaba con la espada. Como una princesa guerrera celta de un tiempo remoto en el que las mujeres eran valientes e intrépidas, y luchaban junto a sus hombres. El acaloramiento y la violencia del enfrentamiento habían exacerbado sus instintos masculinos, que ya de por sí eran bastante fuertes.

Deseó haber aceptado su desafío. Después de desnudarla por completo y de obligarla a que se rindiera, la habría tomado en sus brazos y la habría llevado a la cama.

Intentó recuperar algo de compostura, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Para dejar de recordar la demostración de esgrima sólo tenía que obligarse a pensar en el futuro que la esperaba. Desde que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Isabella, había estado dándole vueltas a su llegada a Belford House. Ella no tenía ni idea de que era ilegítima, pero él estaba casi convencido de que era así; al fin y al cabo, dudaba que Renée Belford hubiera estado casada brevemente con un joven oficial de la armada y que después hubiera obtenido un costoso divorcio. La verdad de su nacimiento iba a ser un golpe muy doloroso para Isabella.

Tuvo ganas de maldecir a Swan por las mentiras que le había contado a su hija, pero sus motivaciones eran comprensibles; en cuanto a lady Belford, la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no iba a alegrarse de ver a su hija. Ninguna dama de su categoría estaría dispuesta a aceptar abiertamente a una hija ilegítima, ya que eso comportaba el escándalo y la deshonra; aun así, los bastardos eran una parte más de la sociedad. En todas las familias había alguno, y a menudo convivían con sus hermanos legítimos. Para disimular, se solía decir que eran ahijados o primos, y nadie les daba más importancia cuando los chismorreos iban desapareciendo. Seguramente, Renée diría que Isabella era una prima lejana, ya que así podría incorporarla a la familia sin poner en peligro su posición social.

Había decidido que iba a tener que ir a hablar con ella antes de llevarle a Isabella. Debía asegurarse de que la reunión fuera bien, y de que Renée accediera a reconocerla al menos como prima. Después de alcanzar un acuerdo con ella, le contaría a Isabella la verdad con mucho tacto, aunque sabía que la conversación no iba a ser nada agradable.

Mientras tanto, tenía que animarla a que refinara su comportamiento todo lo posible, porque si no lo hacía, estaba perdida.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿había cambiado de opinión en lo concerniente a la tregua?

Al darse cuenta de que ya se retrasaba cuarenta minutos, fue a su camarote para averiguar lo que pasaba. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, se detuvo en seco al oírla hablar acaloradamente. ¿Con quién estaba?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó, claramente angustiada—. ¡No sé qué hacer!, ¡no tengo ni idea! Ayúdame, por favor.

Edward se sintió perplejo, y hasta celoso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y la vio de pie de espaldas a él.

—¡Por favor, papá! Si tú no me aconsejas, ¿quién va a hacerlo? ¡Por Dios, te necesito!

Lo inundó una mezcla de compasión y de pena. Isabella estaba hablando con su padre, ¿acaso podía ver su fantasma? ¿Creía de verdad que iba a responder a sus preguntas?, ¿hablaba a menudo con Swan?

Creía que ella estaba recuperándose paulatinamente de su pérdida, pero era obvio que su dolor seguía siendo igual de intenso. Se sintió como un canalla por no haberse dado cuenta.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella dijo con voz ronca:

—Seguro que estás enfadado conmigo. No he olvidado que querías que fuera la amante de de Masen, pero es un caballero de verdad. Intenté seducirlo, te lo prometo.

Fue como si acabara de apuñalarlo con la pequeña daga que llevaba en la bota. ¿Había intentado seducirlo para honrar una promesa disparatada que le había hecho a su padre? Swan no le había dejado a su hija ni un penique, así que hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, pero seguía siendo un duro golpe.

—Perdona mi fracaso, papá. Al menos, voy en busca de mamá… no sé qué hacer, estoy tan enamorada…

Edward no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la primera sorpresa, no había tenido tiempo de enfurecerse. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de oír, y luchó por convencerse de que la había malinterpretado mientras abría la puerta del todo.

—Ya lo sé —susurró ella, como si su padre acabara de decirle algo—. Ya sé que soy una tonta, y que me romperá el corazón, pero no había conocido a ningún hombre como él. ¡No hay nadie como de Masen! Oh, Dios… intento convencerme de que me bastará con su amistad, pero es muy duro. Estoy completamente enamorada de él. Si me aceptara, estaría encantada de ser su amante, y me daría igual que no pudiera ofrecerme nada más.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Fue como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo en la barriga. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible que Isabella Swan, la indómita y libre, La Salvaje, una mujer tan independiente que no necesitaba a nadie, se hubiera enamorado de él?

Pero él ya tenía sus sospechas. La forma en que lo miraba, unas veces con esperanza y admiración y otras con un deseo ardiente, era muy reveladora. Sólo quería protegerla, pero quizás ella había malinterpretado su comportamiento más de lo que pensaba.

Intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Al menos voy a Inglaterra a ver a mamá, que es lo que tú querías —estaba temblorosa, y luchando por contener las lágrimas—. No podía negarte algo así, pero tengo miedo —se limpió el rostro con la manga de la camisa, y añadió—: Soy una cobarde. Voy a decepcionarte, porque Inglaterra y mamá me dan mucho miedo. Le tengo más miedo a ella que a los granujas que a veces abordaban nuestro barco y querían matarnos. Ojalá volvieras para decirme que no tengo que ir a Inglaterra.

Edward retrocedió, y cerró los ojos mientras lo recorría una compasión abrumadora. Podía lidiar con el problema de la llegada a Inglaterra, pero lo que Isabella sentía por él era un tema muy diferente.

Volvió a su camarote en silencio.

* * *

**_Creo que a Edward le ha llegado mucha información...jejejeje. el prox. cap. se titula "después de la tormenta, no siempre llega la calma" y como pueden inmaginar... es muy... interesante, jejejeje. nos leemos guapas. besotes._**


	8. Después de la tormenta, no siempre llega

Después de la Tormenta, no siempre llega la calma

.

Edward no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había oído, pero en ese momento

Isabella estaba tomando un trago de vino y nada revelaba que había estado llorando. Cuando alzó los ojos y lo contempló con una expresión esperanzada, se sintió incómodo y apartó la mirada. Había trazado un plan de acción, y pensaba llevarlo a cabo costara lo que costase. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el encuentro de Isabella con su madre fuera un éxito, pero para eso necesitaba que ella colaborara.

—¿Os gusta la _soupe du poisson? _—le preguntó con naturalidad.

Ella dejó a un lado la cuchara, y lo miró sonriente.

—Sí, mucho.

—Avanzamos a buen paso. He calculado que ya hemos completado un tercio del viaje —al ver que se tensaba, añadió—: Supongo que estáis muy emocionada.

Ella fijó la mirada en su plato, y dijo sin demasiada convicción:

—Sí.

Edward la contempló mientras buscaba la manera de conseguir que le confesara sus miedos, ya que quería sugerirle un curso intensivo de buenos modales. Isabella no tenía más remedio que aprender a comportarse como una dama si quería entrar a formar parte de la sociedad londinense.

—¿Vais a dejarme a mi suerte en el puerto de Londres? —le preguntó ella, claramente aterrada.

—Claro que no. Pienso acompañaros a Belford House.

—¿Y me dejaréis allí?

—Quiero ayudaros a causar una buena impresión, Isabella. Tendremos que conseguir un vestido adecuado, así que en cuanto lleguemos me encargaré de que una modista vaya a veros a Esme House. Cuando estéis vestida tal y como corresponde, os llevaré a Belford House.

—Esme House es donde viven vuestro padre y su esposa la condesa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, suelo alojarme allí cuando estoy en Londres. No sé quién estará en la casa cuando lleguemos. Puede que esté la familia entera, o puede que no haya nadie —al ver que se ponía muy roja, como si estuviera enfebrecida, comentó—: Es obvio que estáis un poco ansiosa, pero os aseguro que mi familia os recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Si lo deseáis, permaneceré a vuestro lado durante el encuentro con vuestra madre.

—Ya, pero después os iréis. Mi madre me asignará una habitación en su casa, así que voy a vivir el resto de mi vida en Belford House.

Edward suspiró, y sintió una gran pena por ella.

—Sois joven y ella es vuestra madre, por supuesto que se hará cargo de vos. Es su deber. Pero cuando alcancéis la mayoría de edad, podréis hacer lo que queráis… si tenéis los fondos necesarios, claro.

Edward no pudo evitar recordar que Swan le había aconsejado a su hija que se convirtiera en su amante. No podía culparlo del todo, ya que Isabella era hermosa y apasionada, justo el tipo de mujer que un caballero adinerado querría poseer, pero le extrañaba que el pirata no hubiera aspirado a algo más para ella. Se preguntó si era cierto que Isabella había vivido los primeros años de su vida con su madre, y se dio cuenta de que era poco probable. Maldición, ¿por qué no la había mandado Swan a alguna escuela de señoritas, para que lo aprendiera todo sobre el protocolo?

—Me falta poco para ser mayor de edad.

—Desde un punto de vista legal, pero seguro que vuestra madre querrá seguir cuidándoos. No se deshará de vos en cuanto cumpláis los dieciocho, Isabella. Muchas damas casaderas viven en casa de sus padres hasta entrados los veinte; de hecho, algunas se quedan solteras.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con consternación.

—Yo puedo ayudaros, Isabella —Edward se inclinó hacia delante, y contuvo justo a tiempo el impulso de tomarla de la mano.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Vais a necesitar más que un vestido bonito para causar buena impresión.

Isabella se tensó de inmediato, y le dijo:

—Eso ya lo sé. Llevar ropa elegante no va a hacer que se me olvide que no soy una dama; de hecho, nunca me he puesto un vestido.

Edward se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Vuestra originalidad me resulta cautivadora, pero no todo el mundo compartirá mi opinión.

—¿Estáis de broma? —le preguntó ella con incredulidad—. ¿Tenéis idea de cuántas damas finolis de Kingston se reían de mí al verme pasar? En la iglesia, se negaban a sentarse en el mismo banco que yo. Una remilgada hasta cruzó de acera para no pasar por mi lado. Hablaban de mí en voz alta, así que sé muy bien lo que pensaban. Soy una basura, y tanto en casa de mi madre como en la vuestra todo el mundo va a despreciarme.

Edward sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

—No sois una basura. Sois cien veces más fuerte, valiente y hermosa que todas vuestras detractoras. Y os equivocáis respecto a mi familia, todos os aceptarán y os tratarán con respeto porque estáis a mi lado, y llegarán a apreciaros de corazón cuando os conozcan mejor. Pero tenéis razón al pensar que ni vuestro candor ni vuestra destreza con la espada van a ser bien recibidos en Belford House. Tenemos que planear con esmero el reencuentro con vuestra madre, Isabella. He estado pensando largo y tendido en el asunto, y aunque desearía disponer de más tiempo, sólo nos queda un mes. Debéis aprender las pautas básicas del comportamiento en la alta sociedad… cómo andar, hablar, comer… y bailar, por supuesto.

Isabella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Ya sé andar y hablar, pero no lo hago bien, ¿verdad? —Tras un breve silencio, añadió—: No quiero comer con finolis, de Masen, y tampoco quiero ir a Inglaterra. No quiero ver a mi madre en estas circunstancias, pero se lo prometí a papá —la silla se volcó cuando se levantó de golpe. Se puso muy pálida, y se apresuró a levantarla.

Edward se levantó de inmediato, rodeó la mesa, le quitó la silla de las manos, y la colocó en su sitio antes de decirle con voz tranquilizadora:

—No pasa nada.

—Claro que pasa, ni siquiera puedo levantarme bien de la mesa.

Él la tomó de la mano, y comentó:

—De hecho, vuestras imitaciones son muy buenas.

—¿Os referís a cuando me burlo de algún tontorrón?

—Exacto. Imitáis el acento de la alta sociedad a la perfección, os he oído hacerlo en más de una ocasión. No será tan difícil como creéis.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final apartó la mano.

—Puedo practicar todos esos aires finolis, pero nadie va a tragárselo. No quiero ser una dama, lo único que me interesa es navegar.

Edward sintió que se le derretía el corazón, y escogió con sumo cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

—Por desgracia, Swan está muerto, y no tenéis nada. Vuestra madre se ocupará de vos, vais a tener que adaptaros.

—Os tengo a vos —susurró ella, mientras lo miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—_¿Qué? _—fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. El corazón se le aceleró de golpe.

Ella se rodeó con los brazos, y le dijo:

—Podría quedarme aquí… con vos. Creo que eso habría complacido a mi padre.

Edward la miró con incredulidad, pero en ese instante todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos en la fragata se le arremolinaron en la mente con una claridad chocante.

—¡Soy muy buena marinera!, seguro que no hay nadie a bordo capaz de subir más rápido que yo por la verga de mayor.

Edward empalideció de golpe.

—¡No vais a subir esa verga!

—Puedo cargar balas de cañón como el mejor artillero, tengo buena puntería con la pistola, y vos mismo comprobasteis que soy una excelente espadachín. ¡Por favor, dejadme navegar con vos!

—Queréis navegar conmigo —el corazón le martilleaba con un ritmo atemporal que reconoció al instante. Isabella quería permanecer a bordo de su navío, surcar los mares a su lado. Tuvo que volverse hasta darle la espalda, ya que su miembro se había excitado al instante.

—¡Os juro que no os molestaré! No como mucho, y puedo dormir con el resto de marineros.

Edward se volvió de golpe hacia ella, y le dijo con firmeza:

—No.

—Voy a ser un desastre en Inglaterra, lo sabéis tan bien como yo —le susurró.

Al verla tan temerosa y angustiada, tuvo el alocado impulso de acceder a su petición, pero era imposible.

—No vais a ser un desastre. Rennesme, Sue y yo mismo os ayudaremos a aprender.

Isabella se sentó en la cama, y le preguntó:

—¿Y si mamá no me quiere?

Era el peor de los temores de Edward. Se acercó a ella, pero se recordó que no podía tocarla ni reconfortarla en ese momento.

—Entiendo que estéis nerviosa, pero os ruego que confiéis en mí. Antes de marcharme de Inglaterra, me aseguraré de que tenéis un buen futuro por delante. Os lo prometo.

Isabella lo miró con incertidumbre, y susurró:

—Confío en vos, pero… ¿y si mamá me mira como aquella puerca de Windsong, como todo el mundo?

Edward se tensó de golpe. Lady Belford iba a arrepentirse si se atrevía a mirar con desprecio a Isabella.

—No puedo predecir el futuro, pero podemos hacer lo posible para que todo esté a nuestro favor. Vais a tener que trabajar muy duro durante las próximas semanas, y yo os echaré una mano durante el reencuentro con vuestra madre. Creo que juntos podemos conseguir que todo salga bien. Yo pienso poner de mi parte, pero vos también debéis hacerlo.

Isabella se mordió el labio, y le dijo:

—Voy a intentarlo, pero desearía tener tanta seguridad como vos.

—Tendré suficiente seguridad para los dos. Ella es vuestra familia, Isabella. Yo soy un comerciante la mayor parte del tiempo, un corsario en mis ratos libres, y a la postre un soltero. No podéis navegar conmigo, no es correcto.

Ella apartó la mirada, y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no? Vos hacéis lo que os da la gana, todos saben que no obedecéis a nada y a nadie.

Lamentablemente, eso era cierto. Edward vaciló por un instante antes de admitir con gravedad:

—Por desgracia, mi vida sería muy diferente si no fuera un excéntrico, ya que he permanecido apartado de todo el mundo. No me arrepiento, pero a la larga es mejor encajar.

—Pero yo también soy diferente —susurró ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que los dos eran unos inconformistas.

—Vuestro destino está en Belford House, y el mío en el mar. Somos completamente diferentes —se sentó a su lado, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo mucho que tenían en común—. ¿Qué me decís?, ¿estamos de acuerdo en el plan de acción?

Ella vaciló antes de asentir.

—Voy a intentar mejorar mis modales, aunque no soy tan optimista como vos.

—Estoy convencido de que vais a lograrlo —antes de darse cuenta, añadió—: No voy a abandonaros, Isabella.

Los dos parecieron igual de sorprendidos por aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba exhausta, ya que llevaba los últimos cinco días inmersa en sus nuevas clases. El plan de acción estaba claro, así que estaba esforzándose al máximo por aprender a comportarse con educación y aires finolis. Estaba casi convencida de que no iba a poder engañar a nadie, pero no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de una joven sin rostro que vestía elegantes vestidos y caminaba sin esfuerzo con elegancia. La mujer tomaba el té con su madre en un jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores, y contaba con el apoyo de un galante admirador que la acompañaba por todo Londres, y que casualmente se parecía mucho a de Masen.

El protocolo no la fastidiaba tanto como esperaba, pero lo que no soportaba era ser tan torpe e inepta. Sus esfuerzos resultaban cómicos, ya que cuando no tropezaba con la falda del caftán que le habían dado, se le olvidaba andar con pasos cortos. Anthony se había partido de risa al verla andar con falda pero con paso de chico, hasta que al final le habían dicho al niño que se marchara mientras Sue, Rennesme y Michelle seguían ayudándola. Más tarde se había enterado de que de Masen había castigado al pequeño por reírse, y le había ordenado escribir en un solo día dos redacciones, una de ellas en latín, además de una carta de disculpa. El caftán le resultaba muy incómodo, y no sabía si iba a poder acostumbrarse a llevar algo así. Si ni siquiera podía caminar como las damas de Kingston, ¿cómo iba a aprender a bailar? Al quinto día, estaba totalmente desalentada. ¿Iba a conseguir ser lo bastante elegante como para engañar a alguien?

Tenía miedo de humillarse delante de la sociedad y de de Masen, pero a pesar de que no había querido admitirlo, siempre había sabido de forma instintiva que no podía presentarse en casa de su madre como la hija de un pirata. Le faltaban agallas para hacerlo.

Se quitó el odiado caftán. En un gesto desafiante que nadie había parecido notar, siempre llevaba debajo la camisa y los pantalones, y su daga seguía dentro de la bota. ¿Acaso estaba aferrándose a su antigua vida, por si la nueva no se materializaba? Tiró al suelo el caftán bordado en tonos turquesa, violeta y dorado, y lo alejó de una patada. Se había sentido mortificada cuando había estado a punto de caerse de cara al hacer una reverencia, pero lo peor de todo era que de Masen había estado observándola desde la puerta. En vez de impresionarlo, había quedado en evidencia delante de él por enésima vez.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué su madre no podía quererla tal y como era? ¿Por qué no podía quererla de Masen?

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se negaba a comportarse como una bobalicona en lo concerniente a aquel hombre. Era su protector, incluso su amigo, pero jamás se plantearía tener como amante ni como una simple aventura pasajera a una mujer vulgar como Isabella Swan, a una desvergonzada como La Salvaje… aunque quizás la desearía si se convertía en una dama.

Apenas lo había visto desde que había empezado con las nuevas clases. Creía que iba a ayudarla en cierta medida a aprender a caminar, hacer reverencias y bailar, pero o le había entendido mal, o él había decidido no participar en su educación. Había intentado ir a hacerle compañía durante la guardia de noche, pero él le había dejado claro que no era bien recibida y le había ordenado que se fuera a dormir. Había sido un golpe muy doloroso, ya que además de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía y de que ansiaba que la felicitara por sus progresos, lo echaba de menos. Estaba claro que estaba manteniendo las distancias porque no quería que ella intentara seducirlo de nuevo.

Deseó no haber sido tan tonta.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, y al volverse para ir a abrir vio a través de las portillas que el cielo estaba cada vez más nublado. Se sintió entusiasmada, ya que hacía años que no navegaba durante una tormenta.

Abrió la puerta, y su rostro se iluminó al ver a un sonriente Michelle.

—¿Vamos a leer más? —la lectura le gustaba casi tanto como la navegación.

—_Non. Actuellement, _vamos a empezar con las clases de baile.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies; hasta el momento, las clases se habían limitado a caminar, hablar y hacer reverencias básicas. ¿Iba a ser Michelle quien la enseñara a bailar? Si no tenía más remedio que aprender, quería que su maestro fuera de Masen. Pero quizás fuera mejor así, no quería volver a quedar en ridículo delante de él.

—No me encuentro bien, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

—¡Nos queda muy poco tiempo, _mademoiselle_!Debéis aprender a bailar el vals, aunque no dispongamos de música. _Maintenant, allez-vous!_

.

.

.

—Que arricen las gavias y los juanetes.

—Sí, señor —el guardiamarina Quil se apresuró a dar las órdenes correspondientes.

Edward se volvió hacia el bauprés. El viento había alcanzado los veintitrés nudos, y el tiempo iba empeorando con tanta rapidez, que en unas dos o tres horas iba a tener bajado casi todo el velamen. Se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba calibrar el alcance de la tormenta que se avecinaba. La situación no tenía demasiada buena pinta.

—Tenemos por delante muy mal tiempo, Jacob.

—Sí, señor.

—Va a llover —fue hacia el borde del alcázar y observó cómo descendían las velas, tal y como había ordenado—. Encárgate de que haya doble guardia.

—Sí, señor —Quil ordenó de inmediato que una segunda guardia tomara posiciones.

Edward sabía que, para cuando llegara la puesta de sol, iba a tener que ordenar que todos los hombres estuvieran en cubierta; el cielo estaba tan encapotado, que el sol ya ni se veía.

De repente, vio a Sue acercándose por la cubierta principal. La mujer avanzaba con dificultad, ya que el balanceo del barco era cada vez más fuerte.

—Mi señor.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y la agarró del brazo para ayudarla.

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Muy bien. Anthony quiere subir a cubierta, y Rennesme está tan absorta en sus tareas de francés, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del mal tiempo.

El oleaje era cada vez más fuerte, y el tiempo iba empeorando rápidamente.

—Anthony no puede subir a cubierta hasta que pase la tormenta, y dudo que sea antes del amanecer. Adelante con el informe, Sue.

Cada día, a las cuatro en punto, la mujer le informaba de los progresos de Isabella, que de momento parecían esperanzadores.

—Es una estudiante muy aplicada. No me preocuparía si tuviéramos más tiempo, pero sólo nos quedan tres semanas. Durante toda su vida ha ido a su aire y se ha comportado como un muchacho, un comportamiento tan arraigado no puede cambiar en cuestión de semanas.

—Debe causar una buena impresión en Belford House.

—Vos mismo la visteis caminar como un marimacho el otro día. Necesita más tiempo, mi señor. ¿Puedo hablar con franqueza?

—Adelante.

—Es muy orgullosa, pero cada día deja a un lado su dignidad. Cada pequeño fallo la mortifica. Creo que quizás sería mejor que pospusierais su entrada en sociedad hasta que esté mejor preparada.

—Eso podría arreglarse —comentó Edward, pensativo—. Pero me gustaría que se reuniera con su madre cuanto antes, y para eso no necesita estar perfecta. ¿Habrá aprendido lo suficiente cuando acabe el viaje como para parecer una mujer de buena cuna?

—No lo sé.

La situación lo preocupaba. Sabía lo decidida que estaba Isabella y la admiraba por su tenacidad, sobre todo temiendo en cuenta lo orgullosa que era y lo mucho que la avergonzaban sus errores, pero lady Belford querría una hija de modales impecables.

—Quizás sería buena idea que la animarais y la alabarais, mi señor. Os admira muchísimo.

Edward se ruborizó, y empezó a sospechar que Sue estaba al tanto de la inaceptable pasión que había enturbiado su relación con Isabella.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta los camarotes.

La agarró del brazo, y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras la conducía hasta el camarote de los niños. Justo antes de que entrara, Isabella salió del suyo y sonrió al verlo.

Entraron juntos en el camarote de los niños, y al ver que estaba sonrojada y que tenía los ojos brillantes comentó:

—¿Queréis compartir conmigo alguna buena noticia?

—Se avecina una tormenta, hace años que no navego durante una de las fuertes —le dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Edward la miró con perplejidad. La mayoría de las mujeres ya habrían empezado a ponerse nerviosas, en una hora estarían al borde de las lágrimas, y estarían llorando desconsoladas al creerse al borde del naufragio para cuando hubieran alcanzado el corazón de la tormenta.

—Nos espera un mar muy revuelto, y vientos fuertes. Ya hemos alcanzado los veintitrés nudos. Quiero que permanezcáis bajo cubierta, al igual que los niños —como ella lo miró con incredulidad, añadió—: Es una orden.

Al volverse hacia sus hijos, vio a Anthony mirándolo con una expresión similar a la de Isabella. Era obvio que Rennesme ya había notado el mal tiempo, porque estaba muy pálida. Había cerrado el libro que estaba leyendo, y permanecía sentada muy quieta en la litera inferior.

—¡Tengo que ayudarte a navegar durante la tormenta, papá! Va a haber una, ¿no? —le dijo Anthony.

—Se avecina un temporal, pero tienes ocho años y voy a darte una orden directa: Quiero que te quedes en este camarote, y que cuides de tu hermana.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Nada de peros! Soy tu capitán, y vas a obedecerme. ¿Está claro?

Anthony se ruborizó y asintió.

Edward sabía que tenía que ser firme. Aunque el pequeño no le había desobedecido nunca, estaba deseando subir a cubierta y presenciar la tormenta, y corría el riesgo de caer por la borda.

—Voy a dejártelo muy claro: Si me desobedeces, te castigaré con una vara —era la primera vez que le amenazaba así, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que su hijo le desobedeciera.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos, y permaneció en silencio.

Edward lo observó durante un largo momento para asegurarse de que había entendido que, en aquella ocasión, una infracción podía costarle muy caro.

—Bien —su expresión se suavizó cuando se acercó a Rennesme y la alzó en brazos—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—_La Iliada _—le contestó ella en un susurro.

—¿Es un buen libro?

—Sí. ¿Vamos a volcar, papá?

Edward se rió para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo ha volcado tu padre?, ¿cuándo ha naufragado? Los vientos arrecian, eso es todo. Después empezará a llover, pero tú estarás profundamente dormida, cómoda y arropada —la sentó de nuevo en la litera—. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que ha habido una tormenta, porque cuando te despiertes por la mañana ya habrá salido el sol —le dio un pellizquito en la barbilla.

La niña asintió, pero fue incapaz de sonreír.

—El barco se mueve mucho, no voy a poder dormir.

—Sue va a prepararte un té, y te prometo que el balanceo del barco te ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

La niña sonrió por fin.

Isabella estaba junto a Sue, observando fascinada cómo hablaba con sus hijos. Edward se acercó a ellas, y le dijo en voz baja a la criada:

—Dentro de una hora, pon un poco de brandy en el té de Rennesme. Será mejor que duerma durante toda la noche.

La mujer asintió.

Edward fue hacia su hijo, y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Quiero que tranquilices a tu hermana. Juega con ella, léele algo, distráela.

—Sí, papá.

Edward suspiró al ver que parecía contrito pero desafiante. En un par de años, iba a ser un muchacho testarudo difícil de controlar. Fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Isabella y la vio junto a su hijo.

—No está siendo malo contigo, Anthony. Una tormenta es peligrosa. El viento podría lanzarte por encima de la borda, y entonces tu padre se lanzaría al mar a salvarte y os ahogaríais los dos.

El niño asintió con seriedad, y dijo:

—Es verdad. Voy a cuidar de mi hermana.

Edward se despidió de Sue con un gesto de asentimiento, y salió del camarote. El viento había arreciado, y arrastraba la espuma de las olas embravecidas. Aceleró el paso, y subió al alcázar.

—¿Fuerza del viento?

—Veinticuatro nudos —le dijo Quil.

—Aferrad los juanetes. Arrizad los foques.

—¡Sí, señor!

—¿Permiso?

Edward se volvió de golpe al oír la voz de Isabella. Estaba en cubierta, luchando contra el viento, y sus ojos marrones brillaban de entusiasmo. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, bajó de un salto y la agarró con fuerza.

—¡Pesáis poco más que mi hijo! ¿Cómo se os ocurre subir a cubierta?, ¿estáis loca?

—¡No estamos en medio de un huracán! Veinticuatro nudos… ¡No es más que viento de tormenta!

—¡Bajad ahora mismo!

—¡Por favor!

Sus miradas se encontraron. A pesar de que sabía que era una locura dejar que se quedara, la condujo hasta el alcázar, agarró una cuerda, le ató la cintura a uno de los extremos, y después ató la suya propia al otro.

—Podéis quedaros media hora; en todo caso, quería hablar con vos —le dijo en voz alta, para que pudiera oírlo a pesar del viento—. Una tormenta no es lugar para una dama.

Por la forma en que bajó la mirada, era obvio que estaba tramando algo. Lo miró de soslayo, y murmuró:

—No soy una dama.

—Perfecto, justo el tema del que quería hablaros.

—¿Qué? —Isabella se llevó la mano al oído, como indicando que no le oía.

Edward se la bajó sin miramientos.

—Sé que podéis oírme —aun así, bajó el rostro hacia ella—. Me complace lo mucho que habéis progresado en las clases de decoro, Isabella. Sue no deja de elogiaros.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Si seguís así, estoy convencido de que no sólo enorgulleceréis a vuestra madre, sino que tendréis pretendientes haciendo cola para conseguir vuestra atención.

—¿Cómo podéis decir tal cosa?, ¡si hoy casi me caigo de bruces! —le gritó con incredulidad.

—Tengo completa confianza en vos —le dijo él con sinceridad—. Pero como sé que estáis preocupada, he decidido que lo pospondremos todo cuanto sea necesario si no estáis lista cuando lleguemos a Londres.

Ella lo miró claramente aliviada, y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

De repente, Edward se la imaginó con un hermoso vestido en un salón de baile, y se le aceleró el corazón. Dios del Cielo, estaría tan arrebatadora… se quedó sin habla por un segundo, y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener docenas de pretendientes.

Su boca pareció actuar como por voluntad propia, y se oyó decir:

—Quiero que me guardéis vuestro primer baile en vuestra presentación en sociedad.

—¿En serio? —Isabella apenas podía creérselo.

Lo sacudió un deseo posesivo tan abrumador, que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Sí. De hecho, me aseguraré de estar en Londres cuando asistáis a vuestra primera fiesta, si me prometéis ese baile.

Isabella lo miró con incredulidad. Intentó volverse, pero la cuerda que los unía por la cintura se tensó.

—Por supuesto que os lo prometo, pero no entiendo por qué me lo pedís.

—Sois mi protegida, ¿no?

Edward intentó comportarse con naturalidad, pero sabía que estaría irresistible con un elegante vestido, bailando en brazos de un caballero. Se dio cuenta de que la situación no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia, porque ningún hombre sería inmune a su belleza, y de repente deseó ese primer baile con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho a bailar con vos antes que todos los demás?

Estaba perdiendo el control. Se encontraban cerca del timón con un viento de tormenta mientras el barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro, pero su atención estaba centrada en ella, en su belleza y su encanto. Sabía que bailar con aquella mujer sería casi tan excitante como acostarse con ella.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa, y le dijo:

—Soy bastante torpe.

Edward soltó una carcajada al oír algo tan absurdo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Cuando nos enfrentamos con las espadas comprobé de primera mano lo ligera que sois de pies. Vais a ser una bailarina excelente, y acabaréis dominando todas las destrezas que estáis aprendiendo.

—De acuerdo, os concederé el primer baile… si me permitís permanecer aquí durante toda la tormenta.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero que caigáis por la borda!

Isabella le dio un tirón a la cuerda que los unía, y le lanzó una seductora mirada de soslayo.

—Dudo que pueda caerme por la borda estando así.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Le enfurecía que ella se hubiera atrevido a usar aquel baile como una moneda de cambio. Miró hacia el mar embravecido, y al darse cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el horizonte, se volvió hacia ella de nuevo y le dijo:

—No pienso negociar por ese baile —no le importaba lo que ella pudiera decir, estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada de lo más femenina… demasiado, incluso… que decía a las claras que se sabía vencedora, pero de repente soltó un grito. Él se volvió, y vio a uno de los gavieros colgando de un peñol; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la vio por el rabillo del ojo cortando de golpe la cuerda que los unía con su daga. Intentó agarrarla de forma instintiva, pero logró esquivarlo al pasar por debajo de su brazo y bajó de un salto a cubierta.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, mientras saltaba tras ella.

Se le detuvo el corazón al verla subir a los obenques. ¿Acaso iba a intentar salvar al marinero? Echó a correr hacia ella para intentar agarrarla antes de que subiera demasiado, pero era muy ágil y ascendía con tanta rapidez, que ya casi había llegado a los obenques del mastelero. Estaba a una altura peligrosa, una caída podía ser mortal.

Se debatió entre varias posibilidades: podía intentar subir tras ella y obligarla a bajar, o volver a cubierta para intentar agarrarla si se caía.

Se decidió por la segunda opción. Saltó a la cubierta, y al ver que Quil se le acercaba, le dijo con voz tensa:

—Atrápala si se cae.

Con el corazón en un puño, la vio luchar contra los vientos, que a aquella altura eran incluso más fuertes y podían arrancarla de la arboladura de un momento a otro. Ya estaba en los obenques del mastelero, pero el marinero estaba por encima de ella, colgando de la verga de gavia principal como una marioneta. El pobre no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Isabella se detuvo para recuperar las fuerzas, pero reemprendió el ascenso de inmediato cuando el marinero le gritó pidiendo ayuda. Fue acercándose a él poco a poco mientras luchaba contra el viento, que parecía empeñado en tirarla. Edward contuvo el aliento al verla alargar la mano hacia el muchacho, mientras esperaba que de un momento a otro el viento arrancara su cuerpo menudo de la arboladura y se la llevara volando.

El marinero se negó a soltar el peñol y ella le gritó algo, pero la tormenta ahogó el sonido de su voz.

Al recordar su daga, Edward se llevó las manos a la boca y le gritó:

—¡Isabella, cortad el cabo y lanzádselo! ¡Cortad el cabo!

Ella se sacó la daga, y cortó uno de los cabos de los obenques. Cuando se lo lanzó al marinero y éste lo agarró, Edward supo que estaba ante un milagro. El muchacho soltó el peñol, y bajó hasta la cubierta colgado del cabo. Edward dejó que sus hombres se encargaran de agarrarlo de las piernas para acabar de bajarlo, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en Isabella, que había empezado a descender. Cuando por fin la vio llegar a una altura desde la que podía romperse varios huesos al caer pero no matarse, saltó hacia los obenques y empezó a subir hacia ella.

En cuanto lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa no sólo triunfal, sino además petulante.

Él apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. La rodeó con un brazo, y le gritó:

—¡Soltaos!

Cuando ella obedeció, la apretó contra su cuerpo, y por un momento se balancearon colgando de los obenques.

—Dios —era lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir. No se habría recuperado jamás si ella hubiera muerto—. Dios…

—¿El chico? —le gritó ella, con la mejilla apretada contra su pecho.

—¡Está bien! —Al notar que el viento soplaba con más fuerza, se dio cuenta de que tenían que bajar de inmediato—. Tenemos que bajar, no me soltéis.

—¡Puedo bajar sola!

Y un cuerno. Edward empezó a bajar con cuidado, ya que tenía miedo de dar un resbalón y dejarla caer sin querer. Al ver que sus hombres se colocaban debajo de ellos y alargaban los brazos para agarrarla, se la entregó antes de bajar a la cubierta de un salto.

—Que alguien la lleve abajo. Asegurad de nuevo las gavias.

Isabella lo agarró del brazo, y le dijo con calma:

—Dejad que me quede, me parece que acabo de demostrar que puedo ayudar.

—No vais a permanecer en cubierta —le dijo él con firmeza.

—Le he salvado la vida al marinero.

—¡Ha sido una locura! Bajad ahora mismo con los niños.

—Por favor, de Masen. Os juro que os obedeceré en todo.

¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio desearía permanecer junto a él durante una tormenta? Sólo la que acababa de arriesgar la vida para salvar a un marinero al que ni siquiera conocía. Jamás iba a olvidar la imagen de Isabella subiendo por la arboladura, arriesgándose para salvar al muchacho. Había sido el acto más valiente que había presenciado en toda su vida, no había duda de que era la mujer más valerosa que había conocido jamás.

—Tendríais que estar atada al trinquete, y no sería nada agradable.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Unas horas después de que anocheciera, el cielo se había teñido de negro. El viento había alcanzado los cincuenta y seis nudos, y aún no había amainado. La fragata sólo tenía izada la vela de estay de capa. El mar estaba completamente blanco, y no había visibilidad; el aire estaba saturado de espuma y roción. La embarcación escoraba sin control. Jacob estaba al timón con Edward a su lado, y la tripulación en pleno estaba en cubierta.

Isabella estaba delante de los dos hombres, con una cuerda alrededor de la cintura que la mantenía sujeta al trinquete, y que impedía que pudiera caer por la borda.

Ya habían pasado unas ocho horas desde el rescate del marinero, así que Edward suponía que debían de ser las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Isabella había permanecido a su lado, navegando bajo la tormenta como si formara parte del viento y el mar. Sentía una admiración inmensa por aquella mujer.

—¿Creéis que vamos a meternos de lleno en un huracán, señor? —le gritó Jacob.

—No. Estamos en el centro, Jake. En una hora lo peor ya habrá pasado.

—Sí, señor.

Edward fue a estribor luchando contra el viento, e Isabella lo miró sonriente. No se había molestado en preguntarle si estaba cansada y deseaba ir abajo, porque sabía de antemano su respuesta.

—Estamos en el centro de la tormenta, Isabella.

—Ya lo sé, lo noto —señaló hacia la proa, y comentó—: Ya se ve algo de luz.

Él siguió su mirada, pero no vio nada que pudiera presagiar el amanecer. Permaneció junto a ella, y al cabo de una hora alcanzó a ver la luz cada vez más intensa. Le pareció notar que el viento amainaba, y al recorrer el mar con la mirada se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al pensar que la tormenta estaba perdiendo intensidad. Miró a Isabella, que le dijo con una sonrisa:

—La fuerza del viento ha bajado al menos diez nudos.

La capacidad que tenía para analizar el viento y el tiempo era increíble.

—Sí, es cierto, pero nos espera un buen aguacero.

Aquello no pareció preocuparla en lo más mínimo.

Edward fue a informarse sobre la fuerza del viento, y cuando le dijeron que había bajado once nudos, ordenó que se aumentara la vela. Cuando regresó junto a Isabella, alzó el catalejo y lo fijó en el horizonte; acababa de centrarlo en el sol que empezaba a surgir cuando le cayó una gota en la mano, seguida de otra y de una tercera. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, empezó a caer un aguacero.

Isabella se echó a reír, y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo cortar la cuerda?

Edward sonrió. Como el viento ya no superaba los veinte nudos, cortó la cuerda él mismo. No hacían falta palabras. La miró con una expresión elocuente, y ella lo siguió hasta el timón.

—Ya me ocupo yo, Jake. Has hecho un buen trabajo, baja y disfruta de un buen trago.

—Sí, capitán —le contestó Jacob, muy sonriente. Se volvió hacia Isabella, y se llevó una mano a la gorra en un gesto de saludo antes de marcharse.

Aunque parecía imposible, la lluvia arreció más; aun así, Edward siguió manejando con suavidad el timón mientras la fragata surcaba el agua sin problemas.

—Tendríais que ir abajo, Isabella.

—Me gusta la lluvia.

Él no contestó. Tendría que parecer una niña desaliñada, pero su aspecto era el de una diosa del mar. La camisa mojada se le amoldaba al cuerpo y revelaba sus pechos plenos, sus pezones endurecidos y su estrecha cintura. Como la ropa parecía opaca, debía de llevar alguna prenda barata debajo, pero eso no lo reconfortó en absoluto. Se dijo que no debía observarla y se apresuró a apartar la mirada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado, y jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como a Isabella Swan.

El aguacero terminó poco después. El cielo fue aclarándose mientras el viento iba perdiendo fuerza, y de repente el sol se alzó ante ellos y tiñó de rojo el cielo y el mar mientras el azul luchaba con el gris. Era un momento glorioso.

Compartió con Isabella una sonrisa llena de camaradería, pero se tensó al ver que ella se quedaba seria y lo contemplaba con un deseo casi tangible. La muchacha a la que había rescatado semanas atrás en Ciudad de España había desaparecido, y había dado paso a una mujer seductora.

Cuando se volvió para ordenar que izaran las velas, ella murmuró algo ininteligible y bajó a cubierta. El alcázar le pareció extrañamente vacío sin ella, pero se dijo que era mejor así y respiró hondo mientras intentaba controlar la pasión que lo inundaba. Isabella tenía razón, no había nada comparable a navegar en medio de una tormenta… con la excepción de hacerlo acompañado de una mujer como ella, o de gozar de su compañía en la cama.

Se tensó al imaginársela en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo, con el rostro alzado hacia él, tan enloquecida y apasionada como el mar. Se imaginó arrancándole la camisa empapada y lo que llevaba debajo, dejando al descubierto sus senos, bajando la boca hasta su piel…

Era una suerte que lo hubiera dejado solo; en ese momento, ya debía de estar durmiendo en su camarote.

—¿Permiso, capitán?

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz suave. Al verla con dos vasos en la mano, sonrió y le dijo:

—Concedido.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa y se le acercó.

—A papá le gustaba tomar un buen trago después de una tormenta.

—Gracias, Isabella —le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella le dio el vaso, y sus miradas se encontraron. A ninguno de los dos se le había pasado por alto el tono ronco de su voz. Edward se volvió ligeramente, y la calidez del licor lo recorrió cuando apuró el vaso de un trago. Creía que el segundo vaso era para ella, pero Isabella se lo dio también.

Fue incapaz de controlarse, y la recorrió con la mirada. La camisa se le amoldaba a los senos de forma indecente, y revelaba los pezones endurecidos mientras los pantalones hacían lo propio con las curvas de su entrepierna.

Se puso rojo como un tomate, y susurró:

—Id a acostaros, Isabella. Descansad un poco. Sois una marinera valiente y experimentada.

—Estáis empapado, y tan exhausto como yo —le dijo ella, mientras lo miraba con una expresión intensa—. Bajaré cuando os retiréis.

A pesar de sus palabras, se apoyó en el timón. Era obvio que estaba muy cansada, y no era de extrañar. Edward tomó conciencia de su propio agotamiento, y comentó:

—Ha sido una noche muy larga, vos ganáis.

Ya era hora de que empezara el siguiente turno de guardia. Miró hacia atrás, y con un gesto le indicó al guardiamarina que estaba a la espera que ya podía acercarse para hacerse cargo del timón.

Cuando el hombre tomó el timón, Isabella se volvió para bajar a la cubierta principal, pero estaba tan exhausta que tropezó. Edward logró agarrarla a tiempo, y le dijo con preocupación:

—¡Vais a enfermar si no descansáis!

Estaba tan cansada, que sólo alcanzó a esbozar una débil sonrisa. La rodeó con el brazo para que pudiera apoyarse en él, y mientras la conducía por cubierta luchó por no prestar atención al contacto de sus senos. Era una suerte que estuviera medio dormida, aunque eso no le facilitara en nada las cosas a él.

Cuando pasaron por delante del camarote del capitán, Isabella se apartó de él y entró en vez de pasar de largo. Se quedó atónito, pero no protestó… era incapaz de hacerlo, ya que el deseo le nublaba la mente.

Entró tras ella, y se quedó allí parado como un idiota mientras la veía meterse en la cama. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, le lanzó la mirada más seductora que había visto en su vida. A pesar de sí mismo, cerró la puerta de un puntapié sin molestarse en volverse.

—Ha sido una noche fantástica —le dijo ella, adormilada, mientras se llevaba las manos a la camisa.

—Sí, es verdad —le contestó muy serio, jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida—. Tenéis que quitaros la ropa mojada —se debatió por unos segundos, y al final se impuso el honor—. Voy a cambiarme tras el biombo. Podéis dormir aquí, yo me iré al camarote de los niños.

—No quiero echar a perder esta colcha tan fina —murmuró ella, mientras le lanzaba otra de sus miradas.

Edward se tensó al ver que se llevaba las manos al borde de la camisa. Era obvio que estaba a punto de quitarse la prenda sin más, y a pesar de que sabía que tendría que protestar, permaneció inmóvil y callado, a la espera. Quería ver cómo se quitaba la ropa, quería verla desnuda.

Isabella bajó los ojos, y se sacó por la cabeza la camisa y la camisola. Lo miró con otra de sus sonrisas seductoras, y se echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó reclinada contra las almohadas de terciopelo.

Edward permaneció donde estaba mientras contemplaba a aquella Venus medio desnuda que lo esperaba, y que era más peligrosa que una sirena. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándola, y quizás comprobar su valentía había sido lo que lo había despojado de todo su autocontrol. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus senos, que estaban enmarcados por su larga y rizada melena castaña. Echó a andar hacia ella sin apenas darse cuenta, se sentó en la cama a la altura de su cadera, y cubrió sus senos con las manos.

Sintió que una excitación salvaje lo consumía, y al oírla soltar un gemido de placer luchó por aferrarse al poco control que le quedaba.

—Sois más que valerosa, y tan increíblemente hermosa… —le dijo, con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo puedo rechazar un ofrecimiento así?, soy humano —a pesar de sus palabras, su mente no dejaba de advertirle que estaba cometiendo una locura. Quizás no había perdido del todo la razón.

Ella posó una mano en su hombro, y susurró:

—Por favor.

La conciencia y el honor lucharon contra las exigencias de su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El contacto de su mano lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, y el deseo estalló en su interior. No quería besarla, ya que era un acto demasiado íntimo, pero fue incapaz de contenerse; enmarcó su rostro entre las manos, y le hundió la lengua en la boca. Hacía mucho que deseaba saborearla, pero estaba tan enloquecido, que necesitaba saciar su sed cuanto antes. Hundió la lengua aún más, y cuando ella empezó a gemir de placer, empezó a acariciarle los pechos enfebrecido. Bajó la cabeza, y empezó a besárselos mientras frotaba el rostro contra ellos. Cuando por fin empezó a chuparle un pezón, Isabella gritó extasiada.

Bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna, y respiró jadeante mientras ella se estremecía. Tenía el miembro dolorosamente erguido, y la presión de los pantalones era insoportable.

El pensamiento y la razón se habían desvanecido. Estaba inmerso en un torbellino de lujuria, deseo, y emociones que no se atrevía a intentar descifrar. Ya había abierto los pantalones de Isabella, y sus dedos recorrían aquella piel húmeda y cálida. Ella gritó de placer y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo mientras se arqueaba para recibir sus caricias, su sabor masculino, su virilidad. Siguió acariciándola hasta que ella sollozó de placer.

Sabía de forma instintiva que era su primer amante, y la excitación salvaje se convirtió en una vorágine de deseo posesivo y de anhelo.

Le quitó los pantalones y los calzones mientras ella permanecía jadeante. Fue incapaz de darle tiempo a que se recuperara del orgasmo, no podía esperar más. Se inclinó sobre ella, y bajó la boca hasta su entrepierna.

Mientras la chupaba y la saboreaba, la sangre le corría por las venas en un torrente ensordecedor. Isabella gritó una y otra vez al alcanzar de nuevo el clímax, y él bajó la mano y aferró su miembro a través de los pantalones. Luchó contra el placer mientras se estremecía contra ella, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Cuando no pudo seguir controlándose, bajó de la cama de un salto, se apresuró a colocarse tras el biombo, y se abrió los pantalones. Colocó la frente contra la pared, y el orgasmo lo sacudió en cuanto agarró su miembro y movió un poco la muñeca.

Cuando empezó a recuperarse, permaneció inmóvil. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Después de inhalar profundamente, se apartó de la pared y se colocó bien la ropa. Se secó el sudor que le cubría el rostro, mientras luchaba con el anhelo de volver a la cama y retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado.

Pero lo cierto era que no la había deshonrado… aún.

Se quitó la camisa mojada, y salió de detrás del biombo. Isabella estaba justo donde la había dejado, y se había quedado dormida.

La contempló enmudecido. Estaba tan exhausta, que ni quiera había tenido fuerzas para moverse; seguía encima de la colcha, completamente desnuda, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración rítmica y pausada. Se acercó a ella poco a poco. Podía repetirse una y otra vez que sólo era una niña, pero sabía que estaba intentando engañarse. Era tan hermosa, que sintió una punzada en el corazón; además, era tan apasionada como había soñado… y apenas habían empezado.

Se tensó de inmediato. ¡No habían empezado nada!, ¡no había nada que empezar! Tenía que ser su protector, no su amante. No era un granuja amoral.

Estaba tan agotada, que en caso de despertarse se dormiría otra vez de inmediato. Cuando la alzó y la colocó bajo la sábana, ella se limitó a suspirar. Fue a sacar una de sus camisas del arcón, y después de ponérsela, la arropó bien. Al verla sonreír un poco, se preguntó si estaba medio despierta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, y se quitó las botas antes de hacer lo propio con los pantalones; por desgracia, tenía de nuevo una dolorosa erección. Después de ponerse ropa seca, se sirvió un whisky, y mientras se lo bebía se sentó de nuevo y se quedó mirándola. Se preguntó qué iba a decirle cuando despertara. Era un hombre inteligente y honesto, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna buena explicación para lo que había hecho.

Era posible que tuviera suerte, y que ella no recordara lo sucedido. El problema era que tenía un ego bastante grande, y esa opción no le gustaba demasiado.

¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar lo que quedaba de viaje después de lo que había compartido con ella? Si seguían según lo previsto, tenían dos semanas enteras por delante.

No pudo encontrar respuesta alguna a la pregunta. Siguió contemplándola mientras el sol ascendía en el cielo, y tuvo que ajustarse mejor los pantalones para que no le apretaran tanto.

* * *

**_woowww, ya se pueden ir todas a dar esa ducha fria, cochinotas, jajajajajaja. En el próx. cap. por fin llegan a Londres... conoceremos al hermano de Edward, Emmett y a su hermana Elisabeth... queda poco para la transformación y para el babeo y los constantes celos de Edward, jejejejeje. nos leemos guapas. besotes._**

_**por cierto grácias de corazón por todos sus comentarios y favoritos y alertas... y ... por todo en general son un encanto y como recompensa a esos minutos que dedican a escribir sus comentarios... esta noche subiré dos historias nuevas... apasionantes (como siempre) divertidas (de verdad se reiran hasta llorar) y emocionantes... a alguien le parece sensual la pasión mezclada con la comida¿? jejeje o un poli de nueva york babeante ante la hija de un hombre relacionado con la mafia... jejeje.**_


	9. Londres

_**Londres**_

Isabella se sorprendió al despertar en la cama de de Masen, y se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía la caricia sensual de la sábana de seda. Bostezó mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí, pero al recordar de pronto a un amante dorado que la besaba, la acariciaba y la devoraba, se incorporó de golpe y se le aceleró el corazón.

Se acordó de la tormenta, y miró hacia las portillas abiertas para poder situarse. Al ver el cielo azul salpicado de unas cuantas nubes, se dio cuenta de que ya era entrada la tarde. Bajó la mirada, y vio que no llevaba puesto el camisón, sino una camisa de lino masculina. Tragó con dificultad, ya que sabía que debía de ser de de Masen.

Intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado. Poco antes de que amaneciera habían ido al camarote del capitán. Los dos estaban empapados y exhaustos, y recordaba vagamente que se había tumbado y que habían conversado un poco mientras él permanecía a los pies de la cama. No alcanzaba a recordar con claridad lo que había pasado después, pero en su mente se agolpaban imágenes de besos apasionados, caricias enloquecedoras, y una explosión de placer. En todas ellas aparecía de Masen, pero no sabía si habían hecho el amor de verdad o si había sido un sueño.

El hecho de que estuviera en su cama y cubierta con una fina camisa parecía indicar que sólo había una conclusión lógica, pero no se sentía magullada ni dolorida, y estaba convencida de que notaría algo si hubieran hecho el amor.

Al salir de la cama se dio cuenta de que alguien le había dejado preparado aquel horrible caftán y sus botas. No vio su ropa, pero seguramente la habían colgado para que se secara. Se acercó al aguamanil, empezó a lavarse con un trapo, y se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar ni rastro de sangre.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. El hecho de que no hubiera sangrado indicaba que no había hecho el amor con de Masen, así que seguía siendo virgen. Debía de haber sido un sueño, aunque era la primera vez que soñaba con un comportamiento tan explícitamente carnal. Lo que alcanzaba a recordar era tan vivido, que se le aceleró el corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararse las ideas. A pesar de que estaba enamorada de él, a lo largo del último mes había quedado claro que de Masen jamás sería suyo. Aquel hombre era honorable de verdad, jamás había conocido a alguien tan noble.

Pero era tarde, y sólo había sido un sueño. Después de terminar de lavarse, se trenzó el pelo. Se preguntó si podía quedarse con la camisa, y finalmente se la dejó puesta y se puso el caftán encima.

En cuanto salió a cubierta, vio a de Masen en el alcázar con Anthony. Tenían la atención centrada en la brújula, así que supuso que estaba enseñando al pequeño a navegar. Mientras contemplaba el reflejo del sol en su pelo, sus hombros anchos y sus muslos firmes, empezó a recordar cómo habían luchado juntos contra la tormenta, y el anhelo que sentía se intensificó. Siempre había sabido que era un gran marino, pero la noche anterior lo había comprobado en persona. Lo deseaba tanto, que le resultaba casi doloroso.

—_¡Mademoiselle _Swan!

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al oír a Michelle, pero no tuvo más remedio que volverse hacia él. Le habría gustado poder ir con de Masen y Anthony, pero sospechaba que el profesor tenía otros planes para ella.

—_Bonjour _—le dijo a regañadientes.

—Buenas tardes —Michelle hizo una reverencia, y esperó a que ella hiciera lo propio.

Isabella soltó un suspiro de impaciencia. Después de lo de la noche anterior, se le habían quitado las ganas de intentar aprender a comportarse como una dama. Lo que quería era subir al alcázar, y hablar de navegación con de Masen y su hijo. Pero iba de camino a Londres, su comportamiento seguía distando mucho de ser adecuado, y le quedaba muy poco tiempo para mejorar.

—Estoy esperando vuestra reverencia, _mademoiselle. Monsieur __le capitaine _ha sido muy claro, quiere que acelere el ritmo de las clases y que aprendáis todo lo posible. Gracias a la tormenta, vamos varios días por delante de lo previsto, ya que conseguimos mantener el rumbo milagrosamente. ¿Y bien, _mademoiselle?_

Isabella hizo una reverencia, y le dijo:

—Tengo que hablar con de Masen, _monsieur._

—De acuerdo, pero daos prisa.

—Gracias —estaba tan contenta, que hizo otra reverencia. Se levantó un poco la falda del caftán, y empezó a alejarse a toda prisa.

—¡No corráis, limitaros a andar! ¡Las damas no corren!

—¡Yo sí! —Isabella se echó a reír.

Antes de que llegara al alcázar, de Masen se volvió; cuando la vio, esbozó una sonrisa forzada que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Hola, Isabella.

Su actitud la sorprendió. Parecía cauteloso, casi distante.

—¿Permiso?

—Denegado.

Su rechazo la dejó atónita, porque la noche anterior habían compartido más de lo que la mayoría de la gente compartía en toda una vida. Estaba convencida de que la relación que los unía había cambiado, sentía que entre los dos se había creado una verdadera camaradería.

—Tenéis que ir a clase, Isabella. Ya casi ha anochecido, acabaréis pasada la medianoche si no os ponéis manos a la obra —esbozó otra sonrisa forzada, aunque la contempló con una mirada extrañamente penetrante.

—¿No puedo dejar las clases para mañana? —se sentía confusa, y también dolida.

—¿Por qué? No parecéis enferma; de hecho, da la impresión de que habéis capeado muy bien la tormenta. ¿Cómo os encontráis?

Su pregunta parecía tener un significado oculto que Isabella no alcanzó a entender.

—Me encuentro bien.

Lo miró con una sonrisa para ver si conseguía que él le devolviera el gesto, pero se limitó a seguir contemplándola con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Habéis dormido bien?

Estaba haciéndole unas preguntas de lo más extrañas.

—Sí, muy bien —al recordar que llevaba su camisa al despertar, le dijo—: Gracias por prestarme ropa seca —vaciló por un instante antes de añadir—: No me acuerdo de cuándo me puse la camisa, ni de haberme quedado dormida. La verdad es que sólo me acuerdo de la tormenta y la lluvia —y del vivido sueño, pero no pensaba contárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a él; al ver que se limitaba a seguir mirándola en silencio, se mordió el labio—. ¿Estáis enfadado porque me he levantado tarde?

—No, pero mantuvimos el rumbo y llegaremos dos o tres días antes de lo previsto, a menos que nos quedemos sin viento; en cualquier caso, ahora estoy ocupado enseñando a Anthony.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba insinuando que quería que se fuera, y tuvo la impresión de que estaba ante un desconocido indiferente y distante que se había adueñado del cuerpo de de Masen.

—Estáis enfadado conmigo, pero no entiendo el porqué —susurró.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con vos? —Por primera vez desde que se conocían, la miró con impaciencia—. ¿Acaso habéis olvidado nuestro acuerdo? Debéis esforzaros en mejorar, y yo me encargaré de organizar el reencuentro con vuestra madre. El tiempo apremia.

Se sintió destrozada. Intentó convencerse de que no se había convertido en un desconocido sin corazón, de que aún seguían siendo amigos. A lo mejor seguía cansado después de la larga noche. Asintió sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, y le dijo:

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Tenéis razón, si quiero causarle una buena impresión a mi madre, a vuestra familia y a todos los demás, me queda mucho por hacer en diez días —se le formó un nudo de temor en el estómago. ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en una dama en tan poco tiempo?

Él vaciló, y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—Tengo fe en vos, Isabella.

Ella se sintió tan aliviada al ver de nuevo al hombre al que amaba y al que necesitaba tan desesperadamente, que cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Cuando acabe con las clases, puedo venir a haceros compañía durante la guardia de noche?

Al ver que se ponía tenso, se dio cuenta de que iba a denegar su petición.

—No es propio de una dama.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —le preguntó, cada vez más incrédula.

—A que empiezo a pensar que he estado alentando vuestro comportamiento inadecuado. Será mejor que os centréis en comportaros como una dama.

—¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! Por favor, de Masen… vivo para momentos como los de anoche. Sabéis que me encanta navegar bajo las estrellas, y esta noche tendremos cielos despejados y vientos moderados.

Él alzó una mano para indicarle que se callara.

—¿Creéis que podéis estudiar durante todo el día y compartir la guardia conmigo durante casi toda la noche?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Si me negáis la guardia de noche, no quiero ser una dama!

—Si dejáis las clases, seréis vos quien salga perdiendo.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—Me esforzaré el doble si dejáis que esté con vos en el alcázar, os lo juro. Si consideráis que permanecer despierta durante la guardia empieza a perjudicar mis progresos, claudicaré sin protestar, pero no me castiguéis hasta entonces cuando he estado esforzándome tanto —empezó a llorar, y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas—. ¡No neguéis la camaradería que se ha creado entre los dos!

De Masen, que había empalidecido, respiró hondo y le dijo:

—No estoy castigándoos. De acuerdo, podéis compartir la guardia de noche conmigo, siempre y cuando sigáis esforzándoos al máximo y no os canséis demasiado.

Isabella sintió un alivio tan grande, que se aferró a la barandilla para evitar derrumbarse.

—¡Voy a ser la mejor estudiante que hayáis visto jamás!

—En ese caso, os sugiero que no retraséis más las clases.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estuvo a punto de besarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y se alejó corriendo por cubierta mientras llamaba a Michelle a gritos.

.

.

.

Isabella fue a toda prisa hacia el alcázar, y vio a de Masen al timón. Estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, y tenía un aspecto imponente. Estaba exhausta después de esforzarse al máximo en las clases, pero no quería acostarse. Lo que quería era pasar otra noche a cielo abierto en aquella nave grandiosa, sentirse en comunión con el mar y con aquel hombre. Llevaba horas esperando a que llegara el momento de compartir con él aquella guardia.

Empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, y se detuvo justo antes de subir al alcázar.

—¿De Masen?

Él tardó unos segundos en volverse hacia ella, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no la miró directamente.

—Subid.

Su comportamiento seguía extrañándola, pero se apresuró a subir los tres escalones y fue hacia él. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, su poderosa presencia pareció envolverla, y se tensó cuando la recorrió un intenso deseo.

Se dijo que estaba loca y respiró hondo, pero sólo consiguió inhalar su aroma masculino sumado al del mar. Era imposible que no sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero en ese caso, ¿por qué no la abrazaba? Quizás estaba engañándose a sí misma.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando se volvió hacia él y vio la intensidad con la que estaba observándola, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando él se apresuró a apartar la mirada. Se volvió hacia el bauprés mientras luchaba por controlar el doloroso deseo que la atormentaba; era obvio que el sueño de la noche anterior había sido su perdición.

No entendía por qué estaba tan huraño. Se preguntó si estaba enfadado con ella, o si había pasado algo

—Hoy he estudiado muy duro —estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de verlo sonreír.

Él asintió, pero no la miró.

—Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Sue. Estoy muy complacido.

Isabella se estremeció. ¿Por qué se había convertido de nuevo en aquel desconocido distante?

—Creía que os alegraríais.

—Estoy muy complacido con el progreso que habéis conseguido hoy.

Por alguna razón, parecía reacio a mirarla.

Isabella se quedó mirando su rígido perfil. La noche anterior, en su sueño, la había besado como si estuviera bebiendo de su misma alma, y le había metido la lengua prácticamente hasta la garganta. Después había hundido el rostro entre sus senos, y la había acariciado hasta que ella había alcanzado el éxtasis. Sintió el anhelo abrumador de tocarlo y pedirle que la besara y la acariciara de nuevo.

De repente, él carraspeó y le dijo:

—Michelle me ha dicho que mañana os dejará elegir uno de los libros de mi colección.

—Sí, es verdad. Me ha dicho que sabe que me costará bastante, pero que elegiremos un párrafo y leeremos juntos las palabras en voz alta.

Él se volvió a mirarla por fin, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis leer?

Isabella se humedeció los labios, y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Algo sobre Irlanda.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sé todo sobre las islas y sobre navegación. Me sé los nombres de todos los continentes, océanos y mares, porque papá me los enseñó. Ahora quiero saberlo todo sobre el mundo.

—Irlanda no es el mundo.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero aprender sobre su historia y su cultura antes de pasar a las de Inglaterra y Francia —lo miró sonriente, y le preguntó—: ¿Qué os parece?

Él apartó la mirada antes de contestar.

—Que es un objetivo muy loable. ¿Por qué queréis empezar por Irlanda?

"Porque te quiero, y eres un irlandés que ama su hogar. Me dijiste que es el lugar más bonito del mundo"

—Me hablasteis a grandes rasgos de cómo fue crecer en Cullen, y me dio la impresión de que es un lugar precioso. Supongo que no tendré ocasión de ir, pero al menos puedo leer cómo es.

De Masen acarició el enorme timón. El roción salpicaba el casco de la nave, y el velamen ondeaba bajo el soplido del viento.

—Podríais empezar por Inglaterra, ya que es la tierra natal de vuestros padres.

—Me interesa Irlanda —insistió ella con testarudez.

Él la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Estoy convencido de que tendréis ocasión de ir allí en el futuro, y siempre seréis bien recibida en Cullen.

Sus palabras la entusiasmaron tanto, que le puso la mano en el antebrazo, pero el contacto hizo que recordara hasta el último detalle de su sueño y se apresuró a apartarse.

—¿Me llevaréis vos mismo? —consiguió decir con voz ronca.

—Lo dudo.

Isabella no pudo ocultar su decepción.

—Vuestro marido no permitirá que viajéis de un lado a otro conmigo, Isabella.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué marido?

—Ambos sabemos que tendréis que casaros algún día, es lo que hacen las mujeres.

—Lo que estáis diciendo es que mi madre me obligará a casarme, ¿verdad?

Cuando se volvió a mirarla, en su rostro no quedaba rastro alguno de la máscara de indiferencia tras la que se había parapetado.

—Nadie os obligará a hacer nada. Os dije que no os abandonaría y que me aseguraría de que tuvierais un buen futuro, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra. Si lo que deseáis es ser una solterona, que así sea, pero los dos sabemos que debéis ir a vivir a Belford House.

Isabella apenas podía respirar.

—Si me lleváis a piratear con vos, obtendría mi parte del botín y no tendría que ir a Belford House.

Edward se quedó sin palabras. Cuando recuperó el habla, le dijo:

—En primer lugar, no me dedico a piratear; en segundo lugar, si estáis preguntándome si estaría dispuesto a llevaros conmigo mientras persigo a un pirata, la respuesta innegociable es no; y en tercer lugar, vuestro sitio está junto a vuestra madre.

—Tengo entendido que vos os escapasteis de casa a los catorce años.

—¿Dónde habéis oído eso?

—Es lo que se chismorrea. Todo el mundo habla de vos en las calles… las mujeres con las que os habéis acostado en Kingston, en Ciudad de España, en Barbados… he oído muchísimos rumores. Ése es uno de ellos, pero se me había olvidado hasta ahora. ¿Es cierto que os escapasteis de casa a los catorce años?

—No me escapé, me fui para abrirme mi propio camino en la vida.

—Erais menor que yo —comentó ella, fascinada.

—¡Era un muchacho, pero vos sois una joven!

—¿Por qué escapasteis de un lugar como Cullen?

—Porque llegó la hora de que me fuera, Isabella. Eso es todo. Me di cuenta de que allí no iba a tener un futuro de verdad. Ya os conté que Jasper, mi hermano mayor, es el heredero. Emmett, el hermano mediano, estaba predestinado por orden de nacimiento a entrar en el ejército, pero yo no tenía ningún futuro concreto al que aspirar. Mi hermanastro Nahuel pertenecía a la armada real y a mí me atraía el mar, pero decidí ser independiente porque no me gusta acatar órdenes.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Preparé un pequeño petate, y me fui a Limerick. Allí vendí mi caballo por una buena suma, y puse rumbo a Boston. Como aún estábamos en guerra y los americanos no hacían caso del bloqueo británico, no me resultó nada fácil, pero cuando conseguí llegar obtuve un puesto como gaviero en un barco mercante americano.

—¡Me cuesta imaginaros de joven, izando velas! —comentó ella, sonriente.

Él le devolvió el gesto.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo y se trataba de un trabajo peligroso y difícil, pero como empecé prácticamente desde abajo, sé valorar a todos mis marineros.

—Sí, eso es obvio. Qué me decís de vuestros padres, ¿por qué no se opusieron a que os marcharais?

De Masen vaciló por un momento antes de contestar.

—Antes de irme hablé con mi padre, y él lo entendió. Es un gran hombre al que admiro y respeto, y le debía una explicación. Me dio su permiso, aunque me pidió que esperara hasta los dieciséis y yo me negué.

—¿Dejó que os marcharais de todos modos?

—Entendió que tenía que hacerlo, Isabella.

—Mi padre me habría dado una buena tunda si hubiera intentado algo parecido, no me habría dejado tomar esa decisión.

—Vuestro padre tendría que haber controlado mejor sus puños. No hace falta recurrir a la violencia con tanta premura.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Su padre la golpeaba a veces cuando estaba de mal humor, aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada malo. Se sintió incómoda, porque era la primera vez que le cuestionaba.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó vuestra madrastra, la condesa?

—Bastante mal. Lloraba cuando creía que estaba sola, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión a pesar de que me sentí mal por lastimarla. Tenía que dar el primer paso, y era mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes. No conseguí mi primer barco hasta los dieciocho, no era más que una goleta de doce cañones.

—Teníais una embarcación propia a los dieciocho años —susurró Isabella, mientras lo miraba con admiración—. A mí me falta poco para cumplirlos.

—Pero vos sois una mujer.

—Ha habido mujeres pirata.

—¡Ni se os ocurra! —exclamó, horrorizado. Isabella sonrió al ver que al menos seguía preocupándose por ella.

—¿Por qué no? Sabéis que soy una marinera experimentada, y un buen espadachín. ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi propia embarcación?, así podría olvidarme de toda esta tontería de intentar ser una dama —lo dijo muy seria, a pesar de que estaba bromeando.

—Estáis intentando provocarme, los dos sabemos que no podríais controlar a una tripulación.

—Sí, estaba intentando provocaros, y ha sido muy fácil —lo miró con picardía. De hecho, había sido demasiado fácil, tanto como conseguir que la deseara gracias a un poco de esgrima—. No quiero controlar a una tripulación, un capitán no puede hacerlo si no es capaz de matar a alguien en caso de que sea necesario. Papá mató a un buen número de sus marineros, pero yo no soy una persona violenta y jamás he matado a nadie.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo él, con voz estrangulada.

—¿Alguna vez habéis matado a algún miembro de vuestra tripulación?

—No, pero en alguna ocasión, sobre todo en los inicios de mi carrera, he tenido que usar una dura disciplina. Nunca he pasado a nadie por la quilla, pero soy la excepción de la regla.

—Contadme cómo conseguisteis el _Dama de la Justicia_.

—Es tarde, y mañana os espera un día agotador…

—¡Me pondré a estudiar en cuanto amanezca! Por favor, contádmelo. Llevo tiempo preguntándome cómo fue.

—Es una historia bastante aburrida.

Isabella sabía que eso era imposible.

.

.

.

De Masen había acertado. Al cabo de diez días exactos, Isabella estaba en cubierta mientras la fragata se acercaba a Londres. Cuando tenía ocho años había estado en Lisboa, pero no se acordaba de gran cosa. Había estado varias veces en Nueva Orleans y en Charleston, pero nunca había visto una ciudad como aquélla. El puerto estaba abarrotado de gente, y la cantidad de edificios e iglesias que se perfilaban en el horizonte era inacabable. Londres era enorme.

Se aferró a la barandilla, mientras lo observaba todo con los ojos como platos. Los últimos diez días habían pasado en una vorágine de actividad. De Masen había ordenado un plan de estudios aún más intensivo, y las clases se habían sucedido desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo. Para cuando anochecía estaba tan cansada, que solía ir a su camarote sin cenar siquiera y se quedaba dormida de inmediato, pero a medianoche se despertaba sin que nadie la avisara, y después de comerse un buen trozo de pan con queso, subía al alcázar. Era incapaz de dejar pasar la posibilidad de estar junto a él durante la guardia de noche.

Cada noche empezaba igual… él parecía reacio a mirarla y se mostraba frío, pero ella sentía que iba atrayéndolo más y más de forma inexorable, a pesar de que en ningún momento había intentado abrazarla; al cabo de unos minutos, empezaban a charlar. Él siempre sabía lo que había estudiado ese día, le preguntaba sobre las lecciones, y se interesaba en saber si las había disfrutado.

Por su parte, ella le preguntaba todo lo que se le ocurría, ya que quería saberlo todo sobre Cullen, Irlanda, y la vida que había tenido. Él siempre contestaba a todo, y para cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, los dos solían estar sonrientes; aun así, cuando la acompañaba hasta el camarote y la dejaba sola, se sentía profundamente decepcionada. El dolor no se limitaba a su entrepierna, sino que se extendía también a su corazón.

Había ido poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al ver que se acercaba el final del viaje; a pesar de que se había esforzado todo lo posible, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta de quién era y lo que era. Por si eso fuera poco, la noche anterior se había echado a llorar al darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a compartir la guardia de noche con Edward de Masen.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que Londres fuera un lugar tan imponente e increíble. Al navegar junto a la costa habían ido dejando atrás torres, ruinas y castillos, y la ciudad parecía estar llena de catedrales y palacios.

Supo que de Masen se acercaba antes de oírlo, ya que su presencia se había vuelto muy familiar. Su poder era casi palpable, y la envolvió en un manto de virilidad y calidez.

—¿Qué opináis, Isabella? —la miró sonriente, pero expectante.

Lo tomó de la mano, y exclamó:

—¡Es lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida!

Él se echó a reír, pero apartó la mano.

—Londres es impresionante, ¿verdad? Es una ciudad que me gusta mucho, la prefiero mil veces a París. Se trata de una gran dama que tiene un carácter complicado, y que está llena de contradicciones… ricos y pobres, opulencia y pobreza, elegancia y lujuria, devoción y pecado —se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, y le dijo con voz suave—: ¿Queréis que os lleve a hacer un recorrido por los lugares más relevantes?

—¡Me encantaría! ¿Lo haremos hoy mismo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Ya es muy tarde, pero dependiendo del tráfico, tardaremos unos tres cuartos de hora en llegar a Esme House. Vais a tener ocasión de ver bastantes cosas, pero me temo que la zona del West End es una exhibición de opulencia y grandeza.

—No lo sabía —Isabella miró hacia la ciudad, y señaló hacia un alto castillo gris que había a estribor—. ¿Qué es eso, Edward? —Al ver que no contestaba, se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre, y se sonrojó de inmediato—. Perdón… capitán.

—No pasa nada, pero no deberíamos tratarnos con demasiada familiaridad. Nadie entendería la camaradería que puede nacer a bordo de un barco —sonrió por fin, y añadió—: Eso es la Torre de Londres, y ya casi hemos llegado al Puente de Londres.

—No podemos pasar de ese puente, ¿verdad?

—¿Habéis leído la guía entera de Rennesme?

—Todo lo que he podido. Si me vais a llevar a hacer un recorrido, voy a tener que hacer una lista de lo que quiero ver.

—Estaré encantado de mostraros todo lo que queráis.

—En ese caso, vais a tardar años en poder marcharos de la ciudad.

Él se echó a reír.

—Nunca me he quedado más de un mes más o menos, la falta de aire fresco acabaría conmigo.

Isabella se puso seria de repente al recordar que él se marcharía tarde o temprano mientras que ella se quedaba allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros esta vez? —susurró.

—Aún no lo he decidido —la miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de añadir—: Esta vez, me quedaré más de un mes. Nunca habéis ido ni a la ópera ni al teatro, ¿verdad?

—He visto algunas funciones en la calle —Isabella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y le preguntó boquiabierta—: ¿Estáis pensando en llevarme a un teatro de verdad y a la ópera?

—Si vais a ser una dama, os pedirán que asistáis a esos eventos. Será un placer acompañaros; de hecho, si vais a contemplar las funciones con la misma expresión que habéis puesto cuando habéis visto Londres, debo insistir en ello.

—¡Y yo acepto encantada! —se sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas con su propio Príncipe Azul. Tuvo que recordarse que él no era su príncipe, aunque se había convertido en su paladín.

—Vamos a atracar, desembarcaremos en una hora.

Isabella asintió, y lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se alejaba y ordenaba acortar vela; al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió de nuevo hacia la barandilla y contempló las otras embarcaciones, los caballos y los carruajes que circulaban por el puerto, y los edificios enormes.

.

.

.

Cuando el carruaje que Edward había alquilado pasó junto a unas imponentes puertas de hierro situadas en paredes de ladrillos igual de monumentales, Isabella se tensó y se aferró al borde de la ventanilla del vehículo. El West End era mucho más opulento de lo que se había imaginado. Creía que lo sabía todo sobre la alta sociedad, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. No alcanzaba a entender cómo era posible que hubiera tanta riqueza acumulada en un solo sitio. En comparación con la sociedad londinense, la de la isla era insignificante.

Por fin, llegaron a un camino de entrada bordeado por preciosos jardines de flores y un césped inmaculado. Al ver la enorme mansión de piedra gris flanqueada por dos torres de mayor altura, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Una hora antes quería ver Londres, pero en ese momento se sintió reacia a dar aquel primer paso en la alta sociedad. Dios del Cielo, no estaba preparada.

—Ya hemos llegado —le dijo Edward con voz suave.

Logró a duras penas arrancar la mirada de la casa y volverse hacia él. Estaba sentado junto a ella con despreocupación, y acaparaba la mitad del asiento. Su vestimenta era la misma que había llevado durante el viaje, pero se había puesto las espuelas. Como había visto una enorme cuadra bordeada de rosas a la izquierda de la casa, se preguntó si pensaba salir a pasear a caballo.

—¿Belford House está en el West End? —le preguntó, aturdida.

—Sí.

—¿Es como esta casa?

—Es una mansión muy grande, pero no tanto como ésta. Belford no es tan rico.

—¿También es conde?

—No, barón.

Isabella intentó asimilar el hecho de que su madre vivía en casa de un barón. Creía que iba a encontrarla en una casa modesta pero elegante, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estar en un castillo, ni en una mansión, ni con un noble.

—¿Es posible que sea una criada?

—No lo sé —le contestó él, tras vacilar por un instante.

Isabella miró por la ventanilla cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Dos criados vestidos con librea se apresuraron a acercarse.

—Por favor, decidme que el conde y la condesa están en Irlanda —susurró, aterrada.

—No sé dónde están, Isabella, pero van a recibiros con los brazos abiertos. Confiad en mí, por favor. No os he mentido jamás, nunca lo haré.

—Pero éste es su hogar —le dijo ella con rigidez.

—Prefieren Cullen. Si hay alguien en la casa, puede que se trate de Jass, que haya venido a ocuparse de algún asunto relacionado con las propiedades familiares.

—Pero sería más probable que estuviera con su esposa. Vos mismo me dijisteis que están profundamente enamorados, y que apenas se alejan el uno del otro —durante sus largas conversaciones, él le había hablado a menudo de su familia.

Edward sonrió, y comentó:

—Son un par de tortolitos embobados, pero me alegro por ellos. Es posible que no haya nadie, Isabella. Venga, vamos. Si un temporal en medio del mar no os amilana, seguro que podéis entrar en la casa de mi familia.

Isabella deseó llevar un vestido apropiado, pero no tenía más remedio que salir del carruaje tal y como estaba. Jamás se había sentido tan aterrada.

Cuando el postillón le ofreció la mano, se quedó mirándolo como una tonta. Era obvio que quería ayudarla a bajar, pero se les había olvidado enseñarle lo que había que hacer en una situación como aquélla. Oyó una risita histérica, y se dio cuenta de que procedía de sus propios labios.

Se preguntó si su madre también tenía criados vestidos con librea.

—Dadle la mano para que os ayude a bajar, Isabella —murmuró Edward.

Ella obedeció, y empezó a bajar del carruaje antes de darse cuenta. Edward bajó de un salto tras ella, y fue hacia el carruaje donde viajaban los niños, Sue, y Michelle. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Anthony bajó mientras lanzaba un grito de guerra.

—Vas a asustar a los caballos, Anthony.

El niño ni siquiera pareció oír a su padre, y fue corriendo hacia Isabella.

—¿Qué te parece? ¡La ciudad huele mal! —El pequeño frunció la nariz—. Aquí no se está tan mal, pero el puerto apestaba. ¿Has visto lo sucias que están las calles? ¡Además, está nublado y hace frío!

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había bastante humedad, y echó de menos la calidez de las islas.

—Sí, hace bastante frío —alcanzó a decir.

Edward se acercó a ellos con Rennesme, y les dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que vais a sorprenderos gratamente. Vamos.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso, la puerta principal se abrió y vieron salir a un hombre alto, moreno y realmente enorme. Isabella creyó que se trataba del conde y tuvo ganas de que se la tragara la tierra, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba en una muleta y había perdido la mitad de la pierna derecha.

—¡Hola, Emmett! —exclamó Edward.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, y bajó los escalones de la entrada. Edward fue hacia él, y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una compañía circense, o un grupo de gitanos? —dijo Emmett, en tono de broma. Se acercó a Anthony, que estaba mirándolo con los ojos como platos, y comentó—: Vaya, me parece que estoy ante un príncipe gitano. No sé qué hacer, los gitanos tienen prohibida la entrada en Mayfair.

—No soy ni un gitano ni un príncipe, pero mi madre sí que es una princesa. Tú eres mi tío el caballero, sir Emmett.

—Y tú debes de ser Tom, ¿verdad?

Anthony hizo un gesto de negación con arrogancia. Parecía bastante molesto.

—Soy Anthony de Masen.

Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro, y le dijo:

—Ya sé quién eres, muchacho. Bienvenido a Esme House —se volvió hacia Rennesme, que estaba mirándolo con timidez.

—Rennesme, te presento a tu tío Emmett —le dijo Edward a su hija—. Si alguna vez necesitas algo y yo no estoy, acude a él.

Rennesme, que estaba inusualmente callada, se limitó a asentir y se acercó aún más a Sue. Isabella deseó ir junto a ellas, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Emmett acababa de verla, y estaba mirándola sorprendido de pies a cabeza.

—La niñera de mis hijos, Sue, y su tutor, _monsieur _Michelle —estaba diciendo Edward.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa cortés, e Isabella se sonrojó cuando volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

—Sue, lleva a los niños adentro, por favor. Anthony, puedes explorar la casa y los jardines, pero no salgas de la propiedad —siguió diciendo Edward.

Se volvió hacia ella mientras el grupo empezaba a dispersarse, y la calidez de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

—Isabella, me gustaría presentaros a mi hermano —cuando ella se acercó a regañadientes, añadió—: Emmett, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan. Procede de las islas, pero le urgía venir a Londres y me ofrecí a traerla.

Emmett lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿En serio? —Se volvió hacia Isabella, y la saludó con una reverencia natural y elegante a pesar de la muleta—. Es un placer conoceros, señorita Swan. Como supongo que vais a hospedaros en casa, os doy la bienvenida.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Supuso que quizás debería hacer una reverencia, pero no pensaba hacerlo llevando pantalones.

—Gracias —se acercó aún más a Edward, y sintió que él le tocaba el codo.

Emmett bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su hermano, que seguía tocándola. Era obvio que el pequeño gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

—Un criado os conducirá a vuestra habitación, Isabella —Edward habló con ella como si estuvieran a solas—. Ya sé que sois incansable, pero quizás os apetece descansar un poco.

Isabella inhaló profundamente, y deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—Estoy muy cansada, realmente exhausta —miró a Emmett para ver si se había creído su mentira, y su mirada penetrante la puso aún más nerviosa—. Tengo una jaqueca terrible, y me duele el estómago.

—A lo mejor tendrías que llamar al médico, Edward—comentó Emmett.

Edward la tomó del brazo, y la alejó un poco de su hermano. Sus caderas se tocaron cuando se acercó aún más a ella.

—No os preocupéis. Si preferís quedaros en vuestra habitación esta noche, no hace falta que bajéis a cenar. Yo mismo me encargaré de presentar vuestras disculpas.

De nuevo estaba salvándola de un destino peor que la muerte. Sintió un alivio y una gratitud enormes, y lo miró con la esperanza de encontrar en sus ojos la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que me quede en mi habitación.

—Como queráis —posó una mano en la base de su espalda, y la volvió hacia la casa. El mayordomo estaba esperando ante la puerta—. Ese de ahí es Harry, el mayordomo. Él os llevará a vuestra habitación y se encargará de acomodaros.

Isabella asintió, y fue hacia la casa.

Mientras la seguía con la mirada, Edward deseó poder tranquilizarla. Finalmente, se volvió hacia su hermano Emmett, que tenía dos años más que él. Estaban muy unidos a pesar de que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero llevaban año y medio sin verse. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería tomar un trago con él, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo estaba mirándolo.

—¿A qué viene esa mirada, Emmett?

Su hermano se le acercó y le dijo:

—¿Tú qué crees? Apareces con una muchacha desgarbada que lleva pantalones y que al parecer está metida en algún aprieto, y la abrazas tan tranquilo delante de la casa, donde cualquiera puede verte. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No la he abrazado —le contestó Edward con rigidez.

—¿En serio? Los dos os miráis como si fuerais amantes, camináis tan juntos que parecéis pegados el uno al otro, y hace un momento, cuando estabas susurrándole algo y mirándola a los ojos, estaba prácticamente en tus brazos. ¿Eres mi hermano, o un impostor? Y si es lo segundo, ¿dónde demonios está mi hermano y qué le ha pasado?

* * *

_**Bueno, que les pareció¿? por fin están en Londres... ahora empieza lo bueno... Emmett tan intuïtivo como siempre, jejejeje. casi acierta. jejejeje. en los proximos cap. veremos a la salvaje florecer y Edward tirarse de los pelos, jejejejej. un besote nos leemos mañana amores, besotes.**_


	10. Lady Renée

Lady Renée

.

—Tu hermano no se ha vuelto loco, está justo delante de ti, y no se acuesta con una muchacha de diecisiete años —Edward fue hacia la casa hecho una furia. Apenas podía creerse la actitud de su hermano, cuya ética siempre había sido excesiva e irritante.

Fue a la biblioteca, y se sirvió un trago antes de volverse a mirarlo. Emmett lo había seguido con celeridad a pesar de la muleta.

—Sabes que siempre he preferido a mujeres un poco mayores que yo —añadió con brusquedad, antes de dejar de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Pues será mejor que te plantees la forma en que te comportas con tu amiguita, porque cualquiera que te vea pensará lo mismo que yo —le dijo Emmett con calma, aunque parecía bastante intrigado.

—¡Tú eres el que se ha vuelto loco! No tiene a nadie más, así que estoy protegiéndola. Y no es mi amiguita, sino mi protegida… al menos, de momento.

—¿Es tu protegida?, ¿qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¿Y desde cuándo tienes una relación con una mujer más allá del dormitorio?

—La rescaté de una multitud sedienta de sangre. Estaban a punto de ajusticiar a su padre, y unos jóvenes estaban apedreándola. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Ya veo que tienes una buena historia que contar, tengo toda la noche para oírla.

Edward empezó a calmarse; además, sabía que iba a necesitar que su hermano le ayudara.

—Es una historia increíble. Su padre era pirata, y ella se ha pasado media vida navegando con él en busca de buenas presas.

—¡Dios del Cielo! ¡No parece una sanguinaria!

—No lo es; de hecho, es sorprendentemente ingenua. Su padre no permitió que presenciara ninguna batalla, y empezó a dejarla en tierra cuando cumplió los doce años. Pero se ha criado entre granujas y ladrones, y campaba a sus anchas por toda la isla de Jamaica. Antes de rescatarla en la ejecución la había visto de vez en cuando por la zona, nadando en alguna cala o a bordo de una balsa. La gente la llamaba La Salvaje —Edward esbozó una sonrisa—. Era una fiera salvaje, pero ahora… —se detuvo en seco, y finalmente añadió—: Ahora, está enjaulada.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En cierto modo, me asquea lo que he hecho… y no me refiero a acostarme con ella —mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, recordó el amanecer tras la tormenta, cuando lo había hecho todo menos arrebatarle la inocencia.

—¿En serio? ¿Debo entender que no te sientes culpable?

Edward se volvió de golpe hacia él, y le dijo con énfasis:

—Es virgen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward tuvo ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo a su hermano.

—Me lo dijo ella misma.

—Entiendo. Sí, es un tema de conversación muy apropiado entre un hombre y su protegida. Por cierto, la condesa, Alice y Elisabeth están aquí.

—Isabella tiene miedo de la alta sociedad. Pasó una noche a mi lado mientras navegábamos en medio de vientos huracanados y no dejó de sonreír como una diosa del mar, pero tiene miedo de las burlas y el desprecio de la gente de alto copete. La he traído para que conozca al único pariente que le queda, y ha recibido clases de buenos modales durante el viaje. Nunca había visto a alguien esforzándose tanto en dominar un tema que no soporta. Me alegro de que la condesa, Alice y Elisabeth estén aquí, son las tres personas perfectas para ayudarla a cambiar.

—¿Estás intentando convertir a la hija de un pirata en una dama? —le preguntó su hermano, boquiabierto.

—Me pareció la opción lógica.

—No lo dudo.

—Como es inocente, tengo la obligación de protegerla, sobre todo a partir de ahora. Los libertinos creerán que es presa fácil y no tardarán en intentar cazarla.

—Sí, claro que es tu obligación. Mi hermano encantador, mujeriego y sin conciencia, famoso por haber seducido a cortesanas y condesas, es el paladín de la hija de un pirata. Me parece que va a ser una temporada de lo más interesante, ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? —Emmett se echó a reír.

—Le prometí que me aseguraría de que tuviera un buen futuro —masculló Edward—. ¡Ya veo que te parece muy divertido!

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de fingida inocencia.

—Claro que no me parece divertido; de hecho, apenas puedo creerlo. ¿También vas a encargarte de asegurarle el futuro?

—Por supuesto. No tiene a nadie más —Edward se interrumpió, y fue a cerrar la puerta—. La verdad es que su madre vive en Londres. Ha venido en busca de la mujer que cree que se casó con su padre, y que según le dijeron, se llama Renée Drew Swan y vive en Belford House. ¿Conoces a lady Renée Belford?

Emmett lo miró con expresión de sorpresa, y se acercó cojeando al sofá. Después de sentarse, comentó:

—He oído hablar de ella, y sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que su madre es lady Belford, y que por lo tanto Isabella es su hija ilegítima.

—Perder a su padre la destrozó, y ahora va a enterarse de que sus padres no estaban casados —Edward fue a sentarse junto a él—. A pesar de lo poco que conozco a Renée, tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar, pero estoy decidido a conseguir que el reencuentro sea un éxito. Isabella ya ha sufrido bastante, se merece tener algo de suerte en la vida.

—Debes de estar encandilado con ella. La sociedad es despiadada, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No prestas atención a los chismorreos, pero tengo la impresión de que Isabella es demasiado joven y vulnerable. A pesar de lo que puedas haberle enseñado durante el viaje, no parece estar preparada para entrar en sociedad, y no lo digo porque lleve ropa de hombre. Entiendo que intentes ese reencuentro con su madre, pero yo me pensaría dos veces lo de introducirla en la alta sociedad.

—Lleva ropa de hombre porque no tiene ningún vestido. En cuanto llegamos a puerto, le mandé una misiva a una modista de Regent Street, y espero recibir su respuesta en breve. Isabella no quedará en ridículo al entrar en sociedad, porque yo estaré junto a ella; además, esperaremos hasta que todo el mundo convenga en que está lista. Y no estoy encandilado, sólo estoy siendo honorable.

Emmett le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Ya era hora. Bueno, puedes seguir afirmando que lo que sientes se debe al honor. ¿Cuándo piensas presentarle a su madre?

—No lo sé. Estoy deseoso de contar con la ayuda de la condesa, Alice y Elisabeth, y estoy dispuesto a acatar sus consejos; de hecho, es todo un alivio —ignoró otra sonora carcajada de su hermano, y añadió—: Voy a visitar a lady Belford hoy mismo, pero iré solo. Cuanto antes me asegure de que está dispuesta a encontrarse con Isabella, mejor.

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció.

—Soy consciente de que tanto Devlin como tú gobernáis en vuestros barcos, pero la sociedad londinense no es un océano. El poder que tienes aquí es limitado, Edward. Que yo sepa, nunca has sido un bastión de la alta sociedad, y siempre te ha encantado alentar las murmuraciones que circulan a tus espaldas. Aunque te esfuerces por escudar a la señorita Swan, no podrás obligar a lady Belford a que la acoja, y tampoco conseguirás a la fuerza que la sociedad acepte sin más su comportamiento peculiar; de hecho, muchos se preguntarán lo mismo que yo al verte con ella.

Edward se levantó del sofá, y le contestó con firmeza:

—Te equivocas. Puedo escudar a Isabella, y voy a hacerlo. He tolerado las murmuraciones porque me divertían, pero se cortarán en seco en cuanto empiece a hacer alarde de mi enorme riqueza. No he fracasado en toda mi vida, y no pienso hacerlo ahora —sin más, fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó su hermano con voz suave.

—A ver cómo se encuentra Isabella, y a asegurarme de que está cómoda en la habitación que se le ha asignado. No está acostumbrada a tener servidumbre, así que seguramente no habrá pedido nada.

—Espera, Edward —Emmett se puso de pie, y le dijo—: Aunque lleva pantalones, es una mujer joven y preciosa. No estás en tu barco, no puedes presentarte como si tal cosa en su habitación. La servidumbre empezaría con los chismes, y antes de mañana se habría enterado la ciudad entera. ¿Quieres arruinar su reputación antes de su presentación en sociedad? Tú solo ya eres pasto de los chismorreos, pero ahora hay que sumar a La Salvaje a la ecuación. Quiero que tengas éxito, pero tienes que ser cauto.

Edward se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.

—Voy a ver cómo está… brevemente. Hablaremos en el pasillo.

Emmett se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, pero era obvio que estaba pensando que no iba a ser una misión nada fácil.

.

.

.

Isabella se levantó al oír que Edward se acercaba por el pasillo, y abrió la puerta de golpe sin darle tiempo a llamar. Al verlo allí, un poco sorprendido por tan enfático recibimiento, tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No os habéis olvidado de mí!

—Me resultaría imposible hacerlo —le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Estáis coqueteando conmigo, de Masen.

—¿En serio? —Él miró hacia el interior de la habitación, y le preguntó—: ¿Os sentís cómoda aquí?

—¿Que si me siento cómoda?

Isabella creía que Windsong era una mansión lujosa, pero aquel lugar era muy diferente. La habitación tenía la impronta de siglos pasados, de una herencia y una tradición familiares que ella apenas alcanzaba a entender. A lo largo del pasillo había retratos antiguos con marcos dorados, y el secreter que había en su habitación parecía sacado de una época lejana. Era obvio que Esme House formaba parte de la historia familiar de los de Masen, y podía sentir la presencia de sus ancestros acechando entre las sombras.

—¿Debo entender que la habitación os gusta?

—Me encanta. ¿Por qué no entráis?, ¿no podéis sentaros para que charlemos un rato? —no pudo contenerse, y le preguntó lo que realmente quería saber—. ¿Qué os ha dicho vuestro hermano cuando me he ido?, ¿qué os ha dicho sobre mí?

—No puedo entrar, Isabella. Soy un soltero, y si algún criado me ve cruzando este umbral, vuestra reputación quedará hecha añicos de inmediato.

Isabella se puso aún más nerviosa al darse cuenta de que, en cierto modo, ya había entrado en la alta sociedad.

—No me importa —afirmó, aunque no era cierto.

—Pero a mí sí. Me encargaré de que os suban la cena.

—No me habéis contestado, de Masen.

—Emmett me ha dicho que sois joven y hermosa, y que le sorprende que sea vuestro protector.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más. Pero tengo que daros una noticia. Es buena, así que debéis tomároslo con calma.

Isabella se puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿De qué se trata?, ¿es algo relacionado con mi madre?

—No. Mi madrastra, mi cuñada y mi hermana están en Londres. En este momento están fuera, han salido a tomar el té.

Isabella se sentó en un precioso confidente tapizado en tonos azules, marfileños y dorados, y fijó la mirada perdida en el pequeño fuego que ardía en una chimenea con la repisa de madera tallada. Todo estaba pasando muy deprisa, no estaba preparada para conocer a la condesa, a la hermana de de Masen, ni a la mujer que algún día se convertiría en la siguiente condesa de Cullen.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, y cuando pensaba que iba a vomitar, Edward entró en la habitación y le dijo:

—Isabella, os juro que no son como las damas de Kingston. Son amables y generosas, y estarán encantadas de conoceros.

—Estoy perdida incluso antes de conocer a mi madre.

—Creía que confiabais en mí.

—Y así es, pero dudo mucho que esas mujeres sean amables conmigo. A lo mejor fingen que me toleran, pero me mirarán con desprecio.

—No voy a intentar convenceros de lo equivocada que estáis. Os las presentaré esta misma noche si queréis, para que no sigáis preocupándoos hasta mañana.

Isabella se levantó, y lo miró a los ojos. Fue incapaz de sonreír.

—Prefiero esperar hasta mañana.

De repente, oyeron pasos que se acercaban, y los dos miraron hacia la puerta. Una mujer hermosa y elegante empezó a pasar por delante de la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco y dijo con incredulidad:

—¿Edward?

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —dijo él, en tono de broma.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse aún más al ver a Isabella, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo travieso cuando entró en la habitación.

—Ya veo que has traído una invitada —dijo, con una dulzura sospechosa.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, y la apretó contra su costado.

—Sí, una invitada con la que espero que llegues a entablar una buena amistad.

La joven soltó una exclamación de protesta, se zafó de él, y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho antes de mirar a Isabella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos color topacio reflejaban una curiosidad patente.

Isabella se ruborizó mientras intentaba calmarse.

—¡Ay! Oye, ven aquí —Edward agarró a la recién llegada de la oreja, y la besó en la mejilla.

La mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo, y le dijo con una carcajada:

—¡Eres incorregible! —después de soltarlo, se volvió de nuevo hacia Isabella—. Hola. Soy la esposa de Benjamin O'Neill, y este granuja es mi hermano. A veces le quiero muchísimo, y otras sueño con la mejor manera de darle su merecido. Puede ser un verdadero pesado.

—No le hagáis caso, Isabella. Soy encantador y agradable… a menos que me provoquen, claro —Edward se echó a reír—. Elisabeth es la hermana pequeña de la que ya os había hablado, es una verdadera amazona. Señora O'Neill, os presento a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Isabella no supo qué pensar. Era obvio que los dos hermanos se adoraban, pero la había sorprendido ver a una dama dándole un puñetazo a alguien, por mucho que fuera su hermano. La mujer era una verdadera dama… hermosa, elegante, y además hija de un conde, y estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que ella iba con pantalones.

—Hola —empezó a desear que se la tragara la tierra, y esperó a recibir la inevitable mirada despectiva.

Elisabeth la sorprendió al sonreír con cordialidad.

—Hola. No te importa que te tutee, ¿verdad? Llámame Elisabeth, todo el mundo lo hace. ¿De qué conoces al incorregible de mi hermano?, ¿por qué eres su invitada?, ¿has montado a caballo bajo la lluvia?, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¡Elisabeth! —exclamó Edward, antes de echarse a reír.

—Tu hermano ha tenido la amabilidad de traerme a Londres para que me encuentre con mi madre. No se me da demasiado bien montar a caballo, y acabamos de llegar. Procedo de las islas —su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando la mujer, en vez de reírse de ella, siguió sonriendo como si ya fueran amigas.

—Qué interesante. Mi hermano es muchas cosas… guapo, rico, valiente, egoísta, un pesado… pero la amabilidad no es su fuerte.

Isabella se tensó de inmediato.

—¡Es un hombre muy amable y generoso! Me ha traído desde las Indias Occidentales, a pesar de que yo no tenía forma de pagar por mi pasaje.

Elisabeth miró con incredulidad a su hermano, que frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—El padre de Isabella falleció recientemente, no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla.

—Así que has rescatado a una damisela en peligro —dijo su hermana con perplejidad.

—Exacto. Por cierto, he traído a Rennesme y a Anthony.

Elisabeth soltó una exclamación de entusiasmo.

—Y yo he traído a Michael y a Garrett, están en el cuarto de los niños con los tres diablillos de Alice.

—En ese caso, es posible que los primos ya se hayan conocido.

Isabella se sentó en la silla más cercana. ¿La hermana de de Masen iba a aceptarla sin más? ¿No le importaba que estuviera vestida como un hombre? ¿Sabía que su padre había sido pirata y había muerto en la horca?

Edward se volvió hacia ella, y le dijo:

—Tengo que salir. ¿Necesitáis algo?

A Isabella no le hizo ninguna gracia que fuera a dejarla a solas con su familia.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —sintió náuseas. Ya era casi la hora de la cena, ¿adónde iba? No pudo evitar preguntarse si pensaba visitar a alguna de sus amantes, pero la mera idea le resultó demasiado dolorosa.

Él vaciló por un instante, y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

—Volveré enseguida. ¿Queréis que os presente a la condesa y a Alice antes de irme?

—Creo que prefiero descansar, ya las conoceré mañana.

Edward la observó con atención y ella le devolvió la mirada mientras deseaba estar a bordo del barco.

—Mañana saldremos de paseo por la ciudad —le dijo él.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estoy deseándolo!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de levantarse. Le hizo un gesto a su hermana, pero al ver que ella fingía no captar la indirecta, le dijo con firmeza:

—Isabella está cansada, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Iba a pedir que nos trajeran té y unos emparedados, para que podamos charlar y empezar a conocernos.

Al verla esbozar una sonrisita traviesa, Isabella empezó a inquietarse.

—Tendrás tiempo de sobra para llegar a conocer a Isabella.

—Querrás decir a la señorita Swan, ¿no? —la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó aún más.

—Sigues tan impertinente como siempre, hermanita —le dijo él, mientras la conducía hacia la puerta.

—Me pregunto si tú sigues siendo tan granuja como siempre. ¡Mira que estar a solas con una dama en su propia habitación a estas horas!

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella, y le dijo:

—No le hagáis caso. Vendré más tarde a ver cómo estáis.

Isabella esperaba haber malinterpretado las palabras de Elisabeth, porque no quería que pensara que estaba teniendo una aventura con de Masen en la mismísima casa de la condesa; sin embargo, la otra mujer se despidió con un gesto despreocupado antes de marcharse, como si no le importara lo más mínimo la relación que su hermano pudiera tener con ella.

—Es una mujer muy descarada y franca, quizás incluso más que vos —le dijo él—. Por cierto, también le gusta ponerse pantalones. Hasta luego, Isabella.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, y no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra mientras él se marchaba.

.

.

Edward tardó unos diez minutos en llegar a Belford House, y para cuando lo hizo, había empezado a llover. Al ver cuatro elegantes carruajes alineados en la calle se dio cuenta de que seguramente iba a interrumpir una cena, pero como apenas eran las siete, los invitados debían de haber llegado poco antes. Le daba igual que no fuera demasiado correcto presentarse de improviso; en todo caso, nadie esperaría que él se comportara con corrección. Llamó a la puerta, consciente de que todo el mundo daría por sentado que estaba interesado en lady Belford… todos menos el propio Belford, que parecía ajeno al comportamiento licencioso de su mujer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, le abrió la puerta un mayordomo que se esforzó por no mostrarse sorprendido al ver su pendiente de oro y sus espuelas. Se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros, una elegante camisa, una corbata, y una chaqueta azul marino.

—¿Está Belford?

—Su señoría está en Escocia —el hombre parecía más interesado en la daga que llevaba enfundada en la cadera que en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

—En ese caso, he tenido suerte —Edward le entregó su tarjeta de visita—. Por favor, informad a lady Belford que tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto muy importante.

El mayordomo le hizo pasar al vestíbulo antes de ir en busca de su señora. Edward empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro bajo una enorme araña de luces, mientras alcanzaba a oír el sonido de voces masculinas mezcladas con algunas risitas femeninas. La decoración del vestíbulo no era ninguna maravilla. Había una alfombra oriental preciosa pero raída, dos sillas rojas bastante desgastadas, y una lámpara con una pantalla que debía de haber sido de color marfil tiempo atrás. Era obvio que los Belford tenían problemas económicos.

Tal y como esperaba, a lady Belford no pareció molestarle la interrupción y apareció al cabo de unos minutos. Al verla llegar, el parecido entre madre e hija le resultó evidente. Podrían haber pasado por hermanas, aunque Renée era una versión mucho menos impactante de Isabella; en cualquier caso, cualquiera que no las conociera daría por hecho que estaban emparentadas, y teniendo en cuenta la situación, no se sintió nada complacido.

Por su parte, Renée se mostró claramente encantada de verlo. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas color burdeos con un pequeño estampado floral en tono dorado, y un colgante con un rubí. Se acercó a él muy sonriente, y le dijo:

—¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable, lord de Masen! Aunque me habría gustado saber que ibais a venir, para ordenar que prepararan otro cubierto en la mesa —se acercó a él, y posó una mano en su brazo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que aún seguía deseando acostarse con él. Ocultó la repugnancia que sentía, y se obligó a sonreír y a hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias por recibirme, lady Belford. Soy consciente de que se trata de una hora de lo más intempestiva.

—La hora jamás es intempestiva cuando se trata de vos, milord —Renée bajó la mirada, y le devolvió la reverencia.

Ella tenía una posición social muy superior a la suya, así que el hecho de que lo tratara con un título de cortesía le pareció obsequioso.

—En ese caso, soy muy afortunado.

—¿Acabáis de llegar a la ciudad?, ¿queréis cenar con nosotros? Acabamos de sentarnos a la mesa —lo miró con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tocarle el brazo.

—Me temo que no puedo demorarme demasiado, y no quiero que descuidéis a vuestros invitados por mi culpa. Pero hay un asunto extremadamente urgente del que debemos hablar, y os ruego que me concedáis unos minutos.

Ella sonrió, lo miró con coquetería, y lo agarró del brazo. Edward luchó por controlar las ganas de apartarse de ella mientras lo conducía hacia un pequeño salón con paredes tapizadas con una tela color verde, muebles dorados, y tapicería verde y dorada. Al ver que todo parecía bastante desgastado, se convenció aún más de que los Belford estaban pasando por un bache financiero.

Lady Belford le soltó, cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Tendréis que venir a cenar otro día, antes de que Belford regrese —murmuró.

Edward retrocedió unos pasos, y vaciló por un momento; sin embargo, sabía que no había forma de darle la noticia con delicadeza.

—Será mejor que os sentéis, lady Belford. Tengo que daros una noticia.

Ella aceptó la silla que le ofreció, y comentó:

—Espero que se trate de una buena noticia.

—Creo que sí —a pesar de sus palabras, estaba convencido de que no iba a mostrarse nada complacida—. He traído a vuestra hija a Londres.

—¿Qué? —ella siguió sonriendo. Era obvio que no había asimilado lo que acababa de oír.

—Vuestro apellido de soltera era Drew, ¿verdad?

Lady Renée se puso pálida, y su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Vuestra hija, Isabella Swan, se encuentra en este momento en Londres, en Esme House.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirándolo estupefacta.

Edward sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Miró a su alrededor, y al ver las licoreras, le sirvió un vaso de jerez y se lo dio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Disculpadme. Mi hija está en el piso de arriba con mi hijo. Se llama Jessica, y tiene trece años.

El efímero atisbo de lástima se esfumó. Edward sintió que lo llenaba una sensación gélida y acerada similar a la que experimentaba ante un adversario. Aquella mujer le debía a su hija una vida adecuada.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, lady Belford. Podría contratar a un detective, y seguro que no tardaría más de uno o dos días en comprobar que vuestro apellido de soltera era Drew; pero como vuestra hija se parece tanto a vos, ni siquiera voy a tomarme esa molestia. Sin duda no os habéis enterado de que Charlie Swan murió en la horca en junio. He traído a Isabella a Londres para que se reúna con vos, ya que sois la única familia que le queda.

Lady Belford soltó una exclamación ahogada, y pareció derrumbarse mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Los tenía marrones, como su hija, pero no eran ni por asomo tan exóticos y vividos como los de Isabella.

—Tenéis razón, de soltera me apellidaba Drew.

Cuando se levantó temblorosa, Edward se apresuró a acercarse a ayudarla; sin embargo, en cuanto se apoyó contra él y se aferró a sus hombros se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando engatusarlo.

—Será mejor que os sentéis —le dijo muy serio, mientras intentaba zafarse de sus manos.

Ella siguió aferrándolo, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos para que no pudiera leer su expresión.

—Oh, Dios… estoy atónita, apenas puedo creerlo… ¿Isabella está aquí, en Londres?

—Sí. Vuestra sorpresa es comprensible, pero vuestra hija ha regresado y está deseando veros.

La apartó con firmeza, y ella lo miró al fin.

—No debéis hablar tan abiertamente, podríais causarme la ruina.

A pesar de que ella seguía con los ojos llorosos, Edward alcanzó a ver la frialdad que se ocultaba en su mirada, y sintió un desprecio abrumador.

—¿Y qué me decís de vuestra hija?

Ella se sacó un pañuelo del corpiño, y se secó los ojos.

—Os lo repito, no habléis así. ¿Por qué la habéis traído a Londres?

—¡Para que viva con vos, sois la única familia que le queda! Tuve que escoger entre traerla aquí, o enviarla al orfanato de las Hermanas de Santa Ana.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final le preguntó:

—¿Cómo es?

—Es más que hermosa. Tiene unos ojos marrones parecidos a los vuestros, el pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos, y una figura perfecta. Es muy inteligente, está aprendiendo a leer y se le da muy bien. Por no hablar de su valentía. Nunca había visto un valor semejante, ni siquiera en un hombre. Arriesgó la vida a bordo de mi barco para salvar a un joven marinero, y blande una espada casi tan bien como yo.

Cuando Renée lo miró horrorizada, se puso aún más furioso y le espetó con frialdad:

—¿Qué esperabais? ¡Permitisteis que vuestra hija se criara junto a un pirata, y le negasteis una vida llena de lujos como éstos! —abarcó la habitación con un gesto.

Renée se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y se echó a llorar.

—¿Cómo podéis culparme?

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando manipularlo, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué era lo que pretendía.

—Al contrario que la situación de vuestra hija, vuestras lágrimas no me conmueven. ¿Qué pensáis hacer? Está en Esme House, y espera un emotivo reencuentro.

Ella lo miró con expresión gélida, y le dijo:

—No esperaréis que acoja a alguien como ella, ¿verdad?

—Vuestra hija necesita un hogar —le dijo con brusquedad, al ver que sus peores temores estaban materializándose—. Necesita una madre, os necesita a vos. He creído que sería mejor venir a hablar con vos para avisaros de su llegada, y está claro que he hecho bien. En la sociedad hay multitud de hijos ilegítimos, lady Belford. Ambos conocemos a muchos matrimonios que están criando a su descendencia ilegítima junto a sus herederos. Yo mismo he traído a mis dos hijos, y los presentaré ante la alta sociedad con orgullo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y lo aferró de los brazos.

—¡Pero vos no sois una mujer casada! Belford no se mostraría comprensivo y jamás me perdonaría, a pesar de que cometí el error antes de conocerlo.

—_Au contraire. _Lo manejáis a vuestro antojo, y estoy seguro de que podéis convencerlo de lo que os venga en gana.

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?, ¿por qué decidisteis traerla a Londres?

—¿Estáis preguntándome por qué me comporto como un caballero? —le preguntó con ironía—. Vuestra hija se ha quedado huérfana, y ya no es una niña. ¡Tiene diecisiete años, es una mujer lista para el matrimonio! Supongo que querréis ayudarla para que tenga un buen futuro, ¿no?

—¡Vos no sois un caballero! —Estaba tan pálida y tensa, que parecía de yeso—. ¿No veis lo angustioso que me resulta todo esto?

Edward perdió la paciencia.

—¡Vuestra angustia no es nada comparada con lo que ha sufrido Isabella a lo largo de su corta vida!

Ella se quedó inmóvil, y lo observó con atención; finalmente, le dijo con frialdad:

—Me tratáis con desprecio, pero vos deberíais entender mejor que nadie lo sucedido; al fin y al cabo, estáis muy familiarizado con la pasión.

—Lo único que tenemos en común es vuestra hija, lady Belford —Edward soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo—. Puedo imaginarme cómo concebisteis a Isabella. Erais joven, os enamoriscasteis de un aguerrido oficial de la armada, quizás mientras disfrutabais de unas vacaciones, y ahora lamentáis lo que hicisteis.

—Sí, era muy joven… de hecho, tenía la edad de Isabella… y Swan me encandiló y se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad. Era un joven y apuesto oficial de la armada cuando nos conocimos.

Edward se acercó a ella, y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—No la criasteis hasta los cuatro años, ¿verdad? El padre de Isabella no os la arrancó de los brazos.

—¿Eso es lo que le dijo Swan?

—Sí.

—Como estaba soltera, me enviaron a dar a luz a un convento. Mis padres querían darla en adopción a alguna familia, pero una de mis hermanas avisó a Swan y él vino y se la llevó poco después de que naciera. No sé cuándo fue exactamente —Renée respiró hondo, y le tocó el brazo—. Edward, sabéis tan bien como yo que el mundo funciona así. No podía arruinar mi futuro antes de que empezara siquiera.

—¿Os importaba lo más mínimo vuestra hija?

—Claro que sí, pero sabía que su padre se ocuparía de ella. No había otra alternativa.

—Había infinidad de alternativas, si hubierais tenido el corazón de una madre. Ni siquiera pensáis decirle a Belford que es vuestra prima, ¿verdad? No deseáis tener que lidiar con la inconveniencia… ¿o se trata de una cuestión económica? No me digáis que le tenéis miedo a vuestro esposo, los dos sabemos que lo tenéis controlado.

El rostro de Renée se afeó considerablemente al endurecerse.

—Hace años cometí un error, pero vos sois incapaz de entenderlo porque sois un de Masen, y nacisteis rodeado de privilegios y riquezas. Sí, cometí un error, pero entonces conocí a Belford y me he forjado una buena vida. No pretenderéis que reciba con los brazos abiertos a una hija a la que ni siquiera conozco, ¿verdad? ¿Creéis que estoy dispuesta a sufrir el escarnio público, a ser el centro de los cotilleos, a perder mi reputación? —Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, y añadió—: Me habéis puesto en un apuro, y debo admitir que tenemos problemas económicos. Estamos viviendo a base de créditos, y ya me resultará más que difícil presentar en sociedad a mi propia hija cuando llegue el momento.

—En ese caso, puede que no estéis escogiendo bien a vuestros amantes —comentó Edward. Cuando ella le dio una bofetada, supuso que quizás se la merecía, pero Isabella no se merecía tener una madre así. Sería muy desdichada viviendo en aquella casa—. Carecéis de corazón, lady Belford —se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse—. No sólo os negáis a darle un hogar, sino que además no ofrecéis ninguna solución a sus problemas.

Ella le agarró de la manga, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué pensáis hacer?

—No temáis, no pienso sacar la verdad a la luz —el problema era que no sabía lo que iba a decirle a Isabella.

—¿No puede quedarse en Esme House? Sin duda hay espacio más que suficiente. A lo mejor podríais darle un empleo, para que se gane el sustento.

Edward empezó a temblar de furia. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, ya que el impulso de agarrar a aquella mujer del cuello y estrangularla era avasallador.

—Isabella va a convertirse en una dama, está en todo su derecho.

Ella se relajó un poco, y le contestó:

—No soy cruel, Edward. Si pensáis presentarla en sociedad, debo suponer que queréis encontrarle marido, pero tened en cuenta que no tiene dote.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asqueado.

—No os preocupéis por las perspectivas de futuro de Isabella, lady Belford. Es el colmo de la hipocresía. Que tengáis un buen día —fue incapaz de hacer una reverencia, y fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que la furia que sentía se le escapara de las manos.

Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió de golpe a mirarla. Lady Belford seguía en el centro de la habitación, inmóvil como una estatua.

—En lo que a mí respecta, acabáis de renunciar a cualquier derecho maternal que pudierais tener, lady Belford —al ver que se tensaba, alzó una mano para silenciarla—. No la mandaría a esta casa, con alguien carente de corazón y de escrúpulos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ha estado bajo mi protección desde que salió de Jamaica, y seguirá estándolo hasta que se case. Buenas noches.

Se fue sin darle tiempo a contestar.

* * *

**_si lo se, una bruja y una mala p... , no siempre se tienen esas madrazas que tenemos...jejejeje. pero miren el lado positivo... Bella se quedará con Edward, o no¿? jejejejeje... el prox. cap. se titula "Bajo mi tutela" ya se pueden inmaginar...;) jajajaja._**

**_grácias por todos sus rw, esta historia tb és una de mis fav. jejejeje. un besote bien grande y un agradecimiento especial a las que aunque no pueda contestar pq no estan registradas, siempre me dejan su comentario y no solo en esta historia sino en todas MUAKIS, mis niñas :. nos leemos besazos para todas.  
_**


	11. Bajo mi tutela

_**Bajo mi tutela**_

.

.

Para cuando llegó a Esme House, Edward aún no había logrado recuperar la compostura. Entró hecho una furia, consciente de que llegaba tarde para la cena, pero al notar que la casa estaba en silencio supuso que las damas habían salido.

Emmett salió de la biblioteca, vestido de etiqueta.

—Al oír el portazo, he pensado que estábamos en medio de un huracán. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Edward levantó la mirada hacia la escalera que conducía a la planta superior, y se preguntó cómo iba a contarle a Isabella lo sucedido. No quería que sufriera por culpa de su despreciable madre, pero la verdad iba a destrozarla. Entró en la biblioteca, y le dijo a su hermano:

—Acabo de hablar con lady Belford. Es más que una ramera, es una verdadera zorra.

Emmett lo miró boquiabierto, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así de una mujer.

Edward se volvió a mirarlo, y le dijo enfurecido:

—Es la persona más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida. Le da igual que su hija esté aquí, sólo le interesan su propio bienestar y el de sus hijos legítimos. Y eso me lo ha dicho mientras intentaba seducirme.

Emmett tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no la has malinterpretado? Supongo que se habrá quedado impactada al enterarse de la llegada de su hija.

—La he entendido a la perfección, te lo aseguro. Pero da igual, porque después de pasar media hora hablando con esa víbora, no pienso permitir que Isabella se vaya a vivir con ella. Estará mucho mejor sin una madre así, esa mujer no tiene corazón.

—Estarás bromeando, ¿no?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio — Edward se sirvió un whisky doble, y después de apurar el vaso de un trago, se sirvió otro.

—¡Cálmate! Estás medio enloquecido, y por una mujer a la que apenas conoces.

Aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron aún más.

—Conozco a Isabella mejor que a nadie —se sirvió otro trago, pero no se lo bebió.

—¿Ah, sí? Hace seis semanas que la conoces.

—La conozco desde hace años —Edward recordó las veces en que la había visto por la isla, o nadando en el mar—. Fuimos compañeros de viaje, compartió todas las guardias de noche conmigo, y capeamos juntos una tormenta. Un viaje puede cambiar a una persona, Emmett. Se forjan lazos que duran toda una vida.

—Está claro que te ha cambiado a ti.

—No lo entiendes… sí, soy su protector, pero es más que eso —Edward se acercó a la ventana, y contempló la noche lluviosa.

Emmett se acercó a él, y le preguntó:

—¿Vas a decirle que su madre está en Belford House?, ¿le contarás la verdad?

Edward se volvió a mirarlo.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero no me queda otra alternativa.

—No quieres herirla, pero tampoco quieres engañarla.

—Exacto.

—¿Quieres un consejo?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues es un momento histórico, porque exceptuando a Carlisle, eres la persona más testaruda que conozco. Si no le cuentas la verdad, acabarás arrepintiéndote. Tiene derecho a saber quién es su madre, y que Renée Belford no quiere hacerse cargo de ella.

Edward ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Ha sufrido tanto… sigue llorando la pérdida de su padre. A pesar de que es una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, también es muy vulnerable, muy frágil desde un punto de vista emocional. Se merece que la quieran, ¡no quiero que vuelvan a herirla! No soporto la idea de que vierta una sola lágrima por esa mujer detestable.

—¿Estás seguro de que lady Belford es tan odiosa? A lo mejor tiene miedo de su marido y del escándalo, a lo mejor quiere a Isabella a su manera.

—¿Y qué «manera» es ésa?, ¿cómo puede anteponer su propio bienestar al de su hija? Yo mismo soy padre, y moriría por mis hijos. No dudaría en enfrentarme a cualquier escándalo por ellos.

—En fin, no hace falta que decidas hoy mismo lo que vas a hacer. ¿Te importa que me vaya? He acordado en encontrarme con la duquesa, Alice y Elisabeth en casa de los McBane, me he quedado para enterarme cuanto antes de cómo te había ido en Belford House.

—No te preocupes, vete tranquilo. Saluda de mi parte a Riley y a su esposa.

—Actúa con cautela, Edward —le dijo Emmett, antes de marcharse.

Después de apurar el vaso de licor, Edward intentó decidir si iba a contarle a Isabella la verdad sobre su madre. Si no lo hacía, ella continuaría llorando a su padre y quizás sería capaz de soportar otro duro golpe con el paso del tiempo, pero por otra parte, la sociedad londinense era muy limitada y Renée Belford vivía a varias calles de allí. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano Isabella acabara coincidiendo en algún sitio con su madre, o con alguien que la conociera. El parecido físico que tenían era un problema, porque en cuanto alguien se diera cuenta de que las unía algún parentesco, Isabella se enteraría de que no se llamaba Renée Swan, sino Renée Belford.

Era mejor que se enterara por él.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba soñando con la gran fragata, la tormenta y Edward de Masen. En sus sueños era maravillosamente libre, y surcaba el mar a bordo del _Dama de la Justicia_. Edward, aquella fuerza de la naturaleza que no daba tregua, estaba a su lado, tan apuesto y poderoso como siempre. Era maravilloso navegar de nuevo con él, pero de repente el sueño se volvió confuso… vio a una hermosa dama que le indicaba que se acercara, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, la mujer desaparecía como un fantasma. No, no era un fantasma… de repente, oyó una voz que susurraba su nombre.

_Isabella…_

Se volvió hacia la voz, y se asustó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cubierta del barco, sino en un salón de baile. Estaba sola, pero lo peor de todo era que no llevaba puesto un elegante vestido, sino sus pantalones raídos y una de las camisas de Edward.

_Isabella…_

Presa del pánico, giró bruscamente mientras intentaba encontrar a la hermosa dama, pero el salón seguía estando vacío. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? Sin duda se trataba de su madre… de repente, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba allí. No lo vio, pero intuyó su presencia, y empezó a calmarse de inmediato.

Se despertó en ese momento, y el sueño se perdió en su memoria. Parpadeó mientras intentaba ubicarse.

Se había dormido con la luz encendida, ya que había estado leyendo. El fuego seguía ardiendo en la chimenea, y Edward estaba observándola desde la puerta.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, y sonrió adormilada. Era el hombre de sus sueños, y se sintió inmensamente feliz al verlo.

—Hola, Edward.

Él la recorrió con la mirada, y le dijo con voz tensa:

—Es pronto, no sabía que ya os habíais acostado. Hablaremos mañana.

Isabella se había puesto el hermoso camisón con el que parecía una dama elegante; por la expresión de Edward, era obvio que no le resultaba indiferente. Se apresuró a salir de la cama, y fue corriendo hacia él antes de que pudiera marcharse.

—Estaba leyendo, y me he quedado dormida. Por favor, no os vayáis —lo miró con una sonrisa de lo más persuasiva.

Él bajó la mirada hasta su escote, y se apresuró a subirla de nuevo.

—Debéis de estar exhausta. Os he oído gritar, ¿estáis bien?

—Sí, es que he tenido un sueño muy raro —se rodeó con los brazos, y se dijo que iba a ir a ver a su madre en cuanto tuviera un vestido adecuado—. ¿Mañana vendrá una modista?

—Sí. ¿Tenéis una bata?

—Vuestra hermana me ha traído algunas de sus cosas.

—¿Podríais poneros una bata o un chal? —la miró con una sonrisa tensa, y se volvió hacia la chimenea.

Isabella lo miró extrañada, pero se acercó a un armario con entrepaños. Aunque Elisabeth era unos quince centímetros más alta que ella, se puso la bata de encaje que le había dado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la incomodidad de Edward se debía a que su naturaleza viril empezaba a salir de nuevo a la superficie, porque el deseo y la tensión que llenaban la habitación eran casi palpables.

Sin embargo, supo de forma instintiva que pasaba alguna otra cosa, ya que estaba muy serio.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —le dijo, mientras se acercaba a él.

Se volvió hacia ella, la recorrió con la mirada, y asintió.

—Claro que sí. Vamos a sentarnos, Isabella. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero esperó hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados en el pequeño sofá que había frente a la chimenea.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y le dijo:

—He estado pensando largo y tendido, y no quiero que os preocupéis por nada. Os dije que me aseguraría de que tuvierais un buen futuro, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra. Confiáis en mí, ¿verdad?

—Estáis andándoos con rodeos —comentó, cada vez más alarmada—. Ya sé lo que dijisteis, pero como voy a vivir con mi madre, será ella la que me obligue a casarme con algún desconocido.

—Para cuando se celebre el matrimonio, no será un desconocido. Estoy seguro de que estaréis encantada con vuestro futuro esposo, todas las novias están enamoradas el día de su boda.

—Estáis preocupándome de verdad. Los dos sabemos que muchas novias tienen un miedo atroz de los brutos con los que las obligan a casarse.

La sonrisa de Edward parecía cada vez más forzada.

—Nadie va a obligaros a que os caséis con un bruto. ¿Isabella, qué os parecería quedaros a vivir en Esme House?

—_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué os parecería?

—¿Y qué pasa con mi madre? —Isabella no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. La tomó de la mano con fuerza, y le dijo:

—No tenéis nada de qué preocuparos. Tenéis un sitio en el que vivir, y yo me ocuparé de vos… al igual que Emmett, mi madre, mi hermana… toda mi familia os cuidará.

Isabella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, y se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, a pesar de que empezaba a sospecharlo. De Masen había ido a ver a su madre… y se había enterado de que estaba muerta.

Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, pero el miedo era tan sobrecogedor, que se negó a sentirlo. Su madre no podía estar muerta, porque su padre también lo estaba, y eso significaría que se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo… bueno, tenía a de Masen, pero él iba a marcharse tarde o temprano a bordo de su embarcación.

—No olvidéis que me tenéis a mí —le dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Juré que no os abandonaría, y lo mantengo.

—¿Mi madre está muerta? —consiguió decir, mientras intentaba controlar el miedo que la asfixiaba.

—No, pero he ido a hablar con ella.

Al observarlo con atención, se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba, y de repente lo entendió todo. Tal y como esperaba, su madre no la quería.

—Vuestra madre está casada con lord Belford, Isabella. Se llama Renée Belford.

Aquello sí que la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró atónita, mientras intentaba entender la situación.

—¿Se enteró de la muerte de papá?

¿Cómo era posible que la noticia hubiera llegado a Londres con tanta rapidez?

Edward la tomó del brazo, y le dijo:

—Se casó con Belford hace años, y tienen dos hijos.

—Pero… pero eso es imposible, estaba casada con papá —protestó, mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

Él la rodeó con el brazo.

—Nunca estuvo casada con vuestro padre.

Estaba mirándola con tanta tristeza, que se dio cuenta de que estaba diciéndole la verdad.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sois una mujer valiente y hermosa.

Se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Era incapaz de pensar y de sentir, hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas sería demasiado peligroso. Él se humedeció los labios, y le dio tiempo para que asimilara lo que acababa de oír.

En algún rincón de su mente, era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era mejor seguir ajena a todo, no entender nada.

—Así que voy a quedarme aquí, ¿no?

Él la tomó de la mano de nuevo.

—Sí, conmigo.

La sonrisa de Edward le pareció horrible, falsa, forzada; por alguna razón, le daba igual saber que iba a quedarse a vivir con él. Apartó la mano y se quedó inmóvil, sin respirar y con el corazón parado, sintiéndose tan helada como un iceberg. Jamás había tenido tanto frío.

De repente, los susurros empezaron a resonar en un rincón de su mente, y a pesar de que intentó sofocarlos, por más que intentó no hacerles caso, fueron ganando intensidad.

«Papá me mintió».

«Nunca se casaron».

«Soy ilegítima».

«Mamá es lady Belford».

—Isabella, venid a sentaros. Tenemos que hablar de todo esto con calma. A veces, la vida puede ser muy injusta, y todos hemos sufrido de un modo u otro. Pero la situación tiene un lado positivo, porque yo puedo presentaros en sociedad mucho mejor que ella, y además podremos salir a navegar juntos cuando os apetezca.

Isabella ni siquiera le oía, sólo era consciente de que su padre la había engañado durante toda su vida. No se habían casado… se preguntó si era cierto que la había arrancado de los brazos de su madre, y si ésta la había querido alguna vez.

Su madre no quería saber nada de ella.

El corazón empezó a latirle de nuevo; de hecho, estaba martilleando contra su gélido autocontrol, y latía con furia contra su pecho.

—Estáis conmocionada —le dijo Edward, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

Ella se apartó de golpe, y el hielo se quebró.

—Mi madre no me quiere.

—Yo no he dicho eso —le dijo él con cautela.

A pesar de sus palabras, Isabella vio la verdad en sus ojos.

—Soy ilegítima.

—Hay muchos niños que nacen fuera del matrimonio, como Anthony y Rennesme.

—¡Perfecto! Me alegro, porque las hijas ilegítimas no son damas. Y ahora… —se quitó la bata, y la tiró con brusquedad—… ¡ahora puedo ser lo que me dé la gana!

Edward la agarró de la mano, y le dijo:

—Voy a por un poco de licor.

—¡Y no quiero ser una condenada dama! —Isabella se zafó de él, y agarró la parte superior del camisón. Quería arrancarse aquella odiosa prenda—. ¡Quiero mis pantalones! —tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero la tela no se rasgó.

—¡Isabella, deteneos! —le dijo él con desesperación, mientras intentaba sujetarle las manos.

Estaba enloquecida de rabia. ¡No iba a volver a andar con pasitos absurdos fingiendo que era una dama! Lo apartó de un empujón, y tenía la visión tan nublada, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba. Los odiaba a los dos. A su padre, el mentiroso más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, y a su madre, que no era una dama, sino una ramera que no quería a una hija bastarda. Se volvió como una exhalación, y se sacó la daga de la bota. Oyó que Edward gritaba alarmado, pero estaba más decidida que nunca. Rasgó una línea perfecta a lo largo del precioso camisón, que quedó abierto por la mitad. Lo odiaba. No iba a volver a ponérselo, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera querer tener una dama.

—¡No! ¡Isabella, vas a hacerte daño!

Oyó su voz como a una gran distancia, y al notar que la agarraba de la muñeca, se revolvió contra él. Le vio retroceder de un salto con la mano ensangrentada, pero le dio igual porque nada era real, porque todo era mentira. Se arrancó el camisón medio enloquecida, y rajó el algodón y el encaje una y otra vez. Quería destruir aquel camisón, su nueva vida, todo.

Jadeó al sentir una punzada de dolor que intentaba rasgarle el corazón. Su madre no la quería, y su padre la había engañado.

Dejó caer la daga, y cerró los ojos mientras luchaba contra la comprensión y el dolor, pero la horrible cantinela se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta al fin de que no estaba sola. Miró a de Masen, y se rebeló al ver las lágrimas que surcaban su apuesto rostro.

—No llores, Edward— susurró.

Odiaba a su madre, y en ese momento también a su padre. Sintió una desesperación horrible al mirar a Edward, porque se dio cuenta de que iba a la deriva. Estaba perdida, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, se había quedado sin una destinación y sin un faro que la guiara.

—Ven aquí —le susurró él, mientras se acercaba y alargaba los brazos hacia ella.

Isabella no vaciló, y cuando la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintió por un instante que estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo, en un puerto que era su verdadero hogar. Durante ese instante, se aferró a él como si fuera su cuerda de salvamento, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y de que su cuerpo duro y poderoso se amoldaba contra ella. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, de cuánto lo necesitaba. El deseo era tan fuerte… el frío se desvaneció ante aquel fuego ardiente.

La fuerza de la pasión que la atenazaba la sorprendió, y alzó la mirada. Notó que él se tensaba al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y que su miembro se excitaba.

—Edward —susurró, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Jadeó sorprendida cuando la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y la besó enloquecido. El dolor de su pecho entró en liza con el anhelo que la abrasaba, y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a besarlo con una desesperación frenética.

Edward gimió, bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas, la alzó contra su cuerpo, y la llevó así hasta la cama. Cuando la tumbó y se colocó encima de ella, sus muslos poderosos la abrieron de piernas, e Isabella gimió al sentir el contacto de su miembro duro contra su sexo.

Él empezó a trazarle los labios con la lengua mientras se mecía contra ella, y bajó una mano por su cuerpo hasta hundirla en el delta de su entrepierna.

Lo amaba tanto… Isabella gritó de placer, y se sumió en un torbellino que prometía llevarla a un lugar lejano del que no querría regresar jamás.

Edward le abrió aún más las piernas, se llevó una mano a los pantalones, y liberó su erección; cuando empezó a restregar aquel miembro resbaladizo, cálido y duro contra ella, Isabella gimió y explotó en mil pedazos.

—Isabella —jadeó contra su oído, mientras se movía enloquecido contra ella.

Ella no le oyó, y le pareció que flotaba en una nube mientras iba regresando poco a poco a la seguridad de sus brazos; sin embargo, en ese momento una palabra apareció en su mente… «mamá»… el sonido reverberó en su cabeza, lleno de angustia y desesperación, y la desgarró un dolor insoportable.

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Isabella? —la abrazó con fuerza, apartó su miembro de su sexo, y lo colocó contra su muslo.

Oh, Dios… su padre la había engañado, su madre no la quería… se volvió hacia Edward mientras el dolor la destrozaba, y lloró contra su pecho.

Él la apretó aún más contra sí y siguió abrazándola con fuerza, pero sus sollozos continuaron durante largo rato.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba la mejilla. El sol ya había iniciado su ascenso por el cielo, la mañana era bastante húmeda, y los pájaros trinaban incansables.

Sin cerrar la ventana, se volvió a mirar hacia la cama. Edward ya se había ido, pero se había quedado con ella prácticamente hasta el amanecer y había seguido acariciándola y abrazándola cada vez que se despertaba y se echaba a llorar. El dolor se había desvanecido. Su padre la había traicionado, así que no iba a volver a pensar en él; en cuanto a su madre, había sucedido lo que esperaba. Era una dama altanera y finolis que no quería a la hija que había tenido con un pirata. ¿Y qué?, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Pero Edward de Masen sí que le importaba. Y ya no era «de Masen», sino Edward, porque habían empezado a tutearse. Esbozó una sonrisa, y se rodeó con los brazos mientras permanecía desnuda junto a la ventana.

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor. Él le había enseñado lo que era la pasión, y le había dado un placer increíble que había apartado a un lado el dolor. No había tomado su virginidad, porque la angustia que la había abrumado se había interpuesto entre ellos, pero seguro que no tardaría en hacerlo. Todo iba a cambiar en adelante, eran amantes y no había vuelta atrás.

¿Significaba eso que iba a poder navegar con él por todo el mundo? En ese caso, no hacía falta que entrara en la sociedad londinense.

Sintió un alivio enorme, y empezó a vestirse.

.

.

.

Edward no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche. Cuando Isabella se había dormido por fin en sus brazos, había decidido permanecer junto a ella. A pesar de que sabía que quedaría deshonrada si una doncella los encontraba juntos en la cama, le había dado más miedo que despertara y tuviera que soportar sola el dolor, sin nadie que la consolara. Había seguido abrazándola hasta que se había convencido de que estaba lo bastante exhausta y emocionalmente agotada como para dormir hasta la mañana, y había salido sigilosamente de la habitación poco antes del amanecer. Al llegar a su propio dormitorio, no se había acostado, ya que lo atormentaban tanto la imagen de Isabella haciendo jirones el camisón como el dolor que había presenciado. Podía maldecir una y otra vez a sus padres, pero eso no iba a conseguir mitigar la angustia que la consumía. Se preguntó cuánto podía llegar a soportar una mujer tan sensible.

La noche anterior había perdido la razón, y había estado a punto de poseerla. Renée Belford no la quería, pero él sí. Había sentido una necesidad visceral de hacerla suya, pero bajo la luz del día se sentía atónito y no podía entender aquellos sentimientos tan posesivos. Si Isabella no se hubiera echado a llorar, le habría arrebatado su inocencia, ¿qué habría pasado después?

Que habría contribuido a causarle aún más dolor.

Sabía que debía mantener las distancias. No iba a volver a ir a su habitación, y evitaría a toda costa estar a solas con ella.

En ese momento se encontraba solo en el comedor, fingiendo que estaba leyendo el _London Times _a pesar de que no podía centrarse en una sola palabra. Todo el mundo se había levantado pronto. Alice y Elisabeth estaban con los niños a pesar de que las niñeras podrían haberse hecho cargo de ellos, y a la condesa le gustaba dar un paseo por los jardines a primera hora de la mañana.

Emmett y Elisabeth entraron en el comedor, y les vio intercambiar una mirada.

—¿Qué te pasó anoche? —Le preguntó ella, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba una pasta—. ¿Te fuiste de juerga?

—Cuando llegue la condesa, quiero anunciar algo.

Emmett se sentó, y le preguntó:

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que estuvimos hablando anoche?

—Sí —empezó a juguetear con su taza de café, que se había enfriado hacía rato.

La condesa, Esme de Masen, llegó en ese momento. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas gracias al paseo matutino.

—Buenos días —se acercó a Edward, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ayer no tuvimos ocasión de vernos; de hecho, pasamos como dos barcos en la noche —su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando él la miró—. Me alegro mucho de que estés en casa, pero empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

—Estoy bien, pero lo mismo no puede decirse de Isabella —Edward se puso de pie—. Aún no la conoces, pero supongo que Emmett y Elisabeth ya te habrán puesto al corriente.

—Elisabeth me dijo que es tu invitada, y que la has traído a Londres para que conozca a la única familia que le queda. Emmett ha comentado que eres su protector.

Edward consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—De hecho, es un poco más complicado. Hablé con su padre antes de que muriera, y su último deseo fue que me convirtiera en el tutor legal de Isabella.

Lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad; antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera objetar y aducir que un hombre con su reputación no era el adecuado para ser tutor de una joven, añadió:

—Era reacio a aceptar esa responsabilidad, pero ya no. Es oficial, y voy a encargarme de que se redacten los documentos pertinentes. A partir de este momento, Isabella Swan está bajo mi tutela.

* * *

_**Pobre Bella, lo esta pasando mal, aunque yo con un tutor así se me quitaria la pena de golpe, jejejejeje. A ver la reacción de Bella y de la familia cuando asimile la noticia, jejeje, un besote guapisimas y nos leemos mañana... mil gracias de nuevo por sus rw son las las nuevas y bien hayadas las de siempre. muakis.**_


	12. Cásate conmigo!

_**Cásate conmigo**_

.

Mientras los demás se quedaban mirándolo con asombro, Elisabeth se echó a reír y le dijo:

—¿Cómo vas a proteger precisamente tú la virtud de una mujer? Te vi en su habitación ayer por la tarde, ¿sigue siendo inocente?

—¡Elisabeth! —exclamó la condesa.

Edward se levantó con brusquedad.

—Teníamos que hablar de varios asuntos, Elisabeth, aunque eso es algo que no te concierne. Y te sugiero que te lo pienses dos veces antes de acusarme de robar la inocencia de Isabella —a pesar de sus palabras, Edward sabía que la noche anterior había estado a punto de hacerlo, y no por primera vez. Su hermana era muy fisgona, así que era una suerte que no los hubiera pillado.

Elisabeth lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan susceptible? Me parece que estás encandilado con ella, porque el hermano al que conozco se mostraría indiferente ante tales acusaciones; además, nunca has intentado ocultar tus aventuras.

—No tengo una aventura con Isabella. Tiene diecisiete años, y está bajo mi tutela —sintió que se ruborizaba, y le dio la espalda a su hermana al volverse hacia la condesa—. Esperaba que su madre tuviera el honor de ocuparse de ella, pero no quiere saber nada de su hija. ¿Conoces a lady Belford?

—Sí. Es terrible, supongo que tiene miedo de la ruina social; aun así, es inexcusable que rechace a su propia hija. ¿Se lo has dicho a la señorita Swan?

Edward vaciló antes de contestar. Intercambió una mirada con Emmett, y recordó los terribles acontecimientos del día anterior.

—Sí, no se lo tomó nada bien. Está muy afectada, así que os ruego que os esforcéis al máximo por tratarla bien. Hace poco perdió a su padre, y lo de ahora ha sido otro duro golpe.

—Claro que la trataremos bien —le dijo la condesa con voz suave—. Por cierto, Emmett me comentó que su formación ha sido más que dudosa.

—Su padre murió ajusticiado en la horca por piratería.

La condesa soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—Ha tenido una vida difícil, y esperaba ayudarla a conseguir un futuro más prometedor. Si supierais cómo se ha criado, se os helaría la sangre en las venas. Ninguna mujer tendría que tener una vida así, su padre era un hombre bastante duro.

Elisabeth se puso de pie y se le acercó.

—Siento haber sido tan insensible, Edward. Cuando os vi juntos pensé que erais amantes, a pesar de que es demasiado joven para tu gusto y no es el tipo de mujer que prefieres.

Edward se sintió aliviado, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pues te equivocaste al pensar mal. La verdad es que las dos tenéis algunas cosas en común. Tú eres hija de un conde, pero te criaste con cinco chicos; por su parte, Isabella se crió en la cubierta de un barco, entre marineros. Las dos fuisteis unas fierecillas. Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda en especial, ¿estás dispuesta a echarme una mano?

—Claro que sí, estoy más fascinada que nunca —le dijo ella, después de darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Te has encargado ya del problema de la ropa? No puede pasearse por la ciudad llevando pantalones.

—_Madame _Didier llegará a mediodía. Nunca se ha puesto un vestido, Elisabeth.

Tanto su hermana como la condesa se quedaron estupefactas. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, y la condesa sonrió y dijo:

—Vamos a ayudarla a que se adapte. ¿Qué explicaciones vas a dar sobre su familia?

—Afortunadamente, su padre fue oficial de la armada antes de dedicarse a la piratería. Diré que dejó la armada y que se convirtió en dueño de una plantación en las islas, muchos oficiales lo han hecho; en cuanto a su madre, diré que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, y para no desviarme aún más de la verdad, que su familia materna procede de Cornwall, pero que Isabella es la única descendiente que queda viva.

—Me parece que con eso bastará, al menos por ahora. Supongo que quieres presentarla en sociedad para que encuentre un marido adecuado, ¿no? —le dijo la condesa.

Edward se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos, Isabella no está lista para tener pretendientes. Necesitará unos seis meses para prepararse —los miró uno a uno, y añadió—: Durante el viaje empezó a recibir clases de decoro y etiqueta. No sabía leer, pero ya lo hace mejor que Anthony. Es muy inteligente y estoy convencido de que puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga, pero la aterra que la alta sociedad se burle de ella y la ridiculice, porque era lo que hacían las damas de la isla. Cualquier consejo será bien recibido.

—Pobrecita —dijo la condesa—. Todos la ayudaremos, por supuesto.

—Edward, ¿por qué no nos aseguramos de que sea todo un éxito desde el principio? —le preguntó Elisabeth.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay que empezar por llevarla de visita a casa de nuestras amistades más cercanas. La recibirán con cordialidad, y no la tratarán con desdén si comete algún error.

—Y así su confianza en sí misma irá creciendo —comentó él con aprobación.

Elisabeth respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué os parece lady Mcarthy?, es la persona más cortés del mundo —apostilló Emmett.

—Y seguimos siendo buenas amigas —comentó la condesa—. Hablaré con ella cuanto antes, Rosalie es la persona ideal para la primera visita de Isabella.

Edward apenas la conocía, aunque había sido la prometida de su hermano Jasper en otra época. Era una de las damas más agradables y sencillas que conocía, además de una de las mayores herederas del reino.

—Me parece bien —dijo sin dudarlo.

—El baile de los Carrington sería la ocasión ideal para una presentación en sociedad formal —comentó la condesa.

—Preferiría una presentación informal, madre. Pero ese baile se celebra dentro de un mes, ¿no?

—Sí, y seguro que es fantástico —le dijo Elisabeth—. Siempre he disfrutado de los bailes de los Carrington, nunca suelen invitar a más de unas ciento cincuenta personas. Si Isabella está lista para entonces, sería la oportunidad perfecta.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, la condesa le dijo:

—No puedes aplazar seis meses la búsqueda de pretendientes adecuados, Edward. No es fácil encontrarle un buen partido a una joven de buena cuna pero sin recursos, y mucho menos si su ascendencia es bastante turbia. Debes empezar a considerar posibles candidatos de inmediato. A menos que tengas mucha suerte, es algo que va a llevar su tiempo. ¿Tiene dote?

Edward sabía que la condesa tenía razón. No iba a ser nada fácil encontrarle a Isabella un marido que se la mereciera. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, y se cruzó de brazos. Era como si acabara de ponerse en marcha una bola de nieve que iba a acabar convirtiéndose en una avalancha. Era obvio que Isabella necesitaba un marido, pero a pesar de lo mucho que había progresado, aún no estaba lista para que alguien la cortejara.

—Yo le proporcionaré la dote. Le encargaré a alguno de mis abogados que encuentre una propiedad pequeña pero productiva, y la pondremos a nombre de Swan en fideicomiso para ella; de hecho, me encargaré del asunto cuanto antes. Tendríamos que empezar a pensar entre todos en posibles pretendientes, porque es cierto que no va a ser fácil encontrarle un buen partido.

La condesa lo tomó del brazo, y le dijo:

—Emmett me ha dicho que es toda una belleza, eso cuenta en su favor. Recopilaremos una lista de candidatos, avísame en cuanto hayas arreglado lo de la dote —miró hacia la puerta, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Todos siguieron su mirada, y enmudecieron al ver a Isabella vestida con sus pantalones, sus botas, y la camisa de Edward. Él se apresuró a ir hacia ella, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Buenos días, Isabella —le dijo, con una sonrisa exagerada—. Has llegado justo a tiempo para conocer a mi madrastra, estamos desayunando.

Al ver que lo miraba con una expresión dolida y llena de incredulidad, se dio cuenta de que debía de haberlos oído hablar de ella, y se sintió consternado.

—Vamos, te presentaré a mi madrastra.

Esme se acercó a ellos, y la miró con una sonrisa llena de calidez.

—Bienvenida a la familia, querida —le dijo, mientras la tomaba de las manos—. Como estás bajo la tutela de Edward, todos nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte. Será un verdadero placer.

—Encantada de conoceros, condesa —le contestó Isabella, que estaba claramente sorprendida ante aquel recibimiento tan cordial.

—No hace falta tanta formalidad, querida. Estamos en familia —le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla—. Siento de corazón las pérdidas que has sufrido recientemente. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarte?

Isabella se sonrojó. Como se había quedado enmudecida, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, gracias —susurró al fin.

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que mostraba unos buenos modales pasables. Posó una mano en su brazo, y le dijo:

—¿Podemos hablar después del desayuno?

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dijo ella con voz ronca.

Edward recordó de inmediato los besos y los abrazos, la pasión descontrolada. Se le aceleró el corazón, y supo que ella también estaba pensando en aquellos momentos de locura.

—Disculpadnos —les dijo a los demás, antes de conducirla a la biblioteca; una vez allí, cerró las puertas y le preguntó—: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? —no quería hablar de lo de la noche anterior, ya que no sabía qué decir para justificar su imperdonable comportamiento.

—¡Te he oído! ¡Estabas hablando de pretendientes, y de una dote! —exclamó ella con incredulidad.

—Eso es lo que hace un tutor, Isabella. Tengo que proporcionarte un buen futuro.

—No eres mi tutor —le espetó ella, muy pálida.

—Lo he anunciado de forma oficial. Para que no haya ninguna duda, voy a encargarme de que se redacten unos documentos, y parecerá que Swan me encomendó tu tutela.

Isabella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—¡Si estar bajo tu tutela significa que vas a obligarme a que me case, me niego a aceptarlo!

—Ya sé que estás asustada…

—¡Anoche nos acostamos juntos! —Exclamó, con los ojos llenos de angustia—. Anoche me besaste una y otra vez, ¡creía que éramos amantes!

Edward empalideció de golpe, y por un momento se quedó sin habla.

—No somos amantes —alcanzó a decir al fin—. Lo de anoche fue un error que no volverá a repetirse, ¡sigues siendo virgen!

—¡Por poco! —Isabella se acercó a él, y le dijo con desesperación—: ¡Me abrazaste y me besaste, me metiste la lengua en la boca y la mano entre las piernas! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no somos amantes?

Edward se puso rojo como un tomate, y murmuró:

—Perdí el control.

—¡Además, no fue la primera vez! —exclamó, temblorosa—. A bordo del barco, durante la tormenta… creía que había sido un sueño, pero no lo fue, ¿verdad? ¡Me hiciste el amor en el _Dama de la Justicia_!

—Perdí el control —repitió él con rigidez, a pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba—. Eres increíblemente hermosa y tentadora, pero fue un error. Te mereces tener un marido…

—¡No quiero un marido, te quiero a ti!

Él enmudeció. Isabella estaba temblorosa, pero se negó a apartar la mirada.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, Isabella. Una noche de caricias no nos convierte en amantes. El deseo hizo que perdiera la cabeza, pero sólo quería consolarte. Me he hecho cargo de tu tutela para protegerte de granujas como yo.

Ella empezó a retroceder mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Lo de anoche lo cambió todo!

—No cambió nada. Como no puedes ir a Belford House, vas a estar bajo mi tutela, y tengo la responsabilidad de asegurar tu futuro —consiguió mantener algo de calma a duras penas—. Necesitas un marido, Isabella. Como todas las mujeres.

Ella intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Podrías casarte conmigo.

Edward se quedó atónito. La mente se le quedó en blanco, y sólo fue consciente de aquella mujer esbelta y hermosa que estaba pidiéndole que se casara con ella.

—Ayer cumplí los dieciocho —estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y su miedo era patente. Tragó con dificultad, y añadió—: Si tengo que casarme, ¿por qué no puede ser contigo? Sabes que soy lo bastante mujer como para acostarme contigo, estoy segura de que sería más que capaz de satisfacerte. Y así podría olvidarme de toda esta farsa, y salir a navegar contigo. No soy una dama finolis, pero sé que me deseas. Te caigo bien, ¡somos camaradas de a bordo! Además, como soy joven, podría darte más hijos.

Estaba pidiéndole que se casara con ella.

Edward sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, y tuvo que sentarse. Estar juntos en el alcázar dispuestos a capear otra tormenta, navegar hacia la eternidad… tenerla en su lecho, saborearla mientras ella respondía con una pasión tan desatada y salvaje como un mar embravecido…

Isabella vaciló por un instante, y se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Te gusto aunque sea un poco? Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Claro que me gustas, Isabella. Pero eres una mujer, y además estás bajo mi tutela. No somos camaradas de a bordo.

—¡Hemos navegado juntos!

Edward se levantó de golpe.

—No pienso casarme nunca. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —Luchó por calmarse, y añadió con voz más suave—: Tengo dos hijos a los que adoro, Isabella. No necesito ninguno más. No tengo necesidad de casarme por razones económicas, y no me interesa hacerme con un título nobiliario; además, no creo en el amor. En resumen, no tengo razón alguna para plantearme siquiera el matrimonio —al ver que se ruborizaba, añadió con desesperación—: Además, ya sabes que soy un mujeriego empedernido. Siempre lo he sido, y siempre lo seré. Ninguna mujer aguantaría estar casada conmigo.

—Claro que no tienes por qué casarte… bueno, al menos no conmigo… no lo he dicho en serio, es que… estoy confundida…

Edward tuvo que controlar el impulso avasallador de abrazarla para consolarla. Era normal que estuviera confundida, acababa de enterarse de que era ilegítima, su madre no quería saber nada de ella, y él había estado a punto de arrebatarle la virginidad.

—Te rompería el corazón, Isabella, y me parece que ya te han hecho bastante daño.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era obvio que se arrepentía de su arrebato.

—Isabella, lo de anoche fue culpa mía, pero si te paras a pensar con calma en la situación, te darás cuenta de que te favorece estar bajo mi tutela. Tanto mi familia como yo vamos a cuidarte.

—No quiero ser responsabilidad tuya.

Edward sabía que la había herido, y que no había razonamiento ni explicación que pudieran cambiar lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento —tenía ganas de suplicar su perdón, y deseó no haber ido a su cuarto la noche anterior—. No tienes ninguna otra opción, Isabella.

—Tu madrastra ha comentado que, como soy «turbia», me resultará difícil encontrar marido. A lo mejor resulta ser imposible.

—No ha dicho eso. Lo que ha dicho es que tu ascendencia es bastante turbia, y tiene razón. Está deseando ayudarte para que entres con éxito en la alta sociedad, estoy convencido de que puedes lograrlo —al ver que se limitaba a mirarlo con una expresión dolida y acusadora, le preguntó desesperado—: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó, muy tenso.

—Sobre nuestra posible relación como amantes.

Edward asintió mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—¿Seríamos amantes si fuera una dama de buena cuna, con una buena educación?

—¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Sí que lo seríamos, y lo sabes tan bien como yo! ¡No estarías protegiéndome, sino abriéndome de piernas! ¡Anoche estuviste a punto de hacerlo! —se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas.

Edward se puso furioso, y se acercó a ella.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no por las razones de las que me acusas. El hecho de que no seas una dama no es el problema —perdió el control, y gritó—: ¡Apenas acabas de cumplir dieciocho años, tengo diez más y soy mucho más experimentado! ¡He admitido lo tentadora que eres! Si fueras mayor y tan experimentada como yo, me acostaría contigo encantado, pero eres joven e inocente, y creo que en tu caso no todo está perdido. Quiero que tengas una buena vida, pero si te «abro de piernas» como tú dices, ningún caballero va a interesarse en ti. ¿Tengo que ser aún más sucinto?

—¡No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir «sucinto», y me da igual! Lo sabía, sabía que no era lo bastante buena para ti… ¡y tampoco para mi madre!

—Eso es exactamente lo contrario de lo que he dicho.

—¡Pues entonces estás mintiendo!

Isabella intentó darle un bofetón, pero él logró agarrarla de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Entiendo que estés furiosa, porque anoche me pasé de la raya. Ya te he dicho una y otra vez que no pretendía hacerlo, pero no puedo cambiar lo sucedido. Lo siento.

—¡Yo no! —Exclamó, mientras se zafaba con brusquedad de su mano—. Te odio. Ojalá no te hubiera conocido jamás, desearía estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí.

Aquellas palabras lo golpearon de lleno, y lo dejaron sin habla. Cuando ella echó a correr hacia la puerta, se apresuró a seguirla.

—¡Isabella, espera! No lo dices en serio…

Ella lo apartó de un empujón.

—Lo digo muy en serio. ¡Déjame en paz, de Masen! ¡Déjame en paz, y no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación nunca más!

Edward se quedó helado, y ella aprovechó para abrir la puerta de golpe.

Elisabeth estaba en el pasillo. Era obvio que había estado fisgoneando, pero Edward estaba demasiado alterado para preguntarse lo que habría alcanzado a oír; sin embargo, cuando ella le lanzó una mirada fría y acerada, empezó a darse cuenta de la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Su hermana tomó de la mano a Isabella, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y le dijo:

—_Madame _Didier ya está aquí, Isabella. Me gustaría ayudarte a escoger un nuevo vestuario, ¡seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien! Vamos arriba, querida, y mientras tanto te lo contaré todo sobre el miserable, ruin, insensible y egoísta de mi hermano. Vaya, se me ha olvidado que también es arrogante, prepotente, cruel y un verdadero canalla, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ¡no va a volver a poner un pie en tu habitación!

—Es un mal nacido, pero no es cruel ni un canalla.

Elisabeth fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, e Isabella y ella empezaron a subir la escalera con los brazos entrelazados.

—Bien hecho —dijo Emmett, al salir del comedor—. ¿Es que no puedes mantener la bragueta cerrada, aunque sea por una vez en la vida?

Edward lo miró ceñudo, pero fue incapaz de contestar.

La condesa salió del comedor, y después de mirarlo con preocupación, subió tras Elisabeth e Isabella.

Edward se apoyó en la puerta de la biblioteca, mientras sentía un extraño dolor en el corazón. Hiciera lo que hiciese, parecía que siempre acababa hiriendo a Isabella, y en ese momento se odió a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no se merecía todo aquel sufrimiento. Le había prometido varias cosas, y una de ellas era que iba a encargarse de darle un buen futuro.

Pero era un futuro del que él no podía formar parte… no, claro que no.

.

.

.

Isabella se acercó a la ventana de su habitación mientras la modista empezaba a sacar sus enseres. Se ruborizó mortificada al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer… ¿cómo había sido capaz de pedirle a Edward de Masen que se casara con ella?

—Isabella —le dijo Elisabeth con voz suave.

Ni siquiera la oyó. Después de lo de la noche anterior, había creído que iban a ser amantes, no marido y mujer. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más disparatados se había planteado ser su esposa, ya que sabía que no era lo bastante buena para él; sin embargo, al bajar y oírle hablar de pretendientes y de una dote, se había dado cuenta de que pensaba encontrarle marido, y se había quedado atónita. La desesperación la había impulsado a soltar sin más aquella terrible sugerencia, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era un extraño entumecimiento.

Había cruzado medio mundo para encontrarse con su madre, que no quería saber nada de ella. Después de lo de la noche anterior, creía que de Masen la quería como amante, pero no era así; de hecho, él afirmaba que iba a ser su tutor legal, y estaba decidido a casarla con otro hombre.

Se quedó allí, mirando por la ventana, herida y desconcertada, mientras intentaba encontrarle algo de sentido a su vida.

Durante las últimas semanas, se había aferrado al plan de acción que había acordado con de Masen: iba a aprender a ser una dama con su ayuda, para poder incorporarse a la sociedad y vivir con su madre. Por muy torpes que hubieran sido sus esfuerzos, estaba decidida a conseguir lo imposible. Quería llegar a ser una dama, al menos en apariencia, y no sólo para que su madre llegara a quererla. Siempre había vivido marginada y excluida de la sociedad, había contemplado desde fuera las grandes casas, se había asomado por la ventana para ver los elegantes salones y las tiendas exclusivas. Siempre había sabido que era diferente, y había deseado que no fuera así.

De Masen le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

Aunque había fingido que le daba igual cambiar, había estado engañándose a sí misma; si no le importara, no se habría esforzado tanto. Le importaba muchísimo, y por eso estaba llorando en ese momento.

Las autoridades se habían quedado con la casa de su padre. No quería regresar a la isla, porque allí tendría que mentir, robar y suplicar para sobrevivir. No quería volver a ser aquella muchacha asilvestrada.

Se secó los ojos con brusquedad. Claro que de Masen no quería casarse con ella, jamás había esperado que lo hiciera. Había sido lo bastante estúpida como para enamorarse de él y había anhelado convertirse en su amante, pero él era muy honorable. Hasta que lo había conocido, ni siquiera sabía que existieran hombres como él. De Masen estaba comportándose con nobleza. En la isla había decidido protegerla, y acababa de asumir su tutela de forma oficial a pesar de que no estaba obligado a hacerlo. En vez de desentenderse de ella, iba a proporcionarle una generosa dote para que pudiera encontrar un buen marido.

Se sentía herida, pero también agradecida. Se imaginó el futuro con el que había empezado a soñar, pero ligeramente alterado. Se vio ataviada con un elegante vestido, y comportándose con una corrección impecable. Estaba sentada con Edward de Masen en un jardín de rosas, y él estaba sonriendo con afecto; sin embargo, sólo eran buenos amigos, porque ella estaba casada con otro hombre.

—¡Mira ésta en tonos azul! —Elisabeth le mostró un trozo de tela—. Combinará de maravilla con tu pelo y tus ojos.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que la hermana de Edward estaba mirándola con preocupación, y se sorprendió al ver el montón de muestras de tela que había sobre la cama. Nunca había visto tal cantidad de seda, satén, gasa y algodón. Edward de Masen la había acogido en su casa, y estaba dispuesto a darle una dote y a proporcionarle un vestuario digno de una princesa.

—Todas estas telas no son para mí, ¿verdad?

—Puedes escoger todas las que quieras —le dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa—. Edward es muy rico, así que vamos a gastar todo lo que podamos. ¡A veces se comporta como un patán insensible!

—Es un gran hombre —susurró Isabella.

—Estás profundamente enamorada de él, ¿verdad? — Elisabeth le cubrió la mano con la suya después de darle la muestra color azul a la modista.

Isabella se puso roja como un tomate.

—¡Claro que no! Le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… por permitir que me quede aquí, por darme la oportunidad de superarme —lo dijo con sinceridad. No podía echarse atrás. Aunque tuviera que contentarse con la amistad de Edward y casarse con otro hombre, quería convertirse en una dama, al menos en apariencia, si podía lograrlo.

—Mi hermano tiene una reputación considerable, Isabella. No es de los que se casan…

—¡Ya lo sé! —Consiguió sonreír y añadió—: Durante años le he visto en la cubierta de sus propios barcos y de las embarcaciones que capturaba. He visto cómo las damas se comportaban como unas tontas intentando llamar su atención al verlo pasar por las calles de Kingston. Todo el mundo conoce a de Masen en las islas.

Mientras hablaba, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no era la primera mujer que se enamoraba de él y que acababa siendo rechazada. Seguramente, Edward había ido dejando un reguero de corazones rotos por todo el mundo. Iba a tener que intentar acallar las protestas de su díscolo corazón, como tantas otras.

—Mi hermano es encantador, muy atractivo y tiene un montón de dinero, así que es normal que las mujeres se enamoren de él. Pero es la primera vez que lo veo tan atento. Sus aventuras suelen ser muy breves, y nunca había traído a una mujer a casa.

Isabella se rodeó con los brazos. No estaba segura de querer tener una conversación tan íntima con Elisabeth O'Neill.

—No soy tan tonta como para pensar que puedo llegar a casarme con tu hermano; de hecho, tiene razón al querer encontrarme marido, porque la única alternativa sería volver a las islas. Me encanta el mar y navegar, pero no puedo regresar.

—¡Estás siendo muy valiente!

—Eso no es verdad. Se es valiente cuando se está sola durante meses sin saber de dónde se va a sacar la comida, y cuando una ve llegar su propio barco y no sabe quién está vivo y quién no.

Al ver que Elisabeth abría los ojos como platos, Isabella se volvió y deseó no haber hablado tan abiertamente; sin embargo, había dicho la verdad. A menudo, los viajes de su padre se alargaban más de lo previsto, y por fin era capaz de enfrentarse a la verdad y admitir que no la había cuidado demasiado bien. Durante los meses previos a su muerte, ella había tenido que pescar en la cala, recoger mangos, y suplicar y robar para sobrevivir. Una vez lo habían apresado en Chipre, y había tardado un año en volver; en aquella época, ella tenía trece años, y había tenido que enfrentarse a la soledad y al miedo. Cada vez que la balandra llegaba a puerto, se sentía aterrada ante la posibilidad de que su padre no estuviera a bordo.

Quería desesperadamente la vida que Edward estaba ofreciéndole. A lo mejor la casa que le compraba tenía un jardín de rosas, y si no era así, podía plantar uno ella misma. Y a pesar de que la sociedad seguía aterrándola, a lo mejor no era para tanto; al fin y al cabo, los familiares de Edward eran muy distinguidos, y la habían recibido muy bien. Nadie la había mirado con desdén, al menos de momento. Quizás la alta sociedad londinense no era tan mala como la de la isla; además, en esa ocasión no iba a estar en las calles de Kingston, sola y vestida de chico. Iba a presentarse en sociedad del brazo de Edward, y con el respaldo de su elegante y poderosa familia.

Podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—No me extraña que Edward te mire así —dijo Elisabeth con voz suave.

Isabella no la oyó. Se acercó a la cama, y comentó:

—Sólo necesito un vestido.

A pesar de sus palabras, agarró la seda de color azul y la apretó contra su pecho con manos temblorosas. La tela era tan hermosa, tan femenina… de repente, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un vestido hecho con aquella tela. Era el mismo anhelo que había sentido por el camisón que había desgarrado la noche anterior.

—¿Crees que me quedará bien? —le preguntó a Elisabeth.

—Serás la mujer más bella de la sala, y a Edward le resultará más que difícil controlarse. No vas a tener bastante con un solo vestido, necesitas docenas.

A Isabella le costó creer que pudiera llegar a necesitar tanta ropa, y también la nueva dirección que estaba tomando su vida. Quizás aquello era mejor que ser la amante de Edward de Masen; al fin y al cabo, nunca había tenido un hogar estable y seguro. Su padre y ella habían luchado por salir adelante en "Bello Mar", y siempre se cernía sobre ellos el peligro de tener que vender la casa para poder pagar las deudas.

Su padre la había engañado, pero estaría muy contento por ella si pudiera verla y querría que tuviera una vida así.

En cuanto a su madre, tarde o temprano acabarían encontrándose, ella misma iba a encargarse de eso. Y cuando llegara ese día, su madre no vería a la hija de un pirata, sino a una dama elegante con un apuesto marido y un hogar propio. No sospecharía siquiera lo mucho que la había herido al rechazarla, porque ella mantendría la frente bien alta y sonreiría con tanta elegancia como la condesa.

Y en lo referente a Edward… serían amigos, quizás incluso grandes amigos. A lo mejor seguiría amándolo durante el resto de su vida, pero se contentaría con hacerlo desde la distancia, igual que cuando lo miraba con admiración en la isla. Esperaba que con el tiempo le doliera menos.

Se volvió hacia Elisabeth, que estaba contemplando una muestra de color marfil con rayas rosadas, y le dijo:

—Aconséjame, ¿qué debería elegir?

Lady Mcarthy, única heredera de la enorme fortuna de su familia, estaba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo dorado en el saloncito de su espaciosa casa de Greenwich, acompañada de dos buenas amigas, lady Bess Waverly y lady Felicia Capshaw. Era menuda y elegante, y tenía veinticinco años y unos preciosos ojos azul verdoso. Llevaba su melena rubio platino recogida en un estricto moño pasado de moda, pero era el estilo austero que prefería. A pesar de lo acaudalada que era, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro casi severo, y las únicas joyas que se había puesto eran unos pequeños pendientes y un anillo de diamantes, ya que no le gustaba hacer alarde de su riqueza.

En cambio, sus amigas lucían vestidos recargados y llenos de adornos. Bess llevaba un ostentoso collar de rubíes que le había regalado su último amante, un conde ruso que estaba de visita en Londres; por su parte, Felicia llevaba una cantidad de esmeraldas desmesurada para una joven viuda, ya que estaba haciendo ostentación de la fortuna que le había dejado su difunto marido con la esperanza de atrapar a un tercer esposo.

Al parecer, ya tenía un posible candidato, porque se había pasado una hora hablando de un conde de edad avanzada que también había enviudado en dos ocasiones, y que la había visitado cuatro veces durante aquella semana.

—¿Qué opinas, querida? —le preguntó Felicia con avidez.

Rosalie sonrió, y le dijo:

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír, o lo que pienso realmente?

Felicia se irguió aún más en su silla, y Bess se echó a reír y comentó:

—Quiere tu aprobación, Rosalie. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos ser tan indiferentes como tú a las tentaciones que nos ofrece la vida!

Rosalie se limitó a sonreír. El comentario no la había ofendido, pero no quería que sus amigas supieran que en el fondo le habría gustado tener la misma actitud voluble que ellas. Cuando tenía seis años, había presenciado el brutal asesinato de su madre a manos de una muchedumbre descontrolada, y aunque no recordaba ni lo sucedido ni los días previos, a partir de entonces había aceptado con serenidad todos los embates de la vida.

—No te gusta lord Robert, ¿verdad? —le dijo Felicia, enfurruñada.

Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Me preocupo por ti, querida. ¿Por qué quieres volver a casarte tan pronto?, ¿no preferirías seleccionar con tiempo a tu tercer marido?

—No soy como tú, Rosalie. No tengo hielo en las venas. O me caso con lord Robert o consigo un amante, porque echo de menos la pasión del lecho conyugal.

Rosalie permaneció impasible. Sus amigas sabían que era virgen, y no entendían por qué no se casaba ni tenía amantes. Se había cansado de intentar explicarles que no estaba interesada en los hombres. Disfrutaba de una vida segura en Mcarthy Hall, donde se dedicaba a cuidar de su padre, y no necesitaba nada más. Jamás se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre. No era que tuviera preferencia por las mujeres; simplemente, estaba muerta tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

—Te sugiero que tomes un amante, pero con discreción. Y esta vez, elige mejor.

El segundo marido de su amiga había sido un joven apuesto pero impetuoso, que había muerto al intentar saltar una valla a lomos de su purasangre.

Justo cuando Rosalie se volvió hacia Bess, que estaba locamente enamorada de su ruso a pesar de lord Waverly y de los dos hijos que tenían, el mayordomo entró en el saloncito con una tarjeta en una bandeja de plata.

—Mi señora…

Rosalie se levantó, y al tomar la tarjeta sonrió al ver que la mujer que había estado a punto de convertirse en su suegra había ido a visitarla. En otra época, había estado prometida a Jasper de Masen, pero ninguno de los dos había querido formalizar la unión. Él estaba enamorado de su amante, y había acabado casándose con ella.

Se había sentido más que aliviada al ver que su padre no insistía en que volviera a comprometerse; al parecer, había entendido por fin que prefería seguir soltera. Apreciaba muchísimo a la condesa de Cullen, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿De quién se trata? —le preguntó Bess, antes de ponerse en pie—. Se me hace tarde, Nicholas está esperándome en el Hotel Beverly.

Rosalie abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento vio a la condesa acercándose por el pasillo acompañada de un caballero moreno. Se sorprendió al notar que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¡Vaya! —Bess sonrió, le dio un codazo a Felicia, y susurró—: Es la condesa de Cullen, y viene acompañada de su apuesto, taciturno y soltero hijo sir Emmett de Masen. Es el amante perfecto para ti, Felicia. He oído que es muy bueno en la cama, a pesar de que le falta una pierna.

—Siempre está muy serio —comentó su amiga.

—Los serios son los mejores amantes, querida. En fin, debo marcharme sin dilación —después de besar a Rosalie en la mejilla y de saludar a la condesa y a Emmett, Bess se apresuró a irse.

Rosalie se negó a pensar en lo que acababa de decir su amiga, y se obligó a sonreír mientras se adelantaba para darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados, aunque intentó no mirar a Emmett de Masen. Se conocían, por supuesto, pero habían intercambiado apenas una docena de palabras cuando ella estaba prometida a su hermano, y siempre con una cortesía forzada; de hecho, siempre se sentía un poco incómoda ante aquel hombre. Era extraño, porque nadie era capaz de alterarla.

—Qué sorpresa más agradable, Esme —hizo una reverencia, en deferencia al rango superior de la condesa. Se esforzó por seguir sonriendo al mirar a Emmett, pero no lo miró a los ojos—. Me alegra veros, sir Emmett —era imposible ignorarlo por completo, ya que era un hombre corpulento y sólido. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un muslo musculoso—. ¿Recordáis a mi buena amiga lady Capshaw? Estuvo en Cullen conmigo durante aquella visita de hace tantos años, pero en aquel entonces era lady Greene.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, Rosalie le ordenó al mayordomo que sirviera un refrigerio, y aprovechó aquellos minutos para recuperar la compostura. La visita de la condesa no era demasiado inusual, pero la presencia de su hijo la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sir Emmett casi nunca estaba en Londres; de hecho, hacía unos dos años o más que no lo veía. Se preguntó si pasaba todo el tiempo en sus propiedades de Cornwall, que se le habían concedido junto al título por su heroísmo en la guerra. No había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo demasiado corpulento, demasiado moreno, y en sus ojos aún se reflejaba la sombra de alguna terrible carga; a pesar de todo, debía admitir que sus amigas tenían razón… era muy atractivo.

—Es un placer volver a veros, sir Emmett —estaba diciendo Felicia con coquetería—. Recuerdo que nos conocimos en Irlanda.

Él asintió, pero permaneció serio. Miró a Rosalie, pero apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—Encantado de volver a veros.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Felicia iba a intentar seducirlo. Se recordó que no le importaba lo más mínimo, y se apresuró a volverse hacia la condesa.

—¿Desde cuándo estáis en la ciudad?

—Desde hace dos días. Querida, ¿podemos salir a dar un paseo por el jardín?

Era obvio que quería que hablaran a solas. Felicia estaba preguntándole a Emmett cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ciudad, y aunque él contestó con amabilidad, su impaciencia y su irritación eran patentes; aun así, le pilló echándole un vistazo al generoso escote de su amiga. No se sorprendió, ya que todos los hombres parecían sentir predilección por Felicia y Bess.

A pesar de que no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlos a solas, tomó a Esme del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

—Emmett ha sido muy considerado al acompañarte —se oyó decir. No podía dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja. Felicia debía de estar mostrándose encantadora, porque Emmett había empezado a sonreír con renuencia.

—Yo misma me he sorprendido, porque puede llegar a ser un verdadero recluso. Nunca viene a la ciudad, así que voy a aprovechar al máximo. Dice que está muy ocupado en Land's End, y evita los compromisos sociales todo lo que puede. ¿Cómo estás, Rosalie? ¿Y lord Mcarthy?

—Papá está bien. Está en Estocolmo, ocupándose de unos asuntos de negocios. La verdad es que le echo de menos cuando se va de viaje.

A veces, al contemplar a la gente charlando y riendo en su salón, era como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, observándolos a todos y sintiendo que no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Y a pesar de lo mucho que se alegraba cuando su padre regresaba, seguía sintiéndose aislada.

Pero eso era lo que siempre había querido, ¿no? Su padre estaría encantado de encontrarle un buen marido, pero la aterraba casarse con un completo desconocido y tener que pasar toda una vida soportando un matrimonio que era una farsa.

—Me alegro de que esté bien —le dijo la condesa—. Por cierto, ¿sabías que mi hijo Edward está en la ciudad? Acaba de llegar con una joven que está bajo su tutela.

—¿Edward es tutor de una muchacha? ¿Cómo es posible? —Rosalie la miró asombrada. Edward era demasiado apuesto y mujeriego para tener la tutela de una joven.

—Conocía al padre de Isabella. El hombre tenía una plantación en las islas, pero murió hace poco. Como la madre de Isabella murió al dar a luz, decidió traerla con la esperanza de que se reuniera con su familia materna, pero parece ser que no queda nadie con vida.

—¡Qué horror! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Esme la tomó del brazo.

—Eres un verdadero encanto, Rosalie. Esperábamos que quizás pudieras recibirla, sería su primera visita de cortesía —al ver que no parecía entenderla, añadió—: Esperamos que haga su debut oficial en el baile de los Carrington, pero como su padre era más rufián que caballero, la crió de una forma poco convencional. Es una dama dulce y hermosa, pero su educación tiene muchas carencias.

Rosalie entendió al fin la situación, y le dijo:

—Me encantará recibirla en mi casa, y me aseguraré de que todo vaya bien. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a presentarla en sociedad si quieres.

—Gracias. Todo esto es muy importante para Edward… y para la señorita Swan, por supuesto. Te agradecemos muchísimo tu ayuda.

—Es un placer.

Rosalie miró hacia el saloncito, y se sorprendió al ver a Emmett observándolas desde la ventana. Estaba solo, y parecía bastante tenso. Felicia estaba sentada en el sofá, y tenía cara de aburrimiento; al parecer, Emmett de Masen no estaba interesado en tener una aventura amorosa con su amiga.

A pesar de que no era asunto suyo, se sintió extrañamente aliviada.

* * *

_**Alguien esta preparada para los celos de Edward¿?, me parece que en el prox. cap. se va a comer sus propias palabras, jajajajaja. os diré el titulo para abrir boca "No apruebo esos prestendientes" Alguien me ha pedido que despierte a Jacob... para darle celos a Edward... jejeje, chica tengo a alguien mucho mas potente y encantador que el perro... jejjejeje... paciencia...ejejejejejeje. . nos leemos entrada de año. besotes**_


	13. No apruebo esos pretendientes

_**¡No apruebo esos pretendientes!**_

.

.

Edward tuvo que controlar las ganas de pasearse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. La familia al completo estaba reunida en el salón antes de pasar a cenar, con la excepción de Isabella y de su hermana. No sabía por qué estaban retrasándose, pero conociendo a Elisabeth… y a Isabella… empezaba a preocuparle lo que pudieran llegar a tramar. La conversación que había mantenido con Isabella había estado atormentándolo durante todo el día.

"_Te odio. Ojalá no te hubiera conocido jamás."_

No sabía qué iba a hacer si Isabella le odiaba de verdad. No podía soportar la idea de que deseara no haberle conocido, aquella mujer se había convertido en alguien indispensable para él. Seguro que no lo había dicho en serio, ¿no? Era comprensible que estuviera dolida y enfadada.

Los niños, que ya habían cenado y estaban preparándose para pasar una tranquila velada en el cuarto de juegos, estaban con el resto de la familia. Tanto Michael, como Ned, el hijo mayor de Alice y Jasper, estaban charlando animadamente con Anthony en las puertas que daban al jardín. Como su hijo tenía un tirachinas en la mano, lo más prudente era que estuvieran bien vigilados, pero Sue no estaba en el salón. Rennesme estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo en voz alta para Rogan y Margery. El niño era el hijo de Elisabeth, tenía un año, y era rubio y había heredado los ojos grises de los O'Neill; por su parte, la pequeña era la hija de Alice, tenía cuatro años, y era morena. Los dos estaban escuchando fascinados, ya que al parecer la historia trataba de dragones, y Alice estaba sentada con ellos en el suelo con naturalidad, sonriendo feliz. Se había pasado todo el día cuidando a sus tres hijos y estaba más guapa que nunca, ya que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

La condesa estaba ocupada intentando controlar al otro hijo de Alice y Jasper, Charles, al que llamaban Chaz. El pequeño tenía dos años, y parecía decidido a agarrar todos los adornos que había encima de las mesas. En ese momento, Emmett lo atrapó justo a tiempo de evitar que rompiera un plato de valor incalculable.

Ya casi había anochecido, y al ver que los tres pilluelos salían al jardín, Edward decidió ir a buscarlos; sin embargo, justo cuando llegaba a la puerta que daba al exterior oyó la voz de Elisabeth, y por el rabillo del ojo vio un ángel vestido de rosa… Isabella.

Se volvió con tanta brusquedad, que tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caerse. Logró mantener el equilibrio a duras penas, y se quedó contemplándola como un pasmarote. Su belleza y su inocencia lo dejaron sin aliento, y la deseó con toda su alma.

Sin saber cómo, logró sentarse en una silla mientras la veía sonreír con timidez. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y apenas podía pensar con coherencia. Dios, Isabella era tan hermosa, que resultaba casi doloroso… pero él había sabido desde el principio que sería una gran belleza, ¿no?

No quedaba ni rastro de La Salvaje, pero en ese momento, al ver a la mujer en la que estaba convirtiéndose, no le importó demasiado. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

—¡Edward! — Elisabeth se llevó las manos a las caderas, y le lanzó una mirada severa.

Se levantó de golpe, pero fue hacia ellas con tanta precipitación, que tropezó con la condenada alfombra. Se detuvo derrapando delante de Isabella, y luchó por recuperar el aliento. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, a pesar de que quería decirle que era la mujer más hermosa de toda Gran Bretaña.

—¿Estoy ridícula? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

Edward sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. La tomó de la mano, y consiguió decirle:

—No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás.

—No hace falta que mientas por compasión.

Él se llevó su mano a los labios, pero no se la besó. Seguía demasiado impactado.

—Isabella… —tragó con dificultad, y al final se dio por vencido—. No hay ninguna mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Cuando ella le sonrió con mayor confianza, alzó de nuevo su mano y se la besó. Era terriblemente consciente de aquella mujer, pero lo peor de todo era el profundo anhelo que lo atormentaba, y que iba más allá de lo físico. Era algo que no había sentido jamás, y no entendía de qué se trataba… o quizás tenía miedo de hacerlo. Era incapaz de soltarle la mano, quería aferrarse a ella por el resto de su vida.

—¿Te has cortado el pelo?

—No.

—Me alegro —mientras contemplaba su rostro perfecto, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma, pero al bajar la mirada hacia la seda rosa que moldeaba sus senos, su cintura y el resto de su cuerpo, tuvo que respirar hondo. Todo había cambiado.

— Elisabeth me ha recogido el pelo, ella también lo tiene largo.

De repente, Edward se la imaginó desnuda, con el pelo cayéndole a la espalda y sobre los hombros, enmarcando sus senos. La noche anterior la había visto desnuda y con el pelo suelto cuando había hecho jirones el camisón, pero estaba enloquecida de dolor. Se la imaginó sonriéndole, con las mejillas sonrosadas de deseo, esperando a que la tomara en brazos y la llevara a la cama.

Jamás en su vida había deseado algo con tanta fuerza. Le soltó la mano, y carraspeó ligeramente.

—Supongo que _madame _Didier tenía un vestido que alguna de sus clientas había rechazado, ¿no?

—Sí. Ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerle algunos arreglos, ¿cómo es posible que alguien rechazara un vestido tan bonito?

Se quedó sin aliento al verla tan feliz, y le dijo con vehemencia:

—Te compraré cien más.

—No necesito cien vestidos —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de añadir con voz suave—: Edward, he recobrado la cordura.

Él dejó de sonreír de golpe, y se preguntó qué demonios quería decir con aquello.

—Me gustaría… —Isabella vaciló por un segundo, y se mordió el labio—. Me gustaría pedirte algo después de la cena.

"_Podrías casarte conmigo"._

Edward se tensó al recordar sus palabras, al recordar que Isabella había sugerido que podrían casarse. Nunca olvidaría aquella proposición.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien tosía, y en ese momento recordó que no estaban a solas. Sintió que se ruborizaba, y miró a su alrededor. No le hizo ninguna gracia la sonrisita de Elisabeth, ni la clara diversión de Emmett, ni las sonrisas de complicidad de su madre y de Alice. Incluso Rennesme estaba mirándolo con curiosidad, como si hubiera hecho algo terriblemente inapropiado y fuera de lugar.

La condesa se les acercó, y miró a Isabella con aprobación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, querida. Estás preciosa. Puedes hablar con él en privado ahora mismo, mientras Emmett va a por los niños. Elisabeth, Alice y yo nos iremos ya al comedor, y Sue se encargará de llevar a los demás niños arriba.

—Gracias —Edward besó a su madrastra en la mejilla.

—Me alegro por ti, Edward—le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Él no entendió a qué se refería. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, miró a Isabella con una sonrisa mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. El efecto que aquella mujer tenía en él lo desconcertaba, y empezaba a preocuparle. Era su tutor de forma oficial, así que tenía que controlarse. No era apropiado que la deseara.

—¿Quieres que cierre las puertas? —le preguntó.

—Me da igual.

Edward optó por dejarlas abiertas.

—Isabella, siento lo de esta mañana… —se detuvo en seco cuando ella le posó una mano en el pecho.

—Mencionaste una dote, y una casa —le dijo ella, antes de apartar la mano.

Aquel breve contacto había bastado para que Edward recordara al detalle lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Se puso tenso, y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro para intentar recuperar la compostura.

—Sí. Necesitas una dote, y voy a proporcionártela. Además de dinero, tendrás también una propiedad. Ya les he encargado a mis abogados que se ocupen de los trámites pertinentes.

—Entonces, ¿cuando me case tendré una casa? ¿Será mía, o de mi marido?

Por alguna razón, no le gustó verla hablar de su futuro matrimonio con tanta naturalidad.

"_Podrías casarte conmigo"_

—El atractivo de una dote es el hecho de que en teoría debería pasar a manos de tu marido, pero prefiero que la casa siga a tu nombre y que con el tiempo pase a heredarla tu hijo mayor. Como el marido adquiere el control de los bienes de la esposa, el arreglo sigue resultando tentador para los posibles pretendientes; además, el heredero sería su hijo.

—¡Eres muy generoso!

Su entusiasmo le molestó profundamente.

—¿Debo entender que has decidido que quieres casarte?

Ella apartó la mirada y se ruborizó.

—Edward… esta mañana he hablado sin pensar. Desearía no haber abierto la boca, he sido una tonta.

—Isabella, no digas eso…

—¡No, espera! Ya sé que jamás te casarías conmigo, no sé por qué he dicho todo eso esta mañana. Sí, creía que íbamos a ser amantes después de lo de anoche, pero me has dicho un montón de veces que sólo quieres protegerme. Lo entiendo, de verdad. No estoy enfadada, ni te odio. Jamás podría odiarte.

Edward fue a cerrar las puertas, y se sintió aliviado al ver que no había nadie cotilleando.

—Me alegro mucho. Isabella, no voy a casarme con nadie. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—Algún día, te casarás con alguna gran dama, puede que hasta sea una princesa.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?, ¿que lamentas haber sido tan impulsiva?

—Sí, pero también quería que me explicaras lo de la casa.

Edward le acarició la mejilla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—La casa será tuya; de hecho, uno de mis abogados ya ha encontrado una propiedad interesante esta misma tarde. Se trata de una casa solariega con terreno y tres granjas arrendadas —al ver que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, añadió—: Pero el precio es más bajo de lo normal. La propiedad está al sur de Londres, a medio día de camino en carruaje —al ver que se mordía el labio, le preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa, Isabella?

—¡Vas a darme una casa! Como los británicos se quedaron con "Bello Mar" y con el _Isabella S_, no tengo nada, pero tú vas a darme una casa, ¡voy a tener un hogar propio! ¿No entiendes lo que eso significa para mí?

No, hasta ese momento no, pero en ese instante empezó a darse cuenta.

—Me parece que empiezo a entenderlo. No te preocupes, Isabella. La casa te pertenecerá a ti, no a tu marido —vaciló por un segundo antes de preguntarle—: ¿Te gusta la idea de casarte?

—Estoy segura de que me encontrarás un buen partido, sé que no me obligarías a casarme con alguien horrible.

—Claro que no.

—Es un pequeño precio a pagar por una vida así, ¿no crees?

Edward se sentía cada vez más incómodo, y le sorprendió lo tranquila que estaba.

—Las mujeres deben encontrar un marido que las cuide. Aunque sean herederas, deben casarse para obtener seguridad y poder tener hijos.

—Ya lo sé.

Isabella fue hacia la ventana mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, y Edward se quedó sin aliento mientras la contemplaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que no iba a ser difícil encontrarle marido, porque al margen de la dote, muchos caballeros iban a caer rendidos a sus pies en cuanto la vieran.

La mera idea hizo que sintiera unos celos terribles.

Cuando Isabella se volvió a mirarlo, tuvo la impresión de que los separaba una gran distancia.

—¿Qué clase de marido piensas encontrarme?, ¿será alguien como mi padre? No me refiero a que sea un pirata, claro, sino alguien fuerte y audaz.

Edward se sintió horrorizado, pero intentó disimularlo. No podía responderle con sinceridad, ya que no pensaba unirla a un bruto como Swan; sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que Isabella creía que se merecía a alguien así.

—Voy a encontrarte un caballero, Isabella. Alguien generoso y amable, que sólo te pondrá la mano encima para mostrarte afecto.

—¿Voy a casarme con un caballero?, ¿será un caballero de verdad… como tú?

—Exacto —Edward sintió que se ruborizaba, y le dio la espalda. Era incapaz de olvidar lo que Isabella le había dicho aquella mañana… _Podrías casarte conmigo. _Se volvió hacia ella, y al ver que parecía un poco desconcertada por su actitud, se esforzó por sonreír—. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a echarle un vistazo a Push Hall?

Tal y como esperaba, el cambio de tema funcionó. Ella sonrió con entusiasmo, y le dijo:

—¿Te refieres a la casa que piensas darme como parte de mi dote?, ¿quieres que vayamos a verla juntos?

—No está demasiado lejos —cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le gustaba la idea—. Podríamos ir con los niños, de momento sólo han visto la ciudad… y _monsieur _Michelle también vendrá, para que no te pierdas ni una clase. Pensaba ir a examinarla tarde o temprano, podemos organizar una salida familiar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Isabella se le acercó corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegro de que seas mi tutor —susurró, con los labios junto a su mejilla.

Edward se puso rígido. Mientras luchaba por controlar las ganas de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, la tomó de los hombros y se obligó a sonreír mientras la apartaba con suavidad.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, las cosas no estaban yendo según lo previsto.

.

.

Isabella estaba mirando muy tensa por la ventanilla mientras el carruaje se internaba por un camino bordeado de jardines inmaculados. El vehículo, que pertenecía a la condesa, tenía un tiro de seis caballos negros, y tanto las bridas como los arneses eran dorados. El escudo de armas de los de Masen, un lobo dorado gruñendo sobre un escudo negro y enmarcado en un campo rojo con flores de lis doradas, estaba grabado en las puertas negras del vehículo. Los asientos eran de terciopelo color zafiro. Ella estaba sentada junto a Elisabeth, en los asientos que iban de espaldas, porque los que iban mirando hacia delante se reservaban para los viajeros de mayor rango, que en aquel caso eran la condesa y Alice.

Se dirigían hacia el enorme palacio de piedra en el que residían el vizconde Mcarthy y su hija, una de las mayores herederas del país.

Las damas habían estado charlando durante todo el trayecto. Sean iba a llegar a la ciudad de un momento a otro, y Elisabeth estaba muriéndose… o al menos, eso decía ella; al parecer, estaba muriéndose de ganas por ver a su marido. Jasper había prometido que iba a asistir al baile de los Carrington, y Alice había estado a punto de quedarse en Esme House porque se encontraba un poco indispuesta. Estaba previsto que su cuarto hijo naciera en febrero, y como ya tenía dos niños, estaba convencida de que iba a tener otra niña. La condesa comentó que debería dejar que las niñeras hicieran su trabajo y cuidaran de los pequeños.

Isabella no oyó ni una palabra de lo que decían. Llevaba puesto el primer vestido hecho a medida que había recibido. Se trataba de una prenda color marfil, que estaba conjuntada con una pelliza en un tono verde claro y con un sombrero. Edward había aparecido justo antes de que saliera de la casa, y la había dejado atónita al colocarle un collar de perlas.

—Una dama debe llevar joyas —le había dicho él con voz suave.

Ella se había emocionado tanto, que había estado a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se había recordado a sí misma que sólo eran y serían amigos.

En ese momento apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos llorar. Tenía que recordar un montón de cosas… debía hacer una reverencia cuando lady Mcarthy apareciera, pero debía evitar mirarla a los ojos; siempre era aceptable que se comportara con recato; si la condesa extendía la mano, podía besar el aire justo por encima; sólo podía hablar cuando alguien le dirigiera la palabra; tenía que hablar pausadamente, y con recato; tenía que esperar a que le ofrecieran un asiento para poder sentarse, y nunca podía hacerlo antes de la condesa o de alguien de mayor rango que ella… lo que abarcaba a la ciudad entera; si no había un asiento, debía permanecer de pie y sonreír con recato; en conclusión, la palabra clave era «recato».

También tenía que tener en cuenta que había varios temas de conversación seguros y aceptables… el tiempo, los jardines, la ropa, las compras y los planes para el verano. Michelle le había aconsejado que se ciñera a esos temas y la había obligado a memorizarlos, pero después de darle las perlas, Edward le había susurrado con una sonrisa:

—Si eres tú misma, te adorarán.

Ella no estaba demasiado convencida de que eso fuera cierto.

—Isabella, tienes tan mala cara como yo antes —le dijo Alice, antes de inclinarse hacia delante para darle unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Isabella se sobresaltó. Como la futura condesa de Cullen estaba muy atareada con sus hijos, apenas habían hablado una o dos veces, pero era una mujer muy agradable y desenvuelta; de hecho, durante una de las conversaciones, la futura condesa tenía el vestido manchado de harina y un poco de chocolate en la nariz. Parecía ser que le gustaba cocinar, y había preparado unos dulces para los niños.

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Era su primera visita de cortesía, y estaba convencida de que todo el mundo iba a darse cuenta de que era una impostora.

—Querida, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia? —le preguntó Alice.

No, no quería que le contara una historia, pero como era incapaz de articular palabra, no pudo rechazar el ofrecimiento.

—Llevaba enamorada de Jasper desde niña, pero él era el heredero al condado y no se había fijado en mí… o al menos, eso creía yo; en todo caso, mi familia se había quedado empobrecida, y a pesar de que estaba locamente enamorada, jamás llegué a imaginar que él querría casarse conmigo.

Isabella se olvidó del inminente encuentro con lady Mcarthy, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—¿Eras pobre?

—Sí, y estaba más rellenita de lo que se estilaba. Bueno, sigo estándolo, pero Jasper parece preferirme así —cuando Elisabeth le dio un codazo, se apresuró a seguir con el relato—. Iré al grano: Jasper estaba muy por encima de mí, tanto en clase como desde el punto de vista económico, y además estaba prometido a lady Mcarthy.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Isabella, cada vez más fascinada.

—Que el amor verdadero se impuso —Alice sonrió con picardía—. Jasper tenía que casarse con Rosalie por obligación, pero se propuso conquistarme. Entonces ella rompió el compromiso, porque prefería permanecer soltera, y antes de darme cuenta estábamos ante el altar.

—Y desde entonces han vivido tan felices como en un cuento de hadas —comentó Elisabeth. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Isabella, y añadió—: Jasper llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Alice sin que ella lo supiera. Deja que te diga algo sobre los hombres y las mujeres de nuestra familia: un de Masen ama una sola vez, y para siempre.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Isabella, sonriente.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo Alice—. Rosalie es muy amable, y hemos mantenido una relación cordial durante todos estos años.

—Limítate a sonreír y a asentir, y procura no decir ni una palabra —bromeó Elisabeth.

—¡Elisabeth! —la amonestó la condesa, mientras el carruaje empezaba a aminorar la marcha.

Elisabeth se volvió hacia Isabella, y le dijo con expresión seria:

—Nunca hablo con franqueza cuando estoy entre los miembros de la alta sociedad, porque soy demasiado descarada. Pero cuando estoy en casa o con Sean, hago lo que me place, y hasta suelto alguna que otra palabrota; además, me encanta montar a caballo, y siempre uso la silla normal en la que voy a horcajadas.

Isabella estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello, pero no podía dejar de lanzar miradas subrepticias hacia la mansión. Alice había logrado distraerla brevemente, pero ya había empezado a tensarse de nuevo al ver que los postillones se acercaban a abrir las puertas del carruaje.

—Pero tú sí que eres una dama.

—A la alta sociedad no le gustan las mujeres que dicen lo que piensan, pero las cosas son muy distintas cuando estoy en mi propia casa —le dijo Elisabeth.

—Por favor, Elisabeth —la condesa miró a Isabella, y le dijo—: Sonríe con educación y ten cuidado con lo que dices, pero no te preocupes demasiado. Rosalie es un amor, seguro que todo sale bien —sin más, empezó a bajar del carruaje.

Isabella no sabía qué pensar, y no dejaba de recordar lo que le había dicho Edward al darle el collar de perlas. Después de salir del carruaje, subió tras las demás por una amplia escalinata de piedra, y lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro hacia la enorme fuente que había en el centro del camino de entrada. En comparación con Mcarthy Hall, Esme House era una casa pequeña y acogedora. El corazón le latía tan acelerado, que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Un mayordomo las condujo por un pasillo lleno de retratos, y al fin llegaron a un señorial salón donde había tres arañas de luces y un montón de asientos. El mayordomo anunció a la condesa, y una elegante rubia entró en la habitación.

Rosalie Mcarthy estaba impecable, y era una mujer muy hermosa; antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra, Isabella supo que era el decoro y la elegancia en persona. A pesar de que su vestido verde esmeralda era bastante conservador, llevaba pendientes y un anillo de diamantes, y se movía con la gracia y la confianza de alguien que había nacido rodeado de dinero y poder; aun así, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, y Esme de Masen y ella no se saludaron con reverencias, sino con un abrazo.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Esme

—Lo mismo digo, Rosalie.

Lady Mcarthy se volvió hacia las demás con una sonrisa que incluyó también a Isabella.

—¡Hola, Alice, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Elisabeth, a ti no te veía desde tu boda.

Mientras las damas se abrazaban y tanto Alice como Elisabeth se disculpaban alegando que los niños las tenían muy ocupadas, Isabella permaneció inmóvil y temblorosa con las manos entrelazadas, rezando para que no le diera por cometer algún estúpido error.

Cuando Rosalie la miró con una sonrisa, Esme se apresuró a presentarlas.

—Rosalie, te presento a la pupila de mi hijo, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Isabella se puso roja como un tomate mientras hacía su primera reverencia oficial, y se preguntó aterrada si se le había caído alguna horquilla del pelo, o si se había manchado el vestido; al enderezarse, vio que Rosalie seguía mirándola con cordialidad.

—Bienvenida a Mcarthy Hall, querida. De modo que Edward de Masen es tu tutor, ¿no? Estoy segura de que cumplirá a la perfección con sus obligaciones. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

—Edward es un tutor muy atento. Y hace menos de una semana que llegué a Londres.

—Es una ciudad maravillosa, seguro que no te aburrirás mientras estés aquí.

Isabella asintió. Estaba claro que lady Mcarthy quería entablar una conversación con ella, pero no sabía cómo debía comportarse. Se esforzó por encontrar un tema de conversación viable. No quería empezar a hablar del tiempo, porque sabía que se sentiría como una tonta.

—Tenéis una casa preciosa, mi señora. Creía que Esme House era magnífica, pero ésta la supera —estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Como no sabía si se había dirigido a ella correctamente, se apresuró a corregirse—. Quería decir… Excelencia —se ruborizó en cuanto lo dijo, porque recordó que aquel tratamiento estaba reservado a los duques y a las duquesas.

Rosalie no dio muestra alguna de haber notado su error, y le dijo:

—Gracias, querida. Lord Mcarthy, mi padre, construyó esta casa hace muchos años. Los jardines son la parte que más me gusta.

Isabella se asombró al ver que no la ridiculizaba, y le preguntó con voz queda:

—¿Tenéis un jardín de rosas?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

—Me encantan las rosas, y me gustaría mucho ver el jardín —Isabella apenas podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera tratándola tan bien.

—Podríamos salir a dar un paseo las cuatro, hace un día precioso. Después tomaremos el té.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil como un pasmarote mientras las demás iban hacia las puertas que conducían al exterior. Respiró hondo al darse cuenta de que había logrado aprobar su primera prueba en la alta sociedad, y se apresuró a ir tras ellas.

.

.

.

—¿Edward? — Elisabeth intentó adoptar una expresión de inocencia, pero como estaba deseando atormentar a su hermano, no le resultó nada fácil.

Edward estaba sentado tras uno de los dos grandes escritorios que había en uno de los extremos de la espaciosa biblioteca. El suelo estaba cubierto por dos alfombras rojas, y los estantes con libros abarcaban dos de las cuatro paredes. Al ver que su hermano parecía absorto en unos documentos, volvió a llamarlo mientras se acercaba a él.

Pareció sobresaltarse, pero al verla sonrió y se levantó de inmediato.

—¡Hola, Elisabeth! ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto de Mcarthy Hall?, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Muy bien. Todo el mundo está descansando antes de la cena. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — Elisabeth mantuvo la expresión de inocencia a duras penas. Su hermano se merecía lo que estaba por llegar.

Él frunció el ceño, y rodeó el escritorio antes de preguntarle con impaciencia:

—¿Cómo está Isabella?, ¿la visita ha ido bien? —Al ver que ella se limitaba a sonreír, exclamó—: ¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia!

—Tú no tienes paciencia — Elisabeth lo miró con una sonrisa sincera, y comentó—: Fue una gran idea ir primero a visitar a Rosalie. Puede que Isabella no se haya dado cuenta, pero se ha portado con cortesía y calma a pesar del miedo que tenía. Ha cometido un pequeño error, pero se ha dado cuenta y nadie ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Le va a ir bien en la alta sociedad, Edward. Es inteligente, y una buena conversadora.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegro —Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Aun así, conoces a la nobleza tan bien como yo. Rosalie es una de las pocas mujeres de buen corazón que hay en nuestro círculo social, lo que más abunda son los buitres. Lo pasé fatal cuando llegó el momento de mi presentación en sociedad, porque muchas de las damas me miraban con desdén a causa de mi ascendencia irlandesa; además, los vividores no me dejaban en paz a pesar de que soy hija de un conde —logró sofocar una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura de que le brillaban los ojos.

—Yo me encargaré de proteger a Isabella de todos los canallas que se atrevan a mirarla siquiera —le dijo Edward, ceñudo—. Nadie con malas intenciones se atreverá a acercarse a ella.

Elisabeth contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír, y le dijo con fingida inocencia:

—Es obvio que te tomas muy en serio tus obligaciones como tutor.

—Por supuesto —le espetó él, claramente ofendido. Indicó con un gesto la hoja de papel que Elisabeth tenía en la mano, y le preguntó—: ¿Eso es para mí?

—Sí, es la lista de posibles pretendientes —no pudo contener una sonrisa. Al ver que su hermano la miraba como si acabara de hablarle en chino, le preguntó—: ¿No quieres revisarla?

Él se la quitó de la mano, y Alice intentó contener una carcajada al verlo enarcar las cejas.

—¡Sólo hay cuatro nombres, Elisabeth!

—Son los cuatro primeros que se me han ocurrido; además, a pesar de la dote que vas a darle, Isabella no es una gran heredera. Podemos decir que tiene un árbol familiar que se remonta a los sajones, pero no hay forma de probarlo. Estoy intentando encontrarle el marido perfecto; quieres que sea feliz y que disfrute de un matrimonio ideal, ¿no?

Él la fulminó con la mirada, y le preguntó:

—¿Quién demonios es Royce King II?

—Es un baronet viudo que posee una pequeña propiedad en Dorset sin mucho valor, pero es joven y atractivo; además, parece ser bastante viril, porque su primera esposa tuvo dos hijos. Es…

—No.

Elisabeth enarcó las cejas y fingió que se sorprendía.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Quién es el siguiente?

—¿Qué tiene de malo King II? ¡Está buscando esposa abiertamente!

—Es pobre, y sólo quiere una madre para sus hijos. ¿Siguiente?

—Vale, como quieras. Alec de Brett, te va a encantar. Sus ingresos ascienden a unos mil doscientos al año, y su familia desciende de los normandos. No tiene título, pero…

—No. Me niego rotundamente.

—Mil doscientos al año es bastante para que Isabella viva bien. Conozco a de Brett, y las mujeres se desmayan al verlo llegar.

Edward se tensó aún más.

—Esa cifra es demasiado pequeña, y además, el tipo no tiene título. Isabella va a casarse con alguien de sangre azul.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. ¿Quién es Laurent Camden?

—¡El mejor de todos! Es un barón, así que tiene título. Tiene varios hijos ilegítimos, y nunca se ha casado. Parece ser que tiene una casa bastante grande en Sussex, y sus ingresos ascienden a unos dos mil al año —miró expectante a su hermano, que parecía estar al borde de una apoplejía.

—¿Es un mujeriego?

—¡Tú también tienes hijos ilegítimos!

—¡Claro, porque soy un mujeriego! Siguiente.

—¿_Qué?_

—Isabella no va a casarse con un mujeriego, su marido le será fiel.

—Entonces, podrías considerar a de Brett. Es muy atractivo, y estoy convencida de que no tardaría en enamorarse de ella.

—¿Quién es Demetri Sheffeild?

Elisabeth había dejado al mejor para el final. Sheffeild no tenía ningún defecto.

—Lo armaron caballero por su valor durante la guerra, es el hijo menor de un conde, su familia es muy adinerada, y puede casarse con quien quiera; además, no es un mujeriego, así que sería perfecto que se enamorara de Isabella.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es un mujeriego?

—Porque conozco su reputación.

—Debe de serlo, o ya estaría casado.

—Estoy segura de que no lo es; si lo fuera, lo sabría por los chismorreos.

—¿Tiene una amante?

—Que yo sepa, no.

—En ese caso, seguro que prefiere a los hombres —Edward esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? —le preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—Es demasiado perfecto, algo no encaja. Si no le gustan los hombres, puede que sea un jugador empedernido.

—¡No lo es! — Elisabeth no tenía ni idea de si Sheffeild jugaba o no, y luchó por controlar las ganas de echarse a reír—. Además, le conozco personalmente y estoy segura de que le gustan las mujeres.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Hay algo en ese tipo que no encaja. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

—¡Nada! Te lo he contado todo, es perfecto para Isabella.

Edward hizo pedazos la hoja con la lista, y sonrió al dejar caer al suelo los trozos de papel.

—¿Qué haces? Edward, ¿qué tiene de malo Sheffeild?

—Nadie es perfecto, está escondiendo algo.

—¡No puedes rechazarlos a todos!

—Claro que sí, y eso es lo que voy a seguir haciendo hasta que encuentre al candidato perfecto. Prepara otra lista —le dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Elisabeth no pudo contenerse. Agarró un libro de uno de los estantes, y se lo tiró a la espalda.

Edward se volvió a mirarla, y le preguntó:

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Digamos que voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te bajan los humos; por cierto, todos estamos de parte de Isabella.

Su hermano se quedó mirándola con perplejidad. Era obvio que no se enteraba de nada, como siempre.

Al oír que alguien tosía desde la puerta, se puso rígida y se volvió de golpe. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho.

—¡Sean!

Su marido fue hacia ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Sorpresa —le dijo con suavidad, antes de besarla con pasión.

* * *

**_Que les pareció la presentación en sociedad!, es toda una dama eh¿?, pero a mi me gustó más la parte en la que literalmente Edward babea... le esta bien empleado por engañarse a si mismo. jejejejeej. _**

**_creo sin lugar a dudas que rechazará a todos los pretendientes... en el prox. cap. veremos a un guapisimo Escocés, Garrett, que se prenda de Isabella... que hará Edward¿?, quiero sus comentarios como aguita de mayo. jejeje_**

**_Nos leemos hermosas, besotes.  
_**


	14. Garrett Maclachlan

**Garret ****MacLachlan **

.

.

Isabella no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba vestida con el hermoso vestido que se había puesto para ir a visitar a Rosalie Mcarthy, y tenía las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho. La visita había sido todo un éxito. Había conversado con aquella gran dama, que había parecido complacida con las respuestas que le había dado y no se había mostrado condescendiente con ella en ningún momento. ¡No había tenido que soportar ni una sola mirada desdeñosa!

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás, algún día, podría llegar a encontrar la manera de corresponder a Edward de Masen por la gran oportunidad que le había dado. Empezaba a creer que podía llegar a ser una dama, que podía dejar atrás a La Salvaje. No tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar al pensar en su padre, porque estaba convencida de que se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

La dama a la que más admiraba, y a la que aspiraba a llegar a parecerse en el futuro, era Elisabeth O'Neill. Era una mujer osada que hablaba claro, pero también hermosa y elegante.

Ocultó el rostro contra las rodillas mientras seguía sonriendo. A pesar de que seguía enamorada de Edward, estaba entusiasmada ante los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su vida.

Podía hacerlo, podía llegar a convertirse en una dama.

Se levantó de inmediato al oír que llamaban a la puerta, y fue a abrir después de ponerse sus nuevos zapatos blancos.

—He pensado que podríamos bajar juntos a cenar —le dijo Edward, mientras la recorría con la mirada.

—¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?

—Sí, ya me han dicho que has sido todo un éxito —la miró con una expresión llena de calidez.

—¡Lady Mcarthy vive como una reina, y la casa es todo un palacio! —estaba encantada de poder compartir su triunfo con él—. Me ha hecho tantas preguntas… ¡era como si le importara mi opinión! Hemos estado paseando por los jardines, que son preciosos. ¡Es una gran dama!

—Me alegro mucho —le dijo él, mientras la conducía por el pasillo—. ¿Lo ves, Isabella? La sociedad no es tan terrible como creías.

—La condesa quiere que mañana vayamos de compras a Bond Street, y que demos un paseo por Pall Mall. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —estaba entusiasmada, y lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Todo aquello le parecía un sueño… con excepción de lo que había ocurrido con Renée Belford, claro. Era incapaz de olvidar el rechazo de su madre, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello; además, se negaba a pensar en su madre en ese momento, porque su vida era casi perfecta y quería saborear su primera victoria.

—Me parece bien que veas la ciudad; de hecho, creo recordar que te prometí que te llevaría a dar una vuelta.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al ver cómo la miraba.

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró, mientras lo miraba de soslayo. No podía evitar flirtear un poco, porque nunca se había sentido tan bella.

—Quizás habrá que aplazarlo hasta que volvamos de la Push —comentó él, mientras bajaban por la escalera.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco ruborizado y notó su claro interés, pero entonces oyó a los niños riendo a carcajadas y a Rennesme gritando.

—Anthony está descontrolado. Ned, Michael y él están convirtiéndose en el terror de la casa —dijo Edward, ceñudo.

—Están divirtiéndose —Isabella no quería que fuera demasiado duro con ellos, pero sabía que jamás les castigaría a base de golpes y se preguntó si los niños eran conscientes de lo afortunados que eran—. ¿Has decidido ya cuándo vamos a ir a la Push?

—Había pensado que podríamos ir pasado mañana.

Isabella lo miró sonriente, ya que estaba deseando ir.

Edward se detuvo en el vestíbulo, y comentó:

—Te llevas muy bien con mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me cae muy bien. No se da aires de grandeza.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, es verdad. En fin, me alegro de que os hayáis hecho amigas —al ver aparecer a Emmett con Anthony y Ned, le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

—Le han metido un sapo a Rennesme en el vestido. Van a tener que repetir las tareas que han hecho en clase.

—Buena idea —Edward miró a su hijo, y le dijo muy serio—: Estoy planteándome mandarte de vuelta a las islas, Anthony, así que será mejor que te lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a conspirar con tu primo para torturar a tu hermana, o de cometer cualquier otra gamberrada.

—¿Vas a mandarme de vuelta? —le preguntó el niño, horrorizado.

—Mañana mismo, si no te portas bien.

—¡Te prometo que me portaré muy bien!

—Ha sido culpa mía, yo he tenido la idea —intervino Ned, que se había quedado tan serio como su primo—. ¡Si tenéis que castigar a alguien, que sea a mí, pero no enviéis a Anthony a las islas!

—Me lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, quiero que le escribáis una carta de disculpa a Rennesme después de copiar todo lo que habéis hecho en clase.

Los niños asintieron, y empezaron a subir la escalera con actitud alicaída.

—Justo lo que necesitaban —comentó Emmett con aprobación. Miró a Isabella con una sonrisa, y le dijo—: ¿Queréis que os acompañe al comedor, señorita Swan? Seguro que preferís mis atenciones a las del egocéntrico de mi hermano; además, así podréis explicarme cómo ha ido la visita a casa de lady Mcarthy.

Isabella sonrió con entusiasmo, y fue hacia él sin vacilar.

—Estoy encantada de disfrutar de vuestras atenciones, sir Emmett —miró por encima del hombro a Edward, y enarcó las cejas para preguntarle sin palabras qué le parecían sus nuevos modales.

—Bien hecho —susurró él, mientras asentía con aprobación.

Su respuesta la llenó de felicidad.

.

.

Isabella estaba en el secreter de su habitación, leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Londres que _monsieur _Michelle le había prestado el día anterior. Iba avanzando trabajosamente, y con la ayuda del diccionario que Edward le había dado durante el viaje. Le encantaba leer, y cada día le costaba un poco menos.

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y al volverse y ver a Alice ruborizada y sin aliento, cerró el libro después de marcar la página y le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿se ha incendiado la casa? —estaba un poco desconcertada, porque Alice de Masen era una de las mujeres más serenas que conocía.

—¡Tienes que bajar cuanto antes, Isabella! Mi hermana acaba de llegar, acompañada de su marido y de un amigo.

Isabella se puso de pie, mientras sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo. Había oído hablar de Georgina, la excéntrica hermana de Alice, y de su marido, Rory, que trabajaba como dibujante en el _Dublin Times _y era célebre por sus trabajos satíricos sobre temas políticos. Estaba entusiasmada por el éxito que había tenido tanto con Rosalie Mcarthy como con toda la familia de Masen, pero seguía esperando el momento en que llegara la inevitable condescendencia. Era imposible que en toda aquella travesía no tuviera que enfrentarse a ningún temporal.

Alice debió de notar su nerviosismo, porque se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—¡Georgie y Rory van a caerte muy bien, ya lo verás! Los dos son muy francos y radicales, pero te advierto que van a intentar adoctrinarte sobre sus respectivas causas… Georgie está a favor de la Unión, y Rory a favor de la independencia de Irlanda. ¡Venga, vamos!

Isabella se echó a reír mientras Alice la llevaba prácticamente a rastras por el pasillo y las escaleras.

—Creía que las damas no podían hablar de política.

—Se considera preferible que no lo hagan, pero en mi familia todo el mundo defiende con firmeza sus propias opiniones. Van a adorarte tanto como yo, Isabella. Puedes ser tú misma, no hace falta que finjas para causar una buena impresión.

Isabella no acabó de creérselo. Recordó las veces en que se había quedado sola en la isla y tenía que ocuparse de la granja mientras su padre estaba fuera, y también pensó en las seis semanas que había pasado a bordo del barco de Edward. Cada vez le costaba más visualizar a aquella muchacha asilvestrada que llevaba pantalones y botas, y que había tenido que mentir y robar para poder sobrevivir. Miró su vestido mientras recordaba la conversación con Rosalie Mcarthy y las agradables cenas que había compartido con los de Masen en Esme House, pensó en las salidas de compras con la condesa, y en los paseos en carruaje por el parque junto a Alice y Elisabeth. No estaba segura de quién era, pero estaba claro que la mujer en que se había convertido era muy distinta a La Salvaje.

—Aquí está —dijo Alice con entusiasmo, mientras entraban en el salón.

Una mujer alta y delgada con el pelo rubio oscuro se apresuró a acercarse, con un hombre rubio muy atractivo pisándole los talones.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti, Isabella. Es un verdadero placer conocerte —le dijo Georgina McBane con cordialidad—. ¿Necesitas que alguien te enseñe la ciudad?, me encantaría hacerlo.

A Isabella le sorprendió tanto entusiasmo. Las dos hermanas no se parecían en nada desde un punto de vista físico, pero al ver la actitud afectuosa de Georgina McBane, se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres tenían en común un carácter cariñoso y poco dado a las hipocresías.

—El placer es mío.

Cuando hizo ademán de saludarla con una reverencia, Georgina se echó a reír y le dijo:

—Nada de formalidades. Además, sólo soy la señora McBane, así que no tengo más rango que tú.

El marido de Georgina la saludó con una reverencia, y la miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes. Parecía debatirse entre el horror y la hilaridad.

—Así que por fin voy a conocer a la pupila de Edward. Me sorprendí mucho al enterarme de que era el tutor de una joven dama, pero en cuanto os he visto he empezado a entenderlo. Edward siempre ha tenido buen ojo a la hora de encontrar a las damas más bellas.

Isabella se ruborizó. Rory era un hombre muy apuesto, y estaba flirteando con ella.

—Tanto Edward como su familia han sido muy amables conmigo. Si no se hubiera ocupado de mí, me habrían enviado a un orfanato.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no le había saludado como era debido, pero antes de que pudiera subsanar su error, Rory intercambió una mirada con su esposa, que comentó:

—El Edward de Masen al que conocemos es un hombre honorable, pero no tiene fama por su amabilidad precisamente. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese granuja?

—Y el tipo tiene fama, de eso no hay duda —murmuró Rory.

Georgie le dio un codazo.

—Te prometo que te lo contaré todo, Georgie —le dijo Alice.

Isabella se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Al principio la había sorprendido lo unidos que estaban los de Masen y el afecto sincero que se tenían, y no pudo evitar envidiar la complicidad que existía entre las dos hermanas.

El tercero de los recién llegados permanecía detrás de Georgie y Rory, y estaba casi oculto por las sombras. Al volverse a mirarlo, se topó de lleno con unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas negras y oscuras, que estaban fijos en ella. Mientras lo saludaba con una reverencia, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, porque aquel caballero estaba mirándola tal y como solía hacerlo Edward.

—Os presento a Garrett MacLachlan, un buen amigo nuestro —le dijo Rory—. Garrett, te presento a la señorita Swan.

Isabella se enderezó y se puso roja como un tomate, porque la había tomado por sorpresa ver a un hombre tan apuesto. Al ver que MacLachlan se quedaba observándola durante unos segundos como si fuera incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola con interés.

Apenas pudo creerlo. ¡Primero el éxito del día anterior, y después recibía la visita de un admirador! Tuvo ganas de pellizcarse para comprobar si estaba soñando, y se recordó que aquel hombre no estaba visitándola a ella en concreto.

—Es un placer conoceros, señor.

—Me temo que me he quedado sin aliento —le dijo él, con una voz suave que tenía un acento de lo más seductor—. Es un honor, señorita Swan. Tengo entendido que procedéis de las islas.

—Sí, pero como mi padre falleció recientemente, me resulta difícil hablar de ese tema —le contestó ella, ya que sabía que debía evitar hablar de su pasado.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía. Por favor, disculpad mi metedura de pata. Vuestra belleza me ha dejado embobado, no he conocido a ninguna inglesa tan radiante como vos.

Isabella se ruborizó. Sabía que seguramente aquel hombre cambiaría de opinión si supiera cómo había llegado a estar tan morena y lustrosa.

—Las inglesas son muy atractivas, espero llegar a ser algún día tan elegante como las damas de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó él, claramente sorprendido—. Son ellas las que deberían aspirar a parecerse a vos.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, y al final se echó a reír.

—¡No pensaríais lo mismo si me vierais bailar, os lo aseguro!

Él se echó a reír también, y comentó:

—Estoy convencido de que vuestra maestría en el baile es tan extraordinaria como vuestros ojos, tienen el mismo tono marrón que el más delicioso chocolate.

Isabella apenas podía creerse que aquel hombre tan guapo estuviera flirteando con ella.

—Quizás algún día, cuando no os resulte tan doloroso, estaréis dispuesta a hablarme de las Indias Occidentales. Nunca he cruzado el océano, y tengo mucha curiosidad —añadió él, sonriente.

Isabella asintió, y fue dejando a un lado la cautela al darse cuenta de que parecía realmente interesado en las islas… y en ella. Pero como le habían aconsejado que no hablara del pasado y no quería revelar demasiado sobre sí misma, se limitó a decirle:

—Algún día, quizás.

—¿Os apetece que salgamos a pasear? Es la primera vez que vengo a Esme House, pero la condesa de Masen es célebre por sus jardines. Si queréis, puedo hablaros de mi país. En comparación con Escocia, Londres parece casi un lugar tropical.

Isabella se quedó atónita, porque estaba claro que aquel hombre estaba interesado en ella. Le habían explicado que, cuando un caballero invitaba a una dama a salir a pasear y no se trataba de un mujeriego, tenía intenciones serias.

Le lanzó una mirada a Alice, que estaba sonriendo y le dijo encantada:

—Ve, querida, diviértete. Garrett es un caballero, y puede contarte muchas anécdotas interesantes.

Aun así, cuando él le ofreció el brazo y la miró con una cálida sonrisa, Isabella vaciló por un segundo, porque por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward. Se dijo que eso era una bobada, que aquel hombre sólo quería pasear y charlar; además, Edward le había dejado muy claro que estaba buscándole marido, así que quizás se sentiría complacido si le proponía a Garret MacLachlan como un posible pretendiente.

Justo cuando acababa de posar la mano en su brazo, tal y como le había enseñado _monsieur _Michelle, oyó el sonido de unas espuelas y supo que su tutor acababa de entrar en el salón.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Edward con voz gélida.

Isabella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, y se volvió junto con su acompañante hacia la puerta.

Edward se les acercó con paso firme, fulminó a Garrett con la mirada, y le dijo con voz acerada:

—No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

Alice se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos.

—Edward, te presento a Garret MacLachlan. Es hijo del conde de Bain.

El rostro de Edward se endureció aún más. Era obvio que estaba muy contrariado, y miró de pies a cabeza a Garrett con expresión condescendiente.

El escocés soltó a Isabella mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían, y le preguntó con voz igual de gélida:

—¿Y quién sois vos?

—El tutor de la señorita Swan, y no recuerdo haberos dado permiso para que salgáis a pasear a solas con ella.

Isabella estaba mirándolo con perplejidad, ya que no entendía a qué se debía su actitud beligerante.

—Edward…

Ninguno de los dos pareció oírla. Garrett no se había dejado amilanar, y estaba sonriendo desafiante.

—Así que vos sois el tutor de la señorita Swan, ¿no? —miró a Edward de pies a cabeza antes de añadir—: Soy un caballero, y le he pedido que salga conmigo al jardín a plena luz del día. No sabía que necesitaba vuestro permiso para dar un simple paseo.

Edward estaba ruborizado. Cuando miró a Isabella, ésta se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que estaba decidido a impedir que saliera al jardín con Garrett.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabéis.

Rory se apresuró a intervenir. Le dio una palmada a Edward en el hombro, y le dijo:

—Yo respondo por Garrett, Edward. Te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer; además, Georgie y Alice también van a salir a tomar el aire —miró a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

Edward parecía estar a punto de desenfundar su daga. Después de mirar a Isabella con un extraño brillo en los ojos y de lanzarle a Garrett una mirada amenazante, dio media vuelta con brusquedad y se fue.

Garrett lo siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero su expresión se suavizó de nuevo cuando volvió a mirar a Isabella.

—¿Siempre es tan protector?, ¡no tengo intenciones deshonrosas!

Isabella se tensó, y salió en defensa de Edward de forma instintiva.

—Sí, es muy protector, pero no me importa. De no ser por Edward, yo no estaría aquí en este momento —al ver que la miraba sorprendido, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Me trajo a Londres sin pedirme nada a cambio, y le estoy muy agradecida. No sé por qué está de tan mal humor, pero seguro que se le pasará —lo miró con timidez al añadir—: Si aún queréis salir a pasear, estaré encantada de mostraros los jardines de la condesa. No he ido nunca a Escocia, y estoy deseando saberlo todo sobre vuestro país.

—Espero que tengáis todo el día —le dijo él, sonriente.

.

.

.

Edward estaba observando a Isabella y a MacLachlan desde las ventanas de uno de los saloncitos. Odiaba a aquel hombre, aunque se negaba a plantearse a qué se debía su reacción; en cambio, a Isabella parecía caerle muy bien… y no era de extrañar.

Sabía que aquel hombre podía llegar a ser un duro adversario. No era una simple cara bonita, ya que había luchado en una buena cantidad de batallas utilizando los puños, el ingenio, y la espada. En cuanto lo había visto, se había dado cuenta de que MacLachlan era un hombre seguro de sí mismo que tenía poder, un título, y una buena dosis de arrogancia.

El escocés e Isabella llevaban más de una hora paseando del brazo, y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Tenía ganas de salir y separarlos de golpe. Se dijo que no estaba celoso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir para acabar con aquel absurdo flirteo, vio que se detenían y se quedaban mirándose en silencio cara a cara. Se quedó helado, ya que era obvio que estaban a punto de besarse, y fue como una exhalación hacia las puertas que daban al jardín mientras empezaba a desenfundar la daga.

—Calma, amigo mío, calma —le dijo Sean O'Neill, que en ese instante estaba entrando en el saloncito junto a Emmett—. ¿A quién piensas rebanarle el pescuezo?

Edward se detuvo sin apartar la mirada de Isabella y MacLachlan, que aún no se habían abrazado.

—¿Quién demonios es Garrett MacLachlan? De momento, sólo sé que es escocés.

—Es el hijo de un conde, Edward —le dijo Emmett, mientras Sean y él se le acercaban.

—Vaya, me parece que empiezo a entenderlo. ¿Está cortejando a la encantadora señorita Swan? —dijo Sean.

Edward se volvió a mirarlos, y los fulminó con la mirada.

—A juzgar por su ropa, está claro que no es rico.

—Es hijo de un conde —repitió Emmett, con una carcajada.

Sean se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Es escocés, Edward. No un cuatrero.

—Es lo mismo —refunfuñó él—. Y ahora, si me disculpáis…

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo de que haya una boda a punta de pistola? Puede que MacLachlan esté pensando en casarse, y Elisabeth me comentó que estabas buscándole un buen partido a la señorita Swan. Parece que ha habido suerte.

—No va a casarse con ese escocés —le espetó Edward.

Salió del saloncito, y bajó de tres en tres los escalones que conducían al jardín. Cuando Isabella y MacLachlan se volvieron al oírle llegar, se obligó a mirarlos sin expresión alguna en el rostro y dijo con rigidez:

—Isabella, la condesa quiere hablar contigo —sintió una satisfacción visceral al ver que ella lo miraba, al saberse el centro de su atención de nuevo; sin embargo, se puso furioso cuando ella se volvió de nuevo hacia el escocés con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

—Gracias por este paseo tan agradable, y por contarme tantas cosas sobre Escocia. Las Tierras Altas deben de ser una maravilla.

—No hay ningún lugar que pueda igualarse en todo el mundo. Lamento que nuestro paseo deba terminar ya, señorita Swan —MacLachlan hizo una reverencia, y añadió—: He disfrutado inmensamente de los jardines… y de vuestra compañía.

—Lo mismo digo —le dijo ella, muy sonriente. Después de despedirse con una reverencia, se fue hacia la casa.

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que no se volvía a mirar al escocés ni una sola vez, pero se enfureció al darse cuenta de que el tipo estaba siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Quiero saber cuáles son vuestras intenciones, MacLachlan —su voz era engañosamente suave, ya que contenía una amenaza velada.

El escocés se volvió a mirarlo cara a cara, y le dijo:

—Podéis llamarme lord MacLachlan. Y por cierto, vuestra reputación os precede. Me extraña que seáis el tutor de la señorita Swan.

—Vuestra opinión me da igual, MacLachlan. Os he hecho una pregunta, y exijo una respuesta.

—Tenéis suerte de que vuestro padre me caiga tan bien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque necesitáis una lección de buenos modales.

Edward se echó a reír, y empezó a saborear el enfrentamiento inminente.

—¿Cuántos años tenéis, muchacho? Creedme, no podéis compararos a mí en cuanto a fuerza… ni en ninguna otra cosa.

—Tengo veinticuatro años. Sé que sois un capitán curtido, pero os advierto que he participado en una buena cantidad de batallas, tanto en tierra como en mar, y no os tengo miedo.

—Pues deberíais tenérmelo. No sois bien recibido aquí, MacLachlan.

—Deseo volver a ver a la señorita Swan. Es encantadora, un verdadero soplo de aire fresco en esta ciudad.

—Os sugiero que vayáis a tomar el aire fresco a Escocia.

Garrett se llevó la mano a la daga que llevaba a la cintura.

—Mi padre es Anthony Corazón de Hierro, conde de Bain, y estoy soltero. No podéis negarme el derecho a visitarla.

—Claro que puedo, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Isabella no va a casarse con un tosco escocés; además, es obvio que sois un caza fortunas.

—Soy consciente de que la dote de la señorita Swan es bastante modesta. Si deseara conseguir una fortuna, no estaría pidiéndoos permiso para cortejarla.

—Vaya, ¿ahora estamos hablando de un cortejo? Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Garrett lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos con furia, y al final le dijo:

—Vos sois irlandés. Maldita sea, somos como hermanos.

—Mis hermanos están en esa casa —Edward indicó con un gesto la mansión—. Mi decisión es irrevocable. Que tengáis un buen día.

Sintió una satisfacción enorme al verlo marcharse con paso airado.

* * *

_**Simplemente me encata... ni come ni deja comer, jejejejeje. bueno mis niñas, espero sus comentarios.. un besote bien grande. muakis.**_ **nos leemos mañana como siempre**


	15. El Conde Carlisle de Cullen

_**El Conde Carlisle de Cullen**_

.

.

Renée Belford se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada de Esme House, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa cortés. Después de bajarse aún más el generoso escote del vestido, alzó la aldaba.

A pesar de que su hija llevaba más de una semana en la ciudad, no la había visto ni una sola vez; sin embargo, la noche anterior se había encontrado en una fiesta a Rosalie Mcarthy, y ésta había comentado que al poco de su llegada Isabella la había visitado junto a la condesa de Cullen. No era de extrañar, ya que todo el mundo sabía que la condesa mantenía una buena relación con la mujer que había estado a punto de convertirse en su nuera. Si Isabella era tan poco refinada como había insinuado Edward, tenía sentido que su primera visita estuviera concertada de antemano. De Masen había sido muy listo.

Pensar en aquel hombre la enfurecía, a pesar de que en el pasado solía estremecerse de deseo cada vez que lo veía. El año anterior había intentado seducirlo, y se había quedado atónita cuando él la había rechazado con educación. También la había sorprendido que la tratara tan mal cuando había ido a hablarle de su hija. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendida, ¿cómo se atrevía a despreciarla, a tratarla como si le debiera algo a Isabella Swan? El propio Swan la había criado, así que él era el culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba su hija, no ella.

De Masen tenía fama de ser un amante experimentado e insaciable, pero parecía empeñado en proteger a Isabella. Seguía deseándolo, pero estaba furiosa con él y tenía sus dudas sobre la relación que tenía con su hija. Como era un mujeriego impenitente, no estaba capacitado para asumir la tutela de una joven, y mucho menos de una que fuera atractiva.

Rosalie había comentado que Isabella era una verdadera belleza, pero como se había negado a hablar sobre su supuesta falta de buenos modales, era obvio que estaba protegiéndola. ¿Por qué?

Quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Pero al margen de que Edward pudiera estar acostándose con Isabella y del desconcertante interés que Rosalie Mcarthy mostraba en ella, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que tenía una dote; al parecer, Swan le había dejado una pequeña pero productiva propiedad cerca de Ashton.

¿Era muy extensa?, ¿habría arrendatarios? En caso afirmativo, ¿cuántos? ¿Hasta qué punto se trataba de una propiedad productiva? Quizás había una mina en el terreno…

Se humedeció los labios mientras se le aceleraba el corazón. Desde que se había enterado de lo de la dote, había cambiado de opinión sobre lo que iba a hacer en lo referente a Isabella. No soportaba vivir a base de créditos, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a poder presentar en sociedad a su propia hija en unos años; además, cuando Belford muriera… era bastante mayor, así que seguramente no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo… ella iba a tener que cargar con las deudas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagarlas. Iba a tener que casarse de nuevo con algún millonario, pero su hija ilegítima podía ser una solución provisional.

No se atrevía a reconocer a Isabella abiertamente. Había pensado en decir que eran primas, pero Belford la pondría de patitas en la calle si llegaba a enterarse de la verdad; en todo caso, era su madre biológica, y por lo tanto tenía derecho a involucrarse en sus asuntos. No soportaba la idea de tener que rebajarse a suplicar ante Edward de Masen, pero tenía que convencerlo de que tenía derecho a participar en las decisiones que afectaban al futuro de su hija. Sí, no había duda de que era justo que asumiera el control de la propiedad.

Pensaba que su plan era infalible. Si de Masen estaba acostándose con Isabella, podía chantajearlo para que le entregara el control de la casa y las tierras.

Después de conducirla hasta un salón, el mayordomo tomó su tarjeta de visita y la colocó en una bandeja de plata. Había llegado más temprano de lo que se estilaba, pero quería asegurarse de encontrar a de Masen en casa.

Al oír pasos que se acercaban, luchó por controlar la rabia que sentía y adoptó una actitud recatada y seductora. Había decidido que iba a empezar por intentar seducirlo, y que iba a dejar el chantaje como última opción.

Edward entró en el salón con expresión severa; se volvió hacia ella después de cerrar las puertas dobles, y no se molestó en saludarla con cortesía.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, lady Belford. No sois bien recibida en esta casa.

La sonrisa de Renée se desvaneció, al igual que el placer que había sentido al ver a aquel hombre tan magnífico. Controló su genio a duras penas, y le contestó con voz suave:

—Buenos días, milord.

—¿Acaso debo repetíroslo? No sois bienvenida aquí.

Ella se tensó de inmediato, y se dijo que aquel hombre era despreciable.

—Mi hija está viviendo aquí. Lamento nuestro encuentro anterior, he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento y a preguntar cómo se encuentra.

Él la fulminó con sus preciosos ojos verdes, y dijo con tono mordaz:

—¿En serio? ¿Habéis venido a interesaros por la hija a la que habéis rechazado?

—Me he replanteado la situación, y he decidido que deseo conocerla. He pensado en decir que es mi prima, pero tengo miedo de la reacción de Belford —posó una mano enguantada sobre su antebrazo. Notó que él se tensaba, pero se sintió satisfecha al creer que no era inmune a sus encantos—. No sabéis lo mucho que lo lamento, Edward. Es mi hija, y deseo ayudar a presentarla en sociedad… con discreción, por supuesto.

Lo miró con una sonrisa seductora, pero él se apartó y frunció el ceño.

—Le rompisteis el corazón a Isabella, y ahora parece que queréis jugar con ella. Me pregunto a qué se debe este inesperado cambio de opinión.

Renée se dio cuenta de que no le iba a resultar nada fácil seducir a aquel hombre, porque parecía despreciarla de verdad. Contuvo las ganas de mostrarse beligerante, y se obligó a sonreír.

—No exageréis, Edward. Es imposible que le rompiera el corazón, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Swan se aseguró de que Isabella os adorara, y vuestro rechazo la hirió profundamente —le espetó él con dureza.

Al ver lo protector que se mostraba con Isabella, Renée sintió una mezcla de suspicacia y celos. ¿Sería cierto que aquel hombre imponente estaba acostándose con su hija?

—En ese caso, debe de parecerse mucho a su padre. A él también le rompí el corazón, aunque fue sin querer. Swan era un hombre muy débil.

—Isabella es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. No perdamos más tiempo, ¿qué es lo que queréis?

Renée pensó en la casa que Swan le había dejado a su hija, y se preguntó cuánto iba a poder sacarle. A pesar de que Isabella no le importaba lo más mínimo, dijo con fingida sinceridad:

—Ya os lo he dicho, quiero ayudaros con Isabella. ¿Sus modales son muy deficientes? Si no puede ser presentada en sociedad, no vamos a encontrarle ningún posible pretendiente.

—No quiero que os acerquéis a ella, lady Belford. Confío en vos tan poco como en una víbora… incluso menos.

Renée lo miró con odio, y se imaginó haciéndole el amor hasta hacerle llorar de placer para después rechazarlo cuando él le suplicara que volviera a aceptarlo.

—Habéis venido porque os habéis enterado de que Isabella ha heredado una pequeña fortuna, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso me tomáis por tonto? —Edward soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

Renée hizo un último intento antes de sacar las garras. Estaba deseando arañar aquel rostro apuesto.

—Tengo derecho a presentarla en sociedad, y a tomar las decisiones en lo que respecta a su futuro.

—¡No tenéis ningún derecho! —exclamó él con furia.

Renée apretó sus largas uñas contra las palmas de las manos.

—¿Desde cuándo os acostáis con ella, de Masen? —Soltó una carcajada victoriosa al ver su expresión de sorpresa, y añadió—: Sé que lo estáis haciendo. He oído decir que es joven y hermosa. Antes preferíais a las mujeres como yo, pero parece ser que ahora os interesan las inocentes. Es increíble que precisamente vos os atreváis a mirarme con desprecio —se le aceleró el corazón al ver que había logrado acicatear su furia.

Él alzó las manos como si estuviera a punto de empujarla, y exclamó:

—¡Sí, es joven… tiene dieciocho años, y está bajo mi tutela! ¡Estoy buscándole marido!

Renée se sorprendió al verlo tan indignado. Se le acercó tanto, que sus senos rozaron contra su pecho musculoso, y se enfureció cuando él se apartó con brusquedad.

—Si difundo el rumor de que mantenéis una tórrida aventura, la reputación de Isabella quedará arruinada.

Soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando él la agarró del brazo con una fuerza brutal y la empujó contra la pared.

—¡No estoy acostándome con Isabella!

Renée se echó a reír, y le dijo con malicia:

—Aunque sea así, nadie os creerá.

—¿Osáis chantajearme? —Él la miró con furia, pero al cabo de unos segundos la soltó ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa gélida—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis, Renée?

Tras una ligera vacilación, ella movió la cadera contra su entrepierna, pero se quedó atónita al darse cuenta de que no estaba excitado.

—No os tocaría ni aunque fuerais la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ella soltó una exclamación llena de rabia, y exclamó:

—¡Soy su madre!, ¡tengo derecho a controlar su dote!

Edward se echó a reír, y la soltó.

—Estaba en lo cierto, no tenéis corazón. No sois más que una… soy demasiado caballero para decir lo que pienso de vos. No vais a difundir vuestras mezquinas mentiras, porque si lo hacéis, me aseguraré de que Belford sepa toda la verdad sobre vos.

Renée se quedó helada, y sintió un súbito temor.

—Exacto. Se enterará de todas las aventuras que habéis tenido, de lo que pasó con Swan y de quién es Isabella. Salid de aquí ahora mismo.

—No sois un caballero, sino un mal nacido.

—Salid de aquí antes de que os eche a patadas.

Renée estaba temblando de rabia, pero al ver la furia que brillaba en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio. Se apresuró a salir de Esme House, y subió a su carruaje.

—¿Adónde queréis ir, lady Belford? —le preguntó el conductor.

—¡Cierra el pico!

Tenía que pensar. No estaba en brazos de Edward como había soñado, con su miembro viril penetrándola; él no estaba de rodillas ante ella, hundiendo la cara en su sexo. Tenía la impresión de que no estaba acostándose con Isabella, pero era obvio que entre los dos había algo… ¿era posible que la despreciara a ella, pero que sintiera afecto por su condenada bastarda? Aunque lo peor de todo era que estaba decidido a mantener a buen recaudo la dote de Isabella.

—Voy a vengarme. ¡Harris, llévame a casa de lady Ferris!

La baronesa de Lidden-Way era la mayor cotilla de la ciudad. No se atrevía a difundir ninguna mentira, pero podía contribuir a que la verdad saliera a la luz y nadie podría demostrar que había abierto la boca.

Sonrió encantada al pensar en lo interesada que iba a mostrarse la baronesa al enterarse de que de Masen iba a presentar en sociedad a la hija de un pirata.

.

.

.

Isabella era rápida y ágil, pero como tenía que estirarse todo lo posible, mantener la espalda muy recta, y evitar que se le cayera el libro que tenía sobre la cabeza mientras bailaba el vals, le resultaba casi imposible seguir el ritmo del instructor de baile.

—¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Un, dos…! —El hombre se detuvo al ver que se le caía el libro, y le dijo—: El vals es un baile muy simple, señorita Swan. Sólo tenéis que aprender tres pasos y permanecer recta, ¿tan difícil os parece?

Isabella se ruborizó, y se inclinó para recoger el libro. Se sabía los pasos, pero el problema estaba en mover los pies mientras mantenía la espalda y la cabeza quietas. Estaba bastante desmoralizada, pero se negaba a rendirse. Las damas tenían que bailar bien, así que iba a tener que dominar el vals tarde o temprano; sin embargo, sabía que todo el mundo esperaba que estuviera lista para asistir al baile de los Carrington, y sólo faltaban unas semanas.

—¿Volvemos a intentarlo? —le preguntó el señor Burns.

Isabella se puso el libro sobre la cabeza con mucho cuidado, y colocó una mano en el hombro del instructor y la otra en su mano. Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y empezó a contar de nuevo.

—Un, dos, tres…

El libro volvió a caerse al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, mortificada.

Se agachó para recogerlo, y se sintió aún peor cuando se enderezó y vio a Edward en la puerta. Apretó el libro contra su pecho, y el corazón se le detuvo. Se ruborizó aún más, y sintió la misma emoción que la embargaba siempre que lo veía. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —alcanzó a preguntarle.

Él la miró con una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento, y fue hacia ella sin apartar la mirada.

—Unos minutos.

Isabella se quedó paralizada al verlo acercarse. Su paso indolente y su mirada penetrante tenían una fuerza magnética. No pudo evitar desear que hubiera accedido a ser su marido, pero se apresuró a apartar a un lado aquel pensamiento tan peligroso. Era su tutor, su protector y su paladín. No podía olvidar que era su amigo, nada más.

A pesar de todo, parecía estar hechizado mientras se acercaba a ella, e Isabella supo de forma instintiva que quería tomarla en sus brazos. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya, Edward le dijo al instructor de baile:

—Podéis marcharos, señor Burns. Yo me encargo de enseñarle el vals a la señorita Swan.

Cuando Burns asintió y se marchó, Isabella alcanzó a ver su sonrisita encubierta, aunque no entendió a qué se debía.

Edward se detuvo delante de ella, y antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar, le quitó el libro de las manos y la miró con otra de sus cautivadoras sonrisas.

—Es un baile hermoso y elegante —murmuró, mientras iba a dejar el libro sobre una de las muchas sillas con tapicería de terciopelo que había en el enorme salón.

Isabella tenía el corazón acelerado, pero cuando él se acercó de nuevo alcanzó a susurrar:

—¿Vas a enseñarme a bailar el vals? —había soñado infinidad de veces con el baile que iban a compartir en casa de los Carrington, y le había parecido que faltaba una eternidad; sin embargo, por fin iba a poder estar en sus brazos, bailando por toda la habitación… si era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, claro.

Edward tomó su mano izquierda, la colocó sobre su propio hombro, y le tomó la derecha.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Isabella lo miró con incredulidad. Estar en sus brazos era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Claro que no —era consciente de que sus cuerpos estaban separados por meros centímetros. Estaba acalorada, y a pesar de que sabía que él jamás estaría dispuesto a darle todo lo que ansiaba, se dijo que lo que tenía era mejor que nada.

Él seguía mirándola sonriente y con una expresión increíblemente cálida. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, empezó a bailar sin contar los pasos en voz alta, y Isabella se sorprendió al ver que podía seguirle el ritmo sin problemas. Los pasos de ambos eran ligeros y perfectos, estaban milagrosamente sincronizados, y dio la impresión de que el suelo se desvanecía y empezaban a bailar en las nubes.

Isabella rió extasiada mientras la guiaba por la habitación, y Edward sonrió. Siguieron flotando y girando sin esfuerzo, con una naturalidad perfecta y mágica. Isabella no dio ni un solo tropezón, no trastabilló, no cometió ni un solo error. Se sentía como si llevara bailando con él desde siempre, y era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. Aquel hombre siempre la dejaría sin aliento. Era increíblemente apuesto, y en ese momento lo amaba más que nunca.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando… cinco minutos, una hora… pero estaba dispuesta a no detenerse nunca.

De repente, Edward levantó la mirada y pareció titubear. La pisó sin querer, y se apresuró a agarrarla de los hombros para impedir que cayera.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño? —le dijo, horrorizado.

Isabella se aferró a él, y le dijo sin aliento:

—Estoy bien —se volvió hacia la puerta para ver qué era lo que lo había distraído, y vio a un hombre alto, rubio, imponente y muy elegante. Parecía tan majestuoso como un rey, y estaba observándolos muy serio. Supo de inmediato que se trataba del conde de Cullen, y empezó a temblar.

El conde se acercó a ellos, y la miró de pies a cabeza antes de centrarse en su hijo. Ella permaneció junto a Edward mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, y rezó para causarle una buena impresión. Miró de reojo a Edward, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía la misma expresión que ponía Anthony cuando estaban a punto de reprenderle. Parecía sentirse culpable de algo, ya que estaba ruborizándose.

Edward era un héroe, su héroe. Era un gran corsario, además de un hombre rico y poderoso. Ella sabía que quería, admiraba y respetaba a su padre, pero en ese momento estaba viendo otra de sus facetas; a pesar de todos sus logros, seguía siendo el hijo de un hombre imponente y de alta alcurnia. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué se comportaba como si fueran a regañarle; al fin y al cabo, sólo estaba enseñándola a bailar el vals.

Edward inclinó la cabeza en un gesto deferente lleno de respeto, y dijo:

—Padre, permite que te presente a la señorita Swan. Isabella, te presento a mi padre, el conde de Cullen.

Isabella hizo una reverencia tan profunda, que estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo con la nariz.

—Encantado de conoceros, señorita Swan. Mi esposa me ha hablado mucho de vos, y me complace que hayáis entrado a formar parte de mi familia —le dijo el conde, sonriente.

Isabella se enderezó. Edward la había agarrado del hombro, seguramente para evitar que se cayera de bruces.

—Gracias, milord —alcanzó a decir, aunque apenas podía creer que aquel hombre estuviera tratándola con tanta cordialidad.

Él la miró con una sonrisa que se reflejó en sus vividos ojos azules, y comentó:

—Esme os tiene mucho aprecio, querida, y yo me uno a la apreciación de mi esposa. Espero que os hayan proporcionado todo lo necesario para que vuestra estancia sea lo más cómoda posible.

—Me han dado más que de sobra, señor —Isabella empezó a darse cuenta de que, a pesar de lo intimidante que resultaba, era tan amable como el resto de la familia.

Cuando el conde se volvió hacia Edward, su sonrisa perdió un poco de intensidad. Posó la mano en su hombro con afecto, y le dijo:

—Me alegro mucho de verte. He llegado hoy mismo, y me ha sorprendido enterarme de que estabas aquí.

—Tuve que venir a Londres un poco antes de lo previsto, Anthony y Rennesme también están aquí —Edward parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

El conde de Cullen sonrió de oreja a oreja, y le dijo:

—Ya he conocido a tus hijos. Anthony es igualito a ti, y Rennesme parece un ángel.

Edward sonrió con orgullo.

—Mi hija es un verdadero ángel, y una niña muy brillante. En cuanto a Anthony… me temo que puede convertirse en un verdadero diablillo.

El conde soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia Isabella, que estaba absorta escuchándolos.

—Hace un año y medio que no veo a mi hijo, y me gustaría hablar con él a solas. ¿Podríais disculparnos?

Después de asentir, Isabella hizo una reverencia mucho más natural, y le dijo:

—Por supuesto. Milord, quiero daros las gracias por acogerme. Tenéis un hogar precioso, y adoro a toda vuestra familia.

Tanto Carlisle como Edward sonrieron.

—Por cierto, bailáis muy bien —le dijo el conde con aprobación.

Isabella se sonrojó de placer, y después de lanzarle una breve mirada a Edward, salió de la habitación.

Él la siguió con la mirada. Se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ella, de lo mucho que estaba progresando.

—Estaba convencido de que sería una bailarina fantástica —comentó en voz baja.

—Nunca había visto a una pareja tan bien compenetrada —dijo el conde—. Daba la impresión de que llevabais años bailando juntos.

Edward se tensó de inmediato.

—Nos conocemos desde hace unos meses —vaciló por un segundo, ya que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar pensando su padre—. Tendrías que verla con una espada, sería capaz de ganar a Jasper.

—Está claro que estás embobado con ella.

—Está bajo mi tutela, seguro que mamá ya te ha explicado que voy a presentarla en sociedad. Estoy muy complacido con sus progresos —se llevó la mano a la solapa con cierto nerviosismo.

—La señorita Swan es hermosa y dulce, me cuesta imaginármela empuñando una espada. Edward, ella también parece embobada contigo —lo dijo con voz firme, incluso severa.

—Sólo estábamos disfrutando de un vals, era la primera vez que Isabella lo bailaba. Mamá te ha contado su historia, ¿verdad?

—En ese caso, eres un gran maestro de baile —el conde le dio una palmada en el hombro, y añadió—: Tu madre me ha dicho que os unen unos fuertes lazos de afecto… ¿hasta qué punto llega ese afecto?

—Papá, ya no tengo catorce años —la voz de Edward contenía una ligera advertencia.

—Sí, ya lo sé. De todos tus hermanos, siempre fuiste el que saltaba las vallas más altas a lomos de un caballo. Fue a ti al que encontré en la cama con la esposa de uno de mis invitados, ¿te has olvidado de aquel verano cuando tenías dieciséis años y viniste a casa? Ni Jasper ni Emmett huyeron de casa, pero tú quisiste marcharte a los catorce años. A pesar de que te pedí que esperaras uno o dos años más, entendí tu decisión en aquel entonces y sigo entendiéndola ahora. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, pero nos has dado a Esme y a mí bastantes quebraderos de cabeza. Es normal que me preocupe por mi hijo más independiente y obstinado.

—En esta ocasión, tu preocupación es innecesaria. Isabella está bajo mi tutela, y me he comprometido a asegurarle un buen futuro. A pesar del aprecio que le tengo, soy consciente de mis obligaciones, y estoy buscándole marido —vaciló por un instante, y añadió—: Lamento que la condesa y tú sufrierais tantas preocupaciones por mi culpa.

—¿Te has acostado con Isabella?

Edward se sonrojó. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no, se dio cuenta de que no estaría siendo del todo sincero. Jamás había podido mentirle a su padre, ni siquiera cuando de joven se había ganado severos castigos por culpa de su comportamiento escandaloso.

Al ver que el conde interpretaba a la perfección su silencio y lo miraba con incredulidad, se apresuró a decir:

—Isabella es virgen. Jamás le arrebataría su inocencia, por muy fuerte que sea la tentación.

—Pero te has acostado con ella, Esme tenía razón.

—¡Estoy intentando comportarme de forma honorable! —Edward empezó a preocuparse por lo que pudiera haber dicho la condesa—. La rescaté en la ejecución de su padre, asumí la responsabilidad de protegerla a pesar de que no estaba obligado a hacerlo… ¡podría haber dejado que se quedara en Jamaica, huérfana y sin un penique! Esperaba ayudarla a reunirse con su madre, pero resulta que la mujer es un ser despreciable, una zorra manipuladora, e Isabella ya ha sufrido bastante. Sé que no he conseguido estar a la altura de lo que esperarías de mí. Sí, me he acostado con ella, pero sigue siendo virgen y no volverá a suceder.

—Es obvio que eres sincero. Me enorgullece que te hayas hecho cargo de ella, te has comportado con mucha nobleza al asumir la responsabilidad de ayudarla y presentarla en sociedad. Pero quiero protegerla de una posible deshonra… y a ti también, aunque siempre has intentado mostrarte inmune a las habladurías.

—Puedo protegerme yo solo, papá —le dijo Edward, realmente sorprendido.

—No me digas que no te importan los cotilleos, porque no te creeré. Ya sé que eres lo bastante rico como para soportar esa carga, pero también sé que te afecta. No eres tan duro como quieres hacerle creer a todo el mundo.

Edward se sonrojó, porque era cierto que algunas veces las habladurías le indignaban y le enfurecían. Sí, era un corsario, pero también era el hijo menor y más acaudalado del conde.

—No necesito tu protección —insistió con firmeza.

—Puede que no, pero pienso dártela siempre de todas formas —lo observó con atención, y añadió—: He visto cómo la miras, Edward. Teniendo en cuenta lo mujeriego que eres, es normal que pensara mal al veros bailando.

—No voy a deshonrar a Isabella, aunque admito que es muy tentador; en todo caso, si llego a cometer esa canallada, me casaré con ella.

Su padre se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, y al final le preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Edward empezó a sentirse de lo más incómodo.

—No tengo intención de casarme con nadie, porque prefiero seguir viviendo como ahora. Mi intención es encontrar un buen marido para Isabella, pero está bajo mi tutela y somos amigos.

Tras mirarlo en silencio durante unos segundos, el conde lo tomó del brazo y le dijo:

—Aunque es pronto, ¿te apetece tomar un vaso de vino conmigo?

—Es muy pronto, pero como tú mismo has dicho, hacía mucho que no estaba en casa —Edward empezó a relajarse al darse cuenta de que lo peor ya había pasado.

Mientras cruzaban el salón hacia unas enormes puertas dobles, su padre comentó:

—Tengo entendido que vas a darle una dote que incluye una casa con extensos terrenos. Estás tomándote muy en serio lo de la tutela.

—Es la única forma de asegurarle un buen futuro. Para mí es un placer proporcionarle todo lo que necesita.

—Sí, eso es obvio. ¿Te has planteado siquiera que puedas estar enamorado de ella?

Edward se sobresaltó al oír aquello, y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Claro que no. No soy como Jasper y mis hermanastros, no soy de los que se enamoran locamente y no miran atrás. Ya sé que, según la leyenda familiar, los de Masen sólo nos enamoramos una vez y es para siempre, pero yo jamás he amado a una mujer y no pienso hacerlo.

—Claro, porque has decidido que eres diferente a todos los de Masen. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a concertar un buen matrimonio para Isabella; teniendo en cuenta su encanto y lo particular que es vuestra relación, quizás sería mejor que se casara cuanto antes para que dejara de estar bajo tu tutela, y para que finalizara vuestra… amistad.

Edward se tensó de pies a cabeza. Su padre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, así que si le pedía que le ayudara a encontrar un buen partido para Isabella, el tema quedaría zanjado con rapidez. Por primera vez en su vida, le dijo una mentira de peso.

—Tengo una lista de posibles pretendientes, aunque aún debo estudiarla con detenimiento. Puedo arreglármelas, pero gracias de todas formas.

—Si cambias de opinión, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Seguro que podemos encontrar un buen número de candidatos adecuados.

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo el asunto bajo control.

El conde se limitó a sonreír.

—Por cierto, padre… Isabella y yo seguiremos siendo amigos cuando se case.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

_**Este Carlisle, siempre tan listo y observador... y que me dicen de la z... de Renée, si ya se es de lo peor. bueno mis niñas el prox. cap. se titula La Push, por fín visitarán la casita de Bella... a ver que pasa ^^ . jejeje. nos leemos guapisimas, besotes.**_


	16. La Push

_**La Push**_

.

.

Ashton era un típico pueblo inglés, pequeño y pintoresco, con tiendas bien cuidadas y flores en las ventanas. Estaba a unos diez minutos en carruaje de Push Hall, y a lo largo del camino alcanzaban a verse algunas de las mansiones de la aristocracia de la zona; sin embargo, en cuanto su carruaje enfiló por el pedregoso camino de entrada y pasaron entre dos pilares bastante envejecidos con una placa tan desgastada que apenas podía leerse, Edward supo que la casa no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

El terreno que bordeaba el camino de entrada estaba cubierto de maleza en algunas zonas, y yermo en otras. Cuando vio la mansión de piedra gris y aspecto ominoso que se alzaba ante ellos, se volvió ceñudo hacia Isabella, pero al verla mirando por la ventana y sonrojada por la emoción se maldijo para sus adentros, y deseó haber tenido la precaución de haber ido a inspeccionar el lugar solo antes de dejar que ella lo viera. Pero había avisado de su llegada, así que estaban esperándolos.

Isabella estaba sentada junto a él, y conforme habían ido acercándose a Ashton había ido poniéndose más nerviosa. Rennesme y Sue les seguían en otro coche con Michelle, su propio ayuda de cámara, y la nueva doncella de Isabella. Anthony había preferido quedarse en Esme House, ya que Ned y él se habían vuelto inseparables, y como había jurado fervientemente que iba a portarse bien y que obedecería en todo a sus tíos y a su abuela, había permitido que se quedara.

Volvió a mirar a Isabella. Cada vez que lo hacía, recordaba las dos ocasiones en las que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor, y no podía evitar pensar en Garrett MacLachlan. No se sentía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que sabía que le había negado la posibilidad de cortejar a Isabella por celos. Habría considerado al escocés un buen partido para cualquier otra muchacha, porque sus muchas cualidades tenían más peso que el hecho de que estuviera empobrecido; de hecho, estaba claro que se trataba de un hombre noble y cabal, así que era justo el tipo de pretendiente que quería para Isabella.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia la casa, se dio cuenta de que el tejado necesitaba una buena puesta a punto. Como estaba bastante nublado, era probable que pudiera comprobar si había goteras. Se sintió aliviado al tener algo que lo distrajera, ya que en el fondo se avergonzaba de su propio comportamiento y no quería seguir pensando en Isabella y el escocés.

—Ya hemos llegado —susurró ella. Estaba tan emocionada, que tenía la voz ronca.

—El terreno está muy descuidado —comentó él, mientras el carruaje se detenía.

Ella lo miró con ojos relucientes. Era obvio que estaba deseando salir del vehículo y entrar en la casa cuanto antes, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que era mejor que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones y que le encontraría una casa mejor, la puerta se abrió. Al verla bajar del carruaje a toda prisa sin poner en práctica sus nuevos buenos modales, no pudo evitar sonreír; como tantas otras veces a lo largo de los últimos tiempos, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Bajó tras ella con más tranquilidad mientras el segundo carruaje se detenía también, y en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y salió a recibirlos un criado ataviado con un traje bastante viejo.

Mientras Rennesme, Sue y Michelle bajaban del vehículo, Isabella y él fueron hacia la casa. Le habían comentado que la habían construido en el siglo pasado y que en otra época estaba amurallada, pero no vio ni rastro de las murallas. Tenía dos pisos, era más o menos rectangular, y resultaba de lo más melancólica. La detestó en el acto, y decidió que no era una propiedad adecuada a pesar de que tenía tres granjas arrendadas. Isabella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

—Milord.

Cuando el criado se acercó y lo saludó con una reverencia, Edward tuvo la impresión de que estaba ebrio, y lo supo con certeza al notar que el aliento le olía a cerveza.

—Eres Watkins, ¿verdad?

—Sí, milord. He preparado varias habitaciones para que podáis pasar la noche aquí, y mi esposa está cocinando la cena. ¿Os parece bien?

—Sí —le dijo con voz cortante. Era más que consciente de que Isabella estaba a su lado, deseando explorar el lugar—. ¿Por qué están tan descuidados los terrenos?

—Como ya sabéis, el antiguo propietario ha fallecido. Su heredero vive en Londres, y no está interesado en reparar la casa, sino en venderla sin dilación.

La explicación no acabó de satisfacer a Edward. Le indicó a Watkins que los precediera, y mientras lo seguían tomó a Isabella de la mano y le dijo con voz suave:

—No quiero que te sientas decepcionada.

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y se apresuró a ir tras Watkins, ya que era obvio que estaba entusiasmada.

Los siguió hasta el salón principal, que era moderadamente grande, y miró ceñudo a su alrededor. Había una armadura junto a la puerta principal, un par de espadas sobre la chimenea, telarañas en el techo y en todos los rincones, las paredes necesitaban un buen lavado, dos de las vigas de madera del techo estaban claramente podridas, y el suelo estaba lleno de arañazos y debía de hacer años que no se enceraba. Había una única mesa con seis sillas, todas diferentes, y la dispar tapicería estaba raída y descolorida.

Al ver todo aquello, se puso furioso tanto con su abogado como con Watkins.

—Sabías desde hace dos días que vendríamos esta tarde, ¿por qué está sucio el salón?

—No hay ninguna doncella, milord. Yo sólo me encargo de supervisar la propiedad.

—En aquella esquina hay huesos —le espetó, cada vez más indignado. Daba la impresión de que alguien había tirado restos de comida al suelo hacía mucho tiempo.

—El antiguo propietario tenía un perro, y el animal entra y sale a su antojo.

—Esta noche no nos harán falta tus servicios —al ver que el hombre estaba a punto de protestar, añadió—: Tanto tu mujer como tú podéis tomaros el resto del día libre, así que os sugiero que os marchéis de inmediato.

Watkins pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de lo furioso que estaba, porque se apresuró a marcharse; al cabo de unos segundos, Rennesme entró corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco y frunció la nariz.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Papá, huele mal! —miró a su alrededor, y le preguntó—: ¿Vas a comprarle esta casa a Isabella?

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que Isabella se había alejado de él, y la vio entrar en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Miró a su hija con una sonrisa, y le dijo:

—Claro que no. ¿Quieres salir a jugar mientras voy a por Isabella? Creo que será mejor que pasemos la noche en la posada.

—Pero… ¡Isabella estaba muy contenta cuando se enteró de que íbamos a venir hoy!, ¡ella misma me lo dijo! Se pondrá muy triste si nos marchamos.

Edward se acercó a la niña, y la levantó en brazos.

—Cariño, me parece que estará encantada cuando le diga que nos vamos.

—No, no es verdad. Esta casa es muy importante para ella, papá. Me contó que le habían quitado la que tenía en Jamaica… ¡no tiene un hogar propio!

Edward se quedó mirando a su hija, que era muy perspicaz para su edad, y al final le dijo:

—Pero ahora vive con nosotros.

—Sí, ¿por qué no se puede quedar con nosotros para siempre? Papá, ¿por qué no pueden ser sus hogares Esme House y Windsong?

—Rennesme, sabes lo que es una dote, ¿verdad? Pues le voy a dar una a Isabella.

La niña frunció el ceño, como si estuviera intentando entender la situación.

—Se la das para que pueda casarse con alguien… sí, ya sé lo que es una dote. ¿Es que Isabella no te hace feliz, papá?

Edward se sintió sorprendido, e incluso un poco incómodo. Volvió a dejar a la pequeña en el suelo, y dijo con voz tensa:

—La aprecio mucho.

La niña sonrió, y comentó:

—Siempre estás mirándola y sonriendo, pareces muy feliz.

Edward se quedó de piedra, y se preguntó si su hija había adivinado lo que sentía por Isabella.

—Tú también me haces muy feliz, cariño —le dijo, para intentar distraerla.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Edward la miró boquiabierto, y logró recuperar el habla a duras penas.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Anthony y yo nos preguntamos si deberías casarte con ella, en vez de encontrarle un marido como ese escocés que te cae tan mal.

—¿Habéis estado escuchando a hurtadillas?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que todo el mundo hable de Isabella y de ti delante de mí —Rennesme esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pero se puso seria al añadir—: A mí no me importaría.

Edward se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, y acabó desabrochándose el botón.

—¿Qué es lo que no te importaría?

—Que Isabella fuera mi madre. Y a Anthony tampoco.

Edward se quedó mirándola enmudecido, pero al ver que ella permanecía en silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte, se arrodilló para que pudieran estar cara a cara.

—Cariño… ¿es que quieres tener una madre?, ¿no he sido un buen padre? ¿Qué me dices de Sue?, ¿no es como una madre para ti?

—No, no lo es. La quiero mucho, y sé que ella me quiere a mí, pero no es mi madre, sino mi amiga; además, es empleada tuya, papá.

Edward le acarició la mejilla, y susurró:

—¿Estoy fallándote? —la mera idea lo horrorizó.

—¡Claro que no, eres el mejor papá del mundo! Pero como Isabella me cae muy bien y me parece que tú la quieres, no he podido evitar pensar en lo bonito que sería todo si formáramos una familia de verdad.

Edward se enderezó, y pensó en Garrett MacLachlan. En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que, si no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Garrett o alguien como el escocés se casara con ella, debería hacerlo él mismo; en caso contrario, debería permitir que se casara con un hombre fuerte, noble, y digno de confianza.

Pero no quería casarse jamás, la mera idea le daba pánico.

—No pienso casarme, ni con Isabella ni con nadie —le dijo con firmeza a su hija, a pesar de que sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón que no alcanzó a entender.

—Vaya —dijo la niña, claramente decepcionada.

—¿Por qué no sales y nos esperas fuera?

Cuando la niña se fue, se tomó un momento para recuperar la compostura. Deseó que su hija no hubiera dicho todo aquello, y decidió que le debía a Isabella reconsiderar su decisión respecto al posible cortejo de MacLachlan.

—¡Edward! ¡Ven, corre!

Echó a correr de inmediato al oír gritar a Isabella, aunque no sabía si estaba entusiasmada o aterrada. Cuando entró corriendo en la habitación adyacente donde la había visto entrar, que resultó ser una biblioteca, la vio junto a las puertas de la terraza. A lo largo de dos de las paredes había estantes rebosantes de libros, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra oriental muy vieja, y había una sola mesa en el centro de la habitación con una elegante silla de madera tallada. En una de las paredes había una puerta que daba a una terraza con el suelo de pizarra, y al fondo se veía un cenador. En otra de las paredes había una chimenea con una preciosa repisa de madera tallada.

Isabella se volvió de golpe al oírlo, y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡Mira qué habitación! —exclamó.

Al ver que sus ojos tenían el brillo de lágrimas contenidas, se apresuró a ir hacia ella.

—Ca… —se interrumpió consternado al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de llamarla «cariño»—. No te preocupes, está claro que esta casa no es adecuada. Tanto mi abogado como yo mismo hemos cometido un error, pero te encontraremos otra casa que esté en mejores condiciones.

—¡Pero si no has visto el jardín de rosas! —Isabella señaló hacia la puerta de cristal—. ¡Mira!

Cuando miró hacia el exterior, Edward vio un jardín lleno de maleza y descuidado en el que abundaban los rosales, que estaban en flor.

—¡Edward, no quiero otra casa! —Lo tomó de las manos, y exclamó con voz suplicante—: ¡Quiero Push Hall!, ¡me encanta!

.

.

Isabella sólo era vagamente consciente de que Edward iba tras ella mientras subía por la escalera, que estaba cubierta con una alfombrilla roja bastante raída. Ella no veía los agujeros ni los desgarrones, sino el hecho de que la lana era roja, su color preferido, y de buena calidad. Veía la preciosa barandilla de madera tallada, que resultaba muy suave al tacto tras un siglo de uso continuado. Tenía el corazón acelerado desde que habían llegado a la casa hacía una hora, y se sentía al borde del colapso. Era la casa más hermosa que hubiera podido imaginarse, y lo que más le gustaba de momento era la biblioteca y el jardín de rosas.

Rezó para que Edward diera el visto bueno.

Se detuvo en la puerta del primer dormitorio, y se mordió el labio mientras lo recorría con la mirada. La cama tenía unos gruesos postes de ébano, y estaba cubierta con una colcha y varias almohadas doradas. Sólo había una ventana, en la que unas cortinas de un tono dorado más oscuro ondeaban bajo la suave brisa, y el mobiliario lo completaba una única silla tapizada en brocado de un tono bronce desteñido.

Le encantó, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que acabara siendo suyo.

Edward entró y fue hacia la ventana. La alfombra estaba tan descolorida, que era de un tono beige indescriptible. Cuando apartó una de las cortinas de terciopelo se levantó una nube de polvo, y se le quedó en la mano un pedazo de tela.

Isabella sabía que no le gustaba la casa, así que se apresuró a acercarse a él y miró por la ventana. Los jardines traseros también estaban llenos de maleza, pero eran verdes y exuberantes. El precioso cenador debía de haber sido blanco en su día, pero en ese momento tenía el mismo color que la alfombra que tenían bajo los pies.

—¡Hay un estanque! —exclamó entusiasmada.

—Sí, y seguro que está lleno de fango y suciedad.

Ella se puso de inmediato a la defensiva. Se volvió a mirarlo, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Se puede llenar de agua fresca y peces.

—Sí, es verdad. Isabella, ¿estás segura de que quieres esta casa?

—Sí.

—¿No crees que sería mejor ir a ver algunas más?

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—Me dijiste que la vendían a muy buen precio, y que tiene tres granjas arrendadas. Este sitio me encanta, es tan tranquilo, tan apacible, tan… inglés.

Al pensar de nuevo en el jardín de rosas, no pudo evitar acordarse de su madre, pero al sentir la primera punzada de dolor se obligó a apartarla de su mente. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Renée Belford le echara a perder aquel momento tan especial. Estaba convirtiéndose en una dama de verdad, y aquélla era la clase de casa con la que había soñado.

Contempló los rosales rebosantes de rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas y rosadas. Estaba deseando sacar una silla y leer un buen libro en el jardín.

—Antes de cenar, podríamos preparar una lista con las reparaciones que hay que hacer y todo lo que hay que comprar —le dijo Edward.

Isabella lo miró estupefacta, y sintió que se derretía al verle sonreír con calidez.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a comprarme esta casa?

—Si sigues decidida después de que hablemos con calma del asunto, sí.

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, y de inmediato fue consciente de su cuerpo duro y masculino. Estar en sus brazos seguía siendo tan peligroso como antes, pero lo peor fue la sensación de plenitud que la embargó. Jamás olvidaría el vals que habían compartido, lo había revivido en su mente una y otra vez.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Como la emoción que sentía era casi abrumadora, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—No sé cómo podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Él se apartó con cuidado antes de contestarle.

—Lo único que quiero es saber que eres feliz.

—Soy muy feliz. Me has acogido en tu casa, tu familia me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, mi primera visita social fue un éxito, y ahora tengo una casa propia.

Lo miró entusiasmada, pero sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía cuando recordó que, a pesar de que Push Hall iba a ser suyo, iba a tener que casarse algún día, seguramente en breve. Sabía que iba a echar muchísimo de menos a Edward cuando estuviera casada, pero al menos tendría su propio hogar… y también hijos. Quería un niño como Anthony, y una niña como Rennesme. Y cuando Edward estuviera en Londres, iría a visitarlo, porque la ciudad estaba a medio día de camino en carruaje.

Cuando él se alejó poco a poco, tuvo la impresión de que quería decirle algo, pero al ver que permanecía callado, fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama para probar el colchón. Decidió que era demasiado blando y que tendrían que cambiarlo. Intentó convencerse de que el abatimiento que la sofocaba se debía al estado de la cama, pero sabía que la causa era su futuro matrimonio con algún desconocido.

Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba observándola con un brillo de deseo inconfundible en los ojos, y sintió una satisfacción enorme al darse cuenta de que la pasión seguía ardiendo con la misma fuerza entre los dos. Por lo menos tenía la amistad y el deseo de aquel hombre, aunque él se negara a ceder ante la tentación.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, Isabella —le dijo con voz suave.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —se sorprendió al ver que parecía incómodo. Se levantó de la cama, y se volvió para colocar bien una de las almohadas.

—Isabella.

Su tono era tan serio, tan extraño, que empezó a preocuparse de verdad y se volvió a mirarlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada que se desvaneció casi de inmediato, y le preguntó con voz tensa:

—¿Quieres volver a ver a Garrett MacLachlan?

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, y se sintió cada vez más desconcertada.

—Claro que sí. Es muy galante, y tan amable como tú —había disfrutado de la compañía del escocés, aunque había sentido que en cierto modo estaba traicionando a Edward—; además, es muy guapo.

—Le negué el derecho a cortejarte, Isabella —le dijo él, muy ruborizado—. Pero es un buen partido. Es hijo de un conde, y aunque parece estar empobrecido, tiene un carácter intachable.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Isabella sintió miedo de verdad, y se rodeó con los brazos—. ¿Quieres que me case con él? —empezó a sentir pánico. No podía casarse aún, era demasiado pronto.

—Él no ha anunciado formalmente que tenga intenciones de pedir tu mano —le contestó él con rigidez—. Pero me parece que le gustaste mucho, así que es posible que decida que quiere casarse contigo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblorosa. Sí, Garrett MacLachlan se parecía mucho a Edward, pero no era él.

—Ni siquiera le conozco —consiguió decir, mientras empezaban a flaquearle las piernas.

Edward se apresuró a acercarse a ella, y la sujetó para impedir que se desplomara.

—Estoy intentando ser noble. Es un escocés con título, y puede cuidarte bien. Aunque tendrías que vivir sin grandes lujos, gozarías de seguridad durante el resto de su vida, porque los hombres como él siempre se ocupan con esmero de sus esposas.

—Escocia está bastante lejos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y MacLachlan vive en la zona oeste, pero creo que sus tierras sólo están a varios días de camino de aquí.

—No quiero vivir en Escocia. Quiero vivir aquí, cerca de Londres —quería permanecer cerca de Esme House, y de Edward.

—Es una tierra salvaje y atrasada —comentó él, claramente aliviado—. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Del todo!

Cuando la rodeó con un brazo, Isabella se apoyó en él mientras sentía un alivio abrumador.

—Bien. En ese caso, el tema está zanjado.

Isabella cerró los ojos, y apoyó la mejilla en su chaqueta de lana azul. El miedo la había dejado temblorosa, pero al tomar conciencia de que estaba apoyada contra su cuerpo musculoso y de que seguía rodeándola con un brazo, alzó lentamente la mirada.

Al ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos verdes, supo que iba a besarla. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero la dejó boquiabierta cuando la soltó y salió de la habitación.

.

.

A Isabella le habían dado el dormitorio que tanto le había gustado. Michelle había conseguido encontrar a seis criados, que habían transformado la casa al limpiar el polvo, encerar los muebles, y limpiar y pulir el suelo. La diferencia era milagrosa, e Isabella adoraba Push Hall más que nunca. A pesar de que habían cenado en la posada del pueblo, habían regresado a la casa para pasar allí la noche.

Hacía una hora que se había retirado todo el mundo y reinaba el silencio, pero ella no podía dormir. Estaba sentada en la cama con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, dándole vueltas a la extraña conversación que había tenido con Edward en aquella misma habitación. Estaba convencida de que él se había alegrado cuando ella se había negado a aceptar que MacLachlan la cortejara, y empezaba a preguntarse a qué se debía su actitud.

Edward se había mostrado beligerante con Garrett desde el principio. Cuando habían salido a pasear por los jardines de Esme House, lo había visto observándolos desde la ventana con clara suspicacia, y esa misma tarde se había mostrado muy sombrío y tenso cuando le había preguntado si quería casarse con el escocés.

Apoyó la cara en las rodillas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba celoso.

Sabía que aún se sentía muy atraído hacia ella, ya que a menudo, cuando la miraba, sus ojos revelaban que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro había ido acrecentándose, y se había convertido en un anhelo casi doloroso.

A pesar de su poca experiencia, también sabía que le gustaba verla con los nuevos vestidos, porque no ocultaba su aprobación y su admiración. Ella se sentía cada vez más cómoda con los vestidos y los zapatos, y le resultaba más natural hablar y comportarse como una dama.

_No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás._

Se había sentido en el séptimo cielo cuando Edward le había dicho aquello, y en ese momento experimentó la misma emoción al recordarlo… y al recordar también cómo la había mirado. En sus ojos había visto admiración, y un brillo extraño que parecía indicar que él compartía sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Edward no la amaba, claro, pero como era obvio que estaba encariñado con ella y que la deseaba, era posible que estuviera celoso de MacLachlan. No le hacía falta ser terriblemente experimentada para saber que los hombres tenían tendencia a verse mutuamente como rivales, al margen de que lo que estuviera en liza fueran tierras, un premio, o una mujer.

Se estremeció y sonrió, porque no le molestaba que Edward se hubiera puesto un poco celoso.

Se preguntó si él era consciente de los cambios que estaba sufriendo su relación, si había notado que la amistad que los unía parecía estar estrechándose a pasos agigantados. Eran innumerables las ocasiones en que se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, con una mera sonrisa o con una mirada; a menudo, lo pillaba observándola en silencio, y él sonreía con calidez, admiración o afecto. Sabía con una certeza absoluta que nunca dejaría de amarlo, y por lo menos él parecía apreciarla más que nunca, estaba convencida de que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Y por eso la situación la desconcertaba tanto. Edward era su benefactor, su paladín y su amigo, pero estaba más enamorada que nunca de él. El afecto que compartían y el hecho de que fuera un hombre tan viril y siguiera deseándola sólo contribuían a acrecentar su confusión. Le habría gustado no tener que casarse con nadie y poder permanecer bajo su tutela de forma indefinida, para que nada cambiara, aunque en momentos como aquél le resultara tan difícil controlar el deseo que sentía por él.

Apretó con más fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho, y no pudo evitar recordar la noche en que él había ido a su habitación de Esme House y había estado a punto de tomar su virginidad. Al recordar también lo que había sucedido en el barco durante la tormenta, el momento en que Edward había hundido el rostro en su entrepierna y la había saboreado a placer, se mordió el labio para contener una exclamación. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos pudieran ser amantes, pero él era demasiado noble; además, si se convertía en la amante de Edward de Masen, aunque fuera por un tiempo, acabaría con el corazón roto, ¿no?

Agarró una almohada, y se tumbó mientras la apretaba contra sí. Deseó ser capaz de dejar de pensar en todo aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cada noche soñaba con los besos de Edward, con su cuerpo musculoso, y sentía que ardía de deseo; sin embargo, se había convertido en una dama, y al parecer, las mujeres elegantes y educadas no sufrían los envites de la pasión, al menos hasta que se casaban.

Era incapaz de imaginarse en el lecho con un hipotético marido, pero a pesar de que Edward era el único hombre con el que podía imaginarse haciendo el amor, sabía que no se casaría jamás con ella, por muy refinada que fuera. Tanto la noche en que se había enterado de que su madre no quería saber nada de ella como el día siguiente, el día en que Edward se había negado a ser su amante, parecían pertenecer a un lejano pasado.

De repente, se le ocurrió una solución simple y chocante: intentarlo una vez más. Podría conseguir Push Hall sin casarse… si Edward accedía a quedársela como amante.

La almohada cayó al suelo. Él la deseaba, pero estaba comportándose con nobleza y se negaba a ceder ante la pasión porque creía que era mejor que ella se casara; en cierto modo tenía razón, al menos desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, ya que si se convertía en la amante de Edward, iba a tener que renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en una dama. Pero por muy duro que pudiera resultarle dejar a un lado ese sueño, lo cierto era que no quería casarse con ningún otro hombre.

Se tensó al oír sus pasos en el pasillo. Supo sin lugar a dudas que Edward estaba deambulando por la casa porque era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, al igual que ella, y también supo de inmediato a qué se debía su insomnio. Vaciló por un instante, y la dama en la que estaba convirtiéndose protestó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si iba a buscarlo y empleaba sus armas de seducción con más ahínco que nunca, su sueño iba a llegar a su fin… pero amaba y deseaba a Edward, y no a Garrett MacLachlan ni a ningún otro.

Tragó con dificultad antes de salir de la cama. Fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió de par en par. Edward ya había pasado de largo, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella. Sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, y tenía al descubierto tanto el pecho como los pies.

Isabella no pudo sonreír ni articular palabra, y se quedó mirándolo mientras rezaba para que ocurriera un milagro. A pesar de que le daba miedo la decisión que había tomado, estaba decidida a seguir adelante. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de que lo que ella había planeado era la mejor opción, y a juzgar por el deseo que relucía en sus ojos verdes, era posible que no le resultara tan difícil como esperaba.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por la luz tenue de las velas y las lámparas de gas, pero a pesar de que estaban envueltos en sombras, lo veía con claridad y se dio cuenta de que él deslizaba la mirada por su boca, por el escote de su nuevo camisón rosa de seda, y por sus senos. Consiguió respirar hondo, y alzó la mano. Tenía los pezones tan rígidos y erectos, que el roce de la seda le resultaba doloroso; en ese momento, se olvidó de posibles decisiones y sueños. Sólo era consciente del hombre al que amaba, y de la tensión insoportable que palpitaba entre los dos.

—Edward…

Él negó con la cabeza, pero tardó unos segundos en conseguir arrancar la mirada de sus pechos y centrarla en su rostro.

Isabella se humedeció los labios, y consiguió susurrar a duras penas:

—Ven a la cama conmigo.

Él inhaló con brusquedad, y su erección empujó de forma visible contra la tela de sus pantalones.

—Soy tu tutor, Isabella.

—No quiero casarme con otro hombre.

—Hablaremos de esto… mañana —le dijo él con voz ronca.

—Podría quedarme aquí, y ser tu amante. Podría ser tuya.

Él se sonrojó, y tardó unos segundos en poder contestar.

—Vuelve a la cama, Isabella.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo camisón? —le preguntó con voz suave.

Él se sonrojó aún más. Tenía la respiración tan agitada, que parecía que había estado corriendo.

Al darse cuenta de que seguía allí quieto a pesar de que debería haberse marchado, Isabella se llevó la mano a la cadera y se alisó el camisón. Al levantar la mirada y ver el deseo ardiente que brillaba en sus ojos, se preguntó si el pasillo iba a estallar en llamas. Se sintió un poco culpable por seducirlo con tanto descaro, y durante un segundo interminable esperó para ver si podía hacerle caer en la tentación; sin embargo, no supo qué pensar cuando él le dio la espalda y apoyó jadeante la frente contra la pared.

Se acercó a él, lo rodeó con los brazos, y apoyó primero el rostro y después todo el cuerpo contra su espalda. Se sintió eufórica al notar que lo sacudía un estremecimiento cuando aplastó los senos contra él y colocó las manos sobre su vientre.

Él se volvió de repente, la abrazó con fuerza, y la miró con una mezcla de furia y de desolación.

—¡Maldita sea! —enmarcó su rostro entre las manos para mantenerla sujeta, y la besó.

Fue un beso ardiente, duro, exigente, lleno de pasión y de rabia. La obligó a abrir la boca, y no le dio tregua hasta que obtuvo su completa rendición. Isabella intentó devolverle el beso mientras respiraba jadeante, pero él tenía el control de la situación y siguió devorándola sin piedad, penetrándola con la lengua sin darle más opción que permanecer pasiva.

Sin dejar de besarla, bajó las manos hasta sus senos. Ella gimió al sentir la sensual caricia de la seda, y se aferró a su muñeca mientras él le metía un muslo entre las piernas y la obligaba a colocarse a horcajadas.

Empezó a sollozar contra su boca mientras se restregaba contra su pierna musculosa, y cuando él la agarró de las nalgas y la alzó aún más, sintió el roce de su enorme erección contra la cadera. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y jadeó extasiada al sentir una explosión de placer, pero cuando él la colocó de espaldas a la pared sin dejar de besarla y alzó aún más la pierna, empezó a sollozar al sentir que las convulsiones se intensificaban.

Cuando el placer empezó a desvanecerse, Edward dejó de besarla y apretó la mejilla contra su pelo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la bajaba hasta el suelo. Ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras el clímax daba paso a un sinfín de emociones. Estar en sus brazos era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Se sentía arropada por su cuerpo masculino, y quería permanecer allí para siempre.

Cuando la agarró de los hombros y la apartó sin más, alzó la mirada hacia él. A pesar de lo aturdida que estaba, se dio cuenta de que seguía furioso, y sintió una punzada de miedo.

—No me rechaces. Me conformo con esto, con disfrutar de tu pasión. ¡Por favor, no me hables de honor ahora!

Él retrocedió varios pasos antes de contestar.

—¿Es que no te he hecho ya bastante daño? No soy más que un hombre, Isabella, y al parecer, ni siquiera soy lo bastante noble como para resistirme a tus encantos. ¡Maldita sea! Hemos venido a echarle un vistazo a una casa que formará parte de tu dote, una dote que compartirás con tu futuro marido. ¡No voy a convertirte en mi amante!, ¿por qué quieres conformarte con tan poca cosa?

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

—No me importa, de verdad…

—¡A mí sí! —le gritó a viva voz.

Isabella dio un respingo, y decidió hacer un último intento a pesar de que era inútil. Edward tenía una voluntad de hierro.

—Te deseo, siempre te desearé. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú también me deseas, y sé que te importo al menos un poquito. ¡Además, somos amigos!

—¡Soy tu tutor! Tengo la responsabilidad de encontrarte marido, y no pienso tomarte como amante —estaba tembloroso. Se llevó la mano a la bragueta para aflojarse un poco los pantalones y aliviar en algo el dolor de su entrepierna, y alzó la mano para impedir que hablara—. Te has convertido en una dama muy hermosa, ¿por qué quieres echar a perder tu futuro? ¡Mi familia se burla de lo mucho que me esfuerzo por ser noble contigo, y esto no me ayuda en nada!

Isabella estaba pasando de golpe del éxtasis a la desesperación. Le costó hacer acopio de algo de dignidad, pero lo consiguió y le dijo:

—Mi única justificación es que te amo.

Edward inhaló con fuerza, y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Te tengo mucho aprecio, por eso no voy a convertirte en mi amante. Si necesitara a una mujer, hay infinidad de rameras disponibles en la ciudad. Estoy intentando proporcionarte un buen futuro, pero está claro que no voy a conseguirlo si continuamos pasando tanto tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no podemos volver a estar a solas nunca más.

—¡No lo dirás en serio!

—No voy a seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, tienes que casarte cuanto antes —lo dijo con firmeza. Era obvio que estaba decidido.

Isabella se desplomó contra la pared, y susurró:

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

Él ni siquiera pareció oírla.

—Mañana te llevaré de vuelta a Londres, y le pediré a Elisabeth y a mi madrastra que preparen una lista de posibles candidatos; de hecho, le pediré a mi padre que ayude también. Estarás casada en cuestión de meses.

Isabella soltó una exclamación ahogada y lo miró horrorizada, pero él se mostró inflexible.

—Mientras tanto, aprovecharé que uno de mis barcos tiene que ir a Holanda para realizar un pequeño viaje.

—¡Edward, no! ¡La fiesta de los Carrington se celebra dentro de tres semanas, y me prometiste el primer baile!

—Te di mi palabra, así que estaré allí para el primer vals —le dijo él con rigidez.

—No te vayas —le suplicó con voz queda.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y él le contestó con firmeza:

—No me queda otra opción, esta situación es insostenible.

* * *

_**No me maten!, el cabezota es Edward!, y como siempre se aleja... por el bien de ella, JA!, no se lo cree ni él. bueno guapas espero que lo hayan disfrutado... en el prox. capitulo veremos a la familia Masen defendiendo lo suyo... ya verán por que lo digo... un besote bien grande y hasta mañana. muakis.**_


	17. Un rumor malicioso

_**Un rumor malicioso**_

.

.

Hacía más de una semana que Edward se había ido, e Isabella lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Era consciente de que había cometido un grave error. Habían regresado a Londres en carruajes separados, ya que Edward había decidido realizar el trayecto junto a Rennesme y Sue, y ni siquiera la había mirado cuando _monsieur _Michelle la había ayudado a subir en el otro vehículo. En cuanto habían llegado a la ciudad, lo había seguido en silencio cuando él había ido a despedirse de Anthony, y había permanecido llena de ansiedad en la puerta de la habitación del niño mientras padre e hijo se abrazaban. Después de despedirse también de Ned, de ordenar a los niños que se portaran bien y de negarse a ceder ante las súplicas de Anthony, que quería acompañarle a Holanda, Edward había ido a despedirse de Rennesme a pesar de que había pasado medio día con ella en el carruaje, pero de repente se había vuelto a mirarla y le había dicho:

—No hace falta que me persigas por toda la casa, Isabella.

—Por favor, Edward, no te marches así —le había pedido ella con desesperación.

Su expresión se había endurecido aún más, y había acelerado el paso mientras se alejaba de ella. La había dejado allí plantada, en medio del pasillo y al borde de las lágrimas, y ella había tenido la impresión de que era el fin de su relación.

—¿Qué le has hecho a papá?, ¿por qué está tan enfadado contigo? —le había preguntado Anthony, con los ojos como platos.

Ella no recordaba la excusa que le había dado al niño. Se había refugiado en su dormitorio mientras luchaba por controlar las lágrimas, y deseó no haber intentado seducirlo. Se dijo que había sido una locura pensar que podía tentarlo hasta lograr que dejara a un lado su honra, y desde la ventana había visto cómo se marchaba con una pequeña maleta. Por mucho que se repitiera que a su vuelta la miraría sonriente de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, tenia la horrible sensación de que su amistad jamás volvería a ser igual. Edward no estaba marchándose del país sin más, lo que quería era distanciarse de ella todo lo posible. Su súbita marcha y su decisión de casarla cuanto antes hablaban por sí solas, era obvio que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Pronto estaría llevándola del brazo por el pasillo de una iglesia, y entregándosela a otro hombre; cuando lo hiciera, la distancia que se abriría entre los dos sería insalvable y permanente.

Pero ella no podía seguir adelante con aquello, porque estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward de Masen. No podía casarse con un hombre al que ni conocía ni amaba, ni siquiera por conseguir la seguridad de un hogar como Push Hall. Sentía una tristeza infinita, porque sabía que tampoco podía permanecer así en Esme House, con el corazón hecho trizas, dependiendo de Edward y anhelando lo que nunca iba a tener.

Iba a regresar a su casa, pero después del baile.

Se acercó al armario, y sacó con cuidado el precioso vestido que iba a ponerse para asistir al baile de los Carrington, que era el más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Era tan elaborado y elegante como un vestido de novia, tenía un corpiño de corte cuadrado y escote bajo, manga corta, y una falda de gasa dorada en capas sobre una tela de seda estampada con motivos florales. Edward la habría mirado con deseo al verla vestida con una prenda así en circunstancias normales, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, seguro que apenas se dignaba a mirarla; de hecho, estaba convencida de que no habría bailado el primer vals con ella si no se lo hubiera prometido.

Edward de Masen jamás rompía sus promesas, así que volvería a tiempo para el baile y los dos se sentirían de lo más incómodos cuando tuviera que tomarla en sus brazos. Después del baile, pensaba darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella, y después le diría adiós.

Mientras luchaba contra la angustia que amenazaba con abrumarla, apretó el vestido contra su pecho y se miró en el espejo. No quería volver a ser La Salvaje, ni deambular por la isla llevando ropa de chico. Iba a regresar a casa siendo una dama, y si dejaban que se llevara consigo la ropa nueva, la vendería casi toda y abriría una tienda. Si no podía llevarse la ropa, pediría dinero prestado; como era una experta en navegación y comercio, importaría un cargamento de las telas más delicadas. En Kingston escaseaban las tiendas de ropa elegante, así que pondría unos precios bien altos y no tardaría en obtener beneficios. En cuanto pudiera, compraría un barco, y entonces podría importar lo que quisiera y navegaría por todo el mundo en busca de mercancías exóticas. En vez de robar y mentir, iba a dedicarse al comercio, y sería la primera empresaria de la isla; en teoría, las damas no debían dedicarse al comercio, pero ella iba a ser la excepción. Sí, iba a romper con las convenciones, igual que Elisabeth O'Neill. Seguiría los consejos de la hermana de Edward, se mostraría modosita, cortés y elegante en público, y en privado haría lo que le diera la gana. Podría nadar en la cala, y zambullirse desde los acantilados que había al oeste de "Bello Mar".

En su interior aún quedaban restos de la fierecilla, pero eso ya no la preocupaba.

El único problema era que Edward regresaría a Windsong tarde o temprano, y sabía que no podría evitar ir a verlo. Se imaginó yendo a su casa siento una dama rica, independiente y respetada, quizás unos doce años mayor, luciendo joyas que se habría comprado ella misma, y se le aceleró el corazón. La emoción que sentía al verlo no se desvanecería jamás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era una necia si pensaba que, al cabo de doce años, él la miraría con admiración y deseo, que esbozaría aquella sonrisa llena de promesas y la tomaría en sus brazos…

Dejó el vestido sobre la cama. La tentación de soñar con el amor de Edward no iba a desaparecer jamás, pero no podía olvidar que era sólo eso, un sueño alocado e imposible.

Tenía que centrarse en el presente. La noche anterior había ido a ver su primera ópera con los condes, Alice, y el esposo de ésta, Jasper. Se había quedado tan fascinada, que se había olvidado de Edward, al menos por un rato. Se lo había pasado muy bien, era una pena que no hubiera ópera en Kingston. Iba a echar mucho de menos a los de Masen, y también aquella ciudad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta.

Estaba pensando que quizás Elisabeth iría a visitarla algún día junto a Sean y a Rogan, cuando de repente la vio mirándola con compasión a través del espejo. Se apresuró a borrar la tristeza de su rostro, y se obligó a sonreír.

—He llamado, pero no has contestado. Supongo que estabas absorta en tus pensamientos —cuando Isabella se volvió a mirarla, posó una mano en su brazo y añadió—: No hace falta que finjas, Isabella. Todos sabemos lo triste que estás, y estoy planeando varias estrategias para conseguir que mi hermano entre en razón cuando vuelva.

Como no quería hablar de Edward, Isabella le dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

—Me encanta mi vestido —se puso seria, y comentó con voz suave—: Edward se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no te enfades con él.

—Deja de defenderlo, ¿quieres decirme de una vez lo que pasó en Push Hall?, ¿por qué salió huyendo?

Isabella se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada.

—Tenía que ocuparse de unos asuntos en el extranjero.

—¡Podría haber enviado a uno de sus encargados! Eres demasiado modesta, te iría bien tener un poco de vanidad. Me parece que mi hermano se fue a toda prisa porque está encandilado contigo.

—Me tiene aprecio, él mismo lo ha admitido —Isabella tomó el vestido, y volvió a meterlo con cuidado en el armario. No quería hablar de lo que sentía por Edward—. No está encandilado conmigo.

—Tendrías que seducirlo, seguro que entonces entraría en razón.

Isabella se sintió avergonzada; si Elisabeth supiera la razón por la que Edward se había marchado, no estaría diciéndole todo aquello.

—En fin, piénsatelo. He venido a buscarte, tenemos visita… y no, no se trata de MacLachlan.

Desde que habían regresado de Ashton, habían recibido una buena cantidad de visitas. Rosalie Mcarthy había ido a verla, y habían disfrutado de un agradable paseo por los jardines; se habían encontrado con Emmett, que volvía de montar a caballo, pero él se había mostrado tan taciturno como siempre. La condesa era una mujer admirada y muy apreciada, así que había recibido numerosas visitas, y la propia Alice había recibido a varias damas a las que conocía desde hacía años.

Isabella había estado presente en todas las visitas, y nadie había parecido sospechar que meses antes llevaba una vida muy diferente. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil mantener una conversación, ya no tenía que preocuparse por lo que debería hacer o decir, y nadie sabía que en su corazón albergaba un profundo dolor.

También había recibido la visita de varios caballeros, pero desde que había decidido regresar a casa en breve, se sentía un poco culpable al darles esperanzas. MacLachlan había regresado a pesar de la prohibición de Edward; al parecer, su padre y Cullen eran amigos, y contaba con la aprobación del conde. En algunas de las visitas, había llegado acompañado de amigos solteros, y el conde y su esposa habían invitado a varios caballeros a los que consideraban buenos partidos, aunque ella no podía recordar ni sus rostros ni sus nombres.

Sentía que estaba engañando a los de Masen, pero aún no podía contarle a nadie sus planes, porque sabía que Edward acabaría enterándose antes de tiempo. Quería decírselo ella misma, a la mañana siguiente del baile. Sabía que no iba a resultarle nada fácil y que él iba a oponerse, pero estaba decidida y pensaba salirse con la suya.

—¿De quién se trata? —intentó mostrar algo de interés; al fin y al cabo, conversar era mejor que hundirse en la angustia, y no tenía que planear nada más.

—Unas damas a las que apenas conozco, pero han venido a visitar a Alice y tienen tu edad más o menos — Elisabeth sonrió, y añadió—: Eres todo un éxito, Isabella. Debes de estar encantada.

Isabella sonrió mientras bajaban por la escalera, y comentó:

—Parece que hace una eternidad desde que llegué vestida con pantalones.

—Sí, pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Sólo llevo seis semanas en la ciudad —sintió que se le encogía el corazón. También había pasado seis semanas a bordo del barco de Edward, y sentía como si lo conociera y lo amara desde siempre.

—Isabella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? Te considero una hermana de verdad.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se sintiera aún más culpable.

—Eres una amiga maravillosa, Elisabeth —le dijo con sinceridad. Para intentar cambiar de tema, añadió—: Háblame de las visitas.

—Lady Jane Cochran es la hija de la baronesa de Lidden-Way. He oído hablar de ella, es la heredera de una fortuna considerable. Las otras dos tienen herencias más modestas —mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo, comentó con cierta ironía—: A lo mejor entablamos amistad con ellas.

Isabella sabía que Elisabeth echaba de menos Irlanda, y que sólo toleraba Londres porque Esme House era el lugar de reunión habitual de su familia.

—Puede que sí.

—Lady Cochran parece un poco vanidosa, espero que no se ponga celosa de ti.

Isabella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Por qué iba a ponerse celosa de mí?

—Porque es bastante normalita, y tú eres una belleza. Todas ellas están solteras y buscan marido. Teniendo en cuenta su herencia, lady Cochran no tiene de qué preocuparse, pero a juzgar por lo que sé de ella, creo que puede verte como a una competidora.

— Elisabeth, no me interesa competir con nadie.

—Lo sé, y entiendo tus razones —le susurró, justo antes de que entraran en el salón.

Isabella se sintió incómoda, porque estaba claro que su amiga se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Edward; sin embargo, la cuestión quedó relegada cuando vio a las tres damas que se volvieron en cuanto las oyeron llegar y la observaron con atención. Una de ellas era alta, delgada, y poco agraciada, y llevaba un precioso vestido y un collar de perlas; al ver su actitud altiva, supo de inmediato que se trataba de lady Cochran, y no le cayó nada bien. La segunda muchacha estaba un poco regordeta, era bastante guapa, y tenía una sonrisa cordial. La tercera era de lo más anodina; no era ni alta ni baja, ni gorda ni flaca, pero su expresión reflejaba una curiosidad descarada.

Elisabeth se encargó de las presentaciones de rigor.

—Ya conocéis a mi cuñada, la señora O'Neill. Permitid que os presente a la señorita Isabella Swan, que está bajo la tutela de mi cuñado. Isabella, te presento a lady Jane Cochran, lady Honora Deere, y lady Anne Sutherland.

Isabella hizo una reverencia mientras las tres damas se limitaban a inclinar la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo, ya que notó una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de vos, y todas conocemos en cierta medida a vuestro tutor —comentó lady Cochran—. Cuando viene a la ciudad, causa estragos entre las damas. Hemos creído que era indicado venir a daros la bienvenida a la ciudad.

—Sois muy amables —dijo Isabella con cautela. A pesar de que Jane Cochran estaba sonriendo, su actitud no era cordial ni franca. Rezó para que aquel encuentro fuera breve y sin incidentes.

—Sí, ha sido toda una cortesía, teniendo en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos —comentó Elisabeth.

Lady Cochran se volvió hacia ella, y le dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos entablar una buena amistad, porque algún día seréis la condesa de Cullen y yo la baronesa de Lidden-Way.

Elisabeth asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo, y dijo:

—Voy a ver por qué Masters se demora tanto con los refrescos —sin más, se apresuró a salir del salón.

—¿Está vuestro tutor en casa? —le preguntó a Isabella la muchacha rellenita, lady Deere.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que parecía enamoriscada de Edward, pero como era algo comprensible, no se sintió molesta; en todo caso, sabía que él jamás se interesaría en la joven, aunque se mostraría cortés y encantador con ella.

—Por desgracia, ha tenido que marcharse por asuntos de negocios. Estará de vuelta antes del baile de los Carrington.

—Lady Masen ha mencionado que debutaréis en sociedad en ese baile —comentó Jane Cochran.

—Es tan guapo… —susurró lady Deere. Era obvio que la ausencia de Edward la había decepcionado.

—Sí, muy guapo… ¿verdad, señorita Swan? —dijo lady Sutherland, antes de intercambiar una mirada con lady Cochran.

Isabella se puso tensa, y contestó con firmeza:

—Claro que lo es, una tendría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta.

Lady Cochran se echó a reír.

—¡Y vos no lo estáis, desde luego! ¿Es cierto que es un bucanero?

Elisabeth se apresuró a intervenir.

—Un bucanero es un pirata, lady Jane. Mi hermano es un comerciante la mayor parte del tiempo, y un corsario cuando le apetece. No tiene nada que ver.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba enfadada, Isabella le tocó la mano para intentar calmarla y le preguntó a Jane Cochran con calma:

—¿Qué es lo que queréis en realidad?

Lady Cochran esbozó una sonrisa sibilina, y se volvió hacia Elisabeth.

—No hemos venido a insultar al capitán de Masen, señora O'Neill. Como es muy atractivo y un buen partido, nos hemos sentido decepcionadas al saber que no está aquí. Hemos venido a visitar a lady de Masen, y a conocer a la señorita Swan.

—Qué amables —dijo Elisabeth con ironía.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquella visita iba a ser un desastre. Tenía la sensación de que aquellas mujeres no tenían buenas intenciones.

Lady Cochran la miró, y le dijo:

—A pesar de las murmuraciones, jamás creí que fuera un bucanero. Es demasiado elegante, aunque siempre lleve una daga y espuelas.

—Sin duda sabéis que es el corsario más grande de nuestro tiempo. Persigue a piratas, así que está acostumbrado a ir armado.

Jane la miró con una sonrisa gélida, y le dijo:

—Decidme, señorita Swan… ¿persiguió a vuestro padre?

Al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer se había enterado de la verdad, Isabella sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. La malicia de Jane Cochran era casi tangible, y era obvio a qué se debía su actitud agresiva. Las tres habían ido a denigrarla.

—¿Qué significa eso? — Elisabeth parecía horrorizada.

—Supongo que los horribles rumores no son ciertos… es imposible que ajusticiaran a vuestro padre por piratería, ¿verdad? —lady Cochran estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Al fin y al cabo, es inconcebible que el capitán de Masen haya asumido la tutela de la hija de un pirata, y que tenga la osadía de intentar presentarla en sociedad, ¿no?

Isabella fue incapaz de articular palabra, y las imágenes se agolparon en su mente. Vio a Edward abriéndose paso entre el gentío en la plaza de Ciudad de España, haciéndola salir de debajo del patíbulo donde iban a ahorcar a su padre; lo vio al timón junto a ella, bajo un manto de velas y estrellas; lo vio al pie de las escaleras, mirándola con admiración mientras ella bajaba luciendo un vestido por primera vez; y lo vio bailando el vals con ella en el salón.

La Salvaje había dejado de existir, había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en la mujer que había llegado a ser. Jane y sus amiguitas no tenían derecho a tratarla con desdén, y no iba a permitir que lo hicieran.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir a esta casa para dejar caer tales calumnias? —dijo Elisabeth con indignación—. Es mentira, lady Cochran. El padre de Isabella era dueño de una plantación, y murió ahogado.

—Qué extraño, había oído que de Masen la había rescatado durante la ejecución de su padre —lady Cochran miró a Isabella como si fuera un insecto al que deseaba pisotear—. He oído que sus aires de grandeza son postizos, que ha navegado y dormido con piratas, ¡que hasta se ha bañado con ellos! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a la ciudad y a fingir que está a nuestra altura?

Isabella estaba temblando, pero hizo acopio de toda su dignidad y alzó la barbilla.

—Es verdad.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Elisabeth, mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y se apartó mientras la furia iba ganando fuerza en su interior. Jane Cochran no iba a despojarla de todos sus logros. Sí, iba a marcharse de Londres, pero iba a regresar a las islas siendo la señorita Swan, una dama con buenos modales que sabía bailar.

—Mi padre fue ajusticiado por piratería, aprendí a subir a la arboladura de un barco a los cuatro años, y sé blandir la espada mejor que la mayoría de caballeros de esta ciudad. Pero también sé bailar, lady Cochran, y leer y escribir, y he conseguido muchas nuevas amistades en esta ciudad.

—No os molestéis —empezó a decir Jane Cochran.

Isabella se colocó delante de ella. Estaba temblando de rabia.

—Sois vos la que está demostrando ser una mal educada. Mi padre era un oficial y un caballero antes de dedicarse a la piratería; de hecho, la mitad de los piratas del Caribe fueron en otra época oficiales navales, lady Cochran.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablarme en ese tono?

—¡Y mi madre era una dama, una Drew de Cornwall! Puede que no me haya criado en una casa elegante y rodeada de servidumbre, pero tendría que haberlo hecho. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hablaros como crea conveniente y a estar aquí, y no sólo porque Edward de Masen sea mi tutor, ni porque los condes de Cullen me hayan abierto las puertas de su casa. Es mi derecho de nacimiento.

Jane soltó una exclamación ahogada, y Elisabeth se le acercó con actitud beligerante.

—Será mejor que salgáis de esta casa ahora mismo, antes de que os eche a patadas —como era más alta, se cernía sobre ella.

Lady Cochran las miró con indignación, y les hizo un gesto lleno de impaciencia a sus amigas; cuando las tres llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Isabella.

—A pesar de la dote que vuestro padre pirata os haya dejado, de los aires de grandeza que habéis adquirido y de lo que podáis pensar, no vais a poder llegar a ser como nosotras. Lamento que os hayáis puesto de su parte, señora O'Neill. Esto es un escándalo infame.

—Lo que es infame es que os consideréis una dama —le contestó Isabella con calma—. Las damas de verdad no se comportan así.

Jane Cochran soltó una exclamación indignada, y al ver que Isabella se limitaba a sonreír, se puso aún más furiosa y se marchó como una exhalación con lady Sutherland pisándole los talones; sin embargo, Honora vaciló por un momento. Miró a Elisabeth y a Isabella, y exclamó:

—¡Lo siento mucho! —sin más, echó a correr tras sus amigas.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, y consiguió soltarlo a pesar de que seguía muy rígida. Alguien se había enterado de la verdad y la había sacado a la luz, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué querían herirla de aquel modo? No tenía ni idea de quién sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—¡Menudas brujas! — Elisabeth estaba furiosa—. ¡Voy a hacer que lo paguen muy caro!, ¡se van a enterar cuando Edward sepa lo que han hecho! Pero tú has estado fantástica, Isabella.

Ella apenas la oyó. Había llegado muy lejos, pero Jane Cochran parecía decidida a destruir todo lo que había conseguido; sin embargo, ni siquiera se conocían, así que todo aquello lo había maquinado otra persona.

—Incluso yo sé que las damas no se comportan con tanta vileza.

—¡Es una arpía delgaducha y fea, un ser despreciable! Jamás encontrará amor o afecto, seguro que acaba con algún caza fortunas. Tenemos que planear nuestra venganza.

Isabella estuvo a punto de sonreír, y le dijo:

—Eres una buena amiga.

Elisabeth la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hablaba en serio al decir que eres como una hermana para mí, Isabella. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacerle a esa bruja? ¿Hacemos circular algún terrible rumor sobre ella?

—Es tentador, pero a pesar de lo hiriente y maleducada que ha sido, lo que ha dicho es la pura verdad.

—Isabella, las habladurías pueden dañar tu reputación, tenemos que cortarlas de raíz.

Isabella se sentó, y empezó a relajarse un poco. Sabía que Edward se pondría furioso cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado.

— Elisabeth, no son habladurías —le habría gustado poder decirle a su amiga que no le importaban los rumores, porque en breve se marcharía de la ciudad—. Cuando llegué a Londres, me aterraba que pudiera pasar algo así, porque he soportado actitudes condescendientes y desdeñosas durante toda mi vida. Supliqué y robé cuando mi padre salía a navegar y me quedaba sola en la isla, pero he cambiado. He aprendido a leer y a escribir, y tu padre me dijo que bailo bien. Papá fue un caballero en el pasado, y mi madre es lady Belford. No pienso esconderme, ni de Jane Cochran ni de nadie —estaba convencida de que Edward aprobaría su actitud firme.

Elisabeth se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

—Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de tu madre, pero todo esto sería mucho más fácil si diera la cara.

Isabella se levantó de golpe.

—¡Ni hablar!, ¡no necesito su ayuda!

Elisabeth la agarró del brazo.

—Isabella, tenemos que dejar claro que esas acusaciones no son más que mentiras maliciosas.

—Puede que tengas razón —admitió al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero si alguien vuelve a arremeter contra mí, no voy a acobardarme ni a negar la verdad. Mañana tenemos que realizar tres visitas. Le prometí a la condesa que la acompañaría, y no pienso echarme atrás.

Elisabeth la miró en silencio, y al final le dijo:

—No conoces a la alta sociedad tan bien como yo. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en Edward, que le había roto el corazón.

—Las habladurías no pueden herirme —contuvo las ganas de admitir que Edward era el único que podía conseguir tal cosa—. Me voy a estudiar, _monsieur _Michelle me va a hacer un examen esta tarde y voy bastante atrasada. Será mejor que no pensemos más en lady Cochran —vaciló antes de añadir—: No tiene importancia, Elisabeth. Ya no soy la hija de un pirata.

Su amiga sonrió, y volvió a abrazarla.

—Eres muy valiente.

Isabella acababa de salir del salón cuando Alice regresó. Tenía en los brazos a Chaz, que estaba forcejeando para lograr que lo dejara en el suelo.

—¿Dónde están las demás?

—Me parece que no conocías demasiado bien a nuestras visitantes, ¿verdad? —le dijo Elisabeth con ironía.

—No las conozco de nada. Me presentaron a lady Cochran en una cena hace años, pero ni siquiera conversamos. Pareces bastante alterada, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Han venido a denigrar a Isabella, se han enterado de toda la verdad.

Alice empalideció, y dejó a Chaz en el suelo. El niño echó a correr, y volcó una mesita a su paso.

—Dios mío… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Isabella ha decidido quedarse de brazos cruzados y fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero está claro que hay que pasar a la acción cuanto antes. Necesitamos la ayuda de mamá, tenemos que asegurarnos de acabar con las habladurías de inmediato.

.

.

Isabella ni siquiera abrió el libro. Mientras acariciaba el collar de perlas que llevaba al cuello, no pudo evitar pensar en Edward y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Le resultaba difícil alterarse por lo de Jane Cochran y sus amigas cuando tenía el corazón roto, pero seguía estando furiosa. No se merecía que la desdeñaran así, pero había capeado la tormenta con facilidad; de hecho, sentía un poco de lástima por Jane, porque estaba claro que era una arpía infeliz. Aunque al día siguiente todo el mundo volviera a tratarla con desprecio, podría arreglárselas. Estaba orgullosa de lo lejos que había llegado, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a esconderse de nada ni de nadie. Un rumor no iba a hacer que La Salvaje resurgiera.

Edward estaba en algún lugar de Holanda, pero si hubiera presenciado lo ocurrido, se habría enfurecido con aquellas mujeres y la habría defendido a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba con ella. Sonrió al pensar que a lo mejor seguiría siendo su paladín desde la distancia, al igual que ella seguiría amándolo a pesar de todo.

Se volvió al oír que llamaban a la puerta, y vio entrar a la condesa de Cullen. Al ver su expresión solemne y la compasión que brillaba en sus ojos, supo que Elisabeth le había contado lo sucedido.

—Me he enterado de que has pasado por un momento muy delicado.

Isabella estuvo a punto de fingir que no la comprendía, pero acabó suspirando con resignación y se sentó.

—Lamento que haya habido un encuentro tan desagradable en vuestra casa.

—¡No te disculpes, querida! Estoy preocupada por ti. Elisabeth me ha dicho que estás bien, y lo cierto es que no pareces demasiado alterada.

Isabella vaciló por un momento antes de admitir:

—Me ha dolido, por supuesto. No he hecho nada para provocar un ataque así.

Esme se sentó junto a ella en otra silla, y la tomó de la mano.

—Isabella, querida, tienes el apoyo de toda mi familia. Sabes que nunca te daremos la espalda, ¿verdad?

El carácter generoso y gentil de la condesa quedó más patente que nunca; en ese momento, Isabella deseó llegar a convertirse en una gran dama como ella… una dama de buen corazón, generosa a más no poder, y capaz de mantener la compostura ante cualquier provocación.

—Sí, creo que sí. Ya os he agradecido vuestra hospitalidad, condesa, pero quiero que sepáis que vuestro afecto significa mucho para mí.

—Te considero una hija más, Isabella —con un brillo acerado en la mirada, añadió—: pero Elisabeth tiene razón, debemos vengar esta afrenta —al ver que la miraba boquiabierta, esbozó una sonrisa—. Soy irlandesa de pies a cabeza, querida. Todos mis ancestros fueron grandes guerreros, incluso las mujeres, y algo de su sangre caliente corre por mis venas.

—Pero… ¡sois la condesa de Cullen!

—Sí, es cierto. No estaba pensando en agarrar tu daga y utilizarla a diestro y siniestro, sino en una venganza más personal. La madre de Jane es muy amiga de lady Carrington, así que no hay duda de que asistirá al baile. Veamos… podría dejarte mis diamantes… sí, y la tiara de perlas y diamantes… Jane se morirá de envidia.

Isabella se mordió el labio, y se echó a reír.

—Se pondría verde como un guisante, pero no puedo permitir que me prestéis vuestras joyas.

—Claro que puedes —Mary le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, y la miró a los ojos—. Pero vayamos por partes; aunque apruebo tu orgullo, no tiene sentido que permitamos que ese rumor arruine tu reputación, así que mañana vamos a hacer una cuarta visita.

Era obvio que tenía un plan.

—¿A quién vamos a visitar?

—A mi buena amiga lady Marsden, una condesa viuda muy respetada y poderosa. Vamos a cortar de raíz este disparate que ha puesto en marcha lady Cochran.

—Pero… no es un disparate —le dijo Isabella con voz suave.

Esme de Masen le dijo con una firmeza férrea:

—Claro que lo es, querida. De eso me encargo yo.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, un mayordomo condujo a Isabella y a Esme de Masen hasta un opulento salón. Las acompañaban Elisabeth, Alice y Jasper de Masen. El heredero del condado se parecía mucho a su padre, y aunque Isabella se había sentido cómoda al conversar con él el día de la ópera, le parecía tan imponente como el conde.

A pesar de lo decidida que estaba, no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo, porque sabía que las primeras visitas iban a ser bastante complicadas. Lady Marsden era tan digna como se la había imaginado; tenía una constitución recia, el pelo blanco azulado, y era lo bastante osada como para llevar puestos durante el día un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro y zafiros. Estaba acompañada de dos caballeros y tres jóvenes damas, e Isabella tragó con dificultad al ver a Garrett MacLachlan. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero apreciaba al escocés.

Él pareció sorprendido al verla, pero sonrió con naturalidad, como si no hubiera oído los rumores.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en el salón, Jasper de Masen la detuvo. Lo miró sobresaltada, y él sonrió y le dijo:

—Estáis bajo la tutela de mi hermano, señorita Swan, por lo que yo también soy responsable de vos.

Ella asintió, pero se preguntó adónde quería llegar a parar.

—Estáis bajo mi protección, bajo la protección de Cullen, así que no tenéis nada que temer. Vamos a solucionar este pequeño pero engorroso problema, y para cuando el cabezota de mi hermano regrese a casa, nos habremos olvidado de lo sucedido.

—Ojalá sea así —Isabella aún no se sentía cómoda del todo estando en compañía del heredero del conde, pero sonrió y añadió—: Tenéis muchas obligaciones, milord. No hace falta que me suméis a ellas.

—Mi esposa me daría un buen escarmiento si no me ocupara de vos. Lady Marsden puede resultar bastante imponente, pero le tiene mucho cariño a mi madre. Mantened la cabeza en alto, y sed vos misma. Os la ganaréis de inmediato, tal y como habéis hecho con mi familia.

—Si fuera yo misma de verdad, mantendría la cabeza en alto y al mismo tiempo le daría una buena patada a Jane Cochran, porque está pisando terreno peligroso.

Él se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Me recordáis a mi hermana. ¿Vamos?

Le ofreció el brazo, y al agarrarlo Isabella se dio cuenta de lo simbólico que era aquel gesto, porque iba del brazo del futuro conde de Cullen.

—Gracias por ser tan caballeroso conmigo —susurró.

Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Lady Marsden fue hacia ellos cuando entraron en el salón tras la condesa, e Isabella fue más que consciente de que acababa de convertirse en el centro de todas las miradas; sin embargo, a pesar de que se ruborizó, mantuvo la cabeza y la mirada en alto. Era obvio que, con excepción de Garrett, todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su dudoso pasado.

—¡Mi querida condesa de Cullen!, ¡querida Esme! —exclamó lady Marsden, mientras la abrazaba sonriente.

—Me alegro de verte, Dot —le dijo Esme, mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Al ver que las tres mujeres que estaban al otro lado del salón no dejaban de cuchichear y de lanzarle miradas encubiertas, Isabella se tensó y las miró con una sonrisa.

Lady Marsden pasó a centrarse en Elisabeth.

—Te conozco bien, muchacha. Te casaste con un plebeyo, que además era tu hermanastro. ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme hasta ahora, Elisabeth?

—Porque sabía que no aprobaríais que me hubiera casado por amor —le contestó ella con atrevimiento.

Lady Marsden se echó a reír.

—Claro que lo apruebo. No necesitabas una fortuna, y es un granuja de lo más apuesto. Espero que te acompañe la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme… a finales de esta semana sería conveniente.

Elisabeth asintió. Parecía de lo más recatada, pero tenía un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

Lady Marsden siguió haciendo caso omiso de Isabella. Se volvió hacia Jasper, que se inclinó y la besó en la mano.

—Ya veo que seguís tan bien como siempre, lady Marsden. Igual de elegante y hospitalaria. Qué reunión tan espléndida.

—Déjate de zalamerías. ¡Vaya, veo que has cambiado! Aunque parezca imposible, estás más guapo que nunca. Ven aquí, Alice. ¿Está embarazada de nuevo? ¡Jasper, eres un desvergonzado!

Él se echó a reír, y Alice hizo una reverencia y comentó sonriente:

—La culpa es mía, lady Marsden. Soy yo quien insiste en tener una familia numerosa.

—Creía que no iba a volver a veros, porque parecéis decididos a hibernar en esa tierra dejada de la mano de Dios que insistís en considerar vuestro hogar.

Jasper y Alice conversaron durante unos minutos con ella, y la invitaron a ir a Cullen. Ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse intimidado por su actitud directa. Mientras esperaba a que la presentaran, Isabella miró hacia el otro extremo del salón; al ver que Garrett sonreía de inmediato y echaba a andar hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Me alegro de veros.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Hace un buen día, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero veo una sombra en esos ojos tan hermosos.

Isabella se sonrojó. Aquel hombre era de lo más directo cuando flirteaba.

—Estoy bien.

—Vuestra valentía es admirable, señorita Swan. Tenéis suficiente para una docena de hombres —le dijo él con voz suave.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo consternada al darse cuenta de que también había oído los rumores.

Él la condujo a cierta distancia de los demás, y comentó:

—He oído las acusaciones que ha lanzado Jane Cochran. Me parece que esa bruja necesita una lección de buenos modales.

Isabella se puso aún más tensa, y admitió:

—Lo que dice es cierto.

Él la observó en silencio, y finalmente esbozó la misma sonrisa cálida y demoledora con la que Edward solía mirarla.

—Creo que ya lo sabía, porque una rosa silvestre no puede confundirse con otra de invernadero. El hecho de que estéis aquí demuestra lo excepcional que sois.

Isabella se sorprendió tanto, que se quedó sin palabras.

—Lady Marsden, aún no habéis conocido a la señorita Isabella Swan, que está bajo la tutela de mi hermano.

Isabella se tensó al oír las palabras de Jasper, pero estaba lista para enfrentarse a la condesa viuda.

Lady Marsden frunció el ceño cuando la vio acercarse, y dijo con frialdad:

—Ya sé quién es —se volvió hacia la condesa, y le preguntó—: Esme, no puedo creer que tengas algo que ver en este asunto.

Isabella se obligó a permanecer impasible, pero Jasper se enfureció y abrió la boca para protestar. Esme lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo, y sonrió con calma.

—La señorita Swan se ha convertido en una hija más para mí. Su padre, un oficial naval retirado que pasó a ser dueño de una plantación, murió ahogado en Jamaica. Era amigo de Edward, y su último deseo fue que mi hijo se ocupara de ella. Estamos introduciéndola poco a poco en nuestros círculos de amistades, y como es una joven ejemplar y fuera de lo común, he querido traértela para que la conozcas.

Lady Marsden miró a Isabella con suspicacia, y le preguntó:

—¿Es cierto que tu padre murió ahogado, muchacha? ¡No es eso lo que he oído!

Isabella vaciló por un instante. Tenía la verdad en la punta de la lengua, pero se dio cuenta de que Esme estaba suplicándole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego. Como le debía mucho a aquella mujer, asintió y dijo:

—Sí, es cierto. Mi padre se ahogó recientemente.

Esme soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Dot, Jane Cochran se ha enfurruñado porque está prendada de Edward, y él no le hace ningún caso. La actitud de mi hijo es comprensible; al fin y al cabo, se trata de una muchacha insulsa, carente de atractivo y de decoro, y él no necesita su fortuna. El hecho de que haya difundido unas mentiras tan repugnantes sobre mi nueva hija demuestra la bajeza de su carácter.

Lady Marsden pareció desconcertada, y al cabo de unos segundos comentó:

—Nunca me ha gustado esa muchacha. Tienes razón, siempre ha carecido del decoro que corresponde a su rango. En fin, si la señorita Swan es tu nueva hija… —se volvió hacia Isabella, y le ordenó—: acércate, muchacha.

Isabella obedeció de inmediato, y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Has sufrido mucho, pero el hecho de que te hayas atrevido a venir a verme demuestra tu fuerza de voluntad.

Isabella sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquella dama no era tan terrible como creía.

—La condesa deseaba que os conociera, y no vi razón alguna para esconderme —le dijo con sinceridad—. Es un gran honor conoceros.

—Así que te criaste en Jamaica… eso está en las Indias Occidentales, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Me gusta mucho viajar, así que quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre esa isla. ¿Crees que debería ir a visitarla, a pesar de mi edad avanzada?

* * *

_**los masen sacan las uñas... que mono Garrett, esta verdaderamente prendado... como Edward no abra los ojos pronto le van "a comer el mandado" jejejeje... bueno el prox. cap. es el Baile... volverá Edward a cumplir su promesa¿?... o le dejará el camino libre a Garrett ( he de reconocer... que con un Garrett así a mi se me cae la baba!) jejejeje. bueno guapas, nos leemos mañana, besotes. sean buenas que esta noche pasan los reyes...jejejeje.**_


	18. El Baile

_**El Baile**_

.

.

Isabella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Habían pasado dos semanas, eran las seis de la tarde, a las siete y media iban a salir rumbo al baile de los Carrington, y Edward aún no había regresado.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, incrédula y consternada, vestida con una bata. Ya le habían recogido el pelo, y llevaba puestos el collar que Edward le había regalado y la impresionante tiara de perlas y diamantes de la condesa. Sólo quedaba que una doncella la ayudara a ponerse el vestido, los guantes, y el brazalete que la condesa había insistido en dejarle también.

Se mordió el labio, y se dijo que Edward no sería capaz de dejarla en la estacada. Seguramente, había sucedido algo horrible que lo había retrasado… o estaba más enfadado con ella de lo que pensaba.

No estaba dispuesta a ir al baile sin él; a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el primer baile seguía siendo suyo, y no pensaba concedérselo a ningún otro hombre.

Permaneció allí, temblando bajo la fresca brisa otoñal. Llevaba todo el día debatiéndose entre los nervios, la emoción y la aprensión. Aunque sabía que era una tonta, había rezado para que él la hubiera perdonado por lo que había pasado en Push Hall, para que hubiera cambiado de opinión y hubiera decidido dejar de erigir tantas barreras entre los dos; y aunque no fuera así, tenía que volver a verlo. Estaba exhausta desde un punto de vista emocional.

Al ver que un carruaje de alquiler pasaba entre los dos pilares que precedían al camino de entrada, gritó entusiasmada y abrió la ventana del todo. El vehículo negro se detuvo delante de la casa, y Edward bajó al cabo de unos segundos.

Se aferró con fuerza al alféizar mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. No la había dejado en la estacada. Mientras lo miraba, el amor que sentía por él la dejó sin aliento.

Edward alzó la mirada, y a pesar de la distancia, sus ojos se encontraron.

Isabella fue incapaz de sonreír, y aunque él permaneció serio, siguió mirándola mientras caminaba hacia la casa, hasta que cruzó el pórtico y se perdió de vista.

Isabella cerró la ventana, y se estremeció. Edward había regresado a casa.

.

.

Edward se esforzó por mantener un paso pausado al entrar en el vestíbulo, a pesar de que lo que quería era echar a correr. Fue directamente hacia la escalera mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Primero iba a ir a ver a los niños, y después iría a saludar a Isabella con naturalidad. Era consciente de que tenía que mantener las distancias con ella, pero jamás había echado tanto de menos a alguien. Durante aquellas dos semanas, no había dejado de pensar en ella día y noche; de hecho, todas sus noches habían sido un verdadero infierno, porque había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía convencido que había hecho bien en marcharse, y en pedirle a su padre que ayudara a encontrar un buen partido para ella.

Cada vez que pensaba en el posible matrimonio de Isabella, se le retorcían las entrañas. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de entregársela a otro hombre en el altar.

—Hola, Edward.

Suspiró con impaciencia al oír la voz de Jasper a su espalda, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Su hermano mayor estaba saliendo del saloncito, donde alcanzó a ver a Emmett y a Sean. Todos llevaban ya el traje de etiqueta, así que era obvio que iba a tener que apresurarse.

Llevaba días pensando en el vals que iba a bailar con Isabella, y estaba deseando tomarla en sus brazos y girar al ritmo de la música por todo el salón; sin embargo, hacía casi un año que no veía a Jasper, lo respetaba y lo apreciaba muchísimo a pesar de que cada día se parecía más a su padre. Esbozó una sonrisa, y fue a abrazarlo.

—Llegas tarde —comentó su hermano, sonriente.

—Sí, ya lo sé. ¿A qué hora nos vamos? —intentó controlar su impaciencia. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué lo había mirado tan seria desde la ventana, por qué no le había sonreído siquiera. A lo mejor estaba enfadada por cómo la había tratado antes de marcharse de Londres. Sería comprensible, porque había sido un grosero.

—A las siete y media. ¿Subías con tanta prisa a vestirte? —le preguntó Jasper, con una despreocupación sospechosa.

—Claro, ¿por qué si no iba a darme tanta prisa? —le respondió, a la defensiva.

—No estábamos seguros de cuándo regresarías.

Edward se relajó un poco.

—Me comprometí a llegar a tiempo para la fiesta, e Isabella me prometió el primer baile. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Muy bien, a pesar de que alguien se dedicó a difundir el rumor de que es hija de un pirata.

—_¿Qué?_

Para cuando Jasper acabó de contarle lo sucedido, Edward estaba temblando de rabia. Justo cuando Sean y Emmett salían al vestíbulo, comentó:

—Debió de sentirse desconsolada.

—En absoluto, reaccionó con una gran serenidad; en todo caso, nos encargamos de atajar el rumor por completo.

Edward no se creyó que Isabella se hubiera tomado tan bien la situación, porque sabía el temor que le tenía al posible desdén de la sociedad. Se volvió con la intención de subir la escalera a toda prisa, pero Sean le cortó el paso.

—Te dejaré pasar si piensas subir a saludar a tus hijos, o a cambiarte de ropa. Pero mi esposa me ha ordenado que no permita que veas a Isabella hasta que esté lista.

—Quiero hablar con ella, ¡está bajo mi tutela! —le dijo Edward con incredulidad.

Sean se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Estás embobado con ella. ¿Por qué no te rindes, lo confiesas, lo admites de una vez?

Edward tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo a su hermanastro.

—Tú eres el que está embobado. Cada vez que entro en una habitación, tengo que asegurarme de que Elisabeth y tú no estáis comportándoos como un par de adolescentes detrás de algún sofá.

Emmett se acercó a ellos, y dijo sonriente:

—No puedes ver a Isabella hasta que baje, Edward. Relájate, sólo han sido dos semanas.

—Dieciocho días —refunfuñó. Al ver que todos se echaban a reír, sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Te sugiero que vayas a ver a tus hijos, y que te des prisa —le dijo Jasper, antes de regresar al saloncito seguido de Sean.

Emmett se quedó junto a él, y se puso serio al decirle:

—Isabella está bien, Edward. Es una mujer muy valiente, que tiene una gran dignidad. Dio la cara al día siguiente, acompañada de la condesa y de Jasper, y los rumores acabaron antes de empezar.

—¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes cuánta condescendencia tuvo que soportar cuando vivía en las islas.

—Completamente seguro. Edward, no queda ni rastro de la muchacha desgarbada que llegó a casa en agosto.

Edward la recordó en el pasillo de Push Hall, vestida con un pálido camisón de seda rosa. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, no hacía falta que le dijeran que había dejado de ser una muchacha desgarbada.

—Necesito un buen baño caliente —comentó, a pesar de que era mentira. Lo que necesitaba era uno de agua fría, así que subió la escalera a toda prisa.

.

.

Edward bajó a las siete y media en punto vestido de etiqueta, mientras acababa de ajustarse la corbata. Era más que consciente de por qué tenía el corazón acelerado, y era inútil intentar negar la realidad. Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que había visto a Isabella, en vez de dieciocho días.

La familia al completo estaba ya esperándolo en el vestíbulo, pero no vio a ninguno de ellos. Se detuvo en seco, y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla para no caerse.

Isabella estaba entre los demás, y era un sueño en blanco y oro.

El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho cuando ella lo miró y le sonrió con timidez. Se quedó mirándola enmudecido, mientras sus exóticos ojos marrones permanecían fijos en él. Tenía el pelo recogido, y algunos mechones sueltos le enmarcaban el rostro; el vestido que llevaba recordaba al estilo griego, y se amoldaba con sensualidad a las curvas de su cuerpo. Se había puesto el collar que él le había regalado, y también llevaba algunas joyas de la condesa. Su belleza lo dejó sin aliento, y no pudo seguir negando lo que sentía.

La había echado de menos con tanta desesperación durante aquellos dieciocho días, que había estado a punto de regresar antes de lo previsto en infinidad de ocasiones, y en ese momento supo por qué.

Isabella se había convertido en el centro de su vida, lo era todo para él. Jamás podría soportar otra separación así.

Se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, y se quedó allí como un pasmarote, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella, sobrecogido por la enormidad de sus sentimientos.

Aquel extraño torbellino de emociones que sentía era amor, no podía seguir negando la evidencia. Era una felicidad enorme e irrefrenable, una mezcla de plenitud, euforia y anhelo. Necesitaba a Isabella tanto como el viento y el mar para vivir, para respirar. La pasión que sentía por ella era primaria, descarnada y emocional. No iba a permitir que nadie volviera a herirla o a tratarla con desdén.

Había luchado contra sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas. Alguien le había dicho que se rindiera de una vez, pero estaba tan aturdido, que no alcanzaba a recordar de quién se trataba; fuera quien fuese, tenía razón. Ya era hora de que se diera por vencido, de que se rindiera ante Isabella.

De repente, fue consciente de que en el vestíbulo reinaba un silencio absoluto, y de que se había quedado mirándola como un tontorrón embobado y encandilado. Bajó los últimos escalones, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que era… un hombre encandilado, locamente enamorado.

Isabella lo vio acercarse con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera adivinado de algún modo lo que estaba pensando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad para que alzara la cara hacia él.

—Estás demasiado hermosa, Isabella. Tu belleza me ha dejado sin palabras.

Ella lo miró con asombro y alivio, y por fin sonrió. Sus ojos revelaban que también lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —le preguntó ella con voz queda.

—No —le acarició la mejilla, deslizó la mano por su cuello, y sintió que su miembro se excitaba. Tenía ganas de besarla, se imaginó haciendo el amor con ella por fin, pero al oír que alguien carraspeaba, luchó por controlarse—. Te he traído un regalo.

Se sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo, y cuando la abrió y le mostró los pendientes de perlas y diamantes, ella lo miró con ojos relucientes y susurró:

—Te has acordado de mí cuando estabas fuera.

—Sí —admitió, a pesar de que aquello era quedarse corto. No había dejado de pensar en ella.

Después de darle la cajita, tomó uno de los pendientes y se lo puso. En cuanto le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja sintió que su miembro se endurecía aún más, y notó que ella también se tensaba.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, vio que Isabella había dejado de sonreír.

Aquella noche iba a poseerla, iba a acariciar y a saborear hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo… pero como pensar en eso no le ayudaba en nada en ese momento, se apresuró a ponerle el otro pendiente y bajó las manos, que estaban temblorosas.

—Gracias —le dijo ella.

Edward se limitó a sonreír, ya que seguía abrumado por las emociones que se le agolpaban en el pecho. Más tarde las analizaría con calma, y reflexionaría sobre las consecuencias que comportaban para los dos. Aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que estaba enamorado.

—Vamos, tenemos un baile al que asistir.

Isabella tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, y contestó sonriente:

—Sí, es cierto.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba en el séptimo cielo. Se encontraba en una palaciega mansión de Greenwich, en un salón imponente tan grande como el barco de Edward, rodeada por cientos de elegantes damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad, y además iba del brazo de Edward. Él había ido presentándola prácticamente a todos los invitados con los que iban cruzándose mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Nadie la había tratado con condescendencia ni había sido el centro de miradas curiosas, así que era obvio que el rumor que Jane Cochran había intentado difundir había sido atajado con éxito.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que Edward no estaba enfadado con ella; de hecho, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, él sonreía con una calidez que la dejaba sin aliento.

No acababa de entender lo que pasaba, y lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que aquella noche acabara jamás. Pero sabía que era un sueño imposible, y que al día siguiente iba a tener que decirle a Edward que iba a marcharse.

—El baile está a punto de empezar —le dijo él.

Se habían detenido cerca del borde de la pista de baile, y algunos caballeros salían ya junto a sus parejas.

Cuando Edward le soltó el brazo por primera vez en horas, se volvió hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza, Isabella hizo una reverencia, y se sintió embriagada por su apostura y su masculinidad, por el amor que la inundaba. Lo amaba tanto, que el corazón le dolía al intentar contener la inmensidad de aquella emoción. La velada prometía ser perfecta, y estaban construyendo un recuerdo que atesoraría durante el resto de su vida.

Se dijo que no debía pensar en lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente, que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse cuando llegara el amanecer. Iba a disfrutar como si aquélla fuera su última noche.

Edward alargó la mano, y cuando ella la aceptó, la condujo a la pista de baile. Se acercó más a él, y colocó la mano en su hombro mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. La orquesta empezó a tocar el vals, y empezaron a bailar.

Isabella se rindió en cuerpo y alma a la felicidad que sentía al estar en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, y tuvo la impresión de que el suelo se desvanecía y flotaban entre las nubes.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que estaba contemplándola con un extraño brillo en la mirada; de no ser porque sabía que era imposible, habría creído que estaba tan profundamente enamorado como ella, pero no quería engañarse a sí misma. Edward nunca había ocultado que le tenía afecto, pero sus sentimientos no iban más allá.

—Pareces feliz —comentó él con voz suave.

—Lo estoy, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

—Me alegro —bajó la mirada hasta su escote, y volvió a alzarla sin dejar de sonreír.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Siguieron bailando en silencio, y cuando la música terminó, lo miró a los ojos deseando repetir la experiencia.

—¿Vas a volver a bailar conmigo?

—Me encantaría, pero tu carné de baile está lleno —le dijo él, con voz un poco tensa. Apartó la mirada por un instante, y cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella le dijo—: Me conformaré con el último baile, Isabella.

Ella sonrió aliviada, pero se tensó cuando él le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante extraño:

—¿Han ido a visitarte muchos pretendientes mientras yo estaba fuera?

—Sí, tu padre se aseguró de que así fuera.

—En ese caso, hablaré con él mañana por la mañana —le dijo él, mientras salían de la pista de baile.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. A pesar de las miradas cálidas y de la cercanía que habían compartido, seguía decidido a casarla con otro hombre. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, a pesar de que ya sabía con qué facilidad podía herirla. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por el amor que sentía por él.

Se apartó ligeramente. Ella también estaba decidida a seguir adelante con sus planes, aunque Edward aún no tenía ni idea de la decisión que había tomado.

—Disfruta del resto de la velada, Isabella. Puede que también podamos disfrutar juntos del postre —le dijo él, antes de despedirse con una reverencia formal.

—Cuento con ello —Isabella logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras veía cómo se alejaba, deseó que el baile que habían compartido hubiera durado para siempre. Se sobresaltó al oír un ligero carraspeo, y al volverse vio a su siguiente pareja esperando su turno. Lo saludó con una reverencia mientras intentaba recordar su nombre, y dejó que la condujera a la pista de baile. Cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de otro vals, miró hacia el gentío y vio a Edward observándola con expresión tensa. No alcanzó a entender por qué parecía tan contrariado, y supuso que el hombre con el que estaba bailando no le caía demasiado bien. Soltó un profundo suspiro, y decidió que sería mejor que dejara de esforzarse por intentar comprender a aquel hombre. Iba a tener que conformarse con el hecho de que volvían a ser amigos.

.

.

Varias horas después, Isabella estaba sola cerca de una columna dorada. La vorágine de actividad y de atenciones la habían dejado exhausta, por no hablar de su estado emocional. Ya había bailado dos tercios de los bailes que tenía concedidos, y deseó que su carné no estuviera lleno. No sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas para aguantar doce bailes más, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, porque el último se lo había concedido a Edward.

La pista de baile seguía abarrotada. Al ver a Elisabeth y Sean mirándose tan embobados como una pareja de recién casados, sonrió y se preguntó cómo debía de ser compartir un amor así, pero se apresuró a apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Ese tipo de afecto no iba a formar parte de su vida, así que tenía que centrarse en el futuro que la esperaba. Iba a ser una dama respetable dedicada al comercio en las islas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio a Edward. Era uno de los hombres más altos del salón, y su pelo cobrizo parecía relucir bajo las tres enormes arañas de luces. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba bailando con Honora Deere, que estaba muy sonrojada y claramente cautivada. Entendía a la perfección la reacción de la joven, y se alegró de que Edward la hubiera sacado a bailar a pesar de que era amiga de Jane Cochran.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Garrett MacLachlan la saludó con una reverencia.

Isabella sonrió al verlo, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que también había asistido al baile. Al ver su atuendo propio de las Tierras Altas, se quedó asombrada. Llevaba una chaqueta azul, unos calcetines del mismo color, una falda escocesa azul y negra que le dejaba al descubierto las rodillas, una boina, y una espada ceremonial. Estaba más guapo que nunca.

Empezó a inclinarse para saludarlo con una reverencia, pero él la tomó del codo para detenerla y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Llevo un buen rato sin poder apartar la mirada de vos, sois la mujer más hermosa del salón.

Isabella se ruborizó, y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Sois un adulador empedernido.

Él permaneció serio, y la tomó desprevenida al tutearla por primera vez.

—Lo digo con sinceridad, Isabella. He venido a despedirme.

—¿Os marcháis? —le preguntó con consternación.

—Sí, tengo que volver a casa. ¿Me echarás de menos?

Isabella vaciló antes de contestar, porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

—Claro que sí.

Él la observó con atención, y al final le dijo:

—Estás enamorada de tu tutor. Te he visto bailando con él, he visto cómo lo mirabas.

Isabella no supo qué decir. Al recordar que aquel hombre había aceptado con naturalidad y nobleza la verdad sobre su pasado, y que la había elogiado por sus logros en vez de denigrarla, posó una mano en su brazo y le dijo con calma:

—Sí, estoy enamorada de él.

—En ese caso, te deseo lo mejor de corazón.

—No lo entendéis…

—Claro que lo entiendo.

—No, no es lo que piensas, Garrett. Amo a Edward y siempre lo amaré, pero él no me corresponde. Voy a regresar a las islas, y jamás me casaré.

Él esbozó una extraña sonrisa, y comentó:

—No creo que llegues tan lejos.

Ella no entendió a qué se refería y lo miró desconcertada, pero él se limitó a besarle la mano.

—Adiós, Isabella —después de hacer una reverencia, se fue.

Isabella lo siguió con la mirada, al igual que todas las mujeres que lo vieron pasar. Habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, así que iba a echarlo de menos; en todo caso, él no se le había declarado, así que enterarse de que estaba enamorada de Edward no debía de haberle roto el corazón. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algún día encontrara a alguien que lo amara como se merecía.

—¿Isabella?

Como no reconoció la voz femenina que oyó a su espalda, le resultó extraño que la llamaran por su nombre, ya que no era el tratamiento correcto. Cuando se volvió, se puso rígida al ver a una desconocida hermosa y elegante, que lucía un precioso vestido de satén rosa y un collar de diamantes. Inhaló con fuerza, pero se sentía como si alguien acabara de darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

La mujer era morena, tenía los ojos marrones, y le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era como si estuviera viéndose a sí misma en unos diez años.

—Así que sabes quién soy —le dijo Renée, con voz tensa.

—Sí, Renée Belford.

Tras una pequeña vacilación, la mujer le dijo:

—Soy tu madre, querida.

* * *

_**Apareció la bruja... arrr! bueno a pesar de ello que les pareció POR FIN, el tontorron de Edward no lucha contra sus sentimientos... y Bella que se quiere ir, pq no quiere casarse con nadie que no sea él... estos dos no se ponen de acuerdo nunca...jajajaja. y que me dicen de Garrett... que penita... más de una le hacia un favor a que si¿? jejejejeje, cochinotas... bueno guapas! nos leemos mañana... veremos lo que pasa con la bruja de Renée... un besote**_


	19. Una Velada Agridulce

_**Una velada agridulce**_

.

.

Isabella luchó por mantener la compostura. Aquélla era su madre, la mujer que le había asestado un golpe brutal. Creía que había superado la angustia que le había provocado su rechazo, pero en ese momento resurgió con fuerza y la paralizó. Esperaba que tarde o temprano se produjera aquel encuentro, pero la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Soy tu madre —repitió Renée.

—No —le dijo al fin, con firmeza.

Mantuvo la frente bien alta, y se sintió agradecida de llevar las joyas que Edward le había regalado y los diamantes de la condesa. El corazón le latía a una velocidad alarmante y no podía pensar con claridad, pero no iba a permitir que su madre supiera lo mucho que le había dolido su rechazo.

—No tengo madre, nunca la he tenido. Me crié con mi padre, pero está muerto —luchó por controlar las emociones que intentaban salir a la superficie—. No quiero que finjamos ni por un segundo que somos madre e hija —apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y añadió—: No lo somos.

—¡Eres muy cruel! —a pesar de su aparente indignación, Renée estaba observándola con atención, y su mirada se centraba una y otra vez en la tiara de perlas y diamantes.

—Me parece que la cruel eres tú… _lady Belford _—se dijo que podía marcharse sin más, que no tenía por qué hablar con aquella mujer. Estaba cerca de una sala de billar, podía ir allí y entablar conversación con alguien. Pero fue incapaz de moverse, y empezó a temblar—. Vine a Londres tras la muerte de mi padre para encontrarme contigo, porque fue su última voluntad. ¿Crees que quería irme de las islas?, ¿piensas que llegué a creer por un solo instante que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos? Pero no pude decirle que no a mi padre. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy cruel?

—Me quedé atónita cuando de Masen me dijo que estabas en Esme House. Quiero que hablemos, Isabella, quiero contarte la historia desde mi punto de vista, pero prefiero que sea en privado. Anda, vamos a la terraza.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —Isabella se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que el rechazo de su madre siguiera afectándola tanto?

Como sus pies parecían negarse a acatar las órdenes de su cerebro, permaneció inmóvil y la contempló en silencio. Aquélla era la mujer que había renunciado a ella sin pensárselo dos veces en cuanto había dado a luz. Por fin había conocido a su madre, la madre que se había negado a aceptarla.

—¿No quieres oír mi versión de la historia? —le preguntó Renée, mientras intentaba agarrarle la mano.

Isabella intentó mostrarse indiferente y se apartó, pero empezó a vacilar. Se preguntó si debería permitir que su madre intentara explicarse.

—Ésta es una gran velada para ti, eres todo un éxito. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Isabella —le dijo con voz suave.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron de verdad.

—No, no lo estás. ¡No me mientas! No te importo, nunca te he importado.

—Eso no es cierto, ¡claro que me importas! —Protestó Renée con indignación—. ¿No quieres saber la verdad… toda la verdad?

A pesar de lo aturdida que estaba, Isabella sabía de forma instintiva que debía alejarse de aquella mujer que tenía el poder de herirla como muy pocos; sin embargo, iba a marcharse de Inglaterra tan pronto como pudiera y no volvería a ver a Renée Belford, así que quizás era la única oportunidad que iba a tener de averiguar lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado a Londres… y también dieciocho años atrás.

—De acuerdo —asintió con rigidez, mientras se aferraba a los jirones de compostura y dignidad que le quedaban.

Salieron a una enorme terraza donde había unas cuantas parejas y algunos grupitos de gente tomando el aire, pero nadie les prestó atención.

—No tenía ni diecisiete años cuando me quedé embarazada, Isabella. Sentí pánico —le dijo Renée, cuando estuvieron en una zona más apartada.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Era comprensible que su madre se hubiera asustado en aquellas circunstancias.

—¿Estabas enamorada de mi padre?

—En aquella época, sí. Estaba muy apuesto y gallardo con su traje de la armada. Era un hombre muy carismático, y muchas jóvenes se quedaban embobadas al verlo pasar.

—Él no dejó de amarte nunca, pero tú te casaste con lord Belford.

—¡Tuve mucha suerte de poder casarme con él! Isabella, tu padre zarpó al cabo de tres semanas de que nos conociéramos. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no supe qué hacer. Era muy joven y mi madre ya había empezado a presentarme a hombres como Belford, nobles con pequeñas fortunas pero de rancio abolengo y títulos de peso. Me inculcaron desde pequeña que ése era el tipo de esposo que iba a tener. El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor. He tenido suerte, porque he llegado a apreciar bastante a Belford —tras una ligera pausa, añadió—: Los dos éramos muy jóvenes, Isabella. No era amor, sino pasión… era lo que tú sientes por de Masen.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, y le dijo con voz firme:

—Jamás he admirado a nadie tanto como a Edward. No me da miedo admitir que es mi héroe, mi paladín, y que le amaré hasta el día en que me muera —no se inmutó cuando Renée la miró boquiabierta—. Y estoy segura de que papá te amaba a ti de forma parecida. Muchas veces me hablaba de tu belleza, tu elegancia y tu bondad. Te tenía en un pedestal, y se aseguró de que yo te admirara. Dios, lo siento tanto por él…

—No lo sabía, Swan nunca me dijo lo que sentía. Isabella, no te he pedido que saliéramos para discutir.

Isabella la miró desconcertada. No entendía cómo era posible que su padre no le hubiera revelado a Renée lo que sentía.

—No soy fría ni insensible, Isabella. Soy una mujer de carne y hueso que tiene un corazón, un hogar, un marido, y dos hijos. Di por sentado que Swan se había olvidado de mí, no tenía razón para creer lo contrario.

Isabella se dijo que no podía dejar que su madre la ablandara, porque sabía que no podía fiarse de ella.

—Has dicho que te importo, pero eso no es verdad —no podía serlo, se negaba a creerlo.

—¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Cómo no va a importarme mi propia hija? Te apartaron de mí en cuanto naciste. Tenía diecisiete años, no me dieron opción.

Isabella se negó a creerla.

—Estoy convencida de que tampoco te habrías quedado conmigo de haber podido.

—¡Lloré durante días cuando te apartaron de mi lado! —Renée se secó los ojos—. Mi madre había hecho planes para concertarme un buen matrimonio y yo acaté su voluntad, pero pensé mucho en ti y no dejé de preocuparme, sobre todo cuando me enteré de que Swan se había pasado a la piratería.

Isabella se sentía cada vez más confundida. Renée parecía sincera, pero no había protestado cuando le había dicho que no se habría quedado con ella de haber podido.

—Papá y yo nos adorábamos. Fue un buen padre, no tenías de qué preocuparte —siempre lo defendería, sobre todo ante Renée—. Si estabas tan preocupada, ¿por qué no mandaste una carta?

—Belford me habría repudiado si se hubiera enterado de tu existencia, así que tenía que mantener una distancia prudencial. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Querida, has tenido una vida tan dura… ¡no sabes cuánto lo lamento! Desearía haber podido hacer algo.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Isabella.

—Pudiste hacerlo cuando llegué hace dos meses, pero no quisiste saber nada de mí! Así que no te molestes en decirme cuánto te importo y lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, porque no te creo.

—¡El capitán de Masen me tomó por sorpresa al presentarse de pronto para decirme que estabas en la ciudad!

—Fue él quien me ayudó. Es tan noble, tan honorable, que me rescató, me protegió y me trató con generosidad. Me acogió en su casa, y me proporcionó una dote. ¡A diferencia de ti, su familia me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos! —Isabella tenía la respiración agitada. Su madre había reabierto una herida que ya creía cicatrizada.

—¡Creía que era Swan quien se había encargado de tu dote! —exclamó Renée con asombro.

—No, me la proporcionó Edward de su propio bolsillo —Isabella se dio cuenta de que su madre se había centrado de inmediato en el tema de la dote—. Papá no le pidió que fuera mi tutor, Edward se lo inventó. Cuando me rechazaste, se hizo cargo de mi tutela por pura generosidad. Me proporcionó una dote, porque se comprometió a darme un buen futuro.

—¿Sois amantes?

Isabella retrocedió unos pasos y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Nuestra relación no es asunto tuyo, y yo tampoco —fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas—. ¡Edward siempre se ha comportado de forma honorable!

—¿No ha intentado seducirte?

—No, fui yo la que intentó seducirlo a él —se mostró desafiante, pero empezó a inquietarse. Intuía que su madre estaba tramando algo, tenía la sensación de que estaba diciéndole una mentira tras otra.

—Pobrecita mía…

Cuando Renée la tomó de la mano, la inquietud de Isabella se acrecentó y se apresuró a apartarse.

—No te atrevas a fingir compasión a estas alturas.

—¡Soy tu madre! No puedo obligarte a que me creas, pero sé lo que es enamorarse perdidamente de alguien. Nadie te echará en cara que hayas caído rendida a los pies de Edward de Masen, la mitad de las mujeres que hay en este salón darían lo que fuera, incluso sus reputaciones, por tenerlo como amante. Te entiendo, querida. De verdad.

—Tengo que irme —Isabella se dio cuenta de que no habían resuelto nada con aquella charla. Le habría gustado poder confiar en Renée, pero le resultaba imposible.

—¡Espera! Hace poco, fui a Esme House para verte. Le supliqué a de Masen que me dejara decir en público que somos primas, que me permitiera ayudarle a buscarte un buen partido, incluso le dije que quería que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, pero él se negó en redondo y ni siquiera me dejó hablar contigo.

Isabella la miró con incredulidad.

—¡No te creo!, ¡Edward sería incapaz de hacer algo así! Y si lo hizo, seguro que tuvo una buena razón.

—¡No tengo motivo alguno para mentirte! Fui a verte, pregúntaselo al mayordomo de los de Masen si quieres. ¡Quería formar parte de tu vida, y de Masen me negó ese derecho!

Isabella sabía que, a pesar de que Edward no la amaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarla.

—Confío ciegamente en Edward. Si te echó de su casa, seguro que fue porque sabe que eres una mentirosa. ¿Por qué intentas convencerme de que te importo?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo intento decirte cuánto deseo ser tu madre, lo mucho que te extraño. Quiero que vengas a vivir a Belford House.

—_¿Qué? _—Isabella tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla, porque le flaquearon las piernas.

—Diremos que eres una prima lejana, y cumpliré con mi deber de encontrarte un buen marido.

—¡He decidido que voy a volver a casa! Voy a regresar a las islas, y no pienso casarme con nadie.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! No puedes volver a la piratería, tu vida está aquí, junto a mí.

—No voy a dedicarme a la piratería, _madre _—le dijo con rigidez—. Por si no lo has notado, llevo un collar de perlas que me pertenece, el vestido que tengo puesto es mío, y mi carné de baile está lleno; de hecho, me han dicho en incontables ocasiones que soy una dama muy hermosa.

—No era mi intención insultarte, querida. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad de llegar a conocernos, de llegar a ser una familia, porque me temo que cuando te cases ya será demasiado tarde. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar al marido adecuado.

La situación era tan absurda, que Isabella se echó a reír. Era más que sospechoso que su madre hubiera decidido de repente que quería que se fuera a vivir con ella a Belford House, era obvio que estaba tramando algo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, no tengo ningún interés en llegar a conocerte. Voy a regresar a Jamaica, y abriré un negocio. Pienso devolverle a Edward la dote.

Renée empalideció de golpe.

—¡Eso es una locura! No puedo permitir que vayas a esa isla siendo tan joven. Tu futuro está aquí, junto a mí. Te casarás con un buen partido, y tendrás un hogar propio. ¿No te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres al tener una dote como la que te ha dado de Masen? Sin ella, tus posibilidades de casarte serían nulas. Con lo que te ha dado vivirás sin grandes lujos, pero con comodidad.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Ya te he dicho dos veces que no voy a casarme.

—Es por de Masen, ¿verdad?

Isabella sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en él. Estaba resignada a no tener jamás lo que anhelaba con tanta desesperación.

—Por fin aciertas en algo. Sí, es por Edward, pero también por mí misma. Quiero llegar a ser una mujer independiente —le dijo, con calma y orgullo—. Soy incapaz de casarme con otro hombre, me niego a hacerlo —cuando su madre soltó una exclamación de horror, añadió—: Nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

De repente, se sintió exhausta, y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Quería alejarse de Renée cuanto antes y marcharse del baile, porque aquella mágica velada había quedado arruinada. Quizás, cuando estuviera a solas en su habitación, podría acurrucarse en la cama y darse el lujo de ceder ante las lágrimas, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Lo único que tenía claro era que seguía sin entender a Renée Belford.

Empezó a dar media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando su madre le dijo con voz acerada:

—Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión.

Se quedó helada, se volvió poco a poco hacia ella, y le dijo:

—No lo creo.

Su madre sonrió, y le preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Y si te ayudo a conseguir tus sueños más imposibles?

—No me conoces de nada, así que no tienes ni idea de cuáles son mis sueños.

—¿No sueñas con ser la esposa de Edward de Masen? —Renée la miró con una sonrisa taimada—. Puedes conseguir lo que quieras, Isabella.

—No sigas —le dijo, temblorosa.

Renée se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasa distancia.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, querida. He visto cómo te mira, sólo tienes que seducirlo. Lo harás en Belford House, y yo me aseguraré de que mi esposo os descubra en la cama —con una sonrisa triunfal, añadió—: Estaréis casados antes de finales de año.

—¡No pienso tenderle una trampa a Edward para conseguir que se case conmigo! —le dijo, asqueada.

—¿Por qué no?

En ese momento, Isabella sintió un enorme desprecio por su madre.

—No creo que fueras capaz de entenderlo —se levantó un poco la falda, y echó a correr. No pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, Renée Belford era una mujer horrible.

Su madre fue tras ella, y gritó:

—¡No seas tonta, ésta es la solución perfecta a todos nuestros problemas!

Al darse cuenta por fin de lo que quería su madre, Isabella se detuvo y se volvió con furia hacia ella.

—¿Qué significa eso?, ¿qué problemas tienes? ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres! Si intentas ser honesta por una vez en tu vida, a lo mejor te ayudo… no porque me importes lo más mínimo, sino porque eres mi madre biológica a pesar de todo.

Renée la tomó de las manos, y la miró con un brillo febril en los ojos.

—Estoy en una situación desesperada, Isabella. Belford tiene tantas deudas, que la semana pasada nos quedamos sin crédito. Estamos arruinados, y te suplico que nos ayudes.

—Quieres que me case por dinero —Isabella apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Olvídate de esa condenada dote que te ha dado de Masen, tienes que ir a por él. Aún eres virgen, ¿verdad? Le amenazaremos con montar un escándalo si no se comporta de forma honorable y se casa contigo.

De modo que ése era el plan. Al principio, Renée estaba interesada en la dote, pero después había decidido que era mejor conseguir que ella se casara con Edward para poder tener acceso a su inmensa fortuna.

Isabella se secó las lágrimas. Había acertado al pensar que no podía confiar en su madre.

—En otra época, hace mucho tiempo, soñaba como una tonta con abrazarte, pero ese sueño se ha esfumado. Es tarde, buenas noches —sin más, se alejó de ella.

—Ven a visitarme mañana, querida —le dijo Renée, como si no la hubiera oído—. Te presentaré a Belford y a mis hijos, y empezaremos a planearlo todo.

Isabella tuvo miedo de vomitar en público, y se apresuró a entrar en la casa. Se había quedado sin fuerzas, y el mundo entero empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se aferró a la puerta del salón. No quería que Edward la viera así, porque sabía que querría saber lo que había pasado. No quería hablar jamás de lo que acababa de pasar con Renée. Por otro lado, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la abrazara, aunque entonces corría el riesgo de acobardarse, de ser incapaz de decirle que iba a marcharse al día siguiente… y también corría el riesgo de cambiar de idea, de decidir quedarse.

El mareo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Respiró hondo, porque aún estaba temblorosa y las náuseas no habían remitido. Por fin había conocido a su madre, por fin sabía cómo era realmente. Empezó a tener arcadas, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que marcharse de allí antes de que hiciera algo que echara por tierra el éxito que había conseguido esa noche.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, con la esperanza de ver a alguien que pudiera llevarla a casa… cualquiera, menos Edward. Se sintió aliviada cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte, pero alcanzó a ver a los condes bailando sonrientes. Estaba helada, el frío le llegaba a lo más hondo del corazón y le calaba hasta los huesos; al menos, las náuseas ya no eran tan fuertes. Al mirar hacia el otro extremo del salón, vio a Emmett. Estaba apoyado en una columna con expresión taciturna, y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del salón.

Fue hacia él de inmediato, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Estaba tan absorto, que cuando llegó a su lado ni siquiera notó su presencia. Estaba mirando algo con una sensualidad encubierta, como intentando ocultar su interés. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba observando a Rosalie Mcarthy, que estaba arrebatadora con un precioso vestido verde y rodeada de un pequeño grupo de damas y caballeros. Se preguntó asombrada si Emmett estaba interesado en ella; si era así, era una pena, porque una rica heredera como Rosalie sólo se casaría con un hombre que tuviera un título importante.

Emmett se sobresaltó al verla junto a él. La miró con atención, y le preguntó:

—¿Os encontráis bien?

—Sí, pero estoy exhausta —consiguió sonreír, pero volvió a marearse y Emmett tuvo que agarrarla del brazo—. Empiezo a encontrarme un poco mal… ¿os importaría llevarme a casa?

—Voy a por Edward, él se encargará de todo. Me parece que está en la sala de fumadores.

—No, por favor… lamento importunaros de esta forma, pero preferiría no ver a Edward en este momento —al ver que la miraba con asombro, decidió hablar claro—. Se dará cuenta de que estoy alterada, y no estamos ni en el sitio ni en el momento oportunos. Hablaré con él a primera hora de la mañana. Por favor, cada vez me encuentro peor.

—Os llevaré a casa de inmediato; en todo caso, ya estaba harto de este baile. Este tipo de reuniones me aburren.

Isabella sintió un alivio tremendo. Se apresuró a salir del salón con él, pero el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el encuentro con Renée Belford no desapareció; de hecho, estaba convencida de que seguiría notándolo durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

_**ya no me quedan palabras para Renée... mi vocabulario no es tan amplio... arrrrrrr!, menos mal que estaba el bueno de Emmett cerca... que hará Edward cuando se de cuenta que Bella ya no esta ¿?... lo veremos en el prox. cap. un besote y hasta mañana...muakis**_


	20. Pasión y Amor

_**Pasión y amor**_

.

.

Edward entró en Esme House muy alarmado. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y justo cuando se había dado cuenta de que llevaba una hora sin ver a Isabella en el baile, un criado se le había acercado para avisarle de que Emmett la había llevado de vuelta a casa. Era obvio que había pasado algo. Estaba convencido de que alguien la había tratado con desdén, pero no entendía por qué no había acudido a él.

Por si eso fuera poco, justo antes de marcharse del baile había pillado a Renée Belford observándolo con una mirada taimada y llena de rencor, que además contenía un extraño brillo triunfal. Era una mirada que no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y empezaba a sospechar que Isabella había estado hablando con su madre. Eso explicaría por qué se había marchado de forma tan súbita, pero no por qué había acudido a Emmett en vez de ir a buscarlo a él.

La casa estaba en silencio. Alice, Jasper y los condes se habían marchado del baile poco después de la medianoche, pero Elisabeth y Sean se habían quedado y seguramente tardarían una o dos horas en regresar. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y al llegar a la puerta de Isabella vaciló por un momento. Era tarde, y no debería irrumpir en su habitación a aquellas horas.

Durante toda la velada, no había podido dejar de pensar en sus desconcertantes sentimientos, y en la mujer que había conseguido despertarlos. No había hecho más que imaginarse un largo y profundo beso de buenas noches… y mucho más. Se había pasado horas deseando que llegara el momento de tomarla en sus brazos, de tumbarla en la cama y acariciarla de pies a cabeza.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y se apoyó en la pared.

Era un de Masen, y los hombres de su familia se enamoraban una sola vez y para siempre. Podía aguantar aquella noche sin ella, porque cuando fuera su esposa no pasarían ni una sola noche separados; conociendo a Isabella, sabía que lo acompañaría en todos sus viajes, al menos hasta que se quedara embarazada.

_Su esposa… _jamás había creído que pensaría en tales palabras, ni que querría comprometerse de esa forma; sin embargo, Isabella iba a ser su esposa cuanto antes, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. A primera hora de la mañana iría a comprarle un anillo, para poder proponerle matrimonio. Incluso hincaría una rodilla en el suelo. Solía pensar que el romanticismo era una tontería, pero con ella quería ser tan romántico como pudiera.

_Embarazada… _adoraba a sus dos hijos, y ser padre era la mayor felicidad del mundo para él. Sería maravilloso que Isabella se quedara embarazada y le diera más hijos, pero como había padecido tantas privaciones a lo largo de su vida, quería cubrirla de regalos y darle todo lo que se había perdido hasta el momento… la ópera y champán, rubíes y perlas, obras de arte y vestidos de las modistas más selectas de París, seguridad, protección, amor. Sí, podían esperar un poco antes de tener más hijos. Estaba tan entusiasmado, que estaba adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

Miró hacia la puerta, y recordó lo magnífica que había estado en el baile. Había sido la mujer más hermosa de todas, la más valiente, la única. Nunca antes se había declarado, así que estaba nervioso e incluso un poco inseguro. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que un día le pediría a una mujer que se casara con él, pero lograría encontrar las palabras adecuadas a pesar de que a menudo Isabella lograba dejarlo sin habla.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Si entraba en la habitación, no había duda de que iban a acabar haciendo el amor… pero Isabella se merecía tener antes una proposición formal, y una boda, y una noche de bodas inolvidable.

Luchó contra el deseo de hacer el amor con ella sin más dilación. A pesar de que se había acostado con muchas mujeres, lo cierto era que jamás había hecho el amor con ninguna de ellas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y bajó hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, llamó sin miramientos aunque no sabía si estaría interrumpiendo algo. Su hermano también era bastante mujeriego, y la amputación de la pierna no había sido un impedimento para que siguiera con sus conquistas.

—Emmett, ¿estás durmiendo?

—Ya no —refunfuñó.

Edward entró en la habitación mientras su hermano se sentaba en la cama y encendía una lamparita; afortunadamente, estaba solo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué no me has avisado? El acompañante de Isabella era yo, tendría que haberme encargado de traerla a casa.

—Vete a dormir, Edward. Ya hablarás con ella por la mañana. Parecía bastante alterada —apagó la luz, y volvió a tumbarse. Era obvio que estaba dando la conversación por concluida.

—¿Te ha dicho qué le pasaba?

—No. Buenas noches.

—¿Estaba muy alterada?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Buenas noches, Edward!

Edward decidió no seguir insistiendo y salió de la habitación, ya que sabía que Emmett le habría avisado si se hubiera tratado de algo grave; además, podría hablar con Isabella por la mañana, antes de salir a comprarle el anillo de diamantes más imponente que pudiera encontrar. En caso de que no alcanzara a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, la joya hablaría por sí sola. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se fue a dormir.

Edward apenas había podido pegar ojo. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, y Jasper y él eran los únicos que habían bajado a desayunar de momento. Su hermano estaba leyendo el _Herald _y el _Dublin Times, _mientras él jugueteaba con la taza de café con nerviosismo. Seguramente, Isabella tardaría un par de horas más en despertarse, y las tiendas de Bond Street no abrían hasta las once. Quería verla antes de salir, pero el tiempo parecía avanzar con una lentitud exasperante.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Nada —se limitó a decir. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa.

—Pareces un caballo de carreras primerizo justo antes de la salida.

Así era como se sentía, pero se mordió la lengua. De repente, oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, y se puso de pie de golpe cuando vio entrar a Isabella. Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda color marfil con listas doradas, y a juzgar por el cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro, tampoco había dormido demasiado.

Era obvio que en el baile había pasado algo grave. Maldijo para sus adentros a Emmett por haberle restado importancia al asunto, y se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

—Buenos días —Isabella miró a Jasper con una sonrisa forzada antes de volverse hacia él—. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, Edward.

En aquel momento, se sintió como si ella fuera la adulta y él un niño al que estaban a punto de darle una buena reprimenda.

—Por supuesto —miró a su hermano, y le dijo—: Discúlpanos.

Jasper se limitó a asentir, y volvió a centrarse en el periódico.

Isabella lo condujo a la biblioteca, y cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron.

—Empiezo a preocuparme de verdad, Isabella —la observó con atención, y comentó—: No has dormido bien.

—Parece que tú tampoco —le dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?, ¿por qué te marchaste de repente?, ¿por qué no acudiste a mí? ¡Me habría encargado de traerte a casa de inmediato!

—Era obvio que estabas disfrutando de la velada.

Edward se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando, y le dijo:

—Estaba disfrutando viendo tu increíble éxito —se puso rojo como un tomate, porque no era eso lo que quería decir—. Estaba disfrutando viéndote, y punto.

—Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

La preocupación de Edward se acrecentó aún más.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?, ¿te he ofendido en algo?

—¡Claro que no! —Isabella lo miró con una sonrisa sincera—. Siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Nunca olvidaré el vals que compartimos.

—¡Hablas como si no fuéramos a bailar juntos nunca más! —se acercó más a ella. No estaba dispuesto a perderla—. Hablas como si estuvieras a punto de marcharte.

Isabella se humedeció los labios, lo miró a los ojos, y susurró:

—He tomado una decisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward empezó a sentir miedo de verdad.

—Mientras estabas fuera, me di cuenta de que no quería casarme. Voy a regresar a casa.

Se quedó mirándola boquiabierto durante unos segundos.

—_¿Qué?_

—Me voy a casa. No puedo casarme, me niego a hacerlo. Por favor, no me malinterpretes… te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero mi lugar está en Jamaica. Pediré un préstamo para abrir una tienda allí, y con el tiempo pienso dedicarme al comercio con mi propio barco.

Edward sintió como si alguien acabara de asestarle un golpe demoledor. Estaba tan aturdido, que apenas podía pensar.

—¿Quieres volver a la isla? Pero… ¡éste es tu hogar!

—No, Esme House es tu hogar. Ya sé que es toda una sorpresa y que tenías otros planes para mí, pero mi decisión es irrevocable.

—¿Quieres abrir una tienda? ¿A qué viene todo esto? —Su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo, y fue recuperando la capacidad de razonar—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche… bueno, no exactamente. Tanto tu familia como tú ya me habéis dado demasiado. Tracé mis planes mientras estabas fuera, cuando pude pensar con claridad. Ya sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero no quiero casarme con un desconocido. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta Push Hall, Jamaica es mi hogar. Si no me caso, voy a tener que ganarme la vida, y es lo que voy a hacer. Soy experta en navegación y en comercio, y lo tengo todo planeado. Estoy convencida de que puedo salir adelante con éxito.

Edward luchó por mantener la calma, pero tardó unos segundos en poder articular palabra.

—Es comprensible que no quieras casarte con un desconocido —vaciló por un instante. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no sabía si su declaración de amor sería bien recibida. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan inseguro—. No tienes que casarte hasta que desees hacerlo —si había perdido el corazón de la mujer a la que amaba, iba a volver a ganárselo—. Puedes quedarte aquí de todas formas, yo me encargaré de deshacerme de tus pretendientes.

—De eso se trata, Edward. No puedo quedarme aquí. Quiero regresar a casa, y abrir mi negocio cuanto antes.

Edward sintió que le Saqueaban las piernas, y tuvo que aferrarse a una silla. No alcanzaba a entenderla.

—¿Es por Renée?, ¿te dijo algo anoche? No pareces angustiada…

—Hablé con ella. Quiere que me vaya a vivir a Belford House, entre otras cosas.

—Pero prefieres salir huyendo rumbo a las islas, ¿no?

Isabella alzó la cabeza, y le dijo con tono firme:

—No voy a salir huyendo, y no me voy por culpa de Renée. No me cayó especialmente bien, y me da igual si no vuelvo a verla en toda mi vida. No pienso discutir contigo, aunque me gustaría que me entendieras. Rescataste a una niña en Ciudad de España, pero ahora soy una mujer. No puedes cuidar de mí de forma indefinida, ya es hora de que cuide de mí misma.

—¿Por qué no puedo cuidar de ti?, ¡me gusta hacerlo!

—Porque quiero llegar a ser una mujer independiente.

Edward se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué quería ser independiente justo cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba? ¡Las mujeres no eran independientes!

—Si quieres regresar a la isla, yo te llevaré. Te prestaré gustoso el dinero que necesites para abrir la tienda, y en cuanto a dedicarte al comercio con tu propio barco…

—¡No!

—¿No quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó, boquiabierto.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que hacerlo sola!

Edward se preguntó horrorizado si estaba a punto de perderla. No, no podría soportarlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de volver a ganarse su corazón.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo nada, Isabella.

Ella se mordió el labio, apartó la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

Mientras la veía ir con paso pausado hacia la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que la transformación se había completado. La noche anterior había creído verla cambiada, pero en ese momento vio la verdadera diferencia. Isabella estaba diciéndole que no quería seguir dependiendo de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Una dama elegante estaba recorriendo la habitación poco a poco, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras con las que estaba a punto de rechazarlo.

Finalmente, se volvió a mirarlo y le dijo con voz suave:

—No te enfades conmigo.

—No puedo darte la espalda, Isabella. Por favor, no me pidas que lo haga —se dio cuenta de que estaba suplicando, pero no le importó.

—No estoy pidiéndote que me des la espalda, sino que me dejes libre.

—¿Eso es lo que sientes? —le preguntó, horrorizado.

Estaba pálida, pero asintió.

Edward lo entendió por fin. Él siempre se había sentido como un animal enjaulado en la alta sociedad, y por eso se marchaba en su barco, para disfrutar de la libertad. Era normal que Isabella se sintiera así. Llevaba dos meses en la ciudad, y estaba harta. La Salvaje seguía viva bajo aquella apariencia refinada y deslumbrante.

A pesar de lo aterrado que estaba, sintió una satisfacción enorme.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a las islas.

La vigilaría desde las sombras, porque le gustara a ella o no, siempre sería su protector y su guardián. Por primera vez en su vida, no satisfaría su deseo, y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que volviera a enamorarse de él.

Se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos.

—Te traje a Londres para que fueras libre, no para aprisionarte entre las rejas de la alta sociedad —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lamentas llevar vestidos, haber tenido que tomar clases, y haber aprendido a bailar?

—¡Claro que no! No lo entiendes… —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. No voy a regresar siendo La Salvaje, sino como la señorita Swan. Sí, echo de menos la caricia de la brisa en el pelo, pero no estoy huyendo de la alta sociedad. Tengo que regresar a casa porque no puedo seguir estando bajo tu tutela.

Edward le soltó las manos, porque acababa de darle una certera puñalada en el corazón.

—Creía haberlo entendido… ¿quieres huir de mí?

—Te repito que quiero abrirme camino en la vida por mí misma sin un marido, sin un tutor… sin ti. Pero siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

Edward le dio la espalda. ¿Estaba rechazándolo? Intentó pensar, pero el corazón le sangraba. Todo aquello carecía de sentido, y apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser que estuviera perdiendo a la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida. Si Isabella estuviera huyendo de la alta sociedad, la habría dejado marchar, la habría seguido, y la habría esperado. Pero si lo que quería era huir de él, no podía dejarla ir.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella lentamente, Isabella empalideció y exclamó:

—¡Te he hecho daño! Edward, has sido el mejor protector que una mujer podría llegar a tener. Siempre te consideraré mi paladín, y un día, cuando sea rica y respetada, iré a visitarte a Windsong y recordaremos estos tiempos.

—¡Y un cuerno!

—Además, te devolveré hasta el último céntimo que te has gastado en mí. ¡Por fin soy yo la que puede prometerte algo a ti!

—¡No quiero que me devuelvas nada! Todo esto se debe a lo que pasó en Push Hall, ¿verdad? —al verla retroceder, supo que había dado en el clavo.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Fue hacia ella con paso decidido. Recordó cómo había intentado seducirlo, cómo la había rechazado sin miramientos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberla poseído por entero cuando había tenido ocasión.

—Te rechacé.

—Eres un hombre muy noble, y tenías razón. Cometí un error al intentar seducirte.

—Y por eso quieres huir —Edward empezó a sentirse triunfal.

—¡No!

La atrapó contra la pared, y le dijo:

—Has dicho que tomaste la decisión de irte mientras yo estaba en Holanda. Me fui de Londres porque era incapaz de controlar el deseo que sentía por ti, me fui al extranjero para no caer en la tentación de tomar lo que me ofrecías. Y mientras estaba fuera, decidiste… decidiste abandonarme.

Isabella respiró hondo, y admitió:

—Sí.

Edward empezó a sentirse aliviado, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y excitado. Su erección resultaba casi dolorosa.

—Por fin estás siendo sincera —susurró, mientras le rozaba la mejilla con los dedos.

Isabella soltó una exclamación ahogada, y le preguntó con nerviosismo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aquella noche en Push Hall la había deseado con locura, pero había sentido la misma pasión meses atrás, en el barco, cuando aún era una fierecilla ingenua sin modales. Mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

—Sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que por fin iba a ceder ante el deseo.

—Edward…

La rodeó con los brazos, la apretó contra su pecho, y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Estaba decidido a besarla con una pasión salvaje y posesiva, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto de sus labios, tanto la furia como el miedo y la fiereza se desvanecieron. Amaba a aquella mujer, y la necesitaba en ese momento y para siempre.

Le rozó la boca con los labios una y otra vez, instándola a que fuera abriéndola cada vez más. Isabella jadeó cuando la penetró con la lengua, y empezó a devolverle el beso mientras la pasión se acrecentaba.

La apretó con más fuerza contra la pared mientras la devoraba, y movió la entrepierna contra su cadera. A pesar de que apenas acababan de empezar, se sentía a punto de perder el control.

Finalmente, se apartó un poco y la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos —le dijo con firmeza.

Antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, ya estaban cruzando la biblioteca. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo, que estaba desierto, Edward lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el comedor, pero Jasper seguía enfrascado en el periódico. Se volvió hacia ella con una mirada que hablaba por sí sola, y cuando ella asintió, echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

En cuanto llegaron al dormitorio de Isabella, la soltó y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quitó la chaqueta, y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba junto a la cama, y aunque parecía haberse quedado paralizada, su respiración era casi tan jadeante como la de él.

Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Quiero hacerte feliz, Isabella —le dijo con voz ronca. Le acarició la mejilla, y se preguntó si iba a poder controlarse.

—Edward… date prisa.

Había temido que se echara atrás en el último momento. Soltó una exclamación victoriosa, la alzó en brazos, y la llevó hacia la cama. Cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a salpicarle de besos el cuello, la mandíbula, y el rostro, se echó a reír, lleno de felicidad. No había nada más importante que poseer a aquella mujer, a su mujer, y darle todo el placer del mundo.

La tumbó en la cama, y los botones que formaban el cierre trasero del vestido salieron volando por todas partes cuando los arrancó de un fuerte tirón.

Isabella sonrió sin aliento y le abrió la camisa de la misma manera, con lo que más botones se desperdigaron por la alfombra. Al ver su musculoso pecho desnudo inhaló con fuerza, y lo acarició con manos temblorosas.

Edward acabó de quitarse la camisa, y cuando ella soltó una exclamación ahogada y contempló con avidez su pecho y sus brazos, él se echó a reír y se las ingenió para quitarle el vestido. La risa se desvaneció, y dio paso a una tensión sexual casi tangible. Rodaron por la cama en una vorágine de almohadas, sábanas, y ropa interior.

La besó de nuevo mientras intentaba quitarle la camisola y el corsé, y luchó por controlar el deseo de restregarse entre sus muslos. Se dio cuenta de que iba a quedar en evidencia, porque su autocontrol se había esfumado.

Ella le desabrochó el cinturón, y lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba abrirle los pantalones. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, porque su miembro iba endureciéndose cada vez más bajo sus manos, y le dijo:

—Cariño, estoy intentando ser un caballero…

—¡No te molestes! —exclamó, antes de liberar por fin su erección.

Se quedó inmóvil encima de ella, pero como Isabella empezó a acariciarlo, acabó rindiéndose. Soltó un grito de placer al arquearse hacia ella, aunque milagrosamente logró mantener algo de control. La rodeó con los brazos, la abrió de piernas, y restregó su miembro contra su sexo húmedo y cálido.

—Edward, no puedo esperar —jadeó, mientras se retorcía contra él y le mordisqueaba la mandíbula.

—No quiero hacerte daño… quiero darte placer… —consiguió decir con voz ronca, mientras empezaba a penetrarla.

—¡Oh! —abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró sobresaltada.

Edward se había quedado inmóvil, porque el intenso inicio de su unión lo había sorprendido tanto como a ella.

—Agárrate a mí, cariño… amor mío… —susurró, antes de ir hundiéndose poco a poco en su interior.

Cuando por fin atravesó la barrera de su virginidad, no pudo contener un grito de alegría descarnada. Isabella se estremeció y empezó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas no eran de dolor, sino de placer. Al sentir los espasmos que empezaron a sacudirla, Edward enloqueció y la penetró una y otra vez con embestidas duras y rápidas mientras sentía que el clímax se aproximaba. Cuando oyó que ella gritaba su nombre, se rindió y lo golpeó de lleno la explosión de placer más intensa y salvaje que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Cuando el placer fue desvaneciéndose, Isabella siguió abrazándolo. Lo amaba más que nunca, pero no se atrevía a pensar más allá de las emociones que le llenaban el corazón y el alma. Deslizó la mano por su espalda musculosa, y se sintió maravillada al sentir tanto poder bajo sus dedos. Al notar que su miembro se movía en su interior, esbozó una sonrisa.

Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te he complacido, Isabella?

Cerró los ojos, y lo besó. Iba a ser un beso breve, pero pareció cobrar vida propia. Cuando los dos estuvieron jadeantes y excitados de nuevo, consiguió abrir los ojos y le dijo con coquetería:

—Estoy muy complacida.

Se retorció seductora contra él, y saboreó la sensación de tener aquella enorme erección en su interior.

—Sólo ha sido un aperitivo, querida. Se pueden saborear varios platos antes del principal.

—¿En serio?

Isabella jadeó, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir que iba sacando su miembro poco a poco. Cuando la penetró de nuevo con la misma lentitud, creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero se sintió consternada cuando él salió del todo de su cuerpo y se apartó un poco.

—El primer plato, cariño —le dijo él, antes de inclinarse hacia su entrepierna.

Empezó a trazar su sexo con la lengua, y cuando succionó y chupó su clítoris, Isabella gritó de placer.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, se dio cuenta de que él la había penetrado de nuevo y estaba moviéndose rítmicamente en su interior. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, y el rostro tenso de deseo.

Le acarició la mejilla, y alcanzó a decirle:

—Quiero otro plato.

—Sí —le dijo él.

Salió de su interior y se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, dispuesto a darle placer igual que antes, pero Isabella lo agarró de la muñeca y consiguió lanzarle una mirada más que elocuente.

—No, Edward… quiero saborear otro tipo de plato, uno muy grande.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

Isabella tenía el corazón tan acelerado, que temió estar a punto de desmayarse. Lo empujó para que se tumbara de espaldas, y él obedeció sin rechistar. Su erección era imponente. Se inclinó hacia él, y lo saboreó a placer.

Edward gritó extasiado.

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en su secreter. Tenía puesto el camisón, y estaba leyendo bajo la luz de una vela la carta que acababa de redactar. Edward estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama. Hacía mucho que había anochecido, y habían hecho el amor durante todo el día.

Había visto su firma muchas veces, así que había podido falsificarla sin problemas. Dobló las instrucciones que ella misma había escrito, secó una lágrima que había caído sobre el papel, y después lo metió en un sobre que selló. El corazón se le rompió por enésima vez.

Aquella mañana la había tomado por sorpresa. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre las consecuencias que podía tener hacer el amor con él, quizás le habría rechazado, pero estar en sus brazos lo era todo para ella. Una mujer más inteligente habría evitado aquella situación… no porque no lo amara, sino porque él no sentía lo mismo.

Estaba convencida de que en cuanto despertara se sentiría obligado a proponerle matrimonio, por una cuestión de honor.

No había cambiado nada, seguía enamorada de un hombre que no correspondía sus sentimientos. Se preguntó lo que sentiría si se casaba con él y se enteraba de que tenía una aventura, o aún peor, si un día lo veía con otra mujer. Ya era hora de que se convirtiera en una mujer independiente.

La tentación de quedarse con él, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo, era enorme. Ser su amante sería maravilloso, pero él insistiría en que se casaran, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un matrimonio bajo aquellos términos. Saber que todo acabaría tarde o temprano sería como una espada de Damocles que echaría a perder todos los momentos compartidos; además, no sabía si sería capaz de marcharse si se quedaba junto a él como amante.

Se puso de pie, y dio un respingo cuando una de las tablas del suelo crujió un poco. Se acercó al armario con la carta en la mano, y después de ponerse una bata, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con sigilo.

—¿Qué haces, Isabella?

Se obligó a sonreír mientras se volvía a mirarlo, pero se quedó sin aliento al verlo sentado desnudo en la cama. Por un momento, se le olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, pero de repente recordó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de la bata.

—Iba a pedirle a alguna doncella un poco de vino, y algo para comer.

En realidad, pensaba encargarse de que alguien llevara la carta al puerto. Si Jacob se creía las instrucciones que estaba a punto de recibir, al día siguiente la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Como había visto a Edward escribiendo instrucciones para sus empleados en muchas ocasiones, estaba casi convencida de que Jacob seguiría las órdenes sin sospechar nada.

Se le rompió el corazón. Al día siguiente estaría navegando, y no podía ni pensar en lo dolido y furioso que estaría Edward; en todo caso, tarde o temprano encontraría a otra amante. La mera idea fue como una puñalada en el pecho.

Al verlo bostezando y estirándose, le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió una oleada de deseo.

—Buena idea. Pide champán, y vuelve a la cama cuanto antes —le dijo él, con una sonrisa seductora.

Nunca dejaría de amar a aquel hombre. Sintió una tristeza avasalladora, porque estaba segura de que él no tardaría en perder el afecto que le tenía, y con el tiempo la olvidaría por completo.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Date prisa.

Mientras iba en busca de una doncella, Isabella no pudo dejar de pensar en lo furioso que iba a ponerse cuando se enterara de que lo había traicionado.

* * *

_**Por fin, jejejejeje... pero ahora la terca de Bella... cree que el se casaría con ella por obligación... que pasara... jejejeje. se irá Bella o no se irá... la seguirá Edward o no¿?... el prox. cap... veremos más. ;) **_

**_Bueno hermosas... empiezo nueva historia... esta es de época... y sin lugar a dudas la recomiendo... engancha tremendamente... a quien le gustan las Bellas irresistibles en epocas de castillos¿?, bien aviso a navegantes... esta vez Jasper no será el galan sino el caballero malvado y habran principes enamorados de ella... es una historia de intriga y amor... de verdad si se fian de mi palabra es una de las mejores historias que he subido hasta ahora... se titula "LA HERMOSA ISABELLA DE SWAN" y no tiene desperdicio. También subiré diariamente... en fin no las entretengo más... un besote bien grande y nos leemos mañana._**


	21. Regreso a casa

_**Regreso a casa**_

.

.

Isabella estaba en un carruaje de alquiler delante de Belford House, con varias bolsas pequeñas de viaje a los pies. Le resultaba difícil pensar, y aún más bajar del vehículo. Había decidido ir a hablar con su madre por última vez antes de marcharse de Londres. Estaba consumida por la angustia, porque no se había despedido de Edward, pero le habría resultado demasiado difícil después de la noche que habían compartido. Era obvio que era una cobarde.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas, aunque tenía ganas de llorar por los dos. Aquella mañana, se había despedido de ella de muy buen humor, le había dicho que la vería antes de la cena sin saber que para entonces ella ya estaría en mar abierto. Lo había visto marcharse desde la ventana con el corazón destrozado, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llamarlo para que regresara. Había tenido que recordarse a sí misma una y otra vez que los caminos de ambos volverían a cruzarse tarde o temprano en la isla, pero sabía que eso no iba a suponer ninguna diferencia. No pensaba ser su amante ni aunque él quisiera, porque no resolvería nada, y no pensaba aceptarlo como esposo sólo porque él se sintiera obligado a proponerle matrimonio. Respiró hondo, se secó los ojos, y bajó del carruaje.

El cochero escupió una bola de tabaco al suelo. Isabella se acercó a la casa, llamó a la puerta, e intentó hacer acopio de toda su compostura; poco después, estaba en el vestíbulo, preparándose para aquel último encuentro con su madre. Le resultaba muy extraño pensar en la palabra «madre» sin sentir ningún afecto, pero lo que no podía obviar era que Renée Belford era su madre biológica, y que tenía dos hijos que eran sus hermanastros. Quería hablar con ella una última vez antes de marcharse de Londres para siempre.

Renée llegó al vestíbulo a toda prisa, y muy sonriente.

—¡Isabella! Has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? Me alegro de que hayas venido —se detuvo, y se mostró sorprendida—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?, ¿no has venido a quedarte a vivir conmigo?

—No, he venido a despedirme. Ya te dije que voy a regresar a casa —Isabella se dio cuenta de que en parte tenía la esperanza de que aquella mujer le diera alguna pequeña muestra de afecto, a pesar de la conversación anterior que habían tenido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Vas a renunciar a la vida que tienes aquí, en la ciudad, para irte a vivir a una isla infestada de piratas?

—Ya te dije que pienso abrir una tienda. Seguiré siendo una dama, y con el tiempo seré una comerciante con un barco propio.

—¡Estás loca, y eres una desagradecida! Te he ofrecido un hogar de verdad, pero decides irte en busca de aventuras. Eres igual que tu padre.

—No me has ofrecido nada —le dijo, muy tensa—. Lo único que quería de ti era algo de afecto sincero, pero en tus ojos sólo he visto codicia y maquinaciones. He venido con la esperanza de que tu actitud en el baile hubiera sido un error, pero no lo fue, ¿verdad?

—Estoy enfadada contigo porque estás echando a perder tu futuro. Si ves maquinaciones en mis ojos, es porque quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres… —se detuvo en seco, y bajó la voz—. Eres mi hija a pesar del pasado, y quiero que tengas un futuro brillante.

Isabella no creyó ni una sola de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te importo tan poco?, ¿quién de las dos tiene la culpa?

—Claro que me importas, te lo dije en el baile.

—Lo que te importa es el dinero que pueda aportarte. A pesar de que ahora soy una dama, sigo sin merecerme tu afecto. ¿Es porque soy ilegítima?, ¿acaso tengo que pagar por tus pecados? A lo mejor lo que ves al mirarme es la hija de un pirata. He hecho todo lo que he podido por cambiar, pero no basta, ¿verdad?

—No, no basta, pero yo podría ayudarte a convertirte en una gran dama de verdad. Sigo decidida a lograr que te cases con de Masen, llegarás a ser una de las reinas de la alta sociedad.

—Y tú reinarás a mi lado, mientras las dos vivimos rodeadas de lujos gracias a la fortuna de Edward, ¿verdad? —Isabella se sintió asqueada.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo su madre con entusiasmo.

En aquel momento, Isabella sintió que perdía el sueño de la madre idealizada que su padre le había inculcado; la pérdida, sumada a la angustia que sentía porque iba a alejarse de Edward, le resultó insoportable. Se quitó con manos temblorosas los pendientes de perlas que Edward le había regalado, y se los dio a Renée. Jamás renunciaría al collar, que era el primer regalo que él le había dado.

—Ten, véndelos. A lo mejor te ayuda en algo. En cuanto obtenga mis primeros beneficios, te enviaré algo, todo lo que pueda. Con un poco de suerte, servirá para que tus hijos y tú salgáis adelante —apenas podía creerse lo que estaba ofreciéndole, pero estaba siendo sincera. Renée Belford no se preocupaba ni lo más mínimo por ella, pero era su madre, y tenía problemas; además, sus dos hijos eran su hermanastro y su hermanastra.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¡Estoy ofreciéndotelo todo, Isabella!

No estaba ofreciéndole nada.

—Adiós… madre —sin más, se fue de allí.

.

.

Edward no había dejado de sonreír desde que había dejado a Isabella en la cama, y como la tarde ya estaba bastante avanzada, empezaba a dolerle un poco el rostro. Pero por fin entendía realmente lo que era el amor… era un cúmulo enorme de alegría y felicidad. Le costaba creer que en el pasado se hubiera creído inmune a aquella emoción, y que hubiera afirmado que se trataba de una dolencia.

En cuanto entró en Esme House, su mirada se desvió hacia la escalera. Tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta el anillo de compromiso que había comprado. Había ensayado un montón de proposiciones diferentes, pero todas ellas le parecían deficientes y absurdas. Quería expresar con claridad lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos, por si no se lo había dejado suficientemente claro a Isabella la noche anterior.

Seguía deseándola con toda su alma. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor de cien formas distintas, y estaba deseando poseerla de nuevo. Esperaba que ella hubiera entendido lo que estaba expresando cuando la besaba, la acariciaba y la abrazaba. Era posible que le costara un poco expresar su amor con palabras, pero después de lo de la noche anterior, Isabella debía de saber lo mucho que la amaba.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras corriendo, pero vaciló a ver que su padre entraba en el vestíbulo y lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Se tensó de inmediato, y se sintió como si tuviera catorce años en vez de veintiocho. Soltó la barandilla, y se volvió hacia él.

—Antes de que empieces a regañarme, deberías saber que mis intenciones son honorables —se sacó del bolsillo la cajita azul de terciopelo, y la abrió. El diamante de ocho quilates brilló bajo la luz.

El conde sonrió, y le dijo:

—Estaba convencido de que pensabas casarte con ella, Edward. Me lo dejaste claro el día de mi llegada, creo recordar que dijiste que te casarías con ella si la deshonrabas.

—Cuando hablamos del tema, no creía que llegaría a suceder.

El conde enarcó una ceja, como si no le creyera, y comentó:

—Es un anillo precioso, y quedará perfecto en Isabella. Felicidades —le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Edward se relajó por fin, y le preguntó:

—¿No vas a regañarme por ser tan impaciente?

—No. Los de Masen somos hombres viriles, y no hay quien nos pare cuando nos enamoramos.

Al ver su mirada perdida, Edward supo que estaba pensando en su esposa.

—¿Puedo decir una cosa? —añadió el conde, cuando regresó al presente.

Edward estaba cada vez más impaciente, y se había vuelto ya hacia las escaleras. Miró de nuevo a su padre, y le dijo:

—Por supuesto.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Si he sido más duro contigo y menos tolerante con tu comportamiento, no es porque te quisiera menos que a Jasper o a Emmett, y tampoco porque a causa de tu temeridad mi esposa y yo pasáramos muchas noches en vela. El hecho es que era plenamente consciente de que eres mi hijo menor.

Las palabras de su padre habían conseguido centrar su atención. Edward lo miró desconcertado, ya que no sabía adónde quería llegar a parar con aquello. Aunque era cierto que de niño le habían tratado de forma diferente a sus hermanos, la dureza de su padre estaba justificada, porque había sido un diablillo.

—No te entiendo.

—He sido más duro contigo porque, como eras mi hijo menor, necesitabas tener más carácter, más fuerza, y más ambición para sobrevivir en este mundo. Teniendo en cuenta el hombre que tengo ante mí, me parece que acerté con la estrategia.

Edward se sonrojó con orgullo, ya que su padre solía ser parco en elogios.

—Sé que muchas veces tuviste que contener las ganas de azotarme. Soy padre, y Anthony es muy travieso. Entiendo por qué tuviste que ser más duro conmigo que con mis hermanos.

—Has construido un reino a partir del agua y la arena, y es obvio que tu sentido del honor es tan fuerte como el de tus hermanos. Se ve a las claras no sólo en la forma en que tratas a tus hijos, sino en el hecho de que rescataras a una damisela en peligro y la tomaras bajo tu tutela. Estoy muy satisfecho con el hombre en que te has convertido.

—Gracias, papá —le dijo Edward, sonriente.

El conde le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Venga, tu damisela te espera.

Edward sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Sí, es cierto. Hay algo que tengo que hacer, espero no quedar como un tonto.

—Isabella nunca pensará que eres tonto, hijo. Le brillan los ojos cuando te mira.

Edward se volvió hacia la escalera, pero en ese momento se le acercó un criado con un sobre.

—Capitán…

—Tengo prisa —le dijo con impaciencia.

—Señor, la señorita Swan me ordenó que os entregara esto a las cuatro en punto.

Edward lo miró sorprendido, y empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Swan? —tomó el sobre, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigido a él en el puño y letra de Isabella. Empezó a formársele un nudo en el estómago.

—Se marchó poco después del mediodía —le dijo el criado.

Edward abrió el sobre sin contemplaciones, y sacó la carta que había dentro.

_Querido Edward,_

_Para cuando recibas esta carta, estaré navegando de camino a casa. Espero que entiendas que tengo que regresar a las islas, y que me dejes marchar. Estoy en deuda contigo, y no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. No te olvidaré jamás, y echaré mucho de menos nuestra amistad y a tus hijos, y también a tu maravillosa familia. Pero debo buscar mi propio camino en el mundo, rezo para que lo entiendas._

_Si te parece bien, me gustaría poder ir a visitarte cuando regreses a Windsong, porque espero que podamos conservar nuestra amistad. Hasta entonces, me despido deseándote lo mejor, y también a tus hijos y a tu familia._

_Afectuosamente, Isabella._

Edward se quedó mirando la carta mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —le preguntó su padre con preocupación.

Volvió a leer la carta palabra a palabra, y cuando terminó, sólo era consciente de que Isabella lo había abandonado. Alzó la mirada a duras penas.

—¿Se trata de Isabella? —el conde posó una mano en su hombro.

Lo había abandonado. Se había ido a pesar de que habían hecho el amor durante todo el día y toda la noche, a pesar de que él le había demostrado con su cuerpo lo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras. Por fin estaba profundamente, irrevocablemente enamorado, y la mujer a la que adoraba le había rechazado.

Ella le hablaba de amistad y afecto en la carta, mientras él llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo.

—¿Me dejas que la lea?

Le dio la carta a su padre, mientras luchaba por entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Isabella quería que fueran amigos?

Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Era la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer con la que iba a casarse… ¿y estaba navegando sin él por el océano Atlántico?

Lo asaltaron imágenes sangrientas y terribles de piratas abordando barcos mercantes. Fue hacia la puerta con paso decidido. No acababa de entender lo que Isabella pensaba o deseaba, pero en ese momento, le daba igual. Lo único que tenía claro era que sólo iba a ir a las Indias Occidentales si él la acompañaba. No iba a permitir que corriera peligro.

¿Acaso había dejado de amarlo?

—¡Edward, no te tomes lo que pone aquí de forma literal! —exclamó el conde.

Él ni siquiera le oyó, porque empezaba a asimilar la realidad.

—Consígueme ahora mismo un carruaje, un caballo, lo que sea —le espetó a uno de los criados.

Mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro y esperaba con impaciencia en los escalones de la entrada, su incredulidad fue en aumento. Multitud de mujeres habrían dado lo que fuera con tal de que las mirara siquiera, pero Isabella lo había abandonado.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así?

Sintió una punzada de dolor tan desgarradora, que se detuvo de golpe. Le habían herido con espadas y cuchillos, había recibido balazos, pero nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande, un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico.

¿No estaba enamorada de él semanas atrás, cuando se había ido a Holanda?

Empezó a enfurecerse, y masculló una imprecación. _¿Amistad?, _¿acaso se había vuelto loca? No quería una amiga, sino una esposa… quería que lo amara.

—Señor —un criado se acercó corriendo por el camino de entrada con un caballo.

Edward agarró las riendas y montó de inmediato. Si no había zarpado ya, podría detenerla sin problemas. Mientras galopaba por la calle y estaba a punto de provocar la colisión de dos carruajes, empezó a darse cuenta de que era poco probable que Isabella se hubiera marchado ya. Él iba a los muelles y a las oficinas de embarque a diario para encargarse de sus negocios, y estaba casi seguro de que no estaba previsto que ninguna embarcación zarpara ese día hacia las islas, aunque dos barcos habían zarpado el día anterior. Hizo que su caballo acelerara el paso aún más, y maldijo para sus adentros cuando se desviaron hacia el bordillo.

No estaba seguro al cien por cien del calendario de salidas, y era consciente de que aquella tarde a partir de las tres la marea había sido favorable para que los barcos pudieran zarpar.

Masculló una imprecación. Si Isabella se había ido ya, la perseguiría a bordo del _Dama de la Justicia_. Su exasperante mujer no iba a salirse con la suya, aquello no iba a acabar así; de hecho, no iba a acabar, y punto.

Era un de Masen. Isabella le pertenecía, le pertenecería siempre, así que iba a perseguirla hasta que la encontrara y volvería a conquistarla. Lo había amado una vez, y estaba decidido a conseguir que volviera a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los muelles se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro, y estaba a medio camino de las oficinas de embarque que usaba su compañía cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Hizo que el caballo se detuviera, se volvió de golpe, y miró con incredulidad el amarradero donde debería estar el _Dama de la Justicia_, donde estaba anclado el día y la noche anteriores.

Permaneció inmóvil durante un instante, mientras el corazón le latía acelerado y la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas.

El mundo entero se detuvo a su alrededor, y lo envolvió la calma que solía preceder a una batalla. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz tan baja, que nadie lo oyó.

—¿Dónde demonios está mi barco?

.

.

Diez días después, Isabella estaba sentada en el escritorio del camarote de Edward, leyendo un libro fascinante sobre la vida de Alejandro Magno. Estaba decidida a no ceder ante el dolor ni los remordimientos, y la única forma de hacerlo era distrayéndose leyendo. Por primera vez en su vida, evitaba subir a cubierta. Cada vez que veía a Paul o a algún otro oficial en el alcázar, se acordaba de Edward, y recordaba con claridad todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido al timón, bajo las estrellas… eran algunos de los momentos más felices de toda su vida. Si se permitía pensar en eso, no podría evitar recordar también la temporada que había pasado en Esme House, las cenas familiares en las que Edward la contemplaba con deseo desde el otro extremo de la mesa, la tarde en que habían bailado el vals, y la noche agridulce del baile de los Carrington. No podía evitar revivir una y otra vez el último día que habían pasado juntos, la pasión y la ternura con la que habían hecho el amor.

Cuando el dolor conseguía abrirse paso hasta la superficie, era como una ola que no podía detener, así que era mejor no pensar ni dormir. Por eso había leído unos doce libros a lo largo de aquellos diez días.

Como le dolían los ojos y la espalda, se detuvo por un segundo, pero de inmediato apareció en su mente la sonrisa de Edward, su rostro sonriente y sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de calidez. Inhaló con fuerza, se puso de pie de golpe, y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Lo único que consiguió fue imaginárselo mirándola con deseo, y sintió frío y calor a la vez. En cuanto pensaba en él, no podía evitar desearlo con desesperación, y la angustia que sentía por haberlo perdido era abrumadora.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había reaccionado, lo que había pensado y sentido al darse cuenta de que ella se había marchado. Sin duda se había puesto furioso al descubrir que se había llevado el _Dama de la Justicia_, pero seguro que también se había sentido herido, porque a pesar de todo, habían sido buenos amigos. Lo había traicionado al marcharse, y también al llevarse su fragata después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sabía que él vería así la situación, en blanco y negro, sin pararse a pensar en los tonos intermedios de gris.

Se preguntó si seguiría considerándola una amiga. Sabía que sería incapaz de contener las ganas de ir a visitarlo a Windsong, pero se quedaría destrozada si él se negaba a recibirla. Quizás sería lo mejor que podría suceder, pero era incapaz de imaginarse una vida en la que Edward no estuviera presente de una u otra forma.

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, fue a abrir de inmediato.

—El capitán desea hablar con vos, señorita Swan —le dijo un marinero.

Isabella tragó con dificultad al imaginarse a Edward al timón, vestido con su camisa de lino, el chaleco árabe, los pantalones blancos, y las botas altas; sin embargo, cuando salió a cubierta, era Jacob quien la esperaba. El hombre no había puesto en duda la carta que ella había falsificado, aunque había comentado que era extraño recibir instrucciones escritas cuando su capitán estaba en tierra. Cuando ella se había apresurado a alegar que Edward estaba atareado con sus hijos, Jacob había aceptado la explicación sin más y habían zarpado poco después de las tres de la tarde.

Al verla acercarse al alcázar, Jacob le entregó el timón al guardiamarina Quil y bajó a recibirla con expresión tensa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.

—Buenas tardes —inhaló el aire fresco, pero ni el aroma del mar logró animarla—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos están dando caza.

Isabella se tensó de inmediato, ya que conocía a la perfección la terminología que usaban los marineros. Jacob podría haber dicho que estaban persiguiéndolos, pero las connotaciones no habrían sido las mismas.

—¿De quién se trata? —le preguntó, mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—No lo sé. Los han divisado al amanecer, pero al mediodía ha quedado claro que se trata de una cacería. Sea quien sea, es rápido y está ganándonos terreno con facilidad. Calculo que nos habrá alcanzado en una hora a lo sumo.

Isabella estaba convencida de que se trataba de Edward, y sintió una oleada de emoción que no tardó en dar paso a una profunda inquietud. Si era él, seguro que a aquellas alturas la detestaba. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo notar su presencia y su poder, a pesar de que el barco que los seguía aún estaba a bastante distancia. Edward estaba dando caza a su propio barco… aunque si estaba hecho una furia, era posible que fuera ella la presa que tenía en mente. No, eso era imposible, porque de ser así, querría decir que la amistad que los unía había terminado.

—Ningún pirata se atrevería a atacarnos, a menos que esté loco o que le hayan pagado por hacerlo. Parece una goleta. Le he echado un buen vistazo con el catalejo, y he contado unos quince cañones. No podemos ganar en velocidad a una embarcación tan ligera, pero podemos destrozarla con facilidad.

—Me parece que sé de quién se trata —susurró Isabella. A pesar del tupido vestido que llevaba, estaba temblando. Fijó la mirada en el horizonte, y su miedo se acrecentó cuando le pareció sentir de forma tangible la furia de Edward.

—¿En serio? —Jacob la miró sorprendido.

Hizo acopio de valor, y le dijo:

—Falsifiqué las órdenes del capitán, no os ordenó que me llevarais a casa. Fui yo quien escribió la carta, y falsifiqué su firma —se humedeció los labios mientras Jacob la miraba con incredulidad—. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

—¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! Va a pasarme por la quilla… ¡tenéis suerte de ser una mujer!

Isabella volvió a humedecerse los labios. Tenía miedo de verdad, porque había mucho en juego. ¿Había destruido los lazos de afecto que la unían a Edward?

—¡Dios bendito! —Jacob empalideció al acabar de asimilar la situación—. Claro que está dándonos caza, ¡le robasteis el barco! —Sus mejillas se riñeron de rojo de golpe—. ¡Le robasteis su mejor embarcación!

Isabella no apartó la mirada de la goleta, que estaba cada vez más cerca. Jacob había calculado mal, en cuestión de media hora Edward estaría abordando el _Dama de la Justicia_ y estarían cara a cara.

—Lo tomé prestado.

—No creo que él piense lo mismo —Jacob se volvió, y ordenó que se bajara el sobrejuanete.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que, desde el punto de vista del capitán de una embarcación, había cruzado una fina línea. Quizás había cometido un error irreparable. Su miedo se intensificó, ya que su padre habría matado a cualquiera, ya fuera hombre o mujer, que se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así. Edward nunca le pondría la mano encima, pero seguro que estaría tan enfurecido como cualquier otro comandante en su lugar.

Dios, ¿había destruido el vínculo que los unía?

—Será mejor que esperéis bajo cubierta —le dijo Jacob con brusquedad, antes de dar más órdenes a sus hombres—. Hacedle señas a la goleta. Cuando sepamos con certeza que se trata del capitán, le daremos permiso para que suba a bordo —la fulminó con la mirada, y subió al alcázar.

Isabella fue a toda prisa al camarote de Edward. Tenía la respiración agitada, y estaba temblorosa. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un gesto inútil. Edward había ido en busca de su barco, y ella no pensaba intentar eludir su responsabilidad. Empezó a sudar, y se dio cuenta de que no quería defenderse ni intentar explicarse; lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo, y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero había llegado demasiado lejos, y tenía que mantenerse firme. No podía ser la amante de Edward, y tampoco quería casarse con él porque se sintiera obligado. Soltó una risita histérica. Edward no estaría pensando en obligaciones, sino en castigarla y en recuperar su barco.

Oyó el golpeteo de las velas contra los mástiles, y el sonido de las olas contra el casco. La velocidad de la fragata se había reducido a un par de nudos. Se dijo que tenía que capear la tormenta que se avecinaba y reparar la amistad que la unía a Edward, pero sabía que lo que estaba por llegar era un verdadero huracán.

Pasara lo que pasase, jamás dejaría de amarlo.

Al oír que los garfios de metal se enganchaban en la madera del barco, se mordió el labio. Tenía la ropa interior empapada de sudor. Se secó la cara, y se dijo que tenía que salvar su amistad con Edward por muy furioso que estuviera.

Oyó que una barca golpeaba contra el casco de la embarcación, y que los hombres lanzaban una escalerilla de cuerda.

Corrió hacia una de las portillas, y la abrió de par en par. Necesitaba más aire.

Cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió con tanta fuerza que se salió de los goznes, gritó sobresaltada. Respiró hondo al ver a Edward, que a pesar de estar tenso y claramente furioso, mantenía un control férreo. Quería decirle lo mucho que sentía lo que había hecho, pero se había quedado enmudecida.

Él la miró con un brillo salvaje en los ojos, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Hay dos cosas que quiero decirte, Isabella.

Ella asintió, y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Estaba convencida de que la odiaba.

—Vas a volver a casa conmigo, y vamos a casarnos —sin añadir nada más, salió del camarote hecho una furia.

* * *

**_Bueno finalmente si se ha escapado... pero la ha encontrado... me encanta cuando se pone así de machote en plan... te vas a casar conmigo y no hay nada más que hablar...jejejeje... en fin esta historia casi llega a su final snif..snif..:( un cap. más y el epílogo... el prox cap. es pasión pura... no se lo pierdan... un besote y nos leemos mañana._**


	22. De la furia al Amor

De la furia al amor

.

.

Isabella corrió tras él, mientras intentaba asimilar lo sucedido. ¿Quería casarse con ella a pesar de todo? Tendría que haber sabido que su sentido del honor tendría más peso que la furia que sentía por su traición.

—Traedme una botella de whisky —dijo él, mientras iba hacia el alcázar.

Uno de los oficiales se apresuró a obedecer.

Isabella se detuvo en la cubierta principal, justo delante de los escalones que conducían al alcázar. No podía soportar verlo tan enfadado con ella, y no sabía qué hacer respecto a su afirmación de que iban a casarse. No quería enfrentarse a él, y sabía que de todas formas no iba a salir vencedora si estaba completamente decidido.

Y era obvio que lo estaba.

—¡Señor! —Jacob había empalidecido.

Edward le sonrió con frialdad, y le dijo:

—Explícame ahora mismo tu participación en los jueguecitos de la señorita Swan.

—Recibí una carta vuestra con órdenes, señor. Tenía vuestra firma. Está en mi camarote, iré a buscarla ahora mismo.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos con una expresión dura e implacable, pero Isabella se dio cuenta de que bajo toda aquella furia había dolor. Hizo acopio de valor, y le dijo:

—Falsifiqué las órdenes, y tu firma.

Él le lanzó una mirada tan gélida, que Isabella pensó que se había equivocado al pensar que lo había herido. Estaba furioso, seguro que la despreciaba.

—Eres muy lista, de eso no hay duda —se volvió hacia Jacob, y le dijo—: Tráeme la carta cuando acabes la guardia.

Cuando el oficial que había ido a por el whisky se acercó, Edward no se molestó en perder el tiempo con el vaso que le ofreció y bebió un largo trago directamente de la botella. Isabella lo miró temblorosa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazándose a sí misma. Tendría que estar aterrada ante un hombre como él en aquel estado. Si la odiaba tanto como ella creía, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera decidido a casarse con ella?

«Porque es noble y un buen hombre», se dijo con tristeza.

Él tomó otro trago, y la tensión que le atenazaba los hombros pareció disminuir un poco. Se volvió a mirarla lentamente. No parecía tan controlado como antes, pero tampoco tan beligerante.

Cuando le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que fuera a su camarote, Isabella alcanzó a vislumbrar el dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su furia era pura fachada. No soportaba saber que le había herido, pero no había tenido más remedio que marcharse, ¿no?

Cruzó la cubierta con la frente en alto y el corazón acelerado, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Oyó que bajaba de un salto del alcázar y que iba tras ella. Al llegar al camarote, se colocó de espaldas a los pies de la cama, aunque no esperaba un ataque desde atrás. El ataque de Edward iba a ser directo y brutal, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Él se detuvo en el centro del camarote. No pudo cerrar la puerta, que seguía fuera de sus goznes.

—Me abandonaste —le dijo con voz suave, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Lo siento. Lamento haber tomado prestada tu embarcación, y…

—Me abandonaste después de la noche que pasamos juntos.

Isabella intentó no pensar en lo que habían compartido; mientras hacían el amor, había estado a punto de creer que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

—Aquella mañana te dije lo que pensaba hacer. Lo que compartimos no cambió nada —al ver que se tensaba, se apresuró a añadir—: Fue maravilloso, pero hablaba muy en serio al decirte que tenía que regresar a casa. Sé que estás enfadado, que me comporté con cobardía y que no tendría que haber engañado a Jacob, pero…

—¡El barco me da igual! Me alegro de que te llevaras mi fragata, porque así al menos sabía que estabas a salvo de los piratas. ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Te hice el amor, pero me abandonaste!

—Sabía que querrías casarte conmigo por razones equivocadas, y no podía aceptarlo. La noche que pasamos juntos sólo sirvió para convencerme aún más de que tenía que marcharme.

—¿Por razones equivocadas? ¿Nuestra pasión te convenció de que tenías que marcharte?

—¡No lo entiendes! No quería hacerte daño, pero sabía que querrías casarte conmigo después de tomar mi virginidad. No quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación.

Él se acercó un poco más, y la observó con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Crees que conoces mis razones, Isabella?

—Sí —alzó la barbilla, aunque no pudo contener las lágrimas—. Eres el hombre más noble que he conocido en mi vida. Sé que mi carta no alcanzaba a reflejar la profundidad de mis sentimientos, pero después de todo lo que tu familia y tú habéis hecho por mí, supongo que puedes llegar a entender lo difícil que me resultó marcharme.

—La profundidad de tus sentimientos… ¿te refieres a la amistad que quieres que sigamos teniendo, y al afecto que me tienes? —le dijo con ironía, mientras se acercaba aún más.

Cuando pareció cernirse sobre ella, Isabella tuvo ganas de retroceder, pero se negó a dejarse amilanar.

—No creía que quisieras mantener nuestra amistad, pero para mí es muy importante. Estoy dispuesta a suplicar tu perdón con tal de que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

—¡No quiero ser un buen amigo tuyo! ¡Maldita sea, no me digas que lo que sentías era amistad cuando hicimos el amor!

—Eso no es justo —protestó con rigidez.

—Lo que no es justo es que me abandonaras.

—Es verdad, no fue justo que me fuera así después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí, pero estaba desesperada.

—Jamás creeré que estés deseando abrir una tienda; además, las únicas mujeres realmente independientes son las solteronas o las viudas, y tú no eres ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Tenía pensado llegar a ser lo primero.

—¡Y un cuerno!

—Sé que me desprecias…

—¿Cómo es posible que estés tan equivocada, tan ajena a la realidad? ¿Cómo demonios voy a despreciarte?, ¿crees que estaría aquí, pidiéndote que te cases conmigo, si te despreciara?

Isabella lo miró sobresaltada, y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

—Soy un de Masen. Tal y como mi padre me dijo hace poco, no hay quien nos pare cuando se trata de amor.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, y creyó que había oído mal.

—¡No me creo que quieras tener una tienda! Tengo delante a una hermosa dama, pero estoy seguro de que La Salvaje sigue viva debajo de ese elegante vestido.

Isabella tuvo miedo de haberle malinterpretado por completo.

—Jamás renunciaré a la mujer en la que me he convertido, me gusta demasiado. Pero tienes razón, porque en el fondo, sigo prefiriendo estar en la cubierta de un barco sintiendo la caricia del viento que en un salón de baile. ¿Qué has querido decir con lo de «cuando se trata de amor»?

—Que tengo que saber la verdad. Maldita sea, ¿acaso no me la merezco? Tus palabras me han atormentado… dijiste que no querías estar bajo mi tutela. No te marchaste para abrir una tienda, sino para huir de mí. ¿Qué he hecho para que me odies tanto? —Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia—. Creía que el lazo que nos unía era muy diferente.

—¡No te odio! —Isabella vaciló por un instante. No soportaba saber que le había herido y se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, pero lo peor de todo era que él no entendía por qué se había marchado. Tenía miedo de confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no tenía otra opción. Edward se merecía saber toda la verdad—. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, nunca cambiarán.

Cuando alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, él se la agarró y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho musculoso.

—En ese caso, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme?, ¿aún me amas? Porque yo te hice el amor, Isabella, y jamás se lo había hecho a ninguna otra mujer.

Isabella soltó una exclamación ahogada, y lo miró con incredulidad.

—Fue la experiencia más milagrosa de toda mi vida, junto con el momento en que comprendí la verdad al verte en el vestíbulo lista para el baile. Creo que te amo desde que eras una fierecilla que deambulaba por las playas de la isla, o quizás empecé a enamorarme de ti en King's House, cuando intentaste enfrentarte al gobernador —sus ojos brillaban con una emoción incontenible—. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas negar tanto la pasión que sentía por ti como los sentimientos que albergaba en mi corazón, ¡nunca antes me había enamorado! Varios miembros de mi familia me han dicho que soy un necio, y tengo que darles la razón. Hizo falta una separación de dieciocho días para que me diera cuenta de que jamás había echado tanto de menos a alguien. Cuando te vi en el vestíbulo, me di cuenta de que no estaba enfrentándome a la lujuria, sino al amor —respiró hondo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando añadió—: Mi proposición de matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con la nobleza ni las obligaciones. Tengo que saber ahora mismo si me amas, Isabella.

Ella estaba aturdida. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y se echó a llorar.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte, me resultaría imposible —alzó la mirada, y le preguntó—: ¿Estoy en un sueño?, ¿es verdad que me amas? ¿Cómo es posible?

Edward sonrió, y le dijo:

—Bueno, si dejamos a un lado lo obvio, como tu belleza y tu valentía… —su sonrisa se esfumó, y se puso muy serio—. Te admiro como jamás he admirado a nadie en toda mi vida, pero eso no es todo. Cuando no estabas a mi lado, cuando me abandonaste, me sentí incompleto y perdido, confuso —vaciló antes de admitir—: Sentí miedo y pánico.

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, ya que sabía que aquel hombre seguramente no había tenido miedo de nada en su vida hasta entonces.

—Nunca quise tener una tienda —susurró contra su pecho—. No quería marcharme, y no quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca más.

Él la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo con cuidado de no aplastarla, y susurró:

—Gracias a Dios —hizo que alzara la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, y añadió—: En una ocasión, me dijiste que lo que querías hacer era navegar conmigo.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. Enmarcó su rostro entre las manos, y le dijo sin aliento:

—Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la levantó en brazos.

—En ese caso, vamos a navegar, cariño —mientras la llevaba hasta la cama, le dijo—: Te he echado muchísimo de menos, y voy a demostrártelo.

Cuando la besó, Isabella pensó que su corazón no iba a poder contener las emociones que la embargaban, y que acabaría estallándole de felicidad.

—Me siento como Cenicienta —susurró, cuando él la tumbó en la cama.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa tierna mientras se colocaba encima de ella, y comentó:

—No soy un príncipe.

—Edward, eres el Príncipe Azul en persona, y me parece que lo sabes —le dijo, con una carcajada.

Él sonrió, y empezó a besarla con lentitud.

—No voy a tomar el mando del barco —murmuró, cuando se separaron para poder respirar un poco.

Isabella supo de inmediato lo que quería decir con eso: iban a pasar diez días metidos en el camarote, haciendo el amor. Como la puerta seguía rota, le dijo:

—Me parece muy bien, pero… ¿acaso quieres que tengamos público?

—Lo cierto es que quiero darte algo, y no me importa quién pueda presenciar este momento —se sentó en la cama, y se sacó del bolsillo el espectacular anillo de compromiso. Al ver que se quedaba mirándolo boquiabierta, le dijo—: ¿Me permites?

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —le preguntó, mientras alargaba la mano.

—Veamos… —dijo, mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo—, mientras estaba comprándolo, tú debías de estar subiendo a bordo de este barco y a punto de zarpar.

La sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Tendría que haberte dicho que te amaba cuando hicimos el amor.

Cuando ella le acarició la mandíbula, Edward volvió la cabeza para besarle la palma de la mano y la miró sonriente.

—Isabella, ¿tienes muchas ganas de que celebremos una gran boda?

—No me he planteado siquiera ese tema.

Se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó profundamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, se apartó un poco y susurró:

—¿Te parece bien que le pida a Jacob que nos case?

Isabella se enderezó de golpe, y exclamó:

—¡Sí!

—Vaya, ha sido bastante fácil —comentó, complacido—. Pero esperaba tener oportunidad de usar mi capacidad de persuasión.

—Puedes usarla cuando estemos casados —lo miró con incredulidad—. Quieres decir… ¿ahora mismo?

Edward se puso de pie, y alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Sí, ahora mismo.

Isabella se quitó el anillo, y se lo dio antes de agarrarse a su mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió con ternura, y la condujo hacia la puerta después de pararse a recoger su Biblia de la mesa.

—Jacob, vas a celebrar una boda. Entrégale el timón a Quil.

—¡Sí, señor! —Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se apresuró a bajar a la cubierta principal—. Señor, ¿permiso para llamar a toda la tripulación?

—No soy el capitán, haz lo que quieras.

Jacob se volvió, y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Quil. Isabella se volvió hacia Edward, que le dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Los marineros que estaban bajo cubierta se apresuraron a subir, y los que estaban en las vergas bajaron de inmediato.

En aquel momento, Isabella se dio cuenta de que todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Era una dama al fin, y el corazón de Edward le pertenecía. Se imaginó la vida de ensueño que les esperaba. Se imaginó en Windsong junto a Edward, Anthony y Rennesme, disfrutando de una cálida tarde de verano en la terraza con vistas al mar. Se imaginó haciendo el amor con él en la cama de ébano, y con un bebé en sus brazos mientras Edward la miraba sonriente.

Sintió que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

—¿Listo, señor? —dijo Jacob.

—Sí —Edward carraspeó ligeramente—. Pero antes me gustaría decir unas palabras, quiero hacer mis propios votos —la tomó de las manos, y le dijo—: Apenas sé por dónde empezar, Isabella —sus ojos tenían el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas—. Te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, de mi existencia, el día en que te rescaté de King's House. Poco después, prometí que te protegería y que me aseguraría de que tuvieras un buen futuro. Hoy estoy materializando esas promesas.

Sonrió cuando ella empezó a llorar. Él mismo tenía la nariz roja.

—Hoy voy a prometerte más cosas, cariño. Prometo honrarte, respetarte, y admirarte. Prometo serte fiel, y lo más importante de todo, prometo amarte con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, ahora y para siempre. Prometo que moveré cielo y tierra para darte una vida llena de comodidades, lujos, felicidad y paz… la vida que te mereces. Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por mantener los problemas y las tristezas a raya, y por conseguir que nuestro hogar esté lleno de alegrías y prosperidad. Quiero que seas completamente feliz.

Isabella era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Edward de Masen era un hombre de palabra, así que no había duda de que el futuro que la esperaba iba a ser maravilloso. Enmarcó su rostro entre las manos, y le dijo:

—Te amo tanto… has sido mi protector y mi amigo, mi tutor y mi paladín, mi amante y mi héroe. Lo has sido todo para mí, y sigues siéndolo… siempre serás mi vida entera. ¡Edward, eres mi corazón! —tuvo que detenerse para secarse las lágrimas, y cuando él se inclinó para besarla con expresión seria y reverente, exclamó—: ¡Aún no he acabado!

—Disculpa. Continúa —le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Ella inhaló profundamente antes de poder continuar.

—Ya quiero de corazón a Anthony y a Rennesme, Edward. Prometo ser una madre buena, compasiva y cariñosa con tus hijos, y… y me gustaría darte muchos más, si tú quieres —añadió con timidez.

Él no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, y le dijo con voz ronca:

—Me encantaría.

—Te entregué mi corazón a bordo de este barco, hace meses, poco después de que zarpáramos —le dijo, con una sonrisa trémula—. Eres mi Príncipe Azul, y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Él la contempló arrobado, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, y ella le devolvió la mirada, con el corazón rebosante de amor. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió y se inclinó con la intención de besarla.

Jacob carraspeó sonoramente, y exclamó:

—¡Nada de besos aún, capitán!

Edward se sobresaltó, y se apresuró a enderezarse mientras los presentes soltaban alguna que otra carcajada.

—Se me había olvidado —murmuró—. Adelante, Jacob. Puedes proceder.

—Capitán de Masen, ¿prometéis honrar, amar y respetar a esta mujer, y serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, lo prometo.—Y vos, Isabella Swan, ¿prometéis honrar, amar y respetar a este hombre, y serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo Isabella, con voz trémula.

—Por el poder que me es conferido como capitán de este barco, os declaro marido y mujer.

Cuando Edward le puso el anillo en el dedo y se abrazaron, la tripulación en pleno los vitoreó.

De repente, Isabella se tensó y miró por encima del hombro. Su padre estaba allí, mirándola sonriente, y la saludó con un gesto.

_He estado esperando a que llegara este día, hija. Es hora de que me vaya._

Sin más, desapareció.

—Papá…—susurró ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —le preguntó Edward con preocupación.

Ella lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te amo?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dijo:

—Dímelo otra vez —empezó a besarla—… y otra… —siguió besándola—… pero creo firmemente que hay que demostrar las cosas con hechos.

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras seguía besándola y demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. Edward no sólo había cimentado el futuro que la esperaba, también había cimentado sus sueños. Estaba equivocado al decir que no era un príncipe… sí, claro que lo era… era su príncipe, y nunca dejaría de serlo.


	23. Epílogo

Epilogo

_**Windhaven, Irlanda**_

El baile estaba en su apogeo. Como era el primero que se celebraba en la casa que el célebre capitán de Masen había hecho construir para su esposa, la alta sociedad en pleno de los tres condados del sur había asistido al acontecimiento. La mansión estaba a dos horas de Cullen, y estaba situada en los acantilados, con vistas al mar. Desde el exterior parecía un palacio francés, y el interior era una mezcla impactante y ecléctica de estilos con influencias orientales, europeas, y del Oriente Medio. Había muebles procedentes de todos los rincones del mundo.

Los rumores abundaban, porque nadie esperaba que Edward de Masen se casara, y mucho menos por amor. Se decía que no sólo había construido una mansión tan grandiosa como prueba de su amor imperecedero, sino que además había puesto la propiedad entera, incluyendo los terrenos, a nombre de su esposa.

—Forman una pareja maravillosa —comentó la baronesa viuda de O'Connell—. Él es el hombre más apuesto de Irlanda, y ella es delicada, elegante y hermosa.

—Sí, son una pareja perfecta —su amiga, la condesa viuda Marion, asintió mientras contemplaba a través de su monóculo a la pareja, que estaba bailando el vals. El capitán y su esposa estaban solos en la pista de baile, ya que se trataba del primer baile de la velada—. Es muy buen bailarín, pero ella es aún mejor. Mi querida Katherine, parece que flotan en vez de bailar.

—Es como si llevaran bailando juntos toda la vida, ¡qué pareja tan romántica! —soltó un sonoro suspiro. Mientras la familia de Masen salía a la pista de baile con los condes de Cullen a la cabeza, observó a los recién casados, que parecían absortos el uno en el otro, y volvió a suspirar—. Están tan enamorados… él es incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

—Sí, ése es el destino de los de Masen… encontrar el amor verdadero, por muy escandalosa que sea la unión, y amar una sola vez y para siempre.

Al recordar varios escándalos relacionados con la familia, incluyendo el que habían protagonizado los condes de Cullen, las dos amigas se echaron a reír, porque para ellas, era como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

La baronesa se acercó un poco más a su amiga, y susurró:

—Me contaron un rumor de lo más absurdo, una verdadera ridiculez.

—¡Cuéntamelo, Katherine!

—¡Me dijeron que la señora de Masen es hija de un pirata!

La condesa la miró con asombro, y se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Mírala, Katherine! Es la elegancia en persona… ¡todas las jóvenes damas deberían aspirar a llegar a tener su porte y su belleza! ¡Lo que has dicho es imposible!

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —la baronesa soltó una carcajada—. ¡Es del todo imposible!

Las dos mujeres siguieron riendo ante aquella idea tan absurda.

* * *

_**mis disculpas por no haber puesto antes el titulo original... subi el cap. en el curro y no me dio tiempo... ;), el titulo original es... la hija del pirata de **_

_**Brenda Joyce. nos leemos guapisimas besotes..**_


End file.
